Evermore Experience
by AlePattz
Summary: Bella recibe una invitación para la exclusiva Experiencia Evermore, un programa de verano de inmersión profunda en la que tiene previsto estudiar a fondo la Inglaterra del siglo XIX, pero el destino tiene otros planes para ella una vez que llegue. Historia escrita por DeJean Smith. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Prólogo

**Hello there! I'm happy to share with you this beautiful story write by the great author DeJean Smith. She gave her permission to the translation. Thanks dear! Enjoy!**

**¡Hola! Me complace compartir con ustedes esta hermosa historia escrita por la gran autora DeJean Smith. Ella dio su permiso para la traducción. ¡Gracias querida! ¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más. **_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Copos de nieve, gordos y húmedos caían de un cielo gris acerado mientras una joven subía los escalones al departamento del segundo piso, resbalándose una vez en el cuarto escalón. Con un profundo suspiro y una maldición murmurada, recuperó su equilibrio sin dejar caer el correo del día o su bolso mensajero. Seattle en febrero. Frío y húmedo. Encantador.

Con un suspiro, cerró la puerta de una patada y se quitó su abrigo mojado antes de dejar el correo y la bolsa sobre la isla. Podía esperar hasta después de una taza de té caliente y tal vez… ¡sí! Gustosamente sacó un tubo sin abrir de galletas Bahlsen Hit de la alacena. Abriendo el paquete con cuidado, colocó tres galletas en un platito y preparó su té antes de subir a un desgastado pero muy cómodo sofá marrón.

Miró cautelosamente a la máquina contestadora para ver parpadear insistentemente un solo mensaje. Un toque rápido llenó su sala del segundo ruido más exasperante en el mundo—la voz de su compañera de clase Lauren.

"¡Belllllaaaa! Necesito las notas de la clase del martes de literatura creativa. ¡Por favor!" Una tos falsa interrumpió el mensaje. "Estaba enferma y no pude ir. Eres una buena chica. ¡Gracias!"

Bella suspiró. La rubia tonta ni siquiera pudo recordar que el martes fue el día que la clase compartió su trabajo. No hubo notas. Con otro suspiro, se volvió hacia su correo. Y sus galletas.

Factura. Factura. Correo basura. Bella arrojó a un lado la publicidad para la mejor y más reciente venta de terrenos antes de volver su atención a un sobre grande color blanco con un sello algo oficial en lugar del remitente. La nieve lo había borrado hasta dejarlo irreconocible así que lo rompió con cuidado, solo para ser recompensada con un corte de papel en su dedo índice derecho.

Con unos cuantos "¡Ay!" murmurados, chupó su dedo cuidadosamente hasta que se detuvo el sangrado. Agarrando una galleta, la metió distraídamente en su té antes de terminar de abrir el sobre, sin prestar atención al abridor de cartas de plata que su padre le había regalado hace años que estaba abandonado y sin usar en la mesita de café. Bella extrajo un montón de papeles y los puso en su regazo al mismo tiempo que bebía de su té. Una vez satisfecha, dejó la taza sobre la mesita y agarró la hoja de arriba.

_23 de febrero, 2010 _

_Querida señorita Swan, _

_Es con gran placer que le informamos que su solicitud para la Evermore Experience ha sido aceptada. _

¿Evermore Experience? ¿Qué era eso? Se preguntó, dándole otra mordida a su galleta.

_El doctor Banner la ha recomendado para esta inmersión en el mundo de la Inglaterra de principios del siglo XIX única en su clase. _

¿En serio? ¿Una inmersión en el mundo de Orgullo y perjuicio, Cumbres borrascosas y todas sus otras obras favoritas? ¡Qué emocionante! Bella se enderezó un poco en el sofá. ¿Y cuánto cuesta esta experiencia? Se preguntó una vez que la realidad volvió rápidamente a ella.

_Para que esta experiencia de aprendizaje única sea lo más satisfactoria posible, por favor, llene las encuestas y descargos y devuélvalos en el sobre adjunto dentro de las próximas dos semanas. _

_Esperamos que nos acompañe en mayo. _

_Esme Cullen, Evermore Experience_

Bella hojeó rápidamente los papeles hasta que encontró el folleto que anunciaba el programa y le emocionó ver que Evermore Experience no solo era el "estreno de una experiencia de inmersión a la Inglaterra del siglo XIX única en su clase" sino que ante todo, era completamente gratis y le daría seis horas de créditos de posgrado a cambio de seis semanas de su tiempo.

Y así fue como Bella Swan, estudiante de segundo año de posgrado en escritura creativa en la Universidad de Washington, se encontraba en un vuelo nocturno a través del Océano Atlántico.

* * *

_**Espero que como yo disfruten de esta historia moderna mezclada con época. Poco a poco descubrirán más sobre los personajes y la trama :) Como siempre, les agradezco de antemano por sus follows y favoritos pero especialmente, les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo para dejar un review. Recuerden que sus reviews son los que nos animan a seguir dedicando tiempo de nuestras vidas a esto, a su diversión. Tanto autoras como traductoras y betas tienen una vida personal, pero nos agrada compartir este hobby con ustedes y más cuando muestran su agradecimiento. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo, escriban unas cuantas palabras y envíen. No tienen que estar registradas. Gracias por seguir acompañándome en mis traducciones. **_


	2. El vuelo

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El vuelo**

Por la gracia de un poder superior, Bella se sorprendió en posesión de un boleto de primera clase en un vuelo de Virgin Atlantic a Heathrow. Evermore era una experiencia de lujo, en efecto. Afortunadamente, no había sido necesario que ella pagara. Conseguir un pasaporte había sido lo bastante costoso ya que muy al estilo de Bella, había permitido que el viejo caducara y tuvo que pagar por un servicio rápido para garantizar el poder dejar el país en el día correspondiente. Pocas veces había dejado el estado de Washington, mucho menos el país.

Después de un vuelo bastante tranquilo de Seattle a Nueva York con su escala requerida en Atlanta, Bella se encontró lista para una siesta, guardó su equipaje de mano después de sacar una copia muy desgastada pero muy querida de _Orgullo y prejuicio_ y su reproductor MP3, desabrochó su sudadera negra favorita y se acurrucó en el opulento asiento para disfrutar del murmullo de aquellos preparándose para despegar.

Una auxiliar de vuelo vestida elegantemente le ofreció una bebida antes del despegue que Bella aceptó, porque odiaba deshidratarse en un avión tanto como temía a las instalaciones reducidas del avión, pero uno era un mal necesario mientras que el otro no.

Bella miró por la ventana al aguacero que con suerte no empaparía su equipaje, aunque en su mente se felicitó por recordar incluir un cambio de ropa en su equipaje de mano. Sin saber qué necesitaría ya que "se proporcionará un atuendo apropiado", Bella solo tenía una maleta repleta con artículos de tocador, ropa interior, _jeans _y camisetas así como unas cuantas libretas y plumas. Confiaba sinceramente en que el verano saturaría su mente de material para la próxima gran novela estadounidense. O al menos para unos cuantos _one shots_ que publicaría en su sitio favorito de fanfiction.

La visión de Bella fue interrumpida momentáneamente por un revoloteo de actividad en el pasillo. Una joven luchaba con una funda para ropa casi el doble de su tamaño entre las filas de asientos, apenas librando a un caballero mayor en el asiento 3C.

"¿Puedes ser un encanto y guardar eso por mí?" La chica dijo alegremente, empujando la funda hacia la sorprendida auxiliar de vuelo. "¡Muchas gracias!" Inhaló rápidamente antes de chillar, "¡Con cuidado! ¡Es una creación original!"

La pobre auxiliar de vuelo se sobresaltó y asintió, dejando la valiosa funda fuera de la vista.

"Ya, Alice, no puedes esperar que complazcan _todos _tus caprichos," dijo con voz cansina un hombre alto y delgado con cabello rubio rizado. Le sonrió con indulgencia a la que resultó ser no una niña sino una joven bajita con cabello negro en picos.

"Solo espero que traten a mis bebés con la mitad del amor y el respeto que les tengo, Jasper."

Jasper resopló suavemente. "Como desees, querida." Se agachó para dejar un suave beso en el tope de su cabeza.

Alice le echó un vistazo a los letreros de los asientos antes de detenerse en la fila donde estaba sentada Bella.

Bella miró a la mujer impecablemente vestida con su bolso Birkin, zapatos Louboutin y Dios sabe qué marca de vestido. Parecía costoso. Y de pronto se sintió muy mal vestida con su cómoda sudadera negra, su camiseta púrpura, _jeans_ color azul y unos tenis de bota color púrpura y se movió cohibida en su asiento.

"Por favor, no te sientes aquí, por favor, no te sientes aquí," murmuró Bella bajito para sí misma, no por ser asocial pero de verdad, había esperado leer un poco antes de una buena y prolongada siesta, y esta Alice parecía ser una conversadora.

Los dioses de los boletos tenían otros planes, desafortunadamente. Alice dejó caer su bolso en el asiento junto a Bella con una sonrisa.

"¡Hola!" Alice se volvió hacia Jasper y señaló el asiento del otro lado del pasillo antes de sentarse elegantemente en su asiento junto a Bella.

"¿Preferirían… preferirían ustedes dos sentarse juntos? Me encantaría…" Empezó a decir Bella, reuniendo sus cosas.

Alice levantó una mano para detener las divagaciones de Bella.

"Ni lo pienses. Mi esposo probablemente apreciaría un descanso de mí después de nuestras compras en la ciudad los últimos días." Alice le dio una sonrisa cariñosa a Jasper mientras se acomodaba en la espaciosa área de asientos. Él le asintió caballerosamente a su esposa antes de volver su atención a su iPhone.

Alice buscó en su enorme bolso antes de sacar un número de Vogue en francés, una libreta con cubierta de cuero y un bolígrafo Montblanc negro de punta fina.

"Lista de deseos," murmuró con una sonrisa, dándole la vuelta a la primera página.

Bella sacudió su cabeza en consternación y volvió a su libro mientras las preparaciones finales para el despegue se elaboraban a su alrededor.

Por un momento, fueron interrumpidas por el anuncio del intercomunicador preparándolos para partir y ni una palabra más pasó entre los tres viajeros hasta que el vuelo estaba en el aire y el carrito de servicio distribuía la cena.

"Así que, dime, Bella, ¿por qué vuelas a Inglaterra?" Alice preguntó, desdoblando su servilleta de lino y colocándola delicadamente en su regazo.

"¿Disculpa?" Bella tosió, tomando un rápido sorbo de agua para pasar el pedazo de brócoli cocido ahora atorado en su garganta. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Está en tu reproductor MP3." Alice agitó un dedo con manicura hacia el aparato con 'Isabella Swan' grabado en manuscrito. "No pareces del tipo que le guste que la llamen Isabella, así que supuse…" Su voz se apagó.

"Sí." Bella se limpió la boca con timidez. "Prefiero Bella."

Alice se le quedó mirando sin parpadear, con ojos amplios color miel, esperando con anticipación la respuesta a su pregunta.

"¡Oh! Sí. Voy a hacer un curso de verano en el extranjero." Un tenue sonrojo cruzó las mejillas de Bella.

"¡Qué fascinante! Entonces, ¿eres estudiante?" Bella no se dio cuenta que Alice reordenaba ingeniosamente su cena de lasaña vegetariana mientras hablaba.

"Sí, estudiante de posgrado de segundo año de escritura creativa en U-Dub. Eh, la universidad de Washington." Bella sintió su sonrojo ardiendo en sus mejillas y sus orejas. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla cómo podía tornarse de color de rosa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Encantador. Jasper también escribe." Alice agitó una mano hacia su esposo que trataba de evitar una conversación con un rubio muy mano larga con una camiseta elástica demasiado ajustada. Si esto le molestaba a Alice, no dio indicación alguna. "Aunque," continuó, "su trabajo tiende a ser de naturaleza histórica y académica. Es un fanático de la Guerra Civil, ¿sabes?"

Bella no lo sabía pero asintió como si lo hiciera. "El programa al que voy se centra en la literatura de principios del siglo XIX."

"¡Fascinante! Discúlpame un momento." Alice salió de su asiento en un parpadeo y agarró la mano del asaltante de Jasper que se deslizaba a unos centímetros de su entrepierna. La mirada dura y fría que le dio congeló al pobre hombre en su asiento.

De repente, Alice esbozó una enorme sonrisa, colocó la mano del hombre de vuelta en su regazo y la palmeó suavemente.

"No está disponible. ¡Gracias!" Dijo alegremente. Y con eso, regresó a su asiento y vio a Bella. "¿No será de casualidad la Evermore Experience?"

Bella asintió al mismo tiempo que masticaba el último bocado de pastel de chocolate de su cena.

"Nuestra madre la dirige. De hecho, vamos a participar en la sesión de este verano. ¿Cuál es tu rol?"

"Una institutriz," respondió Bella, levantando un poco sus cejas ante el pronombre seleccionado.

"Escribir. Enseñar. Van bien juntos. ¿Estás emocionada?" Alice le dio la bandeja de su cena sin comer a la auxiliar de vuelo sin quitar los ojos del rostro de Bella.

"Nerviosa. Una cosa es escribir una escena, otra completamente el actuarla. ¡Solo me alegra que no va a filmarse!"

"La clave es creer totalmente que viajaste en el tiempo. ¡Quién sabe, tal vez realmente lo hagas! Cosas más extrañas suceden en el mundo."

Los ojos de Alice tenían una mirada distante, y por un breve momento, Bella se sintió un poco asustada por esa pequeña mujer sentada a su lado, ya que ella era una criatura racional y las criaturas racionales no creían en el viaje en el tiempo, amor a primera vista u otras cosas fantásticas como esas.

De repente, Alice estalló en risitas, cubriendo su boca con elegancia.

"¡Deberías ver tu rostro! Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma." Recuperó su compostura antes de disculparse. "No fue mi intención asustarte."

"Mmmm…" Murmuró Bella, mirando por el pasillo. "¿Alice? Esa funda que tenías. No era valiosa, ¿o sí?"

"Solo algo del vestuario para Experience. ¿Por qué?" Los ojos de Alice tenían un brillo travieso que Bella no pudo identificar.

"Porque creo que la auxiliar de vuelo acaba de rasgarla." Bella asintió hacia el pasillo.

"¿Qué?" Alice se levantó velozmente de un salto y empezó a caminar por el pasillo antes de darse cuenta que nadie estaba cerca de su funda. Se dio la vuelta, con sus manos en sus caderas y fulminó a Bella con la mirada que sofocaba una ronda de risitas. Al poco tiempo, Alice se unió a sus risas.

"Oh, Bella. ¡Creo que vamos a ser las mejores amigas!"

Bella sonrió débilmente, sin creer realmente lo que la pequeña mujer que parecía un hada le decía, pero una gran parte de ella se sintió cómoda. No hacía amigos fácilmente debido a su naturaleza tímida, aunque si opuestos se atraían, entonces ellas serían una pareja perfecta.

"Piensa en Evermore como una de esas cenas _show _de misterio," continuó Alice, agarrando un cuaderno de dibujo y lápices de colores y comenzando a dibujar. "Solo que vas a vivirlo las veinticuatro horas del día durante seis semanas."

"Nunca he ido a una cena _show _de misterio," Bella suspiró. "No salgo mucho."

"¿No sales o no quieres salir?" Alice inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Bella mientras seguía dibujando frenéticamente.

La pregunta de Alice la tomó desprevenida. No era la primera vez que le habían hecho ver que era algo asocial, pero esta mujer la conocía hace apenas dos horas. Prefirió pensar que disfrutaba de la compañía de personajes bien definidos y tramas editadas por encima del caos que era la realidad. La realidad—al menos la realidad que era su vida—no había mucho qué escribir al respecto.

"No he tenido la mejor de las suertes con mi vida social." Bella quitó una pelusa imaginaria de sus _jeans_.

"Bueno, Rose y yo vamos a tener que trabajar en eso contigo, ¿verdad?" Alice sonrió, sosteniendo una perfecta interpretación de Bella en un vestido de baile color azul oscuro de 1820. "¿Qué te parece?"

"Um… es precioso. No sé para qué necesitaría una institutriz un vestido de baile, pero es precioso." Bella estiró su mano delicadamente y tocó con ternura la imagen como si fuera a desaparecer si era demasiado brusca.

"Ah, Bella. Sin importar el año, siempre necesitas un vestido de baile." Alice guardó el dibujo y le sonrió a su nueva amiga.

Bella contuvo un bostezo y le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

"Descansa un poco, Bella. Has tenido un día largo y los próximos días serán vertiginosos. Podemos conversar más por la mañana." Alice apagó la luz de arriba e hizo como si fuera a dormirse.

"Esa me parece una buena idea." Bella sacó la manta y la almohada del área de almacenamiento junto a sus rodillas y encendió su reproductor MP3 y en seguida respiraba de forma acompasada y tranquila.

"Precioso vestido, querida," susurró Jasper desde su asiento con voz tan baja, que nadie más que Alice pudo escuchar en el avión.

"Preciosa chica," respondió Alice como la misma voz baja.

"Has visto algo."

"Sí."

"Algo bueno, creo."

"Sí, bueno. Muy, pero muy bueno." Alice giró su cabeza y le sonrió a su esposo. "Y no muy pronto."

* * *

_**Así que, ¿qué les dice está última conversación sobre estos dos? Ya nos encontramos con un miembro de los Cullen, y por lo que dijo Alice, su madre, Esme, está a cargo de la Evermore Experience. ¿Algo más que puedan discernir por lo que han leído hasta ahora? Espero que me lo digan con un review para saber un poco de sus teorías respecto a esta historia, es poco información todavía pero hay algunas cosas relevantes. De Bella podemos ver que es la clásica chica tímida que no tiene mucha vida social y se pierde en el mundo de fantasía de sus libros de época. Veremos qué tal le viene vivir en esa época. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como ya les dije, esperaré sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y cuáles son sus teorías hasta ahora. Recuerden que sus reviews son los que mantienen vivo el fandom, lo que nos anima a seguir escribiendo, traduciendo y beteando para ustedes. Y con ellos, marcan el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: cary, anilla09, Cinti77, Tecupi, lunaweasleycullen14, PRISOL, sandy56, Vrigny, Techu, glow0718, Tata XOXO, BereB, Lady Grigori, CeCiegarcia, Amy Lee Figueroa, freedom2604, Adriu, Marie Sellory, EriCastelo, Smedina, tulgarita, Yoliki, AnnieOR, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, marieisahale, alejandra1987, calvialexa, saraipineda44, lagie, Melany, Fer3, MariePrewettMellark, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, piligm, Say's, Pam Malfoy Black, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, , rjnavajas, aliceforever85, Sully YM, Liz Vidal, Adriana Molina, myaenriquez02, Leah De Call, erizo ikki, Kriss21, Nanny Swan, Mafer, injoa, Tahirizhita grey pattz, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea pronto. DEPENDIENDO DE USTEDES. **_


	3. Revelaciones y compañeras de cuarto

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Revelaciones y compañeras de cuarto**

Bella trotó detrás de Alice y Jasper mientras se abrían paso por un concurrido aeropuerto Heathrow, tratando de seguirles el paso sin echarse a correr. Con las largas piernas de él, Bella entendía tener que esforzarse por seguirle el paso a Jasper, ¿pero Alice? Apenas tenía uno cincuenta de alto y sin embargo, podía seguirle el paso a su esposo como si estuvieran paseando. Eso no tenía sentido para Bella. Tal vez era algo de pareja y que ellos simplemente sabían cómo mantenerse juntos, pero Bella estaba teniendo problemas con su bolsa mensajera y su maleta con ruedas, frustrándose a cada minuto. No ayudaba que una de las llantas se había doblado en tránsito y eso provocaba que la maleta se girara hacia la derecha.

Percibiendo sus problemas, Jasper tomó su maleta en silencio y la cargó el resto del camino a la salida del aeropuerto. Bella se le quedó mirando con incredulidad. Ella apenas si podía cargarla y sin embargo, él la llevaba como si fuera una caja de pañuelos desechables. Bella sacudió su cabeza asombrada antes de intentar alcanzarlos.

Finalmente, Alice y Jasper se detuvieron en la acera para abordar, permitiéndole a Bella un momento para recuperar el aliento. Resopló un poco y quitó un rizo de su enrojecido rostro.

"Vas a viajar con nosotros, ¿verdad, Bella?" Jasper preguntó con voz suave.

"Yo… uh… me dijeron que un coche me estaría esperando," Bella tartamudeó.

"Entonces, está arreglado," gorjeó la siempre alegre Alice. De repente, sacó su teléfono antes de que tuviera tiempo de sonar.

"¿Sí, querido hermano mío? No, sin excusas," sonrió.

Bella podía escuchar el zumbido de una voz enojada pero no pudo entender claramente ni una palabra.

"Oh, no hagas una tempestad en un vaso de agua y reúnete con Esme. Sí. Sí." Los ojos de Alice se movieron velozmente hacia Bella por un momento. "Sabes que pocas veces me equivoco. Tienes que estar aquí. Te veré pronto. Te amo. ¡Adiós!"

Alice terminó la llamada rápidamente y señaló hacia una limusina que esperaba con una pequeña bandera pegada a la antena de radio. Una inspección más de cerca reveló que la bandera portaba las EE cruzadas de Evermore Experience.

"Ahí está nuestro coche."

"¿Él siendo él?" Jasper preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia la limusina.

"Con creces."

Jasper se echó a reír y Bella se le unió, sin saber por qué pero disfrutando de la sensación de dicha que la envolvía.

Después de guardar sus maletas, los tres entraron en la parte trasera de la limusina y se marcharon.

"¿Señorita Swan?" Inquirió el conductor.

"¿Sí?" Bella respondió, sobresaltándose un poco al escuchar su nombre y así, derramando su botella de agua al frente de su sudadera. Con un suspiro, se sacudió el agua lo mejor que pudo.

"En el asiento está el boceto de su personaje. Incluye sus antecedentes, historia, y alianzas familiares."

Bella vio el sobre color crema y lo agarró. Alice se lo arrebató rápidamente y lo abrió.

"Esas cosas son muy conocidas por dar cortes de papel," Alice sonrió, devolviendo el sobre ahora abierto.

"Oh. Gracias. Siempre me pasa," sonrió Bella, recuperándose del _shock_.

Bella sacó el paquete y empezó a leer…

_Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan_ Bueno, eso es conveniente, pensó con sarcasmo.

_Edad: 23_ De nuevo, sin ningún problema ahí.

_Biografía: Soltera y hace poco huérfana, la señorita Swan se mudó recientemente a Evermore con su tía viuda, la señora L. McCarty, para tomar la posición de institutriz para Alec y Jane Newton, gemelos de nueve años de edad. Es nueva en Evermore y no conoce los pormenores de la sociedad. Y francamente, no le importa lo que otros crean que es correcto o incorrecto. Sus padres, le proporcionaron una educación básica pero su deseo por aprender hizo que devorara cada libro que llegara a sus manos, creando una mente brillante con momentos de severa testarudez, sobre todo con relación a los derechos de la mujer. _

Bella soltó una risita. La década de 1820 fue una época en que las mujeres empezaron a convertirse en participantes más activas en el mundo que las rodeaba. Susan B. Anthony nació, el cambio de maestros varones a mujeres en las aulas empezó, y más y más mujeres novelistas encontraron su lugar en el mundo. Su personaje iba a estar justo en medio de todo eso y por ello, estaba agradecida. Habrían sido seis largas semanas si se esperara que interpretara el papel de la fea del baile cuyo único objetivo en la vida era encontrar un esposo.

Bella siguió leyendo, aprendiendo sobre la familia Newton y los gemelos de nueve años de edad a los que daría clases particulares de francés, inglés, historia y modales. Un juego de libros de referencia se le proporcionaría en su hogar ya que el internet no se desarrollaría durante otro siglo o algo así.

Al terminar de leer su propia biografía, Bella miró por la ventana, viendo pasar la campiña inglesa. Alice y Jasper parecían estar en su pequeño mundo, conversando en voz baja y Bella trató de darles privacidad mientras una pequeñísima parte de ella sentía envidia del íntimo confort que compartían. Después de unos momentos, Bella se recostó en su asiento y cerró sus ojos. En poco tiempo, estaba dormida.

De pronto, Alice la sacudió sacándola de su sueño.

"¡Ahí está!" Alice sonrió, señalando por la ventana.

Bella miró para ver una casa señorial como a un kilómetro y medio de distancia de un grupo de viviendas adosadas. La casa señorial parecía haber sufrido un incendio alguna vez, con la estructura de un ala quemada. Trabajadores con ropa de la década de 1820 se paseaban, haciendo reparaciones manualmente sin una herramienta eléctrica a la vista. Los ojos de Bella admiraron ávidamente todo a medida que la limusina bajaba serpenteando por la colina hacia la villa.

Cuando el coche dio la última vuelta, una Ducati Hypermotard 1100 plateada pasó a toda velocidad, sobresaltando a Bella. No estaba segura si el conductor de la motocicleta les estaba mostrando el dedo medio o agitando su mano en disculpa al pasar. Como sea, a Bella le tomó varios segundos respirar de forma apropiada.

"Estúpidos conductores de relucientes motocicletas," murmuró Bella, volviendo a caer en su asiento.

Alice soltó una risita y palmeó la rodilla de Bella.

El coche se detuvo en el borde exterior de la villa frente a una enorme casa.

"Tengo que detenerme aquí," el conductor anunció antes de salir de la limusina. "Entregaré sus maletas en su hogar si quieren registrarse." Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta frente a ellos.

Bella levantó la vista al cielo nublado y suspiró. Una parte de ella tenía la esperanza de haber dejado la lluvia en su casa en Washington, pero esto era el norte de Inglaterra, después de todo, y al parecer, una cubierta de nubes era parte de la rutina diaria.

"Debo ir al caserón. Hablaré pronto contigo, Bella," Jasper sonrió antes de dejar un besito rápido en la mejilla de Alice. Y con eso, desapareció por la calle.

"¿Lista?" Sonrió Alice, entrelazando su brazo con el de Bella.

"Tanto como puedo estarlo," Bella sonrió con nerviosismo.

Juntas, subieron las escaleras y entraron a un 1827 en todo su esplendor. La mandíbula de Bella se abrió cuando atravesó la entrada principal de un hogar lujoso. Desde las paredes pintadas hasta el acabado en yeso en el techo hasta las alfombras tejidas y mobiliario de época, ni un solo detalle se pasó por alto. Era mejor que estar en el _set_ del más reciente y genial programa especial de televisión. Lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era un casco integral de motocicleta que estaba sobre el aparador.

"¡Bienvenida, bienvenida!" Una voz afectuosa sonrió desde otra habitación.

Bella levantó la vista para ver a una mujer hermosa, con un vestido gris perla al estilo de la Regencia deslizarse por el vestíbulo.

"Debes ser Isabella. Soy Esme Cullen, la directora de Evermore Experience." Le extendió la mano en saludo.

Bella estrechó su mano al intentar asimilar la sobrecarga sensorial que amenazaba con abrumarla.

"Esto es realmente excepcional, señora Cullen," Bella tartamudeó, agitando su mano hacia su entorno. "Y prefiero Bella."

"Nos esforzamos por lograr la completa autenticidad, querida, y en mi hogar, por favor, llámame Esme. Alice me ha informado que ustedes dos se han vuelto amigas rápidamente lo que hará de tu experiencia mucho más satisfactoria."

Alice sonrió y apretó gentilmente el brazo de Bella.

"Necesito cambiarme y ponerme cómoda. ¡Sé que hablaremos más tarde!" Y con eso, el huracán Alice desapareció subiendo las escaleras.

"Se necesita algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a ella, ¿no es así?" Esme sonrió, guiando a Bella a la sala.

"Se podría decir eso," Bella sonrió, lanzando una mirada anhelante hacia la biblioteca que pasaron.

"¡Puedo escucharlas!" Alice gritó por las escaleras.

Bella se sonrojó ligeramente, pero Esme solo se rio un poco entre dientes al caminar hacia el juego de servicio de té de plata. En seguida la sirvió a Bella una taza y se la entregó con una sonrisa.

"¿Tienes alguna pregunta antes de que conozcas a tu tía?" Esme preguntó, tomando asiento.

"Estoy segura que las tendré pero en este momento, solo estoy asimilando todo." Bella tomó un sorbo y suspiró contenta. Estaba perfectamente elaborado y el té simplemente sabía mejor de una taza adecuada. Casi deseaba una de sus galletas favoritas Hit, pero con todo estaba contenta.

"Lo que es un problema cada año y debo de recalcar, es que para conseguir el crédito académico debes participar de lleno. El propósito de la experiencia es una inmersión completa y si intentas introducir el siglo XX en el XIX, la ilusión se desvanece."

"Estoy deseando hacer frente al reto, señora… Esme," Bella le aseguró, enderezándose en su silla. Dejó la taza en la mesa tambor junto a ella y sonrió alegremente.

"Excelente. Como podrás recordar de tu paquete de información, tienes permitido quedarte con cualquier medicamento de prescripción, artefactos de corrección óptica, y productos para la higiene femenina. Las demás comodidades tendrán que ser colocadas en la caja de seguridad en tu hogar y asegurarlas hasta que termine la experiencia." Esme ofreció volver a llenar la taza de Bella a lo que ella cortésmente declinó sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tu tía llegó ayer y ya está instalada. Ella es una veterana de varias experiencias y puede responder cualquier pregunta que pudieras tener." Esme sonrió y se puso de pie. "Te agradará L. Ella es… especial."

"¿Especial?" Bella se puso de pie y cogió su bolsa mensajera.

"Todo mundo necesita a una tía excéntrica."

Bella asintió como si entendiera aunque en realidad no estaba muy segura de hacerlo.

"Dos cuadras hacia el sur, querida. Da vuelta en Meyers Lane. Busca el número 321." Esme abrió la puerta e hizo que Bella cruzara al umbral. "Eres la última en llegar. Esta noche, come algo, conoc prepárate para el inicio de la experiencia por la mañana."

"Gracias, Esme." Bella estrechó la mano que le ofrecía antes de bajar con cuidado los escalones del frente y dirigirse hacia su nuevo hogar.

Esme observó a Bella caminar por la calle y dar la vuelta a la derecha, sonriendo para sí misma al ver a la joven tropezarse dos veces antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Bella llegó rápidamente al 321 de Meyers Lane, una casa adosada mucho más sencilla ligeramente deteriorada. Leyó la placa de latón anunciando el hogar de los McCarty, asegurándose de que era la casa correcta. Luego vino la pregunta siempre presente… tocar o solo entrar. Afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió cuando llegó a la entrada.

"¡Ahí estás!" Aclamó una voz amistosa.

Bella levantó la vista para ver a una mujer bajita y corpulenta a finales de su treinta o principios de sus cuarenta, sonriéndole. Traía puesto un vestido negro con bordes blancos que Bella asumió eran de luto. Su cabello era naturalmente rizado pero estaba parcialmente cubierto por un ligero gorro de encaje.

"¡Pasa, pasa!" La mujer agarró a Bella por el codo y la hizo pasar a una sala escasamente amueblada. "La cena estará lista en unos minutos. Me tomó algo de tiempo recordar cómo operar una estufa de leña, y quemé la primera comida."

"¿Eres, L?" Preguntó Bella, en realidad ya sabiendo la respuesta pero sin poder pensar en nada más que decir.

"Sip." L sonrió. "Soy tu Tiíta L. O tía L. O solo L. Tú eliges, Isabella. Tu padre y yo éramos hermano y hermana. Que Dios lo tenga en su gloria. Yo era mucho más joven, claro está. Él era el mayor, yo era la menor. Así es como puedo ser tu tía con solo cuarenta años."

"Bella, por favor," murmuró, pensando que a su tía le gustaba hablar más que cualquier humano tenía derecho a disfrutar.

L guio a Bella con cuidado por las escaleras hacia dos pequeñas recámaras. Cada una tenía solo una cama, un ropero, un tocador con espejo y una silla, y solo una pintura de un ramo de rosas.

"Ya que esta es mi casa, tomé la recámara más grande. Tiene vista hacia el patio. Tú te quedas con la recámara del frente que es pequeñita pero tiene una vista espectacular." L abrió las cortinas para descubrir una hilera de casas adosadas cruzando la calle pero sobre ellas, visible desde la ventana, estaba la gran casa señorial que había pasado de camino al pueblo.

"Genial, ¿verdad? Lamentas que no fueras asignada a vivir ahí, ¿verdad? He estado en otras cuatro experiencias y parece que nunca consigo la vida fácil, pero de cualquier modo, los personajes secundarios son los que hacen que valga la pena vivir, ¿cierto?" L hizo una pausa para respirar, sonriendo al ver a Bella sin palabras.

Abajo la puerta principal se abrió con un golpe, provocando que Bella diera un salto pero L ni se inmutó.

"¡Mamá, estoy en casa! ¿A qué hora es la cena?" Se escuchó una fuerte voz de hombre.

"Emmett McCarty, ¿desde cuándo comes aquí cuando tienes una esposa que te cocine en tu casa?" L gritó por las escaleras. Se volvió para ver a una Bella aturdida. "Será mejor que bajemos y conozcas a tu primo."

Las dos mujeres bajaron las escaleras y Bella se encontró envuelta en un gran abrazo de oso del hombre más grande que probablemente hubiese conocido.

"Em, bájala antes de que la rompas. La pobre niña no parece que coma lo suficiente para llenar a un pájaro." L le dio un manotazo en el brazo al fuerte gigante y luego sacudió su mano por el dolor. "Juro que cada vez estás más grande."

Emmett bajó a Bella y retrocedió, recompensándola con una sonrisa de gran tamaño. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, admirando a su primo. Miraba de un lado al otro entre los casi dos metros de alto de gigante extremadamente musculoso en ropa moderna que era su primo y el metro setenta de mujer regordeta con un vestido del siglo XIX que era su tía.

"¿Tú lo diste a luz?" Bella dijo asombrada.

"Y sin drogas. Debía mostrarme comprometida," L sonrió. "Solo estoy bromeando. Em ha sido mi hijo en las últimas tres experiencias."

Em besó la cima de la cabeza de L y ella sonrió, dándole a su hijo un abrazo.

"¿Hijo? Más bien parece toda la familia, ¿no?" Bella preguntó.

"Ella es linda. ¿Podemos quedárnosla, podemos, podemos, podemos?" Suplicó Emmett.

"Ahórrate los ojos de cachorro, Emmett. Puedes jugar con ella después. Em es un niño grande de corazón. Pero nunca encontrarás un amigo más leal," L se rio entre dientes, palmeando nuevamente el brazo de su hijo. "La cena debe de estar lista. ¿Te vas a quedar?"

"No. Rose me quiere en casa. Sabes que no puede estar sin el Emster." Emmett meneó sus cejas sugestivamente.

"Sí, los he escuchado lo suficiente para saber eso," L hizo una mueca. "Cosas que una madre no necesita escuchar."

"Lo siento, madre."

"Em…" Dijo L con tono de advertencia, mirándolo por sobre sus gafas de media luna. Bella notó que toda la actitud de la mujer cambió.

"Mamá. Lamento eso." Se veía más arrepentido de lo que Bella pensó justificaba el error, pero la expresión en el rostro de L le dijo que era una ofensa seria para ella.

"No te preocupes por eso. Sé que lo olvidaste." La palmeó el brazo de Emmett antes de estirarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, "¿Te veré mañana en el mercado?"

Em asintió. "Estaré en la tienda."

"Está bien. Cuídate." L se dirigió a la cocina para terminar la cena.

"Nos vemos." Em se volvió de nuevo hacia Bella. "Su mamá. Su verdadera mamá fue una verdadera joyita. Una abusiva joyita. Siempre insistió en que la llamara madre. Así que ella es un poco sensible al título."

"Trataré de recordarlo."

"Eh, solo llámala L como todos los demás y sigue la corriente." Em le echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Tengo que correr. Te veré mañana, Bells."

Bella agitó su mano cuando Emmett salió disparado por la puerta. Mañana. Sería cuando empezara toda la diversión. Cuando realmente iniciara la Evermore Experience.

* * *

_**¡Mañana! Bueno, no literalmente mañana aquí, ya saben que el cuándo depende mucho de ustedes. Así que ya averiguamos un poco más de la Evermore Experiencie, muchas tienen sus teorías respecto a Jasper y Alice y no se equivocan, creo que ha quedado más que claro por cómo los ha descrito la autora, los detalles en cada uno de los capítulos. Pero, ¿y los demás Cullen? Ya aparecieron también Esme, Emmett y Rose, solo falta Carlisle y por supuesto, Edward. Y por cómo describió Esme la experiencia, se espera que vivan por completo en el ambiente y costumbres del siglo XIX. Mmmm…intrigante, ¿no es así? Ya pronto veremos cómo será esta experiencia para Bella y que papel interpreta Edward. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y como siempre estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así poder leer pronto el otro, no lo olviden, sus reviews son MUY importante para nosotros, nos alientan a seguir haciendo esto, mantienen vivo el fandom Y… con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: PRISOL, tulgarita, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, pax399, anilla09, paupau1, Esal, Smedina, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, alejandra1987, lunaweasleycullen14, freedom2604, Mar91, Tata XOXO, alimago, BereB, Leah De Call, Kriss21, marieisahale, bealnum, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Klara Anastacia Cullen, CeCiegarcia, cary, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, Vanina Iliana, AnnieOR, Amy Lee Figueroa, injoa, EriCastelo, rjnavajas, Sully YM, Tecupi, jupy, somas, Adriu, sandy56, Manligrez, Gigi, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pam Malfoy Black, lagie, Lady Grigori, Nanny Swan, Say's, Brenda Cullenn, Mafer, piligm, Vrigny, glow0718, Techu, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que muy pronto.**_

_**PD. AnnieOR No es que no quisiera responder a tu pregunta, no quería revelar mucho de la historia tan pronto, pero la respuesta a pregunta es sí ;) **_


	4. De vuelta en el tiempo y primeras impre

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: De vuelta en el tiempo y primeras impresiones**

Bella recorrió el estrecho pasillo hacia la cocina donde encontró a L removiendo afanosamente una olla de judías verdes y patatas.

"No estoy segura de lo auténtico que sea esto, pero soy algo así como una cocinera del sur de los Estados Unidos y ya que tengo que comer lo que cocino, esto es lo que preparo," dijo L, de espaldas a Bella. "Pero no hago panecillos, así que no los pidas. Terminarás viendo a Carlisle demasiado pronto si lo intento." L ondeó su cuchara violentamente como si estuviera lanzando un hechizo mágico sobre la comida, murmurando insultos.

"Está bien…" Bella respondió, un poco desconcertada por el cambio abrupto de tono. Temía que al final de la experiencia, quedaría aturdida al tratar de seguir el hilo de pensamiento de esta mujer.

"Toma un plato y sírvete. Podemos charlar mientras comemos." L hizo un gesto hacia la alacena y quitó la tapa de la cacerola colgando de la chimenea, descubriendo un pequeño pollo rostizado. Pronto, el aroma a hierbas y grasa de pollo llenó la pequeña habitación. "¿Lista?"

Bella asintió y después de servirse un plato, siguió a L al comedor. Vio que todo estaba acogedor y aseado pero muy, muy sencillo. Una mesa, sillas, candelabros y solo una pintura del Distrito de los lagos decorando la habitación. Era una gran diferencia de la casa Cullen que había visitado en un principio, pero Bella se sentía cómoda y en realidad, prefería la atmósfera más acogedora de este entorno.

"Así que," L comenzó a decir, dejándose caer en su silla con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria. Agarró una servilleta de algodón y la colocó con cuidado en su regazo antes de continuar. "Conoces las reglas, ¿cierto? Esta noche, guardarás todo lo del siglo XXI en el baúl en tu habitación, te pondrás un camisón, cepillarás tus dientes, dirás tus oraciones, y mañana partimos como si fuera 1827." L bailoteó un poco en su silla lo que hizo reír a Bella entre bocados de pollo.

"¿De verdad, es así de fácil olvidar?" Bella limpió su boca ligeramente con una servilleta. "Me refiero a que, en serio, el papeleo lo hace parecer como si todos simplemente 'puf' y estaremos ahí."

La boca de L se curveó en una media sonrisa como si tratara de no revelar un profundo y oscuro secreto, sus ojos verde azulado brillando con picardía.

"Puedo garantizarte que podrás olvidar el 2010 antes que el sol salga. He hecho esto antes y de verdad, es una experiencia que nunca olvidarás."

Bella trató de ocultar su risa pero fracasó miserablemente lo que provocó que se tornara ligeramente rosa.

"Me perdonará si no creo que vaya ser tan fácil. O sea, en serio, lógicamente, ¿cómo puedo olvidar todo?" Demandó Bella. "La suspensión de la incredulidad voluntaria **(1)** puede que funcione para ver una obra pero no para participar en algo como esto. A menos que tenga una reserva oculta de polvo de hadas o algo así, por más que quiera creerlo, una parte de mí aún va a recordar."

L sonrió con dulzura entre bocados de su cena pero se negó a comentar antes de tomar unos bocados.

"El señor Barrie no nacerá hasta dentro de unos años, así que el polvo de hadas está descartado." L tomó un pequeño sorbo de su agua. "Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que desafían las explicaciones lógicas. De casualidad encuentras un billete de diez en la calle el día en que estás sin un peso. Un amigo que hace mucho tiempo no ves te llama de pronto el día en que te jodieron. Un cáncer masivo desaparece repentinamente la noche antes de la cirugía. Desde el principio de los tiempos, el hombre ha intentado explicar todo a su alrededor en vez de solo disfrutar de una feliz casualidad."

"Sí, pero lo que alguna vez se consideró mágico y divino ahora puede definirse dentro de las leyes de la ciencia y la lógica."

"_Pish_."

"¿_Pish_?"

"Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que se desafían toda explicación, Isabella."

"Bella," la corrigió automáticamente antes de sonrojarse un poco a lo que podría considerarse impertinencia.

L ignoró la interrupción.

"Disfruta la magia en el mundo a tu alrededor. Indudablemente hace la vida mucho más interesante. Y tengo el presentimiento de que a tu vida le vendría bien algo interesante." L reorganizó su plato y utensilios frente a ella antes de continuar. "Así que, ¿eres estudiante? ¿En el estado de Washington?"

"De la Universidad de Washington. Tengo una licenciatura en literatura inglesa y estoy trabajando en mi maestría en escritura creativa."

"¿Qué demonios vas a hacer con eso?" L demandó antes de tomar un sorbo de agua.

"Quiero enseñar inglés y literatura creativa," Bella tartamudeó, sacudiendo de sus _jeans_ unas pocas migajas que había escupido. Aunque había sido una pregunta que le hacían una y otra vez, nunca dejaba de ponerla nerviosa y hacerla sentir como si tuviera que justificarse.

"Dios te bendiga por eso. Solo por decirte un secreto," L dijo con una risita, inclinándose hacia el otro lado de la mesa al hablar, "Tengo una licenciatura en historia. Yo también estoy acostumbrada a esa pregunta."

"¿Y qué demonios hace con eso?" Sonrió Bella, recuperándose rápidamente.

"Oohh… me agradas. Tienes espíritu, Bella Swan. Te va a ir maravillosamente aquí en Evermore." L se levantó y recogió su plato. "Yo voy a limpiar mientras tú te acomodas y luego te vas a la cama. Estoy segura que andas atrasada de sueño por el vuelo y todo eso. Soy una criatura de la noche y normalmente no me acuesto hasta tarde, así que no me esperes despierta."

"¿Criatura de la noche?" Bella recogió su plato. "¿Me hace pensar en un vampiro o algo así?"

L se echó a reír al dirigirse hacia la cocina.

"¿Vampiro? No. ¿Insomne? Sí. No necesito dormir mucho. Da tiempo suficiente para escribir y hacer crochet." L extendió su mano y tomó el plato de Bella.

"¿También escribe?"

"Principalmente para mí. Pero hago algún trabajo independiente aquí y allá. Así fue como conocí a Carlisle. Es el esposo de Esme. Un tipo guapo, con acento inglés, el paquete completo. Ardiente. Ardiente. Pero no está disponible, maldita sea. Pero lo considero un hermano y el incesto no ha sido aceptable durante unos miles de años, y dudo que vayamos a hacer una experiencia del antiguo Egipto en un futuro próximo. De verdad, no tengo deseos de andar por ahí con vestidos de lino que muestren mis pechos. Los conozco de años." L vació una tetera de agua caliente en un barreño y comenzó a lavar los platos de la cena. "Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, soy una historiadora y bibliotecaria cuando no estoy haciendo una experiencia. ¡Puede que no lo sepa todo, pero sé cómo buscarlo! De la forma antigua. Papel polvoriento, pergaminos y esas cosas. Tengo toda una vitrina llena de notas de principios del 1800, para poder estar segura de tener la experiencia lo más auténtica que sea posible. Aunque incluyo unos cuantos anacronismos, solo para fastidiar a los otros." L pausó por un momento y miró a los ojos de Bella como si tratara de leer algo en ellos. "Esme te advirtió que soy un poco extraña, ¿no es así?"

"En pocas palabras," Bella sonrió, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

L echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio con fuerza. "¿En pocas palabras? ¿Es la forma de Washington de decir 'bendito seas'?"

"¿Bendito seas?" Esa era una nueva frase para Bella, y estaba confundida.

"De dónde soy, puedes hacer pedazos a alguien en medio de los servicios dominicales, siempre y cuando agregues 'bendito seas' al final de la oración. Recibes puntos extras entre más alargues las palabras. Lo hace más mordaz. Pero, no tengo por qué preocuparme, me mantienen aquí por mi belleza." L acicaló su cabello y sacudió sus caderas como si posara en una pasarela.

De pronto, L sacudió la cabeza, su actitud cambió a una más seria. "Ahora, anda ya. Yo me encargo de esto, y te veré por la mañana."

Bella asintió, percatándose que había sido despedida y subió las escaleras a su habitación. Después de enviar un rápido mensaje de texto a sus padres, empacó todos sus electrónicos en su baúl al pie de su cama. Unos minutos después, Bella se puso un sencillo camisón blanco que yacía sobre su cama y sus _jeans_, su sudadera y tenis encontraron su camino al interior del baúl. Con un satisfactorio clic, el baúl al final de su cama se cerró.

Bella de pronto se sintió cansada y se metió entre las frescas sábanas de algodón. Con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción, se quedó dormida en cuestión de minutos.

L lavó gradualmente el resto de los platos, secó sus manos en su delantal y se retiró a la sala. Se sentó en la antigua silla mecedora y sacó un gancho para crochet y una bola de hilo de lana color azul zafiro de un bolso. Diez minutos más tarde, tenía un chal medio completo. Con una mirada evaluadora, vio el chal, asintió y lo dejó en el suelo.

L inclinó su cabeza y escuchó por un momento. Lo único que escuchó fue la respiración profunda y acompasada de su huésped. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras se seguía meciendo, esperando pacientemente.

Un suave golpe en la puerta trasera llamó la atención de L. Se levantó de su silla y la abrió.

"Buenas noches, Esme," L sonrió, viendo a su visita elegantemente vestida.

"¿Estás lista, L?"

"Dispuesta y capaz." L siguió a Esme bajando los escalones y por los callejones hacia el mercado. "¡Dios mío, mujer! Ve más lento. Mis cortas y rechonchas piernas alemanas no se mueven tan de prisa como las tuyas."

Esme se echó a reír y bajó el ritmo. L la alcanzó y entrelazó su brazo con el de Esme.

"Sabes que lo olvido de vez en cuando," murmuró Esme, palmeando el brazo de L de forma reconfortante.

"Es agradable ser aceptada, hermana mía. Incluso si solo soy una híbrida." L sonrió por su broma privada.

"Eres mucho más que eso, L. Y por qué no golpeaste a Emmett cuando comenzó a llamarte así, nunca lo entenderé."

"Philia **(2) **dejará pasar muchas cosas. Solo soy feliz de tener una familia." L respiró hondo y suspiró en la oscuridad, recordando un tiempo no muy placentero de su pasado. Sacó un viejo pañuelo de encaje de su bolsillo y secó sus ojos.

"Todos están listos," murmuró Esme. "Te agradezco que hagas esto de nuevo. Sé que es difícil para ti."

"Para nada." L recuperó el control. "Pero la próxima vez, ¿podemos hacer una época con ropa más favorecedora?" L pico su vientre. "Cómo fue que pensaron que la apariencia de estar permanentemente embarazada que da el corte imperio es atractivo, no lo entiendo. Dame un corsé o al menos una faja." Agarró su cintura para intentar darse una figura más de reloj de arena.

"Hablaré con Alice," sonrió Esme.

"Y un ambiente más acogedor para una asaltacunas. Me estoy cansando un poco de mirar. No me importa si el tipo es algo mayor. ¿Tal vez un estudiante de reingreso podría recibir una beca o algo así? Quiero decir, en serio, ya reclutas cincuenta de veintitantos. No estaría mal que añadieras unos cuantos profesores universitarios con mente abierta."

"Veré que Alice investigue eso." Esme dio una reconfortante palmada en el brazo de L.

"Porque Dios sabe, que todos los buenos tienen dueña." L le lanzó una mirada significativa a Esme lo que hizo reír a la otra mujer.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron al centro del pueblo y se detuvieron.

"¡Salgan, salgan, dónde quiera que estén!" Canturreó L con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Estás segura que eres adulta, L?" Jasper dijo arrastrando las palabras, saliendo de las sombras con Alice colgando de su brazo, viéndose hermosa en su vestido azul turquesa.

"El jurado sigue deliberando eso, Jasper. El jurado sigue deliberando."

"Muestra algo de respeto a tus mayores, Jazz," dijo Alice con una risita.

"Solo por unos años," murmuró L, viendo con el ceño fruncido a la pequeña duende saltando hacia ella. "Me alegra verte, Alice."

"¿No es Bella maravillosa?" Alice le dio a L un rápido beso en la mejilla y luego limpió la mancha de lápiz labial.

"Solo ha estado en mi casa por algunas horas. Creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo para emitir un juicio. No todos nosotros podemos saberlo y verlo todo." L sonrió al aceptar el fuerte abrazo de su amiga. "Me alegra verte, Alicat."

"Nunca apuestes contra Alice, L," le recordó Carlisle, apareciendo de la nada para pararse junto a Esme. Le dio a su esposa un rápido beso en la mejilla. "¿Lista?"

"No estaría aquí si no lo estuviera."

"Te apuesto mil a que esta vez se encanece más y se arruga," Emmett le susurró a Jasper.

Jasper miró a su esposa que le asintió imperceptiblemente para que aceptara la apuesta.

"¡No es justo que consultes al duendecillo!" Emmett hizo un puchero.

Una atractiva mujer rubia lo golpeó inmediatamente en la parte de atrás de su cabeza antes de revisar su esmalte de uñas.

"¡Oye, Ro! ¿Eso por qué fue?"

"Piénsalo, Em. ¡Cielos!" Ella se acercó y le dio a L un abrazo. "Chicos," suspiró.

"Exactamente, Rosalie. Pero los amamos." L sonrió al ver a su 'hijo' y le guiñó un ojo. "Vamos a empezar este sh… espera, ¿dónde está Emoward?"

"Apuesto a que merodeando en las sombras," Emmett se echó a reír, esta vez esquivando la mano de su esposa cuando se dirigía una vez hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Fallaste esta… ¡ay!"

L sacudió su mano por el dolor de golpear a su hijo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Flexionó sus dedos brevemente, fulminando a Emmett con la mirada.

"Como sea. Está aquí en Evermore, ¿cierto?" L continuó.

"Llegó esta tarde," respondió Emmett. "Necesitaba más tiempo para instalarse en la casa y hablar con Jacob."

"Entonces, comencemos la fiesta. Voy a necesitar una siesta después de esto y ya casi es la una de la mañana." L se giró hacia Emmett y le meneó su dedo índice. "Y nada de bromas sobre viejos."

"Sí, señora," murmuró débilmente.

"Te amo, Em," L sonrió con dulzura, pellizcando su mejilla con cariño.

"También te amo."

L se alejó unos cuantos pasos de todos, respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos. Una extraña neblina plateada cruzó lentamente el cielo desde todos los rincones del pueblo. No era la bruma típica matinal sino más bien como una fina telaraña que cubría el cielo, extendiéndose de un extremo al otro del horizonte. Tan pronto como todo el cielo estuvo cubierto con la red, el firmamento se iluminó con relámpagos de verano.

"Cree," susurró L.

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron sus labios, L se desplomó al suelo. Justo antes que su cabeza golpeara el suelo, Carlisle atrapo a L por los hombros y la bajó con delicadeza el resto del camino.

"Pensarías que vería eso, pero cada vez, ella me sorprende," Alice murmuró, dando un paso hacia L y Carlisle.

"Es solo una reacción inesperada, Alice," Esme dijo para calmarla.

"¿Recuerdas cuando empezó a correr en círculos hasta que se mareó y vomitó?" Emmett le preguntó a Jasper. "¡Eso fue clásico!"

"¡Ay!" L murmuró, tratando de sentarse.

"Quédate quieta, L," ordenó Carlisle, revisando su pulso y respiración. Después de un momento, asintió y la ayudó a levantarse.

"Entonces, ¿estoy bien, Doc?" L preguntó, tambaleándose un poco. Se estabilizó y rechazó las manos que le ofrecían. "Estoy bien. En serio. Rose, tú eres honesta. ¿Cómo me veo?"

"Con unas cuantas canas más, tal vez unos kilos, un poco de flacidez en el…" Rosalie comenzó a decir, haciendo un gesto hacia su perfecto escote.

"Así que, ¿otro par de años?" L interrumpió.

"Me temo que sí."

"Nada que temer, Rose. Gracias." L sacudió su falda y se enderezó. "Si me disculpan, me voy a la cama."

Y lo hizo.

"¡Buenos días para ti, buenos días para ti, todos estamos en nuestros puestos muy alegres y contentos, y así es como hay que empezar un nuevo dííííííaaa!" L cantó a todo pulmón frente a la puerta de la recámara de Bella. Fue fácil decir que nadie solicitaría la mejor y más reciente grabación de la voz cantante de L. Afortunadamente, ella pensaba lo mismo y no lo habría discutido.

Dentro de la habitación de Bella, una joven malhumorada puso su almohada sobre su cabeza en un vano intento por bloquear los sonidos demasiados alegres que venían del otro lado de la puerta.

"Bella, cielo. ¡Tengo listo el desayuno y si vas a llegar a tiempo, tienes que empezar a arreglarte!" L canturreó.

Bella bostezó y se estiró. Se sentó en su cama y se dio cuenta que el sol todavía no había salido. Con un gemido, volvió a dejarse caer en su almohada.

"¿Estás despierta, Isabella?"

"Sí, tía," Bella suspiró antes de bajar de la cama y vestirse rápidamente con un sencillo vestido blanco con un cinto azul. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás y lo sujetó con una banda circular del mismo color azul como el de su cinturón.

Bella corrió rápidamente de un lado de su pequeña habitación al otro, tratando de encontrar sus zapatos, golpeando su rodilla con el baúl al pie de su cama.

"Condenado baúl," murmuró, frotando su rodilla. "Como si alguna vez fuera a necesitar lo que está dentro."

Bella se puso rápidamente unos zapatos bajos estilo ballet y bajó las escaleras trotando un poco. Nunca se dio cuenta que se había vestido sin pensar qué usar o cómo ponérselo.

"Buenos días, querida," sonrió L, colocando un pedazo de tostada en cada uno de los dos platos colocados en la mesa. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí. Aunque tuve el sueño más extraño. Viajaba a Evermore en una caja de metal con ruedas y sin caballos," Bella murmuró, casi avergonzada por la rareza de su sueño.

"La mente hace cosas inusitadas mientras dormimos. Los sueños parecen particularmente extraños cuando nuestras vidas están fuera de control. Y ciertamente, has tenido una gran cantidad de estrés en tu vida recientemente, querida," L dijo para tranquilizarla, sirviendo dos tazas de té y empujando hacia Bella un pequeño tazón de fresas en conserva. "Come, necesitarás tu energía con los gemelos Newton. Y posiblemente algo más fuerte después de lidiar con la dama de la casa."

Bella se sentó en silencio por un momento, mirando a su plato como si tuviera todos los oscuros secretos del universo. Una abrumadora sensación de pérdida llenó todo su ser y liberó todos sus sentimientos. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al tratar inútilmente de contener un sollozo.

"No puedo creer que ya no estén, tía. Simplemente fue tan…" Bella limpió una lágrima de su mejilla y respiró profundamente.

"Lo sé. Lo sé." L estiró su mano a través de la mesa y palmeó la mano de la mujer más joven. "Pero ahora están en un mejor lugar y te están cuidando. Sé que es así."

"Desearía tener tu confianza."

"Viene con la edad, Isabella. Come. Voy a ir por tu chal, y nos dirigiremos a casa de los Newton." L se alejó de la mesa y regresó con dos chales iguales de lana color azul y dos capotas rígidas de lino color crema.

Bella pasó el último bocado de tostada por el tazón de fresas en conserva, dejándolo muy limpio. Lo metió en su boca y le regaló a L una enorme sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Lista?" L preguntó, atando su capota.

"Tanto como puedo estarlo," Bella sonrió, arrojando su chal alrededor de sus hombros.

"Entonces, vámonos," ordenó L, agarrando su canasta del mercado de camino a la puerta. "Iré de compras después de dejarte con los Newton. ¿Todavía te gustan las tartas de fresa? Puedo hacer unas cuantas para acompañar la cena esta noche para celebrar tu primer día. Y puede que recibamos la visita de tu primo. Necesito que limpie el jardín, si alguna vez voy a deshacerme de las malas hierbas. Han crecido tanto que ni siquiera puedo ver mis judías."

Bella le siguió el paso a L al avanzar por la cuadra hacia el sol naciente.

"Entonces, ¿soy la Sota de Corazones **(3)** si tú eres la Reina de Corazones?" Bella preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿Haciéndome tartas en un día de verano? Siempre y cuando no nos topemos a Galimatazo, debería estar bien."

L dio un traspié y miró a Bella de soslayo.

"¿Qué dijiste?" L se detuvo en medio de la acera y se volvió para ver a Bella.

"Pregunté si yo sería la Sota de Corazones. ¿Estás bien? Pareces haber visto a un fantasma."

"No, no. Solo estoy un poco sorprendida."

Decir que L estaba un poco sorprendida era un eufemismo. Aunque el poema había existido desde 1790, el contexto en el que Bella lo había usado no era tan antiguo. El autor comúnmente conocido como Lewis Carroll ni siquiera nacería hasta dentro de cinco años y no escribiría las aventuras de Alice en otros treinta más. L se preguntó si Bella tendría un poco más del siglo XXI en su subconsciente que cualquiera de los otros.

"Pero sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?" Bella preguntó, arrugando su frente por la preocupación. "Fue algo que leí en alguna parte, aunque no puedo recordarlo bien todo."

"¿Mmmm? Oh, sí, sí. A los bribones los azotan," murmuró, más para sí misma que a alguien en particular. L se dio la vuelta rápidamente y reanudó su caminata hacia la casa Newton. Se sacudió un poco físicamente, como si tratara de zafarse de un niño demandante que trataba de agarrarla antes de recuperar la compostura. "Así que, los Newton. Son gente extraña. Acaudalados pero extraños. La señora tiene una ligera vena paranoica. Siempre con miedo que los sirvientes huyan con la plata. Dudo que intente regístrate todos los días, pero tampoco esperaría que te deje sola. Se rumorea que los sirvientes ni siquiera tienen permitido pasar la noche en su casa."

"¿Sus miedos son justificados?"

"No. En realidad, no. Solo creo que es demasiado ahorradora para querer tener otras bocas más que alimentar en el desayuno y la cena. Aun así, ella paga bastante bien y hasta que se determinen los bienes de tus padres, no tengo mucho más que ofrecerte."

Bella asintió y se dio la vuelta para continuar la conversación antes de caer sobre su trasero en la acera.

"¡Mire por dónde va!" Refunfuñó una voz desde arriba.

Bella parpadeó un par de veces con incredulidad antes de levantar la vista. Lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Empezó por unas botas de cuero negras muy bien pulidas, pantalones ajustados color canela, una camisa blanca almidonada junto con un corbatín anudado con elegancia y rematando con un chaleco negro. Un sombrero de copa de lana se balanceaba en lo que parecía ser un masa de rizos broncíneos, pero fue el rostro lo que la dejó sin aliento. O, tendría un rostro apuesto si tuviera una sonrisa o siquiera el más leve indicio de civilidad en vez de la evidente mueca de enojo.

"Escucha, Edward Cullen," ladró L, haciendo una reverencia e interponiéndose entre Bella y el extraño.

"Espera, tía, fue mi culpa," comenzó a decir Bella, sonrojándose de un vivo color carmesí.

"¡Ni hablar!" L se volvió de nuevo hacia el caballero en cuestión, ignorando el jadeo de su sobrina. "Si el señor Cullen no hubiese salido corriendo de la casa Weber sin mirar, no estarías sentada en el suelo. Tiene mejores modales que esto." Tocó su pecho con su dedo acentuando cada palabra. "¿Y qué estás haciendo en la calle a estas horas? Ayúdala a levantarse." L señaló con su cabeza hacia Bella.

"Mi empleador solicitó que indagara sobre un afinador de pianos. Sería razonable pensar que el reverendo Weber supiera algo," respondió Edward, poniéndose de cuclillas y ofreciendo una mano. "¿Me permite?" Las palabras fueron amables pero el rostro diciéndolas aún reflejaba un atisbo de frialdad.

Bella se sonrojó y con cautela tomó la mano que se le ofrecía. Casi la retiró cuando una descarga de electricidad recorrió su mano y su brazo. Edward inclinó su cabeza como si también la hubiera sentido, pero permaneció en silencio. Pronto, ella estaba de pie una vez más.

"¿Encontró uno?" Bella murmuró con timidez.

"Por supuesto que no conocía a uno. Dijo algo sobre que solo la creación de Dios hace sonidos de júbilo," murmuró Edward con indignación.

"¿Pero que podría ser más jubiloso que escuchar a Beethoven o a Listz?" Bella preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Realmente sabe algo de música?" Edward dijo con desdén, provocando que Bella se tornara a un rojo más intenso. De pronto, una sombra oscura cruzó el rostro de él. Se volvió para fulminar a L con la mirada.

L le arqueó una ceja en respuesta, desafiándolo en silencio. "Tenemos que llevarte con los Newton, Isabella." Metió la mano entre ellos y sacó delicadamente la mano de Bella de la de Edward.

"Por favor, no piense que mi sobrina tiene algo en común con las mujeres que normalmente ocupan su tiempo, señor Cullen."

Y con eso, L tiró de Bella por la calle y la alejó del aturdido caballero.

"¿A qué te referías con las mujeres con las que el señor Cullen ocupa su tiempo?" Bella susurró, intentando no mirar por sobre su hombro para ver una vez más al guapo caballero.

"Algunas mujeres pasan más tiempo trabajando en su exterior mientras su interior se pudre. Y algunos hombres," L declaró, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás en la dirección de la que venían, "En la mayoría de los casos, se encuentran en compañía de ese tipo de mujeres."

"Entonces, ¿él es un _dandi_?" Bella jadeó, sorprendida de que algo tan hermoso pudiera decepcionarla de esa forma.

"Se sabe que disfruta de la compañía de mujeres," L se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia.

"Entonces, tal vez es mejor que no tenga nada que ver con él."

"Tal vez."

"Pero nadie dice que no puedo mirar," Bella soltó una risita.

"Muy cierto," L sonrió. "Y aquí estamos." L besó a Bella suavemente en la mejilla. "Ve. Aquí estaré para acompañarte a casa a la hora de la cena. Buena suerte."

Bella miró hacia la sombría casa con temor antes de enderezar los hombros y caminar hacia la puerta principal.

* * *

**(1) Suspensión de la incredulidad es una expresión que representa la voluntad de un sujeto para dejar de lado (suspender) su sentido crítico, pasando por alto hechos fácticos y su percepción cognoscible de la realidad en la obra de ficción en la que se encuentra inmerso (como por ejemplo la existencia del unicornio), permitiéndole adentrarse y disfrutar del mundo de ficción expuesto en la obra. El término se ha aplicado tradicionalmente a la literatura, al cine, la televisión y al teatro, pero también se aplica al ámbito de los videojuegos o de los juegos de rol, así como en el ilusionismo.**

**(2) Philia phylos, es un antiguo término griego para referirse al amor fraterno, incluyendo amistad y afecto. Se usa en contraste con otros términos griegos para el amor, como "eros", o amor sexual o amor romántico; "agapē", o amor espiritual y "storgé", o amor que implica compromiso.**

**Philia ha sido definida también como la intención de promover el bien común cuando se trabaja en cooperación con otros.**

**(3) Tal vez ya se dieron cuenta que esta parte citada por Bella es parte de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y en inglés knave 'sota' también se traduce como bribón, por eso, cuando Bella le pregunta a L si sabe de qué habla ella le contesta que a los bribones los azotan, tal vez porque a la 'sota' o 'bribón' se le acusa de robar las tartas de fresa. **

* * *

_**Ya apareció Edward, y el encuentro no fue muy afortunado con esa caída y la actitud de Bella. ¿A ustedes qué les pareció? ¿Qué papel interpretará Edward en esta obra? Y algunas de ustedes tenían sus teorías sobre cómo se desarrollaría esta trama, una Bella del 2010 que fue cuando se escribió el fic ;) viviendo como si fuera el año 1827. Algunas pensaban que sería un viaje en el tiempo, ¿siguen pensando lo mismo, cuál es su teoría? Y hubo algunas otras cosas que ocurrieron en el capi que fueron significativas, a ver si lograron identificarlas. Como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que para nosotros es muy importante saber su opinión, saber que leen y disfrutan del trabajo que llevamos a cabo para ustedes. Son sus reviews los que nos mantienen aquí y los que mantienen vivo el fandom, sin olvidar que con ellos, son USTEDES los que marcan el ritmo de actualización. No lo olviden. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Elizabeth Marie Cullen, MariePrewettMellark, paupau1, PRISOL, BereB, Jade HSos, Smedina, Nany Swan, freedom204, CeCiegarcia, Vanenaguilar, injoa, Brenda Cullenn, Vrigny, aliceforever85, Maryluna, Pam Malfoy Black, Leah De Call, Lizdayanna, glow0718, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Tata XOXO, Adriu, jupy, Tecupi, patymdn, rjnavajas, MontseZDiaz, Lady Grigori, lagie, Yoliki, alejandra1987, somas, bealnum, Sandy56, Liz Vidal, lunaweaslycullen14, Manligrez, Pili, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Mar91, Kriss21, Sully YM, Lectora de Fics, Mafer, EriCastelo, saraipineda44, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	5. Los nervios del primer día

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Los nervios del primer día**

En un mundo perfecto, Bella habría subido con gracia las escaleras, tocaría la campana con valentía y se anunciaría orgullosa a quien sea que abriera la puerta. Los niños a su cargo la esperarían pacientemente en el estudio, con libros abiertos, rostros limpios, ojos bien abiertos y ansiosos por conocimiento. Sus empleadores serían amables, pacientes y generosos, duplicando al instante su miserable salario y elogiando sus habilidades para enseñar a sus hijos que antes eran imposibles y tal vez… solo tal vez, un hombre guapo la invitaría a almorzar bajo un cielo azul claro en un hermoso prado donde discutirían las comedias shakesperianas.

Pero la vida no es perfecta y nada de eso ocurrió. En vez de eso, Bella se tropezó a mitad de camino, encogiéndose al escuchar el sonido de tela rasgándose, y no vio ninguna campana en la puerta principal. Así que, tocó y esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó. Al principio, comenzó a preguntarse si era la casa correcta pero ya que su tía la trajo aquí, tenía que serlo.

Bella tocó de nuevo la puerta, con un poco más de fuerza, sobre todo porque una fina llovizna empezó a caer del cielo y el porche no tenía una saliente para protegerla. Sin embargo, nadie atendió la puerta. Y las gotas de lluvia se hicieron cada vez más grandes. Una vez más, tocó y afortunadamente escuchó pasos arrastrándose. La puerta se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con una mujer mayor en un vestido gris bastante gastado.

"¿Puedo ayudarla?" La mujer mayor preguntó, mirándola por encima de su nariz similar a la de un pájaro.

"Soy la señorita Bella Swan y estoy aquí para ver al señor Newton," Bella anunció, tratando de mantenerse erguida y orgullosa aun cuando su capota empezaba a caerse hacia el frente debido a lluvia que iba en aumento.

La mujer mayor se le quedó mirando por unos momentos antes que la luz del entendimiento cruzara por su rostro.

"¡Oh! Sí, la señorita Swan. Usted es la institutriz de los niños. Pase." Se retiró de la entrada para permitirle pasar. "Estaba puliendo la plata en la parte de atrás y no la escuché tocar. ¿Puedo tomar sus cosas?"

"Sí, gracias." Bella se quitó su capota y el chal de aspecto lastimero. "Lamento los charcos."

"No tenga cuidado. Me evita tener que acarrear agua para fregar aquí." La mujer mayor cerró la puerta y procedió a exprimir el chal, dejando un gran charco en el suelo. "O tal vez la señora solo se resbalará en él cuando pase volando en su escoba. Entre al salón donde hay un poco de luz."

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron al escuchar esa revelación y le tomó un momento recuperar el control de sus expresiones faciales. Miró su entorno en silencio al seguir a la mujer mayor. Estaba excesivamente oscuro en el vestíbulo ya que ninguna lámpara estaba encendida y le tomó unos cuantos minutos poder distinguir algo. Cuando finalmente pudo ver, Bella se dio cuenta que todo estaba decorado de forma opulenta. Laminado de oro, fino cristal cortado, papel pintado a mano y pequeños objetos decorativos llenaban cada espacio posible. Mientras la residencia Cullen que había visitado el día anterior exudaba elegancia y clase con su opulencia, esta casa hedía a nuevos ricos y su deseo de probar que tenían más que cualquier otro.

"Gracias, señora…" La voz de Bella se apagó, esperando que el ama de llaves se presentara ella misma.

"Stanley," la mujer dijo por encima de su hombro mientras colgaba la capota de Bella y su chal en el respaldo de una silla junto a la chimenea del salón. "Le informaré a la señora Newton que usted…"

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de un chillido y un golpe sordo desde el vestíbulo. Bella habría jurado que una débil carcajada se escapó de los labios de la señora Stanley antes que sus manos volaran a su boca.

"¿Qué está haciendo este charco en la entrada?" Un chillido agudo asaltó el aire. Bella estaba muy segura que los perros en las comarcas circunvecinas estaban aullando en protesta.

"Será mejor que me encargue de eso," la señora Stanley murmuró, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo. "¿Qué son todos esos maullidos?"

Bella se paró en la entrada y vio a una mujer como de su misma edad vestida con un vestido _Robe a l'Anglaise __**(1)**_ de la era georgiana rodándose de un lado al otro, tratando de enderezarse sin éxito alguno.

_Como un peinado de los ochenta_, Bella pensó al instante antes que su frente se arrugara por un momento. ¿Qué, por todos los cielos, era un peinado de los ochenta? Y por qué de pronto le vino esa imagen. Entonces su atención se vio atraída una vez más a la señora Newton. Sofocó una risita al ver la imagen de esta mujer incapaz de mover sus brazos de forma apropiada debido a las limitaciones del rígido brocado del cuerpo del vestido, y por un breve momento Bella le agradeció a los altos poderes que no tuvo que estar atrapada en un vestido con corsé de varilla y miriñaque.

"¡Madreeee!" Lloriqueó la señora Newton, tendiendo su mano para que la ayudaran a levantarse.

_¿Madre?_ Se preguntó Bella. El día se volvía cada vez más extraño y extraño.

Bella miró de un lado al otro entre las dos mujeres, sorprendida por la admisión de que eran familiares. Tras una inspección más de cerca, podía ver el parecido de familia en sus ojos color gris agua sucia y cabello rubio oscuro. Además, las dos daban la impresión de estar acostumbradas a las cosas finas en la vida y de recibirlas en vez de ganarlas, pero la mujer mayor tenía un aire de alguien que había disfrutado demasiado de ellas.

"Te lo mereces por correr de un lado a otro, sin prestar atención a tu entorno. Y por usar un vestido cuarenta años pasado de moda," la señora Stanley murmuró.

"¡Pero me veo bonita en esto! No como ese estilo dejado de la mano de Dios que traes puesto. Ahora deja de quejarte y ayúdame a levantarme."

Ambas, Bella y la señora Stanley ayudaron a la contrariada señora Newton a ponerse de pie.

"¿Quién eres tú?" La señora Newton demandó una vez que estuvo de pie, tirando de su vestido para mayor exposición.

Bella notó que todo el cuerpo de la mujer parecía estar extremadamente empolvado y tan apretado en el vestido que sus pechos amenazaban con explotar de la parte superior de su _fichu __**(2)**_ almidonado. También divisó un pesado pendiente de oro alrededor del cuello de la señora Newton gravado con las palabras _McCombs Escuela de negocios_ y _Disciplina praesidium civitatis _y brevemente se preguntó si la señora Newton podría siquiera pronunciarlas, mucho menos saber qué significaban.

"La señorita Swan. La institutriz de los niños," la señora –Stanley la introdujo.

La señora Newton inclinó su cabeza como un perro faldero escuchando un sonido extraño.

"La que se asegurará que sean educados adecuadamente," dijo con un suspiro la señora Stanley, sin intentar ocultar su exasperación.

La señora Newton hizo una breve pausa como si procesara la información. No tenía el más ágil de los ingenios y como la mayoría de las personas superficiales con una capacidad intelectual tan escasa, decidió atacar para sentirse mejor.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no les está dando clases?" La señora Newton miró abiertamente el sencillo vestido blanco de Bella y lo encontró muy deficiente para su gusto, ya que ella disfrutaba la decadencia de suntuosos brocados y miriñaques aun si solo unos minutos después la dejaban rodando sobre su espalda como una tortuga sobre su caparazón. Su rostro se iluminó con una media sonrisa que expresaba claramente sus sentimientos de superioridad. Bella sintió sonrojarse bajo el escrutinio de la señora de la casa.

"Pensé que querrías presentarte tú misma ya que Michael la contrató e informarle mejor sus deberes puesto que eres su madre ahora," se quejó la señora Stanley. Puede que su hija heredara su buena apariencia, pero evidentemente había heredado la densidad craneal de su padre.

"¿Te explicó mi esposo el curso de educación que quería para los niños?"

"No, señora," respondió Bella con dulzura. "Estaba…"

Bella fue interrumpida por una mano levantándose bruscamente y el ceño fruncido de la señora Newton.

"¿Te explicó las horas que trabajarás?"

"De nuevo, no, señora."

"¡Michael!" La señora Newton gritó por las escaleras, dándose la vuelta y enviando una nube de potente perfume francés.

A Bella le lloraron los ojos cuando la pestilencia la envolvió. Contuvo la tos que se produjo en su garganta.

"¿Sí, querida mía?" Un hombre medianamente guapo apareció de una de las habitaciones de arriba. Traía puesta una chaqueta azul marino, una camisa blanca con una _cravat __**(3)**_ de un brillante verde, y unos odiosos pantalones color berenjena. "Bueno, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?" Descendió rápidamente las escaleras, agarró la mano de Bella y dejó un beso en la punta de sus dedos. "_Enchanté_."

Bella casi vomitó por la deferencia e intentó extraer delicadamente su mano pero no pudo hacerlo.

"Dice que la contrataste como institutriz pero no sabe nada qué instituir como institutriz," la señora Newton se quejó, retorciendo en un dedo un solo mechón de su cabello rizado con pinzas y viéndose muy orgullosa de conseguir decir una oración completa sin tropezarse en una sola palabra incluso si tenía poco sentido.

"Entonces, ¿supongo que es la señorita Swan?" El señor Newton hizo una ligera reverencia.

"Sí, señor." Con un tirón un poco más firme, Bella liberó su mano y dio un medio paso hacia atrás para recuperar su sentido del espacio personal.

Él se le quedó mirando sin pestañear con sus ojos azul claro dado que Michael Newton era un gran partido para el estándar de la mayoría de las mujeres — atractivo, rico y con experiencia consumada en insulsa conversación. Bella reconoció su tipo al instante y realmente deseaba liberarse de su presencia tan pronto como fuera posible.

"Retirémonos a mi oficina, ¿quiere? Señora Stanley, traería un poco de té. Jessica, por favor, dile a los niños que la señorita Swan está aquí y que se preparen para sus lecciones en una hora." El señor Newton hizo pasar a Bella a una pequeña habitación con pesados libreros de madera y registros del suelo hasta el techo. Era una habitación bastante austera comparada con otras partes de la casa con solo un sencillo escritorio y dos sillas.

"Soy un arquitecto y un hombre de negocios, señorita Swan. Importo y exporto, suministros para construcción, envíos. Un poco de todo. Quiero lo mejor para mi familia y es crucial que Alec asista a Eton cuando cumpla los trece años y tenga éxito. Nunca ha tenido una educación adecuada y lamentablemente ya está atrasado en sus estudios." Tomó asiento detrás del escritorio de caoba y le hizo un gesto a Bella para que se sentara frente a él. Ella obedeció vacilante. "Con eso en mente," continuó él, sacando un documento de su cajón, "Esto es lo que quiero que le enseñe."

"Y a Jane," Bella interrumpió, tomando los papeles. Ojeó brevemente la página superior, observando que se precisaba de ambos idiomas, inglés y francés, literatura y gramática e historia británica. Un giro rápido a la página reveló un tanto o más de textos clásicos griegos y romanos.

"¿Jane?"

"Su hija. Jane. Tenía la impresión que sería la institutriz de ambos."

"Oh, sí. Ella. Si es necesario."

Se hizo muy evidente que el señor Newton tenía poca consideración por la educación de su hija, una idea que enfureció a Bella muchísimo dado que su padre inculcó en ella un profundo amor por el conocimiento y sentía que era su obligación personal extender esa pasión a todos. Se enderezó en su silla y tomó unas cuantas inhalaciones profundas para recuperar su compostura.

"Siempre que Alec aprenda, eso es todo lo que me importa. Se le pagará lo mismo ya sea que ella preste atención o no," dijo monótonamente el señor Newton.

"Jane." Bella se quedó mirando a un pisapapeles de latón sobre el escritorio del señor Newton, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos por temor a perder la compostura. El extraño recuadro de ATM Universidad de Arquitectura con esmalte marrón y blanco parecía un poco fuera de lugar para ella pero no le dio importancia ya que la mayor parte de esta casa se veía extraña y fuera de lugar. Desafortunadamente, la posición del pisapapeles dio la impresión que Bella miraba al pecho del señor Newton lo que hizo que se hinchara orgulloso.

"¿Mmmm?"

"Su nombre es Jane." Bella ni siquiera había conocido a la niña y ya sentía una gran compasión por ella.

"Ahora, se le pagará una libra con dos centavos al final de cada semana. Dará lecciones desde las diez de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde con un descanso para almorzar durante el cual ayudará a la señora Stanley a enseñar modales apropiados para la mesa. Tendrán lecciones de música y equitación por las tardes, las cuales no son de su interés."

"¿Señor Newton?" Bella interrumpió.

"¿Sí, señorita Swan?"

"¿Hay una razón en particular por la que los niños no han tenido antes una institutriz?"

"Tendría que hacerle esa pregunta a mi hermano y a su esposa y ya que están muertos, dudo que reciba una buena respuesta," el señor Newton respondió con frialdad.

"Lamento su pérdida," murmuró Bella, disculpándose.

"Bah. Fue su maldita culpa por elegir irse a Burma. La fiebre amarilla o algo así." El señor Newton se recargó en su silla, volviendo su mirada descaradamente hacia Bella. "Ahora yo tengo que dirigir su negocio y a sus hijos, de modo que haga bien su trabajo y esa parte quedará resuelta."

"Sí, señor."

"Tengo suficiente de qué preocuparme con las reparaciones y renovaciones por el incendio en la propiedad Masen. Alguien quiere reducir mi parte del trabajo y no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por Janice y Alec."

"Jane, señor," murmuró Bella, moviéndose incómoda en su asiento.

"¿Dónde está ese maldito té?" El señor Newton rugió, levantándose y cruzando la habitación molesto. Abrió la puerta para encontrar a la señora Stanley y a la señora Newton de pie ahí, pegadas contra ella. "¿Disfrutaron escuchar?"

Ambas mujeres tartamudearon antes que la señora Stanley pudiera enderezarse y traer el servicio de té de plata.

"Es como tener dos esposas," murmuró él, volviendo a tomar su asiento e ignorando por completo las miradas furiosas que le dieron las tres mujeres.

Las tres en punto de la tarde se tomó su tiempo en llegar ese primer día pero finalmente se acercaba. Había sido un día exitoso en su mayor parte. Bella se presentó y les hizo a los niños preguntas básicas sobre sí mismos. Siendo unos típicos niños de nueve años, disfrutaron de hablar de ellos y le dieron una idea sobre lo que les habían enseñado y quienes eran y en qué posición estaban de su viaje educacional. Resultó que no estaban tan atrasados en sus estudios como había insinuado el señor Newton y por eso, Bella estaba agradecida. Sí, su educación se había estancado por la mudanza de Inglaterra a Burma y luego de vuelta y sí, la muerte de sus padres había hecho mella, pero los dos niños eran inteligentes y mostraron la capacidad de recuperación que tienen la mayoría de los niños.

Bella, Alec y Jane fueron relegados a una habitación en la planta alta, los niños estaban sentados en pequeños escritorios, con papel, tinta y plumas listas. A fin de que se fueran acostumbrando el primer día de clases, Bella eligió unas simples conjugaciones en las lecciones de idiomas y una breve introducción a Shakespeare, incluyendo historia así como literatura. La lección de escritura podría haber salido mejor como lo evidenciaban las salpicaduras de tinta india en la manga de Bella, el resultado de una pluma voladora y un escritor muy entusiasta.

A través de la ventana abierta, Bella pudo ver a L caminando pesadamente por la calle, con una canasta de mercado llena en una cadera. Una sonrisa adornó los labios de la joven mujer al espiar a su tía tropezándose con el aire. Tal vez la torpeza era hereditaria después de todo.

"Repitan después de mí, por favor… Mica," enseñó Bella, volviéndose nuevamente hacia sus estudiantes.

"Mica," repitieron Jane y Alec.

"Mica."

"Mica."

"Parva stella."

"Parva stella."

"Miror quaenam."

"Miror quaenam."

"Muy bien. Sis tam bella."

"Sis tam bella."

"Splendens eminus in illo."

"Spluuuh," murmuró Alec, fulminando a su hermana con la mirada cuando repitió perfectamente lo que dijo Bella.

"Está bien, Alec. Splendens eminus in illo."

"Splendens eminus in illo."

"Perfecto. Alba vella gemma caelo."

"Alba vella gemma caelo."

"Muy bien. Me gustaría que leyeran la página 10 de su libro de texto de la historia de Inglaterra y practiquen sus cartas para mañana."

Ambos niños sofocaron el habitual suspiro del estudiante que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Bella les sonrió pacientemente. Podía entender y sentir empatía por su pérdida y lo difícil que podía ser el cambio, de modo que su plan de empezar despacio era intencional.

"Sí, señorita Bella," los dos niños dijeron al unísono.

"Pueden retirarse."

Bella se dio la vuelta para reunir sus copias de los libros de texto a fin de leer y planear futuras lecciones una vez que volviera a la casa de L. Quizás su tía tuviera algunas obras complementarias que proporcionarían una expansión a la insignificante biblioteca en la casa Newton. Y por insignificante, se refería a algo más que los libros de texto en el salón de clases de los niños, había un libro que no era de contabilidad—la Santa Biblia, que tenía la apariencia de algo que conservaban para mirar en vez de disfrutar.

Dio una última mirada por la ventana y vio a su tía de pie junto a un hermoso cabriolé, pero Bella estaba muy lejos para escuchar lo que se decía.

Bella bajó con cuidado las escaleras y entró al salón para recoger su chal y su capota. Fuertes golpes en la puerta principal interrumpieron sus pensamientos mientras arrojaba el chal alrededor de sus hombros. No podía ser su tía la que tocaba tan fuerte. Por otro lado, después de su experiencia esa misma mañana, quizás era necesario, pensó Bella.

La señora Stanley se movió afanosamente hacia la puerta principal, la abrió, y en seguida dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Lord Masen. Bie… bie… bienvenido, señor. Por favor," la mujer tartamudeó al inclinarse haciendo una rápida reverencia.

Bella se quedó inmóvil al observar a la señora Stanley hacer pasar a alguien, escuchando el distintivo sonido de una _pisada y algo arrastrándose, pisada y algo arrastrándose_. Le ganó la curiosidad y rápidamente ató su capota al entrar al vestíbulo, casi tropezándose con la ama de llaves que se alejaba.

"Disculpe, señorita," murmuró la señora Stanley, asustada evidentemente de la figura frente a ella.

Un hombre como una montaña, de más de uno ochenta de alto, ocupaba la entrada vestido con gruesos pantalones y camisa negra, botas de montar negras con un pie torcido de una forma extraña hacia un lado, una capa con capucha de lana gris, y un elegante bastón de ébano en una mano enguantada. Pero lo que atrapó la atención de Bella fue la máscara de cuero que cubría por completo su rostro.

El hombre se volvió hacia Bella y le dio una leve reverencia.

"Señora Newton, me disculpo por llegar sin anunciarme," susurró. "Necesito hablar con su esposo sobre las reparaciones a mi casa."

"Yo… yo no soy la señora Newton, señor," Bella pasó saliva, una vez que pudo hablar.

"Voy a buscar a la señora Newton," la señora Stanley anunció con un tono demasiado alegre, ansiosa por dejar la habitación.

"¿Usted es?" Lord Masen preguntó, su voz amortiguada por la máscara de cuero. Extendió una mano enguantada para presentarse.

"Isabbbb… Bella Swan," tartamudeó Bella, ofreciendo su mano en saludo. "Soy la institutriz de Jane y Alec Newton."

"¿Y la sobrina de la señora McCarty, supongo?" Tomó su mano y la llevó delicadamente hacia la boca de la máscara. Bella sintió el frío cuero tocar el dorso de sus nudillos.

"Sí," susurró, retirando su mano lentamente. Por alguna razón, el gesto fue menos ofensivo para ella que el mismo que había recibido ese día temprano.

"Espero que hasta ahora esté disfrutando de su tiempo aquí en Evermore." Inclinó ligeramente su cabeza como si escuchara una conversación distante.

"Sí. Todos han sido muy corteses mientras me familiarizo con el lugar."

"Excelente."

El señor Newton bajó las escaleras antes de detenerse ante lord Masen, terminando efectivamente la conversación.

"No lo esperaba, milord, o habría estado aquí para darle la bienvenida yo mismo," el señor Newton dijo con un jadeo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, con una mano en su corazón como si tratara de calmarlo.

"Casi nunca hago lo que se espera, señor Newton," lord Masen le informó con frialdad, enderezando ligeramente su espalda y viéndose aún más alto. "Vine a ver cuál fue la demora. Usted está bajo contrato para reconstruir el ala dañada de mi casa y hasta ahora, solo he escuchado excusas y solicitudes por más dinero."

"Me marcho," murmuró Bella, tratando de escabullirse inadvertida.

"Disculpe, señorita Swan," lord Masen se disculpó, y la máscara dio a sus palabras un sonido un poco sordo. "Espero volverla a verla bajo circunstancias más agradables." Hizo una leve reverencia y retrocedió, permitiéndole pasar.

Bella asintió y salió por la puerta principal pero no antes de escuchar lo que solo podía describirse como un lloriqueo del señor Newton.

L estaba parada al pie de los escalones del frente, de espaldas a la puerta. Se volvió para ver a su sobrina cuando cerró la puerta.

"¿Todo salió bien hoy, Isabella? Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma," L preguntó, entrelazando su brazo con el de la joven mujer.

"¿Conocí a lord Masen?" Bella chilló.

"Oh, él." L la guio con cuidado, sin darle importancia al comentario de Bella como si estuviera comentando sobre el clima. "¿Cómo estuvieron los niños?"

"Son un encanto. Realmente estoy deseando enseñarles, aunque el señor Newton no le importa nada la educación de Jane." Bella se sonrojó un poco al aumentar su ira, recordando la conversación que tuvo temprano en el día.

"El señor Newton no le importa nada más que el balance final y si no puede ganar dinero de ello, no le prestará mucha atención."

"¡Eso es terrible, L! ¿Cómo…?"

"Olvidas tu lugar, Bella," murmuró L, tirando del brazo de la joven. Echó un vistazo alrededor para ver si alguien más en la calle estaba escuchando. Segura que nadie más les prestaba atención, continuó. "No importa lo que pienses de tu empleador, él es solo eso. Tu empleador. Y si quieres seguir siendo su empleada, tienes que mantener la boca cerrada."

"Lo siento," susurró Bella.

"Al menos mientras estemos en público, ¿eh?" L sonrió. "Puedes darme todos los detalles una vez que estemos en casa y tras puertas cerradas con una buena comida y tal vez un pequeño vaso de algo."

"Sí, L," Bella dijo con una risita, sintiéndose al instante aliviada de que todo iba a estar bien. Al menos por la tarde.

xoxoxoxoxo

* * *

**(1) Vestido de baile en la época georgiana. (Foto en el grupo) **

**(2) Pañoleta o tela de tejido fino que las mujeres usaban sobre el escote. (Foto en el grupo)**

**(3) El precursor de la corbata. (Foto en el grupo) **

* * *

_**Bueno, creíamos tener todas las bases cubiertas con los personajes importantes y llega lord Masen, ¿quién será? ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Y al parecer quedó impresionado con Bella. Ya veremos cómo se va desarrollando esto. Por lo pronto, les diré que algunas de ustedes se acercan a lo que suponen que sucedió cuando comenzó la experiencia, respecto a lo que hizo L, pero no se preocupen, en el capítulo siguiente se explica un poco más sobre ello y lo que pudiera significar el que Bella aún recuerde cosas del futuro. En cuanto a lo demás, parece que Bella se va adaptando a su vida en Evermore y como institutriz de Alec y Jane, ¿qué les pareció la señora Stanley y la señora Newton? Eso estuvo bueno jajajaja. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes, nos animan a seguir haciendo esto, a seguir buscando historias que ustedes puedan disfrutar de leer en su idioma, pero sobre todo, es lo que alienta a las autoras en inglés a seguir dando su permiso de traducción. Además de que con ellos, son USTEDES los que marcan el ritmo de actualización, no lo olviden ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: kaja0507, somas, paupau1, jupy, calvialexa, Techu, Manligrez, Shikara5, Tecupi, Vanenaguilar, tulgarita, PRISOL, Melany, Vrigny, alejandra1987, Yoliki, mayerlinglopezj, Smedina, lagie, MontseZDiaz, Joha Asecas, Mar91, aliceforever85, Say's, bealnum, dana masen cullen, bbluelilas, Sully YM, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, Gigi, Lizdayanna, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Maryluna, AnnieOR, marieisahale, Leah De Call, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, patymdn, CeCiegarcia, Tata XOXO, lunaweasleycullen14, injoa, Pili, rjnavajas, EriCastelo, Brenda Cullenn, Kriss21, Lectora de Fics, Mafer, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	6. Hell and a Handbasket

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **_**Hell and a Handbasket (1)**_

L y Bella regresaron despacio a casa, interrumpido principalmente por el hecho que L parecía conocer a todo el mundo y tenía que detenerse y conversar brevemente por el camino. Bella notó que L parecía escuchar más que hablar, aunque sin duda alguna su tía no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba y expresar su opinión.

"¿Conoces a todo el pueblo, L?" Bella preguntó al acercarse al 321 de Meyer Lane.

"Prácticamente," L se encogió de hombros, sacando la llave de su casa. "Y me gusta hablar. Mucho," soltó una risita. "Pero lo más importante, me gusta escuchar. La gente creerá que eres la más ingeniosa conversadora si solo escuchas y les das la oportunidad de dirigir la conversación."

L asintió con su cabeza hacia una joven mujer que salió corriendo de una casa unas puertas más abajo.

"La señora Tyler, por ejemplo. Es la comadrona del pueblo. Algunas personas no creen que una mujer deba practicar la medicina. Algunas personas masculinas," L agregó específicamente. "Sin embargo, ella sabe más sobre lo que sucede en las recámaras aquí en Evermore de lo que cualquiera tiene derecho a saber," continuó L. "Y ella te lo cuenta con gran detalle por nada más que una taza de té y unos cuantos pastelillos. Y bendita sea yo, he escuchado más de lo que me gustaría admitir."

Bella soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza por la falta de filtro de su tía.

"¡Es cierto!" L insistió. "No importa qué, digo la verdad." Los ojos verdes azulados de L miraron a los castaños oscuros de Bella y permanecieron ahí por un momento.

Bella casi habría jurado que escuchó que su tía murmuró algo sobre el efecto de no ser capaz de hacer nada más que decir la verdad, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, L subió trotando los escalones.

Las dos mujeres entraron a la casa, y L dejó la canasta sobre el aparador y ambas se quitaron sus capotas y sus chales.

"Tal parece que tenemos que moldear tu sombrero," murmuró L, quitándole a Bella la cosa de apariencia lamentable y colgándola en un gancho en el sencillo perchero tallado. "Todavía disfrutas de escribir, ¿verdad?"

"Más que nada," sonrió Bella.

"Entonces escucha. La mayoría de las personas son lo bastante egocéntricas para parlotear sobre lo que sea y dar demasiada información y eso debería proporcionarte toda la inspiración que podrías necesitar, querida. Y me incluyo en esa apreciación."

Bella notó que el acento sureño de su tía se volvía más pronunciado entre más hablaba y se preguntó brevemente si L lo había tratado de ocultar.

"Si pudiera, creo que me gustaría ser una escritora. Como la señorita Austen o las hermanas Bronte o George Eliot o… ¿Crees que algún día una mujer podría sostenerse cómodamente sin un esposo solo por las ganancias de su escritura?"

"Um… Sí. Sí, lo creo." L frunció el ceño momentáneamente y miró fijamente a algún punto imaginario en la pared.

L consideró la lista de autores que Bella había mencionado. En 1827, solo una de las mujeres mencionadas había sido publicada. De hecho, la mayoría todavía eran niños y no escribirían por varios años.

Esta era la primera vez que había encontrado a alguien que podía y hablaba de sucesos futuros y L se sentía un poco incómoda. En seguida tomó nota de ir a ver a Carlisle tan pronto como fuera posible y preguntarle sobre este confuso giro en los acontecimientos.

El propósito de Evermore Experience era una inmersión completa. Se utilizaba su don para brindar esa sensación de volver en el tiempo, para ayudar a los participantes a creer, pero si la precisión de su don se estaba debilitando, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Era Bella la única en la que no funcionaba por completo o también estaba fallando en otros, lo que podría hacer que la experiencia se derrumbara a su alrededor?

Las preguntas se acumularon en la cabeza de L y en seguida sintió como si una migraña estuviera en el horizonte. Se masajeó las sienes y trató de pensar.

Al percibir su incomodidad, Bella colocó una mano delicadamente en el hombro de L.

"¿Estás bien, tiíta?" Bella murmuró.

"Sí, niña. Estaré bien. Tal vez pasé demasiado tiempo afuera hoy. Un poco de descanso, un poco de comida, un poco de vino y todo estará bien de nuevo." L le dio una sonrisa tensa y trató de asegurarle a la joven que todo estaba bien.

"Si estás segura."

"Oh, sí. Además, quiero escuchar todo lo que ocurrió hoy en la casa Newton. Y luego, creo que deberías escribirlo todo. ¡Ya sabes, la práctica hace la perfección!"

"Eso sería maravilloso."

"Voy a poner mi canasta en la cocina y traer una cosita para nosotros. Vuelvo en seguida."

L avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo arrastrando los pies, con canasta en mano, murmurando en voz baja para sí misma.

Bella entró en el salón a esperar, sus ojos captaron las estanterías que llenaban una pared completa. Encontró interesante que su tía que, para todos los efectos, era pobre, optó por tener una gran biblioteca mientras que la familia Newton con toda su riqueza tenía un solo libro descuidado y sin leer en toda su casa sin tomar en cuenta los pocos libros de texto para Alec y Jane.

Sacó un tomo delgado del estante y lo abrió en la página del título. Un pequeño pedazo de papel pegado por dentro le alertó que había sido comprado en El Templo de las Musas, Finsbury, Square. Bella notó una inscripción garabateada en la guarda pero se había desvanecido demasiado para leerlo.

Indiferente al tema de las armas medievales, Bella volvió a colocar el libro en el estante y agarró otro, ligeramente más nuevo de un estante más alto. Encontrando _The Life and times of Andrew Jackson_ más intrigante, Bella hojeó las páginas antes de encontrar una pequeña imagen en ferrotipo de una mujer con apariencia severa de pie junto a una mujer más joven.

Bella sacó el retrato y lo observó con gran interés. La mujer mayor llevaba puesto un vestido que parecía pesado sin ningún adorno en absoluto, dándole ligeramente la espalda a su compañera como si la despreciara sutilmente. La muchacha traía puesto un sencillo vestido blanco con cintas pintadas a mano en el ruedo. Ella parecía tener unos catorce años o algo así con su cabello recogido hacia atrás en una sola trenza, con unos cuantos rizos desordenados alrededor de su cabeza. Ninguna mujer sonreía en la imagen y Bella sintió que había alguna clase de tensión entre las dos.

"¿Qué encontraste?" L preguntó, apareciendo de pronto detrás de Bella, con una botella de vino y dos vasos en su mano.

Bella se sobresaltó, casi dejando caer el libro y la imagen. Una vez que sujetó bien ambos, se dio la vuelta y le tendió el retrato. El rostro ya pálido de L palideció aún más y la botella de vino, la que antes sostenía con firmeza se deslizó de su mano y cayó directamente en el dedo gordo del pie derecho de L.

"Buen día por la mañana," murmuró L, saltando sobre su piel izquierdo. "¡Cielo santo, eso dolió!"

"¿Necesitas sentarte, L?" Bella ofreció, tomando el brazo de L.

"Sí. Creo que eso sería mejor." L se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla mecedora, mirando en silencio a la imagen en la mano de Bella.

Bella le tendió la foto, la que ella tomó vacilante después de dejar los vasos a un lado. Gracias a Dios, la botella de vino no se había roto y pronto proporcionaría un pertinente efecto analgésico para L. Para fines medicinales, por supuesto.

"¿Las reconoces?" Bella preguntó.

"Oh, sí." L tenía una mirada distante en sus ojos como si recordara cuando había sido tomada la imagen. "Sí, las reconozco a ambas."

"La encontré en un libro. Solo estaba buscando algo para leer, posiblemente para complementar la educación de los niños. Lo lamento si se supone que no la encontrara," Bella soltó, avergonzada.

"No hiciste nada malo, Bella," le dijo L para tranquilizarla, masajeando su dedo lastimado con una mano. "Nada malo en absoluto."

Bella sonrió con nerviosismo.

"Por qué no vas por algo para abrir esa botella, e intercambiaremos historias. Te hablaré del retrato y tú puedes contarme todo sobre los niños y lord Masen," L dijo alegremente. Muy alegremente pero Bella se estaba acostumbrando a los cambios de humor de su tía y no le dio importancia.

"Vuelvo en seguida," murmuró Bella, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina.

L esperó hasta que ya no pudo ver a su sobrina y le dio vuelta al ferrotipo. Leyó la inscripción 'Liriope y yo, febrero de 1844' y dejó escapar un lento suspiro de tristeza. Un momento más tarde, dobló la hojalata a la mitad, separando las imágenes de las dos mujeres con un satisfactorio pop. Colocó la mitad con la muchacha en la mesa junto a su silla mecedora.

"Nunca jamás, anciana," murmuró L, arrugando la hojalata como si no fuera nada más que papel aluminio. La arrojó a la chimenea, cerrando sus ojos, descansó su cabeza y se meció despacio hacia adelante y hacia atrás, tratando de calmarse antes que Bella regresara.

"_There once was an Indian maid, a shy little prairie maid_," L cantó suavemente, con sus ojos todavía cerrados, meciéndose. "_Who sang a lay, a love song gay, as on the plain she'd while away the day_." L empezó a tararear bajito, calmándose con la melodía de Redwing. "_She courted a warrior beau. This shy little Navaho…_" **_(2)_**

El momento de L fue interrumpido por unos golpecitos en el vidrio de la ventana abierta.

"¿Sí, Em?" Susurró L, sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Estás bien? Alice me envió. Dijo que estabas por contarle a Bella sobre Mary Frances," dijo Emmett en voz baja, mirando por el pasillo vigilando el regreso de Bella.

"Encontró un ferrotipo de las dos. Ni siquiera pensé antes de prometer contarle sobre el retrato." L parecía derrotada y agachó la cabeza. "¿Alguna vez voy a deshacerme de esa perra?"

"L, ella ha estado muerta por 120 años."

"Sí. Solo desearía poder encontrar a alguien que pudiera devolverla a la vida para poder verla morir otra vez."

"No hablas en serio."

"Lo sé. Era una odiosa perra maliciosa, pero me crio. Aún si hubiera preferido tragar brasas ardientes."

"Una sabia mujer me dijo una vez que la más grande venganza era vivir bien."

"Así que, sí me escuchas," sonrió L, finalmente abriendo sus ojos.

"Eh, es eso o me golpeas de nuevo en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza." Emmett asintió hacia la cocina. "¿Vas a estar bien?"

"Sí. Solo me sorprendió un poco. No pude pensar lo bastante rápido en una verdad a medias." L frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "No creí que quedara algún retrato después del incendio."

Emmett cogió el retrato y lo miró. "Eras una niña linda. No estoy seguro qué ocurrió."

Él saltó hacia atrás cuando L intentó patearlo en las canillas, riendo cordialmente cuando ella le sacó la lengua.

"¿Y cuántos años tenías ahí?" Preguntó Emmett, sosteniendo el retrato.

"Cuatro cronológicamente, catorce físicamente. Mary Frances estaba por cumplir los cincuenta, supongo. Unos sesenta años antes que Carlisle me encontrara."

"Me alegra que lo hiciera, Liriope Missouri Hermitage."

"Puede que tenga que golpearte ahora, Emmett," sonrió L, indicándole que no estaba tan enojada con él. "Y a mí también me alegra, Emmett."

Él recogió distraídamente la botella y leyó la etiqueta. "Buena cosecha."

"Solo una probadita de la casa. ¿Te importaría, por cierto?"

"Para nada." Emmett envolvió con sus manos la base de la botella y la sostuvo con firmeza por unos minutos. "Enfriada perfectamente." Colocó la botella sobre la mesa.

"Gracias, Em."

"Ya vuelve. Me marcho." Y tan repentinamente como apareció, Emmett desapareció.

Bella salió de la cocina con un utensilio de hierro colado en sus manos. Le dio vueltas una y otra vez, tratando de descubrir que extremo iba a arriba.

"¿Es esto?" Bella preguntó.

"¡Exactamente!" L sonrió. Lo tomó de Bella y rápidamente sacó el corcho de la botella de vino. Sirvió dos vasos y levantó uno. "¡_L'chaim_ **(3)**!" Brindó antes de tomar un sorbo.

Bella siguió su ejemplo, disfrutando del fresco vino blanco mientras fluía por su garganta. Reconoció las capas de manzana y roble así como algo de nuez en el fondo. Una muy buena bebida para el final del día, pensó.

"Entonces, tú primero," L sonrió, volviendo a llenar sus vasos. Una vez más, se amparó en lo que hacía mejor—escuchar.

Bella se sentó frent tomó otro sorbo.

"Bueno, tenías razón sobre los Newton. Son un grupo muy extraño," comenzó a decir Bella.

"Benditos sean," L soltó una risita. No había almorzado y eso combinado con el vino la estaba dejando un poco ebria. L se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás en su silla, girando ligeramente su vaso.

"Y la señora Stanley, la ama de llaves, es singular."

"¿La madre de la señora Newton? Oh, sí. Ella es todo un personaje. Podrías escuchar por horas el cotilleo sobre ella. ¡Créeme, lo he hecho!"

"Y el señor Newton prácticamente se me insinuó."

"¡No lo hizo!" Jadeó L sorprendida. "No que lo culpe, eres muy bonita y comparada con esa mujerzuela con la que se casó, tú eres una perla sin par."

"¿Mujerzuela?"

L no le dio importancia a la pregunta y le hizo un gesto a Bella para que continuara antes de dejar su vaso de vino vacío en la mesita.

"En fin, los niños fueron un encanto. Con mentes muy activas. Muy curiosos. Estoy segura que puedo ponerlos a la altura con gran rapidez incluso si el señor Newton no quiere que Jane aprenda algo."

"¿Él dijo eso?" L demandó, demostrando su indignación.

"Prácticamente. Me ignoró cuando traté de corregirlo sobre el nombre de ella y dijo que si debo enseñarle entonces que lo haga."

"Que p…" L se interrumpió, poniendo las manos sobre su boca. Colocó sus manos remilgadamente en su regazo, sonrió de forma angelical y luego suspiró muy dramáticamente. "Disculpa. Nunca me gradué de la escuela de señoritas."

"Debes haber vuelto loco a mi padre al crecer. Él es… era muy riguroso con el decoro." Bella sonrió llorosa, recordando tiempos más felices.

"Lo volví completamente loco. ¿Más?" L señaló la botella de vino casi vacía.

"No, gracias."

Las cejas de Bella se elevaron por la sorpresa al ver a L volver a llenar su vaso y beberlo muy rápidamente.

"Entonces, ¿vas a volver mañana con los niños?" Preguntó L, reprimiendo un ligero hipido.

"No podrían mantenerme alejada. ¡Hacen las preguntas más encantadoras y están muy ansiosos por aprender! Y esa casa. ¡Oh! ¡Podía llenar todo un libro con tan solo el mal gusto del vestíbulo! Tengo mucho que escribir esta noche. No podría ni en mis sueños más locos creer tales acciones."

"¿Y lord Masen? Dijiste que lo conociste."

"¡Al principio, pensó que era la señora Newton, y la señora Stanley casi me atropelló tratando de huir de él!" Bella se sonrojó al recordarlo tomar delicadamente su mano y besarla.

"A juzgar por tu rostro, diría que te dejó una impresión favorable."

"En cuanto me recuperé de la impresión inicial, fue bastante amable."

"¿Impresión inicial?"

"Llevaba puesta una máscara. Al tener un padre policía, no confío fácilmente en aquellos que cubren sus rostros."

"Todos llevamos máscaras, Bella. Solo que algunas están en el interior y esas son mucho más aterradoras que las exteriores." Los ojos de L se entrecerraron al mismo tiempo que su ceño se frunció.

Bella asintió, un poco desconcertada por el tono brusco de su tía. El silencio llenó la habitación, creando un ambiente incómodo. Bella se quedó mirando a L, con la preocupación cubriendo sus rasgos.

Y tan repentinamente que estalló la tormenta, se disipó. L cogió el retrato que había arrojado antes a la mesita. La tristeza cubrió los ojos de la mujer pero fue más por la desolación de recordar un tiempo que hace mucho pasó, que por cualquier otra cosa.

"¿Quiénes son?" Bella susurró.

La actitud de L de pronto cambió. Su cuerpo se relajó y sus hombros cayeron. Fue como si se hubiera decaído completamente. Sin que Bella lo supiera, su actitud tenía más que ver con la respuesta que L se sentía obligada a dar que con cualquier otra cosa.

"Es Mary Frances… la mujer que me crío y yo," susurró L como si decir el nombre de algún modo le devolvería la vida.

"Mi abuela no se llamaba Mary Frances. Su nombre era Marie," dijo Bella, confundida. "Mi segundo nombre es por ella."

"No niña. Fui… enviada a otro lado. Por un tiempo. Fui a vivir con una familiar cuando fui a la escuela. El nombre de la mujer era Mary Frances."

"Ella te lastimó." No era una pregunta. Bella dijo su observación y tomó delicadamente la mano de L.

"Más de lo que podrías llegar a entender," susurró L, apretando suavemente la mano de Bella cuando las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

El silencio en la habitación fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

L caminó hacia la puerta principal y la abrió. Bella podría haber jurado que su tía maldijo bajo su aliento.

"¿Y a qué debo el placer de tu visita, Jacob Black?" L preguntó con frialdad.

Bella se asomó por el pasillo para ver posiblemente al hombre más alto que había tenido el privilegio de ver en su vida, lo que decía mucho considerando que había conocido a lord Masen más temprano en la tarde. Su cuerpo de casi dos metros estaba vestido con un uniforme negro de agente de policía, con el sombrero en la mano, y estaba de pie adusto en el umbral.

"Se me ha solicitado acompañarla a su cita," Jacob respondió de forma solemne.

L miró a sus ojos negros por un momento sin parpadear. Rápidamente se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

"Bueno, mi día acaba de pasar de malo a peor," murmuró. "Creí que sería hasta dentro de unos días."

"El señor Jenks llegó esta tarde," respondió Jacob. "Lo siento. Y al parecer, hubo un cambio de planes."

"De hecho, llegaste en buen momento, Jake," susurró L, asegurándose que Bella no pudiera escucharla. Él asintió en silencio.

L se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Bella.

"No tardaré mucho, querida."

"Voy contigo," Bella se apresuró a recoger su capota y su chal. "Reuniones a estas horas nunca son buenas."

L se volvió hacia Jacob que se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Agarró sus cosas y lo siguió saliendo por la puerta.

Los tres bajaron en silencio los escalones y hacia el carruaje que los esperaba. Jacob ayudó cortésmente a las dos damas a tomar sus asientos antes de tomar el suyo.

Bella no pudo evitar mirar al hombre conocido como Jacob Black que, afortunadamente, estaba ocupado guiando a los caballos.

"¿L?" Bella susurró.

"¿Sí, Bella?"

"Este Jacob Black…"

"El policía del pueblo. ¿Sí?" Los ojos de L brillaron con picardía como si supiera la pregunta que Bella estaba por hacer pero disfrutara de prolongar el proceso de hacer que Bella expresara realmente lo que estaba pensando.

"Él es…"

"Nativo americano. Indio americano. Te ahorraré los términos."

"¿En Evermore?"

L se encogió de hombros. "En la época de la conquista, decenas de nativo americanos fueron traídos a la madre patria, principalmente con fines de exhibición. Los registros son algo imprecisos sobre lo que les sucedió a cualquiera de ellos. Quién dice que un descendiente no pudo haberse aparecido aquí en Evermore. Cosas más extrañas han ocurrido."

"¿El policía del pueblo? ¿Por qué lo enviaron por ti?"

"Tengo algunas deudas," L se encogió de hombros. "No muy grandes, así que anímate."

Antes que se dieran cuenta, el grupo llegó a The Cock's Comb, un establecimiento local no muy elegante para comer y beber, pero estaba lo suficientemente limpio, y era público.

Hicieron pasa Bella a la taberna poco iluminada. Los ojos de L recorrieron el lugar, observando al grupo sentados en la mesa redonda más grande.

"Carlisle," asintió L, saludando al buen doctor.

Bella reconoció al señor Edward Cullen por su confrontación de antes y supuso que el tercer hombre a la mesa era el señor Jenks.

L de pronto estalló en carcajadas. Bella miró a su tía como si hubiera vuelto loca.

"¿No es esto poético?" L señaló a cada persona sentada a la mesa. "Tenemos al doctor, al abogado, el indio y eso lo convertiría en el ladrón, ¿no es así, señor Jenks?"

"Señora McCarty," advirtió un caballero prematuramente calvo, barajando los papeles frente a él.

"L, esto es serio," advirtió Carlisle. "El señor Jenks es el contador de lord Masen."

"Mi empleador ha entrado en posesión de sus deudas, señora McCarty," anunció Edward, mirando a Bella con lo que solo podría describirse como una expresión de desdén.

"¿Y por qué querría el buen lord Masen tener algo que ver con una deuda de unos cientos de libras? Sin duda estaría por debajo de él incursionar en la usura," preguntó L, mirando de Edward al señor Jenks con curiosidad.

"Estoy aquí para informarle que ya está absuelta de sus deudas," el señor Jenks declaró de forma insulsa, tendiéndole un recibo.

"¿Estoy qué?" L preguntó, su boca abriéndose. "¿Cómo? ¿Qué?"

"Lord Masen ha pagado sus deudas," repitió el señor Jenks, sacudiendo el pedazo de papel en el rostro de L, demandando que lo tomara.

L finalmente lo hizo, mirando rápidamente del papel a los hombres frente a ella, boquiabierta y completamente muda.

"¿Pero por qué?" L finalmente pudo susurrar. "¿Por qué yo?"

"No fue por usted," Edward declaró rotundamente. Desvió su mirada hacia Bella. "Fue por ella."

* * *

**(1) La autora uso para el título una expresión antigua en inglés 'Go to hell in a handbasket' irte a la condenación, proseguir por un curso hacia el desastre. Pero ella uso Hell and a handbasket sencillamente por los acontecimientos que se desarrollaron en este capítulo que prácticamente pasaron de mal a peor y no olvidemos que ella cargaba una canasta así que… **

**(2) "Red Wing" es una canción popular escrita en 1907 con música de Kerry Mills y letra de Thurland Chattaway. Mills adaptó la música del verso de la composición para piano de Robert Schumann "The Happy Farmer, Returning From Work" de su álbum For The Young de 1848 , Opus 68. La canción cuenta de una joven india que perdió a su amor cuando murió en batalla.**

**(3) L'chaim es un brindis en hebreo que literalmente se traduce 'Por la vida'. **

* * *

_**Chan, chan, chan, chan… sorry, sé quedó exactamente en lo que las confundió, no puedo decir un poco porque vi que fue mucho, a las que leyeron el avance en el grupo Élite de Facebook. Estoy segura que en este momento se están preguntando, ¿quién demonios es lord Masen, si Edward lo representa? Pues ya saben, teorías, teorías, se aceptan de todo tipo jejeje, estaré ansiosa por leerlas en sus reviews. Pero ya vieron que poco a poco se van aclarando algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, ya vieron que no fue en realidad un viaje en el tiempo, L o Liriope tiene el don de la hipnosis, de hacer que alguien crea algo, en este caso, que están en 1827. Y ya vimos que sí, al parecer la hipnosis no está funcionando en Bella como debería de ser, ¿pero será nada más ella? Bueno, las preguntas se responderán, y será más pronto si como lo hacen con los demás fics, además de leer, dejan su review. No les cuesta nada y no tienen que estar registradas, solo escriban unas cuantas palabras en el cuadrito de abajo, qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó, y envíenlo. Sus reviews son muy importantes, nos alientan a seguir, mantienen vivo el fandom, y por supuesto, marcan el ritmo de actualización ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, injoa, somas, JessMel, alejandra1987, liduvina, sandy5, paupau1, Vrigny, PRISOL, jupy, freedom2604, SullyYM, Smedina, CeCiegarcia, bbluelilas, Techu, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lizdayanna, AnnieOR, Pam Malfoy Black, Leah De Call, Marie Sellory, rjnavajas, lagie, Lady Grigori, Mafer, kaja0507, Lectora de Fics, mayerlinglopezj, angryc, Manligrez, Maryluna, patymdn, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, EriCastelo, Tata XOXO, Say's, Pili, glow0718, Tecupi, Alma Figueroa, saraipineda44, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, AriGoonz, MontseZDiaz, Kriss21, Brenda Cullenn, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	7. ¿Qué carajos L?

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¿Qué carajos L?**

"_No fue por usted," Edward declaró rotundamente. Desvió su mirada hacia Bella. "Fue por ella." _

"¿Yo?" Susurró Bella, sorprendida, palideciendo al pensarlo. Si el suelo pudiera abrirse y tragarla, se sentiría muy contenta.

"¿Ella?" Gritó L, ondeando el papel hacia su sobrina. "¿Por qué creería Su Señoría que ella necesita que se paguen mis deudas? No te ofendas, querida, pero es realmente inapropiado."

Bella hizo un gesto sin darle importancia, comprendiendo totalmente la confusión que sentía.

"Ya, señora McCarty," el señor Jenks intentó calmar a L al palmear gentilmente su mano.

L no lo permitió y apartó su brazo como una niña petulante.

"Al parecer, la señorita Swan dejó una impresión favorable en lord Masen esta tarde y como muestra de su afecto, decidió hacer esto," el señor Jenks declaró. "Haría bien en aceptar su generosidad y solo ir a casa y agradecer su buena fortuna."

"¿Tienes algo que ver en esto, Carlisle?" Demandó L. "¿Señor Cullen?" Fulminó a Edward con la mirada quien le devolvió la mirada impasible desde su silla. "¿Bueno?"

Ambos caballeros sacudieron sus cabezas negando en silencio.

"Entonces, ¿por qué se atrevería lord Masen a reunir mis deudas y pagarlas?"

La puerta del Cock's Comb se abrió y Emmett entró, dándole a Bella una cálida sonrisa que ella le devolvió con cautela. Se acercó a Carlisle que se había retirado al área de la barra y observó la escena de su madre enojada y el contador de rostro moteado.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Lord Masen pagó las deudas de L, y ella no se lo está tomando bien," declaró Carlisle, mirando con cuidado la competencia de gritos.

Jacob y Edward se alejaron discretamente de la mesa redonda, también tomando posición cerca de Bella.

Los ojos de Emmett se movieron rápidamente entre Carlisle, Edward y Jacob que trataban de ignorar la escena frente a ellos pero permaneciendo en silencio.

"¿Ir a casa? ¿Buena fortuna? ¿Muestra de su aprecio?" L estaba prácticamente furiosa al pasearse de un lado al otro de la taberna.

"Todo lo que él pide a cambio…"

"Aquí viene," murmuró L, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y fulminando con la mirada al señor Jenks.

"Es que se le permita presentarse apropiadamente a su sobrina," el señor Jenks continuó, mirando furioso a L por la interrupción.

"¿Qué hay de una simple nota o una flor o una supervisada invitación para tomar el té? ¡Esto, de ninguna manera, constituye un regalo aceptable! Si quería presentarse, todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedírmelo o incluso a Emmett que es su pariente varón de más edad. ¡No pagar para introducirse en nuestras vidas!" L levantó sus manos al aire en frustración.

"Señora McCarty, lord Masen decidió pagar sus deudas y una mujer en su posición debería estar agradecida," el señor Jenks continuó.

"¿Una mujer en mi posición? ¿Y qué posición sería esa, señor Jenks?" Demandó L, indicando por su tono de voz su extremo desagrado.

"En este momento, diría que en histeria femenina."

Emmett agachó la cabeza, sofocando una carcajada. L le lanzó una mirada furiosa, desafiándolo a decir algo. Emmett levantó sus manos resignado aunque sus ojos brillaban divertidos. L retiró un rizo de sus ojos con un resoplido de enojo y se volvió de nuevo hacia el contador.

"Sería la única explicación para que rechazara esta caridad," el señor Jenks continuó, sus mejillas ya rojizas, sonrojándose aún más.

"¿Caridad? ¿Caridad?" La voz de L se escuchó más chillona y con más volumen. "Se ha entrometido en mis asuntos con el pretexto de hacerme un favor. Al decir que no es por mí sino por el bien de ella, la deshonra." L gesticuló incontrolablemente hacia Bella, que no estaba contenta de volver a tener en ella la atención de la habitación. "Usted sabe también como yo que la gente pensará que él ha comprado su afecto. No voy a permitir que use a mi sobrina como un peón en cualquiera que sea el juego que él ha planeado. No puede hacerlo. No lo permitiré. Vuelva a esa… esa propiedad suya y dígale… dígale…"

Bella detuvo a su tía al colocar una gentil mano sobre su hombro.

"Dígale a lord Masen que mi tía y yo apreciamos su generosidad pero por ahora, necesitamos tiempo para asimilar las ramificaciones de estos eventos, y creo que mi tía necesita tiempo para pensar," Bella declaró con calma. "Tal vez una buena noche de sueño mejorará todo."

L se le quedó viendo a Bella como si le hubiese crecido un tercer ojo.

"Estaría encantada de ser presentada correctamente a lord Masen si mi tía cree que es apropiado y cuando ella determine que debe ocurrir," continuó.

El señor Jenks se enderezó, acomodando su chaleco sobre su barriga ligeramente redonda.

"Es bueno ver que al menos una de ustedes tiene suficiente sentido común para ser razonable," bufó antes de reunir sus cosas y meterlas en su bolso de cuero. "Por qué alguien querría seguir endeudado, no lo entiendo."

La boca de L se abrió al prepararse para lanzarse en otro asalto verbal pero Bella la detuvo.

"Tiíta, creo que el señor Jenks está por irse," murmuró Bella. "Estoy segura que tiene otros asuntos que necesitan atención antes de irse a dormir."

L gruñó en frustración y se volvió para mirar furiosa hacia la chimenea. Cada pocos segundos, la cabeza de L se sacudía como si continuara con el debate en su mente y unas pocas frases no tan femeninas fueron casi lo bastante altas para ser escuchadas al murmurar bajo su aliento.

"Creo que tengo que ir por jabón," Emmett se rio entre dientes con lo que se ganó una mirada fulminante de L. Le sonrió con inocencia lo que solo pareció enfurecerla más.

"Emmett McCarty, te lo juro, una sola palabra más y te pondré sobre mi rodilla." Amenazó L, con fuego resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

Emmett tuvo la sensatez de permanecer en silencio, aunque sus ojos brillaron juguetonamente.

Bella vio como el señor Jenks le murmuraba unas cuantas palabras a Edward que asintió en respuesta. El señor Jenks salió apresurado de Cock's Comb como si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiera. Bella vio por las ventanas del frente cuando subió a un carruaje que lo esperaba.

En cuanto el carruaje estuvo cerrado se marchó, la cortina se abrió, revelando una familiar capa gris con capucha y una máscara de cuero mirando por las ventanas de Cock's Comb y directamente a ella. Ese día temprano, Bella había sentido una calidez exudar de esa máscara mientras ojos inexpresivos la miraban, pero ahora solo sintió algo frío subir por su espalda.

Bella se quedó en silencio, viendo al conductor azotar las riendas a los caballos, instándolos a avanzar. Se estremeció cuando una sensación desconcertante se apoderó de ella. Las emociones fluyendo aquí eran completamente diferentes al compararlas con su anterior encuentro con lord Masen. Puesto que Bella se consideraba buena juzgando las personas, la confundió lo diferente de esta segunda impresión a la primera. En algún lugar en lo profundo de su mente, la parte que hacía su magia mientras dormía, se sorprendió por la dicotomía frente a ella.

Bella fue sacada de sus reflexiones por su tía reprendiendo a los caballeros en la barra.

"Y tú, Carlisle Cullen," L empujó con su dedo el pecho de dicho hombre bueno. "¿En qué estabas pensando sentado ahí sin decir una palabra mientras se proponía todo eso? Sin duda, sabías qué estaba pasando antes que me llamaran. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada contra todo esto? Supuse que esta reunión era para hacer arreglos sobre cómo pagaría el saldo, no para que me tomaran por sorpresa. No era parte de…"

"L…" le advirtió Edward, su comportamientos severo e inflexible. "No creo que esté en posición de determinar qué y qué no es parte…"

"Basta," Carlisle interrumpió, tomando el brazo de Edward. "Lo hecho, hecho está. Planeado o no, está hecho."

Edward zafó su brazo y acomodó la manga de su chaqueta. Carlisle se volvió entonces hacia L.

"El mundo es un escenario, y todos los hombres y mujeres son meros actores, tienen sus salidas y sus entradas; y un hombre puede representar muchos papeles," citó él.

"¡Somos actores! Somos lo contrario de las personas, Carlisle," murmuró L.

"Oh, señor, están citando de nuevo," murmuró Emmett, asustando a Bella que no lo sintió acercarse a ella.

"¿Hacen esto con frecuencia?" Murmuró Bella, observando a Carlisl seguir citando.

"Sí. Ella se enoja y lo único que la calma es una distracción. Uno de estos días solo va a desplomarse de un ataque al corazón. Se vuelve bastante aburrido y pueden continuar por horas. Todo libro, obra y poema es válido y citan por turnos hasta que uno se quiebra."

"Oh, solo quieren probar que saben un poco más que nosotros," interrumpió Jacob. "Para algunos de nosotros, no se lleva mucho tiempo, ¿eh, Emmett?" Sonrió, golpeando a Emmett en el bíceps.

"¿Qué?" Emmett se vio confundido por un momento antes de esbozar una sonrisa cuando entendió el comentario mordaz dirigido a él.

"He dicho. Y con eso, les deseo buenas noches." Jacob inclinó su cabeza en dirección a Bella, estrechó la mano de Emmett y salió hacia la noche.

"La locura es pensar en demasiadas cosas demasiado rápido, o en una cosa demasiado exclusivamente," declaró Carlisle.

"Aquí todos estamos locos. Yo estoy loco. Tú estás loca," respondió L, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y sonriendo como una demente. "Supera esa, señor doctor."

"La vanidad y el orgullo son cosas diferentes, aunque las palabras a menudo se usan como sinónimos. Una persona puede estar orgullosa sin ser vana. El orgullo se relaciona más con nuestra opinión de nosotros mismos, la vanidad con lo que haríamos que otros piensen de nosotros," replicó Carlisle.

"Si se me permite hacer una sugerencia, cállate y siéntate. Deja de ser perverso," murmuró L.

Carlisle se le quedó mirando por un momento antes de agachar su cabeza derrotado. Un momento después, L esbozó una sonrisa, finalmente dejando ir la ira que sentía hace unos minutos.

"¡Solo puede quedar uno!" Anunció Emmett, pretendiendo ondear una espada, haciendo sonidos que solo podrían describirse como pertenecientes a armas futuristas, provocando que L sacudiera su cabeza.

"Me temo que mi hijo se cayó de cabeza demasiadas veces," dijo L con un suspiro, dejándose caer en una silla, emocionalmente exhausta.

"Me doy cuenta de eso," sonrió Bella antes de intentar sofocar un bostezo.

"Es tarde, Em, ¿te importaría acompañar a Bella a casa? Necesito terminar unos cuantos detalles con el señor Cullen."

"Desde luego, mamá." Emmett se acercó y le dio a L un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de ofrecerle su brazo a Bella que titubeó al tomarlo. "¿Nos vamos?"

"Pronto estaré en casa. Carlisle puede acompañarme. Le queda de paso," aseguró L, echando a Bella y a Emmett por la puerta.

Tan pronto como los dos estuvieron lo bastante lejos para escucharlos, L se giró hacia Edward.

"¿Quieres decirme qué carajos acaba de suceder?" Demandó, su acento sureño saliendo a jugar otra vez. Respiró hondo y enderezó su espalda. "¿Podrías por favor explicar qué sucedió? Mucho mejor."

"Lord Masen quería una presentación apropiada con la señorita Swan," Edward respondió fríamente, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a L.

"Oh, eso es lo que desea lord Masen, ¿no es así? ¿Estás seguro que no es un ardid para que lleves y traigas mensajes y así pasar tiempo con ella?" Lo acusó L.

"No tengo interés en la señorita Swan. Pero, no, señora McCarty. Lord Masen tienes sus razones, y aún no tengo permitido revelarlas."

"Y creí que eras un buen mentiroso. Ningún interés, sin duda. Puede que ella no te haya visto cuidar cada uno de sus movimientos, pero yo sí. Ella se movió hacia la barra, y tú te moviste solo un poco. Fue como ver dos magnetos."

"Está imaginando cosas, L," Edward dijo despectivo, ondeando su mano como si borrara las palabras del aire. "Estaba demasiado alterada por el hecho de que hubo un cambio en el guion para notar algo."

"Hablando de eso, ¿dónde conseguiste al señor Jenks? ¿No es un poco mayor para estudios de postgrado?"

"De hecho, es un profesor en la Escuela de Negocios de Kenan," Carlisle interrumpió. "De cualquier modo, iba a tomarse un año sabático cuando Esme lo invitó."

"Mmmm… Bueno, aun así no me gusta que cambien cosas sin decirme."

"Lo superará," Edward dijo simplemente antes de agarrar su sombrero. "Y con eso, buenas noches."

L y Carlisle vieron como Edward se puso su abrigo y se apresuró a salir por la puerta.

"¿Quién le metió un palo en el…?" L empezó a decir antes que Carlisle la interrumpiera con un gesto de su mano.

"Al parecer Alice le está ocultando algo. Edward no es el único que no maneja muy bien lo inesperado." Carlisle le dio a L una mirada intencionada con una ceja arqueada.

"Me quedó claro, Carlisle," L admitió, levantando sus manos en rendición. "Es solo que me preparé para venir aquí a debatir un plan de pago, no para que cancelaran mi deuda. Me siento como una graduada de un programa de Dave Ramsey o Clark Howard. Nunca he hecho una de estas donde mi personaje estuviera libre de deudas."

"Tal parece que Alice ha ocultado información a más de una persona."

"Lo que explicaría por qué no se presentó esta mañana en la tienda. No es común en ella perderse qué nuevas baratijas llegaron. Sabía que la interrogaría."

"Muy cierto."

"¿Alguna idea de por qué el cambio?"

"Ni una. ¿Pero quién no disfruta de un poco de espontaneidad en su vida? Nos mantiene jóvenes, querida."

L resopló al ponerse de pie, acercando la silla bajo la mesa.

"Bueno, eso fue femenino, ¿no crees?" Preguntó retóricamente.

Carlisle le ofreció un brazo al mismo tiempo que colocaba su sombrero de copa gris en su cabeza. L tomó su brazo en silencio y los dos regresaron al 321 de Meyer Lane.

"Dale a Esme mi amor, querido hermano," murmuró L, estirándose y rozando un ligero beso en la mejilla de Carlisle.

"Lo haré."

"Y dile a Alice que tengo un asunto pendiente con ella." L le meneó su dedo índice a Carlisle como si lo regañara.

"También haré eso. Pero no seas muy dura con ella, L. Tengo el presentimiento que ocurren muchas cosas en su cabeza."

"Aún es mi sobrina favorita, Carlisle."

"Me aseguraré de decirle a Rosalie que dijiste eso," sonrió, chocando su hombro juguetonamente.

"Con Emmett como mi hijo, ella es mi nuera así que creo que estaré bien. De cualquier modo, en este momento debe estar llena de energía porque todavía no ha sido vista y admirada. La quiero mucho, pero vanidad, tu nombre es Rosalie. Y gracias por tratar de meterme en problemas." L le sacó la lengua petulante. Dio un suspiro de cansancio y miró la luna nueva. "Estoy agotada, así que si me disculpas, te diré buenas noches."

"Buenas noches," Carlisle respondió antes de marcharse alegremente.

L se dio la vuelta y entró por su puerta. Se quitó su capota y su chal, colocando ambos con cuidado en el perchero antes de subir cansamente las escaleras. Se detuvo en el rellano y miró hacia la puerta cerrada de la recámara. Olisqueó un poco el aire antes que una pequeña sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

"Buenas noches, Edward," L susurró antes de volverse hacia su recámara.

Y en la oscuridad, escuchó un bufido malhumorado y el sonido de una ventana cerrándose.

Por primera vez en todo el día, L se rio.

La mañana siguiente emergió hermosa y brillante. El sol brillaba, el cielo estaba azul, y esponjosas nubes blancas salpicaban el cielo. Unas cuantas urracas estaban en el seto en el pequeño patio delantero del 321 de Meyer Lane, peleando por un pedacito de pan. Era el perfecto día de finales de primavera.

L ayudó a Bella a reunir unos pocos libros suplementarios de su biblioteca privada y los metió en un bolso.

"Ahora, ¿necesitas que vaya por ti esta tarde o estarás bien?" L preguntó, ajustando el listón blanco alrededor de la cintura de Bella y verificando rápidamente que el vestido de la joven estuviera bien atado.

"Creo que debería estar bien. Puede que vaya al mercado para aprender más de Evermore."

"Entonces me quedaré en la tienda. ¡Ve y elige algo bonito! Somos comerciantes en general así que hay un poco de todo enterrado en las estanterías. Si no estoy ahí, Rosalie estará," L sonrió.

"¿Rosalie?" Bella preguntó, atando su capota.

"La esposa de Emmett. Ella me ayuda cuando no está en el establo."

"¿Qué hace Emmett, de todos modos?"

"Es el herrero, por supuesto."

"Oh, bueno, por supuesto…" Bella en realidad no pensaba que fuera una elección obvia pero ya que su tía sí, no le dio importancia.

"Mira sus brazos, querida Bella. Ningún humano es tan fuerte sin trabajo duro implicado. Bien, vámonos," L sonrió, atando su capota.

Las dos mujeres caminaron por la calle que estaba sorprendentemente desierta para esta hora de la mañana. Bella notó que L casi parecía decepcionada de que no hubiese nadie con quien platicar en el camino.

Bella dijo adiós con su mano cuando L continuó caminando por la calle antes de prepararse para otra interacción con los Newton y la señora Stanley. Justo cuando iba a tocar, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una señora Newton que se veía exhausta agarrando un gran tarro de algo.

"¡Gracias a Dios, estás aquí!" Chilló, agarrando a Bella por el brazo y haciéndola entrar a la casa a la fuerza. "¡El señor Newton tiene un cliente muy importante que llegará pronto y los niños están simplemente desbocados! ¡Es muy importante que se mantengan muy, pero muy alejados de la oficina de Michael y que permanezcan muy, pero muy callados!"

La señora Newton balanceó sus caderas de lado a lado, de pronto muy interesada en cómo su falda se deslizaba de un lado al otro. Parpadeó un par de veces con sus ojos rojos y en seguida soltó unas risitas. Bella sofocó el estornudo que le provocó el perfume de la señora Newton y cerró sus ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que se formaron.

"Sí, señora. Por supuesto," Bella se sorbió la nariz.

La señora Newton subió trotando las escaleras, levantando con una mano su falda de un llamativo color verde sobre sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto medias y zapatos rosas. Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y se dio la vuelta.

"¿No vienes?" Demandó con un tono de voz medio pequinés, medio helio

"En seguida, señora," asintió Bella, siguiendo delicadamente a la señora Newton.

Las dos mujeres se detuvieron en el salón de clases. Alec y Jane estaban sentados en silencio en sus escritorios, leyendo de sus libros de texto de literatura. Los dos se pusieron de pie cuando Bella entró en la habitación.

"Buenos días, señorita Swan," dijeron en saludo.

Bella les sonrió al caminar hacia su escritorio al frente de la habitación.

"¡Ves! ¡Los pequeños infelices son simplemente incorregibles!" La señora Newton hizo un puchero, agitando descontroladamente su brazo libre. Hizo una pausa y tomó un sustancioso trago de lo que sea que hubiese en su tarro.

Alec y Jane intercambiaron miradas consternadas. Bella les sonrió para tranquilizarlos.

"Lleven sus libros al jardín y lean la página veinte, por favor," murmuró antes de volverse nuevamente hacia la señora Newton y su extraño comportamiento. "Saldré en unos minutos."

Alec y Jane estaban más que felices de complacerla aunque vigilaban el desastre que se desarrollaba en torno a ellos mientras dejaban la habitación.

"¡Es solo que tengo este terrible dolor de cabeza y cualquier pequeño sonido hace eco una y otra vez!" La señora Newton continuó, frotando su sien de forma dramática.

"Señora Newton, ¿por qué no me da ese tarro y se va a recostar?" Bella le dijo con voz tranquilizadora, acercándose con la misma precaución con la que uno se acerca un perro rabioso.

"¡No! ¡Mi tarro!" La señora Newton siguió haciendo puchero, apretándolo a su pecho. Comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente al llevarlo a sus labios y engullir las últimas gotas. "Se acabó. Se acabó. ¡Se acabó!" Canturreó, sacudiendo el tarro boca abajo para probar su punto. Empezó a jugar con el tarro, moviéndolo de una mano a otra y luego sosteniéndolo frente a ella, acercándolo de nuevo a su rostro mientras hacía un ruido de silbido y luego extendiendo su brazo otra vez.

Bella pensó que por alguna razón, no era café lo que había en el tarro de la señora Newton.

"Señora Newton, ¿dónde está la señora Stanley?" Bella preguntó con gentileza.

"Um… Mamá fue al mercado a conseguirme un poco más. Es una buena mamá. Siempre cuida de mí." Sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas al pensar en la señora Stanley.

Bella le quitó con cuidado el tarro a la señora Newton mientras lo balanceaba frente a su rostro y lo colocó suavemente sobre su escritorio. La señora Newton siguió extendiendo su brazo y llevándolo de nuevo a su rostro y no se dio cuenta que ya no tenía el tarro durante varias vueltas.

Bella casi soltó una risita en voz alta al ver la expresión perdida de la señora Newton cuando se dio cuenta que el tarro ya no estaba.

"¡No sabía que podía hacer magia!" La señora Newton susurró asombrada. "¡Eso es increeeeíble! ¡Casi tan bueno como esa receta de negus **(1)** que encontré!"

"¿Negus, señora Newton? ¿Es eso lo que está bebiendo?"

"¡Neeee goose!" La señora Newton soltó una risita. "¡Rico, rico, neeee goose!"

Bella bufó un suspiro y agarró delicadamente a la señora Newton por el codo y la guio hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" La señora Newton lloriqueó, sonando como una niñita que había sido atrapada con la mano en el tarro de las galletas.

"Solo voy a llevarla a su recámara para que pueda dormir un poco. ¿Hacia dónde está su habitación?"

"¡No quiero dormir! ¡No puedes obligarme!"

"Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no me muestra más de su encantadora casa?" Sonrió Bella, tratando de cambiar de táctica.

"Oooh. Sí. ¡Puedo hacer eso!" La señora Newton miró alrededor de la habitación antes de susurrar. "¿Pero dónde están los niños?"

"Los envíe a leer al jardín. Estarán bien." Bella palmeó suavemente el brazo de la señora Newton.

"Bien. Pequeños mocosos molestos, es lo que son. ¡Por aquííííí!" Tiró de Bella por el pasillo hacia la derecha. "Mi habitación está por aquí. ¡Es muy bonita! ¡Y rosa! Me encanta el rosa, ¿a ti no? ¡Todooooo es rosa en él!" Soltó una risita y abrió la puerta.

La señora Newton no decepcionó. La habitación era definitivamente rosa. Paredes, cortinas, ropa de cama y accesorios. Todos eran del mismo tono rosa Pepto Bismol **(2)**. Bella se estremeció.

"¿Qué opinas?" La señora Newton preguntó, dando vueltas como si presentara a la belleza del baile. "A Michael no le gusta pero es muuuuuuy bonita. No querría aquí su persona apestosa, de todos modos," hipó. "Puede dormir al final de pasillo en su simple y aburrida habitación marrón. No quiere dormir conmigo, de todos modos. ¿Por qué no quiere dormir conmigo? Soy muy buena foll…"

"¡Señora Newton!" Jadeó Bella, tornándose de color rosa.

La señora Newton dejó escapar un largo y desconsolado suspiro antes de dejarse caer en la cama. Empezó a rebotar antes que se detuviera de pronto.

"Esa no fue una buena idea," murmuró, tornándose verde.

"¡Oh cielos!" Murmuró Bella al ver a la señora Newton agarrar un orinal afortunadamente vacío debajo de la cama. No permaneció vacío por mucho tiempo. Bella se giró para quedar frente a la puerta tras escuchar los primeros sonidos de arcadas. "Creo que iré a decirle al señor Newton que no se siente bien, ¿está bien, señora Newton?"

"¡Muy bien!" La señora Newton respondió, escuchándose bastante animada.

La rápida recuperación después de vomitar debe haber sido una habilidad que la señora Newton había adquirido durante la semana de iniciación en su hermandad, Bella pensó al escuchar el sonido de la tapa cuando la volvió a colocar en el orinal.

"¿Necesita algo?" Bella preguntó, manteniéndose de espaldas a la habitación.

Le respondió el silencio.

"¿Señora Newton?" Bella titubeó al dar la vuelta y descubrió a la señora Newton boca abajo atravesada en la cama, roncando suavemente. Para cuando Bella volvió a la puerta para irse, los ronquidos se acercaban al nivel de una motosierra oxidada. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella con un suave clic antes de bajar las escaleras, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Bella se acercó a la oficina del señor Newton y estaba a punto de tocar en la puerta parcialmente abierta cuando escuchó gritos dentro.

"¡No fue mi culpa!" La voz del señor Newton se escuchó. "¡No le hablé de las deudas de la señora McCarty, y definitivamente no deseaba que las pagara!"

"Entonces, ¿quién le informó de su existencia?" Se escuchó una respuesta un poco más alta.

Bella no reconoció la voz aunque notó la suave cadencia francesa. Se asustó por el sonido de un puño golpeando madera y dio un saltó alejándose de la puerta en _shock_.

"¡No sé!" El señor Newton gritó. "Todo lo que sé es que la propiedad de la señora McCarty es la única en toda la cuadra que no me pertenece y…"

"Y yo creo que tiene que retroceder y calmarse. El señor Hunter llegará a Evermore en unos días y cuando lo haga, puede explicarle por qué no tiene sus adquisiciones perfectamente en orden."

Si fuera posible escuchar la sangre drenarse de un rostro, Bella estaba segura que lo escucharía ocurrir. Enderezándose, se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó a la puerta, abriéndola al hacerlo.

"¿Qué?" Ladró el señor Newton antes de darse cuenta quién era. "Oh, señorita Swan." Arregló su chaqueta, presentando una apariencia serena. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"La señora Newton no se siente bien y en este momento está tomando una siesta arriba, señor Newton," Bella anunció, sus ojos encontrando los de él. Aunque sabía que había otra persona en la habitación, no lo buscó ni lo vio en su vista periférica.

"Quiere decir que está desmayada de borracha arriba," el señor Newton murmuró, volviéndose una vez más hacia unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

Bella no se movió, sin saber qué hacer.

"Puede irse," el señor Newton se limitó a decir, agitando una mano en su dirección.

"Gracias, señor Newton," murmuró Bella, maldiciendo el sonrojo que subió a su rostro antes de salir por la puerta y hacia el jardín con Alec y Jane.

* * *

**(1) Un poche a base de vino que debe su nombre al Coronel Francis Negus, que lo inventó a principios del siglo XVIII. Se popularizó durante la época de la regencia y Jane Austen lo incluyó en sus obras.**

**(2) Suspensión para la diarrea y acidez estomacal.**

* * *

_**¡Pobre Bella! Trabajar con esos locos. Y bueno, la incógnita continúa, ¿quién es lord Masen? Algunas habían pensado que Edward, pero él estaba en la cantina, entonces, ¿quién era el que estaba en el carruaje? Mmmm… algo qué pensar y muchas conjeturas qué hacer. Al menos ya sabemos por qué pagó las deudas de L aunque a ella no le agradó mucho. Pero por lo visto, lo que más le molestó a él es que al parecer, esos sucesos están fuera de guion, así que, quién hizo el cambio y por qué. Ya lo veremos, y muy pronto. ¿Y qué podemos decir de lo que ocurrió cuando L llegó a su casa? ¿Lo recuerdan? No hay que olvidar esos detalles. Pues espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, nos alientan a seguir haciendo esto para su diversión, y por supuesto, con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización. No lo olviden ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: marian24, SullyYM, Adriu, MariePrewettMellark, Yendry Villachica, Maryluna, lauritacullenswan, paupau1, JessMel, calvialexa, freedom2604, AnnieOR, marieisahale, Leah De Call, Manligrez, CeCiegarcia, Tereyasha Mooz, PRISOL, Smedina, Vrigny, Tecupi, bealnum, Gabriela Cullen, Techu, kaja0507, bbluelilas, jupy, tulgarita, Vanenaguliar, AriGooz, rjnavajas, sandy56, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, patymdn, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, aliceforever85, injoa, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, Say's, Brenda Cullenn, Mafer, Pili, Lectora de Fics, mayerlinglopezj, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, lagie, glow0718, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	8. Entrega de cartas

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Entrega de cartas**

"No me importa qué argumento des, Alice, no me agrada," L estaba furiosa, corriendo de acá para allá al vaciar una caja de pañuelos bordados y colocándolos con cuidado junto a una vitrina de cristal. "Solo un 'confía en mí', no va a ser suficiente."

Alice sonrió con serenidad desde su posición en el asiento de la ventana al frente de la tienda, permitiéndole vociferar a L.

"¿Cuándo me he equivocado?" Alice respondió, cruzando sus tobillos y asomándose para tener una mejor vista de la calle.

"Estoy segura que ha pasado," resopló L. "Me costó muchísimo planear todo esto." Agitó su mano derecha en el aire. "Escribo biografías, propongo las funciones de cada quien, asigno los recursos tanto físicos como temporales."

"Oh, deja de ser una mamá gallina."

"¡Este es mi bebé, Alice!" L abrió la puerta de la vitrina con un poco de brusquedad e inhaló deprisa cuando vio la vitrina tambalearse antes de detenerse. "Me sentiría mucho mejor si solo me dijeras por qué lord Masen pagó mis deudas y por qué quiere conocer a Bella y quién es él."

"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Alice, sin apartar sus ojos de la ventana.

"En este momento, sería bueno, ¿y qué hay tan interesante en la calle? Jasper está haciendo maniobras en la guarnición y Bella no vendrá hasta dentro de una hora o algo así."

"Nada," respondió Alice con voz cantarina.

"Como si fuera a creer eso," los ojos de L se entrecerraron con incredulidad.

"Las nubes están regresando así que me iré en unos minutos."

"No te apresures por mí. Y no cambies el tema."

"Tengo que encontrarme con Bella cuando esté de camino a casa."

"¿Para qué?" L continuó desempacando los elegantes pañuelos, desdoblando algunos para exhibir el delicado bordado.

"¿Alguna vez te cansas de tratar de saberlo todo?" Alice le dijo bromeando, todavía mirando por la ventana.

"¿Alguna vez te cansas de ir de compras?" Replicó L, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

La risita de Alice llenó la tienda, provocando que L sonriera y sacudiera la cabeza.

"Solo quiero unas cuantas respuestas. ¿Es eso tan malo? Y pensé que Bella iba a venir aquí. ¿Cambió de opinión?"

"No, no. Tú vas a estar ocupada, y yo quiero presentarme oficialmente. Esme está preparando té para ella y solo vamos a charlar."

"Mmmmm… demasiado ocupada para ver a mi sobrina, ¿eh?" L terminó con la caja y se dirigió a la bodega a guardarla. Regresó con una caja de manteles para mesa y empezó a desempacarla. "¿Por qué, dime por favor, voy a estar tan ocupada?"

"Sí que eres una bruja entrometida, L," soltó una risita Alice. "¿Alguien te quitó tus chocolates? Oh, espera, sé que es. Te volviste adicta a un sitio web y estás molesta porque no puedes revisarlo cada pocas horas."

Eso estuvo más cerca de la verdad de lo que a L le hubiera gustado y fulminó con la mirada a la joven bajita en el asiento de su ventana que la miraba sin parpadear.

"No es una adicción." Jugueteó con el borde de raso de la manga de su vestido, negándose a hacer contacto visual con Alice. "Solo encuentro el tema fascinante. Y el escritor responde todos los mensajes privados que le envío."

Alice se rio otra vez, tomando nota que L se había tornado de un encantador tono de rosa.

"No te rías de mí, Mary Alice."

"No se me ocurriría. Solo estoy disfrutando de ver a la inamovible señorita Hermitage finalmente aventurarse y experimentar el mundo."

"No soy una ermitaña, Alice. Sí salgo."

Alice hizo un muy poco femenino sonido de mofa que se escuchó increíblemente parecido a alguien murmurando excremento bovino.

"Viajar de Valle Crucis a Maggie Valley cada pocas semanas no es exactamente ver el mundo, ¿y es realmente pasando todo tu tiempo investigando para la próxima Evermore Experience como quieres…?"

"Es lo que tengo," L interrumpió, poniéndose nerviosa. "No todas tenemos un Jasper o un Emmett o un Carlisle. Tengo mis libros y mi computadora y mi investigación. Y estamos perfectamente contentos en nuestra montaña viendo al mundo pasar. Y no me agrada cuando alguien viene y cambia las cosas. ¡Estoy perfectamente feliz como son las cosas!"

Al final, L casi gritaba sus palabras añadiendo más y más sílabas. Y como la mayoría de los intentos por mentir, entre más fuertes las palabras, sonaban más vacías. Como si se diera cuenta de lo falsa que se escuchaba, L suspiró profundamente y agachó su cabeza.

"Simplemente no sé cómo encajar en el mundo real. Por lógica, no se supone que exista."

"¿Y los vampiros sí?"

L se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con su vestido.

"Esta fantasía me permite ese poco de felicidad y Carlisle es muy amable en arrastrarlos a todos ustedes una y otra vez."

"Todos te amamos profundamente, L."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás cambiando mi mundo?"

"No solo soy yo, ¿sabes?" Alice seguía siendo un bastión de calma.

"Sí, pero no lo escribí de esta forma. Soy un personaje secundario. ¡Rosencrantz ha salido de tras bastidores y ahora está en primer plano! No me siento cómoda con eso."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque se supone que ni existo," susurró L, casi llorando. "Ni siquiera se supone que existo," se corrigió. "Maldita gramática."

Alice le dio una suave sonrisa y cruzó la pequeña tienda para colocar una mano reconfortante en la espalda de L.

"Esa es Mary Frances hablando, no L," murmuró Alice. "Te esperan cosas maravillosas y a los otros." Asintió hacia la puerta para indicar al resto de los participantes de Evermore. "Solo ten un poco de fe."

L respiró hondo y lo dejó salir lentamente, sus hombros cayendo derrotados.

"Si te sirve de consolación, Edward también está por arrancarme la cabeza," sonrió Alice con un brillo en su mirada.

"Oh, hurra. Justamente a quien quiero imitar." L rodó los ojos.

"Podría ser peor. Podrías ser como Emmett."

Las dos mujeres soltaron unas risitas ante la idea y L le dio un abrazo a Alice.

"Gracias por tranquilizarme. Es solo que me gusta un poco demasiado tener el control y esta experiencia acaba de tomar vida propia."

"Eso es cierto."

"Y no vas a decirme hacia dónde se dirige."

"¡Nop!"

La pura satisfacción en el rostro de Alice le dio una luminosidad sobrenatural que solo sirvió para hacen enojar aún más a L. Le sacó su lengua y le sopló una pedorreta para dejar escapar su ira. No funcionó.

"Voy a guardar esto," L declaró, cogiendo la caja ahora vacía muy bruscamente. "Saldré en un momento."

"No te apresures," sonrió Alice, volviendo a sentarse en su ventana.

L se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda y dejó la caja en un estante. Mientras estaba atrás, escuchó la campana de la puerta. "Bienvenido a McCarty's," gritó. "¡Saldré en un minuto!"

L cogió un gran rollo de tela antes de volver a salir al frente. Miró alrededor para ver si reconocía a la persona que entró pero no vio a nadie más que a Alice. L le dio una mirada interrogante la que Alice respondió asintiendo hacia las estanterías en el rincón más alejado y una sonrisa traviesa. L le arqueó una ceja a Alice que bajó de un salto de su asiento, le meneó sus dedos en despedida y salió por la puerta.

"Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, ¿sabes?" Rosalie murmuró, alcanzando a Alice en la calle. "Haciéndola enojar y luego, no informarle quién venía."

"Solo pensé que a L le vendría bien un poco de estímulo," Alice soltó una risita, y siguió caminando por la calle. Para animarla un poco a salir de su zona de confort."

"Sabes lo que va a decir."

"Duendecillo entrometido," ambas mujeres sonrieron.

"Gracias por acompañarme," Alice dijo con dulzura. "Sé que interrumpe tu diversión vespertina."

"Estúpida sociedad del siglo XIX, que no permite a las mujeres ser vista solas en la calle," murmuró Rosalie. "A plena luz del día, ni más ni menos."

"Siempre podrías utilizar una máscara," sonrió Alice, dándole un codazo a su amiga.

Rosalie dio un muy poco femenino resoplido y sonrió mientras seguían caminado por el área del mercado y doblaron hacia la casa Newton.

Sobre los setos de boj, podían escuchar un debate bastante acalorado entre Alec y Bella. Después de escuchar por unos minutos, Rosalie agitó su mano despidiéndose y desapareció por una calle lateral, aprovechando su velocidad.

"¿Por qué tengo que aprender esas tonterías?" Alec demandó, ondeando su mano hacia su libro de texto de francés. "Vivo en Inglaterra, hablo inglés. ¡Nunca voy a vivir en Francia con esos franchutes y si lo hiciera, sería como su superior para que solo puedan hablarme en inglés!"

"Alec, aprender un idioma implica más que regurgitar palabras. Comprender la gramática te ayuda a convertirte en un mejor hablante, independientemente del idioma. También aumentarás tu vocabulario," respondió Bella. Dio unas palmaditas a su lado para que él se sentara. Una vez que obedeció, ella sacó un pequeño libro de su canasta. "Las habilidades de concentración que perfeccionarás serán de incalculable ayuda."

"Ya puedo concentrarme," bufó, cruzando los brazos obstinadamente. "Voy a tomar el control del negocio de mi tío y tendré suficientes recursos para contratar a alguien que hable por mí."

"De acuerdo," Bella admitió. "¿Y si esta persona decide deliberadamente darte la información equivocada?"

"¡No se atrevería!"

"Peores cosas han pasado. Pero si tienes un conocimiento básico de otro idioma, les sería menos conveniente engañarte."

"Aún creo que deberían de hablar inglés como el resto del mundo civilizado."

Bella le arqueó una ceja al joven a su cargo. "Oh, ¿en serio?"

"Sí."

Jane le sonrió a Bella, sabiendo que su maestra tenía algo planeado incluso si no sabía qué exactamente. Las dos señoritas se habían hecho amigas durante su corto tiempo juntas y la más joven casi podía ver los engranajes girando en la cabeza de la mayor.

Bella dio vuelta a unas cuantas páginas en el delgado tomo que sostenía y comenzó a leer en voz alta…

"_Whan that aprill with his shoures soote_

_The droghte of march hath perced to the roote, _

_And bathed every veyne in swich licour_

_Of whick vertu engendred is the flour; _

_Whan zephirus eek with his sweete breeth_

_Inspired hath in every holt and heeth_

_Tendre croppes, and the yonge sonne_

_Hath in the ram his halve cours yronne, _

_And smale foweles maken melodye, _

_That slepen at the nyght with open ye __**(2)**__." _

Bella hizo una pausa y miró al joven bastante confundido sentado junto a ella.

"¿Qué, por todos los cielos, es eso?" Alec demandó.

"Inglés," declaró Bella, cerrando su libro con un decisivo chasquido.

"¿Inglés?"

"Inglés. Inglés antiguo, pero aun así, inglés. ¿Lo entendiste?"

"Unas seis palabras."

Jane se rio de su pobre hermano que la fulminaba con la mirada en respuesta.

"Como si supieras más que yo," gruñó.

Jane muy madura le sacó la lengua a su hermano, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Bella. Jane en seguida agachó la cabeza en disculpa.

"Es el prefacio de Los cuentos de Canterbury," dijo Bella con gentileza. "En inglés."

Alec suspiró y movió sus pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás en derrota.

Bella le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro y lo dejó pensar en silencio.

La señora Stanley apareció en la puerta trasera y les indicó a los niños que entraran a la casa a prepararse para sus lecciones de música vespertinas.

"Piensa en lo que dije, Alec. Hay mucho más allá afuera en este mundo de lo que puedes imaginar y sería una lástima que permitas que tus perjuicios te impidan explorarlo," sonrió Bella, poniéndose de pie.

"Sí, señorita."

"Pueden retirarse," murmuró, viéndolos atravesar el patio trasero antes que las palabras salieran completamente de su boca.

Bella reunió sus pertenencias y volvió a entrar a la casa. Puso su capota sobre su cabeza y ató un elegante moño antes de arrojar su chal alrededor de sus hombros. Desafortunadamente, el flequillo de cuentas en la orilla le dio en la cabeza al hacerlo, dándole un buen golpe.

"Solo llámame Gracia," murmuró, masajeando su sien al salir de la casa Newton por otro día.

Bella tuvo mucho más cuidado al bajar los escalones del frente y no se dio cuenta que Alice la esperaba al final de la escalinata hasta que casi la atropelló.

"Con cuidado," dijo Alice con una risita, atrapando a Bella por el brazo.

"¡Lo siento mucho! No te vi," Bella se disculpó.

"No. Debí haberte avisado que estaba aquí."

"Alice, ¿verdad?"

"¡Lo recuerdas! ¡Oh, qué maravilloso!" Alice casi dio saltos de alegría. "Estoy aquí para invitarte a tomar el té. A Esme y a mí nos encantaría que nos acompañaras hoy."

"Yo… uh… le prometí a mi tía que iría hoy a su tienda," Bella tartamudeó, sonrojándose ligeramente por la repentina invitación de esta pequeña bola de energía.

"No tienes que preocuparte. Pasé por ahí y le dije que iba a invitarte y estaba encantada." Alice entrelazó su brazo con el de Bella y tiró de ella por la acera. "Ven, ven, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Quiero escuchar todo sobre tus aventuras con los Newton y lo que pasó anoche con mi hermano y lord Masen."

"¿Tu hermano?"

"Edward es mi hermano. Entiendo que ustedes dos hicieron una muy buena conexión," Alice dijo en broma.

Bella se rio con ironía. "Como el fuego y el agua. No creo que yo le agrade mucho."

Alice agitó su mano sin darle importancia y sonrió.

"Edward tarda un poco en acostumbrarse a la gente."

Bella soltó un resoplido y se tornó de un vivo color rojo al mismo tiempo que cubría su boca con sus manos, horrorizada por su reacción. Había experimentado muy poca interacción con la bola de energía junto a ella y definitivamente no tenía intención de ofender a Alice. Aunque, un vistazo rápido a Alice le aseguró que no estaba ni de cerca ofendida.

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Edward tiene muchas cualidades positivas, pero su personalidad tiende a ser bastante desagradable."

"Bastante," murmuró Bella, recordando su interacción con el señor Cullen en su primer día de trabajo.

"Hablando del diablo," murmuró Alice, señalando más allá por la calle.

Bella tímidamente levantó la vista para ver a Edward montar un hermoso caballo árabe negro. Su respiración se atoró un poco en su garganta al admirar sus rasgos. Algunos hombres se veían simplemente cómodos reclinándose en una silla. A algunos les gustaba hacer algún tipo de actividad física. Edward parecía realmente en su elemento sobre su majestuoso caballo. Ella podía percibir la naturalidad con la que guiaba al caballo por la calle hasta que se detuvo frente a la casa de Alice.

Digan lo que quieran sobre preferir el físico de jugadores de pelota o los que levantan pesas, Bella realmente admiraba las largas y delgadas líneas de un jinete y el chaleco negro de Edward acentuaba esas líneas. Ella se sintió apocada y simple junto a esa figura de hombre guapo que se acercaba rápidamente por la calle.

"Estás babeando, querida," murmuró Alice, tirando delicadamente del brazo de Bella y llevándola hacia la puerta. "Solo un poco. Justo ahí." Señaló la barbilla seca de Bella, ganándose un juguetón golpe en la mano.

Bella se preguntó en silencio si los temblores eran comunes en Evermore y su uno podía por favor ocurrir y simplemente hacer que la tierra se la tragara de inmediato. Suspiró cuando el mundo permaneció fastidiosamente quieto.

"Tengo una reputación qué considerar, señorita Cullen, y me temo que no tiene cabida para alguien como su hermano," Bella declaró con severidad.

La tintineante risa de Alice se escuchó de pronto.

"Bella, por favor. En primer lugar, es Alice. Rápidamente nos convertimos en amigas durante el viaje a Evermore hace algunos días. Espero que me llames por mi nombre de pila. En segundo, no permitas que la máscara que usa mi hermano de vez en cuando te aleje de tu propia felicidad."

Mientras Bella pensaba en lo que se había dicho, las dos continuaron acercándose a la casa Cullen. Por un breve momento, ella recordó otra máscara que se le había presentado un día antes y la amabilidad y aceptación que sintió de la persona detrás de ella.

"Hola, Edward," sonrió Alice, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Bella. "Supongo que recuerdas a la señorita Swan."

Edward asintió en silencio antes de desmontar, aterrizando a menos de medio metro de Bella.

Bella se tambaleó hacia atrás, tratando de poner un poco de distancia entre ellos pero solo consiguió tropezarse con su vestido y empezar a caer antes de que Edward la agarrara por los codos para estabilizarla.

"Gracias," susurró, mirándolo con timidez.

"Por favor, tenga más cuidado, señorita Swan," murmuró Edward, sin soltar sus brazos. La miró en silencio a los ojos como si tratara de leer su mente pero en vez de sentirse incómoda, Bella pareció llenarse de una sensación cálida familiar. La sensación duró poco tiempo, desafortunadamente, ya que sus cálidos ojos color miel en seguida se volvieron helados. "Lord Masen estaría muy disgustado si usted se lastimara tratando de evitarme."

Enderezó ligeramente su espalda, creando una pequeña distancia entre los dos. Bella se estremeció un poco por el repentino cambio de actitud e intentó, sin tener éxito, de alejarse.

"Sí, ya veo." Bella se enderezó, consiguiendo finalmente liberarse del agarre de Edward. Por alguna razón desconocida, se sintió descorazonada al pensar que la única razón por la cual el señor Cullen la asistiría sería para evitar molestar a su empleador.

"¡Vamos, Bella! Esme nos está esperando," dijo Alice, tirando delicadamente de su brazo. "Tú," continuó, señalando a Edward, "Eres bienvenido a acompañarnos al té a menos que tengas otro compromiso."

Bella pudo darse cuenta que la invitación de Alice no estaba abierta a debate y que se esperaba que Edward las acompañara.

Edward asintió con firmeza.

"De hecho, necesito hablar con la señorita Swan en privado," murmuró antes de volverse nuevamente hacia su caballo para enredar las riendas en el anillo en el poste de hierro cercano.

Alice hizo pasar gentilmente a Bella, donde se despojaron de sus chales y sus capotas.

Bella se movió despacio mientras trataba de descifrar por qué el señor Cullen querría hablar con ella. Y en privado. De eso, ni hablar. Ya estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasar si se enteraban que lord Masen había pagado las deudas de su tía a fin de conseguir presentarse adecuadamente con ella. Hablar en privado con un conocido libertino, la ubicaría cada vez más por debajo de la lista de las deseables.

Alice miró su reflejo en un _verre églomisé __**(3)**_ tallado elegantemente, acomodando los rizos sobre sus sienes.

"Tienes tanta suerte. Tu cabello se riza bellamente mientras que el mío simplemente no se queda en su lugar. Prefiero mucho más un estilo más lacio." Gimió en protesta.

"En realidad, nunca lo he pensado, pero gracias," Bella sonrió, viendo su propio reflejo en el cristal como espejo. De hecho, le gustaba mucho cómo su cabello castaño parecía brillar, con unos cuantos reflejos rojizos.

De repente, Esme apareció en la puerta del recibidor con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bienvenida a nuestra casa," dijo entusiasmada, envolviendo a Bella en un abrazo cordial. "Por favor, entra. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?" Esme continuó, mirando a Alice. "Creí escucharlo llegar."

"Está atendiendo a Twilight y debería entrar en seguida," respondió Alice, tomando asiento cerca del servicio de té de plata. Sirvió cuatro tazas y le dio una a Bella antes de volver a tomar asiento.

"¿Te gustan los caballos, Bella?" Esme preguntó, removiendo ligeramente el azúcar en su té.

"Creo que le gusta un poco más el jinete," Alice dijo con una risita, provocando que Bella se sonrojara intensamente.

"Ya, Alice," Esme la reprendió, ofreciéndole a Bella un plato pequeño de sándwiches sin corteza. "Bella es nuestra invitada y no necesita nuestras habilidades de casamenteras." Le sonrió indulgente a la joven. "Alice tiene un buen récord, querida."

Desde el recibidor, estalló una risita chillona. Alice rodó los ojos antes de acercarse a Bella con complicidad.

"Te apuesto un vestido nuevo a que Jen está adulando a Edward," susurró.

"¿Jen?"

"Nuestra ama de llaves. Mucho pecho, poco cerebro," Alice dijo con una risita, haciendo un gesto hacia las apropiadas partes del cuerpo mientras hablaba.

Bella miró su cuerpo bien proporcionado y suspiró, pesando que era insuficiente pero como la mayoría de las verdaderas bellezas, no se veía claramente.

"Muy poco cerebro," interrumpió Esme, colocando su ahora vacía taza junto a una planta de interiores bien regada. "Pero, no creas todo lo que oyes, Bella."

"¿Sobre qué?" Bella preguntó, tomando un educado sorbo de su té.

"Casi todo," Alice sonrió. "Pero en este caso, no creas que él disfruta ni un poco de la atención."

"No podría preocuparme menos si el señor Cullen está a la altura de su reputación o no," declaró Bella, aunque incluso para ella sus palabras sonaron bastante falsas.

"Si tú lo dices," murmuró Esme, colocando su taza delicadamente sobre una mesa tambor cerca. "Ahí estás, querido," sonrió, poniéndose de pie para recibir a su hijo. Dejó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

"Buenas tardes, Esme," Edward sonrió, devolviendo su afecto antes de quitarse el sombrero. Su rostro se tensó ligeramente cuando vio a Bella y a Alice sentadas juntas. "¿Puede darme unos minutos de su tiempo, señorita Swan? A solas, por favor."

"Volveremos en seguida," sonrió Esme, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Solo estaremos en el recibidor. Llama si nos necesitas, Bella. Sé amable," murmuró Alice, golpeando suavemente a Edward en el brazo al pasar junto a él.

Edward carraspeó suavemente, sobresaltando a Bella desviando su mirada de la puerta por la que Esme y Alice se habían marchado.

"Señorita Swan, tengo una entrega para usted. Dos en realidad," declaró formalmente, acercándose a su silla. Edward sacó dos sobres del bolsillo interior de su chaleco y se los tendió.

Bella los tomó vacilante, sus dedos temblando un poco. Una vez que estuvieron en su posesión, en seguida leyó su nombre escrito en ambos antes de mirar tímidamente alrededor de la habitación.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Preguntó Edward, tomando su taza de té y cruzando la habitación para sentarse tan lejos como le fuera posible de ella.

Bella frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Estaba buscando un abridor de cartas. Tengo la muy mala costumbre de cortarme con los sobres," murmuró en voz baja.

"Permítame," ofreció, poniéndose de pie y tendiendo una mano para recuperar los sobres.

Ella se los entregó con gentileza y observó cómo sacó una navaja y cortó velozmente los dos sellos de cera. Sus dedos se tocaron cuando le entregó los sobres, enviando una corriente eléctrica por sus brazos. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron un poco por la sensación mientras Bella jadeó bajito.

"Gracias," susurró, sonrojándose de un vivo color rojo.

"No tiene importancia," gruñó, obviamente tratando de controlar sus emociones, Edward se giró rápidamente y retomó su posición en la silla al otro lado de la habitación.

Bella suspiró suavemente y sacó la primera tarjeta. Dentro del sobre color crema, encontró una sencilla invitación escrita elegantemente para una cena y baile en la Mansión Masen.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó, sosteniéndola. Su corazón se aceleró ante la noción de ser invitada a una elegante fiesta en la recién remodelada Mansión Masen.

Edward se negó a apartar la mirada de la imagen sobre la chimenea que había estado examinando con atención.

"Una invitación. Casi todo el pueblo recibió una. Lord Masen desea mostrar su generosidad." Sonó aburrido y se negó a hacer contacto visual con Bella. "Creo que coincide con su cumpleaños o algo así."

"Supongo que debería ir."

"No se incomode, señorita Swan." Edward se volvió para ver a Bella, su mirada fría e insensible. "Hay muchas mujeres en Evermore que estarían encantadas de recibir una invitación personal."

"Acaba de decir que casi todo el pueblo recibió una invitación, señor Cullen." Bella se levantó airadamente. Estaba harta de su actitud temperamental y empezaba a sentirse mareada por ella.

"Las otras invitaciones eran impresas. La suya fue una solicitud especial de lord Masen y escrita por su propia mano."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tendrá que preguntarle eso a lord Masen."

Bella se calmó un poco. "Eso fue muy amable de su parte," dijo en voz baja, volviendo a leer la invitación. Sin pensarlo, las puntas de sus dedos trazaron ligeramente la elegante letra curvilínea.

"Al parecer, lo ha impresionado."

"¿Y esta otra misiva?" Bella preguntó, sosteniendo en alto la nota sin leer.

"También de lord Masen."

"¿Por qué?"

"Uno pensaría que sería más agradecida después de lo que él ha hecho por su familia."

"¿Es usted siempre así de cretino o es solo que yo soy especial?" Bella demandó, su ira aumentando casi al punto de estallar.

Edward se le quedó viendo en silencio, particularmente conmocionado por su arrebato.

Bella gruñó en frustración y salió furiosa de la habitación. Una vez en el recibidor, le dio una sonrisa tensa a Esme y a Alice.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad, pero creo que es hora de que me vaya." Bella agarró su capota y su chal y salió furiosa por la puerta, con los dos sobres apretados con fuerza en su mano.

* * *

**(1**) **"Rosencrantz y Guildenstern han muerto" es una obra de teatro absurdista y existencialista del dramaturgo británico Tom Stoppard, estrenada en el Edinburgh Fringe en 1966.**** La obra narra los sucesos de Hamlet de William Shakespeare desde el punto de vista de dos personajes secundarios, los cortesanos Rosencrantz y Guildenstern. Como bien lo dijo L, ella es un personaje secundario en Evermore y no está interesada en convertirse en una de las protagonistas, por eso está tan molesta por los cambios. **

**(2) Las suaves lluvias de abril han penetrado hasta lo más profundo de la sequía de marzo y empapado todos los vasos con la humedad suficiente para engendrar la flor; el delicado aliento de Céfiro ha avivado en los bosques y campos los tiernos retoños y el joven sol ha recorrido la mitad de su camino en el signo de Aries; las avecillas, que duermen toda la noche con los ojos abiertos, han comenzado a trinar.**

**(3) Verre Églomisé es un término francés que se refiere al proceso de aplicar tanto un diseño como un dorado en la cara posterior del vidrio para producir un acabado de espejo. El nombre se deriva del decorador y comerciante de arte francés del siglo XVIII Jean-Baptiste Glomy, quien fue responsable de su resurgimiento.**

* * *

_**Bueno, hubo más pistas por ahí, espero que las hayan captado y si no, no se preocupen que ya se irá aclarando un poco más. Por lo pronto, ahora sabemos quién es la que está detrás de Evermore Experience, L. Ella se encarga de darle a todos el papel que interpretarán y por lo visto esto se hace también por ella, para que en su vida tengo algo de aventura, pero tal parece que no le gusta mucho que se metan con su guion jajajajaja. Y Alice que la hace enojar más al no querer decirle nada, ni ella sabe quién es lord Masen así que no se sientan tan mal :P Aunque ya en el siguiente capítulo lo sabremos. ¿Y qué les pareció esa intercambio entre Edward y Bella? Es evidente que existe la atracción tan conocida entre estos dos y Edward una vez más se resiste a ella, pero, ¿por qué? Teorías, teorías… Como siempre me encantaría saber qué piensan, qué les pareció el capítulo y qué les gustó más. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, nos permiten ver si disfrutan de la historia, si se agradece el tiempo dedicado a traducir y revisar estos capis para su diversión. No les cuesta nada decir gracias, solo escríbanlo y envíenlo, no es necesario que estén inscritas en FF, pero sería bueno que pusieran su nombre para identificarlas ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Smedina, Maryluna, Vanenaguilar, PRISOL, JessMel, paupau1, Tecupi, freedom204, MontseZDiaz, Marie Sellory, Manligrez, jupy, Leah De Call, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, patymdn, cary, Lizdayanna, AnnieOR, Adriu, tulgarita, MariePrewettMellark, Sully YM, glow0718, Vrigny, lagie, Techu, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, alejandra1987, sandy56, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, AriGoonz, Yendry Villachica, Mafer, Gigi, Liz Vidal, marieisahale, Lectora de Fics, Kriss21, Pili, CeCiegarcia, injoa, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, rjnavajas, ConiLizzy, EriCastelo, aliceforever85, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espera sea muy pronto. DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	9. Entre más pronto mejor

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Entre más pronto mejor**

Edward miró a la puerta en silencio en total y completo _shock_. El único sonido en toda la casa era el tictac del reloj carruaje en la repisa de la chimenea, contando los segundos desde que Bella se despidió apresuradamente y la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Demasiados años escuchando los más íntimos y profundos pensamientos tanto de hombres como de mujeres habían hastiado a Edward. Siempre lamentaba cuando la gente se ocultaba tras fachadas como máscaras y presentaban al mundo exterior solo lo que creían que otros querían ver. Culpaba al internet, a Twitter, Facebook y a una multitud de irracionales chivos expiatorios. Ahora se enfrentaba a alguien que no había sucumbido a las sutilezas de la supuesta sociedad educada y alteraba su equilibrio. Su disgusto por su propia hipocresía aumentó aún más.

A Edward lo habían llamado cretino pomposo, lo que tenía que admitir era una apreciación bastante acertada. Fue prepotente, grosero e insultante, y ella lo confrontó, y luego se fue sin decir una palabra más. Edward estaba muy seguro que si Emmett hubiese estado cerca, habría chocado puños con ella.

Él no estuvo muy seguro de cómo reaccionar cuando esta pequeña mujer humana se defendió. ¿No tenía ningún sentido de preservación? Edward se encontró confundido, desconcertado, asustado, sentía aversión y al mismo tiempo se sentía atraído por la señorita Swan. Era una posición que le era completamente inusual y las emociones que lo atacaban eran abrumadoras.

El hecho de que Edward no podía leerla, también lo confundía. Antes de conocer a la fascinante señorita Swan, Edward había estado al tanto de los secretos de todos. Toda mente era un libro abierto para él. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara, no podía romper el silencio que la rodeaba a ella. Era tranquilidad. Era calma. Era completamente extraño y simplemente exasperante. La persona que lo intrigaba lo suficiente para sentir curiosidad por lo que estaba pensando era mentalmente muda para él. Edward se debatía en su interior respecto a cómo proceder a lo desconocido.

Y para sumar a la lista, si fuera completamente honesto, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le rehuyera. Por naturaleza él era una criatura hermosa. Su apariencia, su voz, incluso su aroma naturalmente atraía a otros… incluso si la atención era indeseada. Que lo mantuvieran alejado era algo nuevo y no estaba particularmente seguro que le agradara. En especial cuando la que lo hacía era Isabella Marie Swan. La mujer que lo cautivaba en más formas de las que podía enumerar y como es típico de los hombres, quería huir de aquello que no podía analizar, cuantificar y calificar.

Edward frotó su rostro bruscamente con una mano como si tratara de borrar todo el evento de su mente. Falló.

"Edward Anthony," Esme entonó furiosamente desde la entrada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Edward levantó la vista con un suspiro de resignación y las vio paradas ahí, a ella y a Alice. El rostro de Esme estaba lleno de decepción mientras que el de Alice tenía una leve sonrisa, como si ocultara un secreto. Sus hombros cayeron cuando se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Deja de traducir el Gato de Schrödinger al malabar, Alice. Es muy molesto," Edward dijo con los dientes apretados al pasar junto a ellas.

"A ella le va a encantar la carta, Edward," susurró Alice con complicidad antes de girarse sobre sus talones y subir las escaleras.

"Que es de lord Masen, Alice," Edward gritó hacia las escaleras mientras se ponía bruscamente su sombrero. "El empleador que tan gentilmente me proporcionaste."

"M.M.D.D **(1)**,"Alice dijo con un resoplido e hizo un gesto sin darle importancia, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Edward.

"No seas vulgar, Alice," la reprendió.

"No te pongas santurrón conmigo, Edward," replicó, alargando la segunda sílaba de su nombre.

"Entonces, no juegues a ser Dios."

"Edward," lo interrumpió Esme, colocando una delicada mano en su brazo.

Edward hizo una pausa pero se negó a mirar a Esme, haciendo un ligero puchero.

"Edward Anthony," le advirtió en voz baja, girando su cabeza gentilmente con la punta de sus dedos para mirarla a ella. Esme colocó su fría mano en la mejilla de Edward. Era una caricia reconfortante reservada para que las madres dieran a sus hijos. "¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? Bella es una joven encantadora. Es inteligente, trabajadora, cariñosa."

"Es humana, Esme."

"Todos lo fuimos alguna vez."

"Pero ya no lo somos."

"¿Y eso te da una excusa para ser grosero? ¿Para obligarla a alejarse sin importarte sus sentimientos?"

"Necesita mantener su distancia. No es seguro para ella…"

"¿La estás alejando siguiéndola por ahí? ¿No es eso un poco hipócrita? L me contó lo de anoche."

"No sucederá de nuevo, Esme. Ella se merece algo mejor que tener un monstruo trepando a su recámara y verla dormir."

"No voy a volver a discutir eso contigo, Edward," suspiró Esme. "¿Es por eso que prefieres que lord Masen la corteje?"

"Es más seguro. Al final de las seis semanas, el hechizo de L desaparecerá. Lord Masen desaparecerá en el éter, todos van a casa y solo recordarán un prolongado y fantástico juego de roles y una fabulosa experiencia en una escuela de verano. No será una realidad para ella así que fácilmente podrá decir adiós."

"No puedes tomar decisiones por ella, Edward."

"¿Y sería justo que lord Masen y yo la cortejemos y la hagamos sentir como si tuviera que elegir entre los dos?" Él dejó escapar una risa burlona. "¿Un vampiro y un mito? ¿Cuál elegiría ella?"

"Creo que Bella podría sorprenderte. Además, ¿es eso mejor a que decidas unilateralmente enviarla con el fantasma de la Mansión Masen? Jugando con su afecto cuando sabes…"

"Esme," él dijo con un suspiro. "Esto no es real. Es ficticio. L lo investigó, Alice y tú lo escribieron, Rosalie y Emmett lo construyeron. Nada. De. Esto. Es. Real."

"¿Y lo que sientes? ¿Lo que Bella siente? Eso es real, ¿no es así? Hay al menos tres parejas más formándose en Evermore. La gente se encuentra, llegan a conocerse, y se enamoran todo el tiempo. Eso es real. Dónde ocurra no importa en lo más mínimo."

"¿Y al final de las seis semanas cuando ella vuelva de donde sea que venga?"

"Del estado de Washington," Alice interrumpió desde arriba. "Cerca de la casa en Forks, de hecho."

Edward lanzó una mirada fulminante hacia la voz. Fue recompensado con una risita tintineante.

"¿No crees que le debes a ella y a ti, explorar lo que sea que es con honestidad?"

"No puedo darle lo que ella merece, Esme."

"No. No puedes darle lo que tú crees que ella merece. ¿Y si ella te quiere a ti?"

"Eso es imposible."

"¿Así que ahora eres Dios y lo sabes todo? Incluso tu arrogancia no es tan grande. ¿Qué es lo que Bella piensa de ti?" Continuó Esme con una sonrisa triste.

"No sé." Los hombros de Edward cayeron por la derrota.

"¿Disculpa?" Demandó ella, sus cejas se levantaron en confusión.

"No sé. No puedo escucharla. Es completa y totalmente silenciosa para mí." Edward pellizcó el puente de su nariz con frustración, exhalando ruidosamente.

"Bueno, eso es un gran golpe para tu ego, estoy segura," Esme sonrió, tomándole el pelo a su hijo de la forma en que las madres han hecho por siglos. "Creo que descubrirías que la señorita Swan es más que capaz de enfrentar desafíos, Edward. Ya ha conseguido resquebrajar esa pared centenaria que construiste alrededor de tu corazón en solo tres días."

"No puedes resquebrajar lo que no existe, Esme," Edward respondió con frialdad.

"La negación es más que solo un río **(2)**."

"¿Así que ahora tu consejo se redujo a la filosofía en las calcomanías de los parachoques?"

Esme se echó a reír y palmeó suavemente el brazo de Edward.

"Por qué no vas a hablar con Alice," sugirió, asintiendo hacia las escaleras.

"Porque…"

"Porque no quiere escuchar lo que tengo que decir," se escuchó la voz de Alice por las escaleras.

Edward y Esme levantaron la vista para ver a Alice parada en el rellano.

Él la miró antes de murmurar una maldición y salir volando por la puerta.

"¿Qué acabas de mostrarle, Alice?" Esme preguntó preocupada, mirando por la ventana del frente mientras Edward soltaba apresuradamente a Twilight y se alejaba cabalgando a galope por la calle.

"El futuro de Bella. Solo una probadita. O más apropiadamente, solo un beso."

"¿Fue eso prudente?"

"Probablemente no. En especial, porque él lo inicia. Sin embargo, ella se siente terriblemente culpable cuando sucede ya que estará comprometida con lord Masen."

"Dos lados…"

Las palabras de Esme se atoraron en su garganta cuando vio a Alice caer de rodillas y agarrar su cabeza como si sintiera un dolor extremo. Alice sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Esme subió corriendo las escaleras y agarró a la pequeña mujer por la cintura en un intento por estabilizarla.

"¡Alice! Alice, ¿qué está mal?"

"Peligro. Algo se acerca," susurró Alice, frotando sus sienes.

"¿Puedes ver qué es?"

Alice sacudió su cabeza furiosamente en negación.

"¿Alice, querida?" Jasper apareció de repente a un lado de su amada, rodeando sus delgados hombros con sus brazos, alejándola del cuidado de Esme.

"Vio algo y simplemente se desplomó," explicó Esme.

"Han escuchado de nosotros y vienen a vernos," susurró Alice en el cuello de su amado.

"¿Quién?" Jasper y Esme demandaron al unísono.

"No lo sé." Levantó débilmente su cabeza y la sacudió. "Cambiaron de opinión y ahora desapareció."

"¿Desapareció?" Preguntó Jasper, sujetando a su amada con más fuerza por la cintura.

"Seguiré buscando pero en este momento," jadeó Alice. "En este momento no veo nada."

"Voy a decirle a los otros," dijo Esme, acomodando su vestido color gris paloma al erguirse en toda su altura.

"Me quedaré con Alice," murmuró Jasper, dejando un suave beso en su sien. "Ven, querida," le susurró. "Vámonos." La puso de pie y la acompañó a una de las recámaras.

"Y creo que yo tengo que tener una larga discusión con mi primogénito," murmuró Esme. Asintiendo de forma regia, Esme desapareció al bajar los escalones, saliendo por la puerta hacia la calle.

Bella caminó airadamente por las calles de Evermore, dando sonrisas falsas apretando los dientes a cualquiera que se encontraba, apenas notando las miradas que recibía al pasar apresuradamente. La mitad de las personas se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo esta joven caminando sola y sin supervisión por las calles, a pesar de que eran menos de tres cuadras, mientras la otra mitad debatía su estado mental ya que parecía estar hablando sola.

Cada pocos pasos, Bella murmuraba unas cuantas palabras sobre la dudosa parentela del señor Cullen, y a dónde podía irse. Entonces, recordaba que Esme y Alice tenían parentesco con el hombre y deprisa pedía el perdón celestial antes de volver a comenzar su diatriba contra él y todos los hombres en general.

Tras llegar al 321 de Meyer Lane, Bella cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de ella, se quitó su capota y su chal, los arrojó sobre el perchero y empezó a buscar a su tía en la pequeña casa. No tuvo éxito y el silencio de la casa solo acentuó el sentimiento de vacío en su interior.

Con un bufido de frustración, Bella subió trotando los escalones, tropezándose con su vestido solo una vez antes de sentarse en la cama. Rebotó un poco, arrojando los dos sobres junto a ella antes de recargarse en la almohada y la cabecera, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Ese engreído, altanero y santurrón…" Refunfuñó, buscando algo para distraerse. Por un breve momento, el deseo de ir al gimnasio y tomar una clase de _kick boxing_ cruzó su mente antes de desecharlo, preguntándose qué era un gimnasio y qué daño físico podía provocarse pateando con el vestido que traía puesto.

Bella dio un profundo suspiro y vio las cortinas de encajes flotar de un lado a otro en su ventana abierta. El pacífico entorno le ofreció una sensación de calma y unos minutos después, su respiración recuperó su ritmo normal. Tomó otra profunda respiración liberadora y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared un par de veces. Tal vez el dolor físico bloquearía el emocional. ¿Por qué suscitaba él emociones tan extremas en ella? Había conocido antes a personas exasperantes y egocéntricas, pero nunca alguien que la sacudiera hasta la médula como el señor Edward Cullen.

Una risita, pura y despreocupada entró por la puerta de la recámara, llamando su atención. Cómo se atrevía alguien a ser feliz mientras ella estaba tan enojada, Bella se quejó. Se levantó y cruzó la pequeña habitación hacia la ventana y se asomó a través de las cortinas de encaje. Al no ver nada, cruzó el pasillo hacia la habitación de su tía y se asomó por la ventana, manteniéndose lo suficientemente apartada para no ser vista desde el suelo.

En el jardín, Bella vio a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Los rasgos de la mujer estaban bloqueados de la vista de Bella por un gran sombrero de ala ancha que se cayó cuando ella se agachó para recoger una calabaza amarilla. Bella consideró brevemente por qué alguien usaría ese sombrero cuando el cielo estaba encapotado, pero decidió que cosas más extrañas habían ocurrido. La mujer se rio al volver a colocar el sombrero en su cabeza y con cuidado puso unas cuantas calabazas en una canasta de mimbre a sus pies. Bella se preguntó quiénes eran hasta que reconoció el vestido como el que L traía puesto esta mañana.

Bella observó como el caballero cogió unos cuantos tomates y se los llevó a L, sosteniéndolos para su inspección. L dijo algo que Bella no pudo escuchar y el caballero se echó a reír antes de agregar a la canasta a los primos de las solanáceas.

Era un hombre guapo, de un poco menos de uno ochenta de altura, Bella dedujo basándose en lo alta que sabía era L. Unos centímetros más bajo que Edward, Bella pensó, al instante enojada consigo misma por siquiera traer a ese hombre insufrible de vuelta a su memoria. Movió con cuidado las cortinas para tener una mejor vista de la pareja.

Bella vio cuando el hombre se quitó su sombrero negro de fieltro, descubriendo un espeso cabello castaño oscuro ligeramente ondulado alrededor de sus orejas. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta color gris oscuro con un corte de buen gusto con pantalones a juego, botas negras, una camisa de seda blanca y un _cravat _color amatista. Era guapo, pero no se le acercaba ni un poco a… Bella gruñó cuando se dio cuenta hacia dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Se volvió nuevamente hacia la ventana para ver al ayudante de L abanicarse suavemente con el sombrero antes de colocarlo de nuevo en su cabeza y decir algo que provocó que L riera otra vez y se sonrojara con un color tan intenso que Bella podía verlo desde su posición en el segundo piso.

Él cruzó el jardín y sacó unas cuantas cebollas del suelo, sacudiendo gentilmente la tierra con una mano y ofreciéndolas con una marcada reverencia como si le presentara un ramo de flores a L. Ella hizo una leve reverencia antes de aceptar las cebollas con una suave sonrisa.

L se agachó para recoger la canasta y se dio la vuelta como si fuera a entrar a la casa antes que el hombre tomara delicadamente su brazo. Bella aún no podía escuchar lo que él decía pero vio a L asentir vacilante. El hombre tocó cuidadosamente la mejilla de L con la palma de su mano al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba y dejaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

La ira de Bella hacia los hombres en general se evaporó al ver a su tía quedar atrapada en el momento e inclinarse hacia el beso. Fue un momento muy dulce y de pronto, Bella se sintió más que un poco culpable de estar viendo. Cuidadosamente ajustó las cortinas y volvió a su recámara donde sus ojos se posaron en los sobres algo arrugados.

Bella sacó delicadamente la invitación y la leyó. El 20 de junio, habría una cena y baile en la Mansión Masen para celebrar el nacimiento de lord Masen, con máscaras obligatorias. Vio una posdata en la esquina que le pedía contactar a Alice Cullen con respecto a un atuendo apropiado. Suspiró con miedo, aunque no porque quisiera evitar a Alice. Al contrario, disfrutó mucho la compañía de la vivaz mujer. Pero ver a la señorita Cullen significaba la posibilidad de más contactos con el señor Cullen. Tal vez podría invitar a Alice a Meyer Lane para devolverle el favor interrumpido del té. Eso sería agradable. Y seguro. Y sin la indeseada compañía de cierto abogado exasperante que se negaba a honrar siquiera con un solo pensamiento. ¿Verdad? Verdad.

Miró el segundo sobre más que con una pizca de ansiedad. Decidiendo finalmente que no la mordería, sacó el pequeño fajo de papeles, abrió la carta y empezó a leer la elegante letra.

_Señorita Isabella Swan… _

_Espero esta misiva la encuentre bien y con buena salud. _

Bella en seguida pensó en su presión elevada y la razón detrás de ella antes de sacudir su cabeza como si borrara la imagen de él de su cerebro. Un resoplido de enojo escapó de sus labios antes de volver a la carta en su mano.

_Me gustaría suplicar humildemente por su perdón si mis recientes acciones precipitadas le han causado o a su tía alguna inconveniencia. No fue mi intención. Si bien no puedo informarle de mis propósitos, espero que encuentre en su corazón el perdonarme._

¿Una disculpa por comportamiento potencialmente grosero? Qué original, Bella pensó. Qué caballero. Sonrió con una pacífica sensación de satisfacción, su fe en la humanidad restaurada parcialmente. Eso hasta que una vez más, un rostro con cabello bronce y pómulos altos nubló su ojo interior.

_En un pobre intento para disculparme, escribo esta carta para derramar mi corazón, para ponerme en posición de súplica frente a usted, ofreciendo mis disculpas por cualquier posible mancha a su reputación y su nombre que mis acciones pudieran causar. Me temo que me ha atrapado, y no puedo pensar claramente cuando se trata de usted. _

Oh. Mi. Bella se abanicó ligeramente con los papeles en su mano. Había conocido a esta persona por solo tres minutos, balbuceó durante la subsecuente conversación, ¿y él dice esto? O lord Masen era el hombre más romántico en todo Evermore o era el tipo más raro en el universo. La romántica en Bella esperaba en el fondo que fuera lo primero. Actualmente estaba empleada por el segundo, temía. Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda con tan solo pensar en Michael Newton.

_Dicho esto, me gustaría ofrecerle una invitación. Estaría más que honrado si me acompañara a un picnic mañana por la tarde en el cual podremos tener una placentera conversación, una buena comida y pasaremos juntos la tarde del sábado. Supongo que la propiedad dicta que debía haber pedido permiso a su tía para buscar su compañía, pero mi abogado, el señor Cullen… _

¡Ese nombre de nuevo! Bella gruñó en frustración, golpeando las sábanas de la cama con su puño libre.

_Hoy se dirige al pueblo, y ya había acordado entregarle una invitación a las festividades por mi cumpleaños, y quería incluir esta petición. Matar dos pájaros de una pedrada, por decirlo así. _

Bella se imaginó así misma como un David femenino con una honda y una piedra confrontando a un Edwardiano Goliat. Se rio para sí misma, pensando que no, tal vez a Sansón y su quijada de burro. Al menos esta vez la mención de cierto caballero frustrante suscitó una carcajada en vez de un gruñido.

_Por favor, extiéndale mi invitación a su tía. Es más que bienvenida a acompañarnos y servir de chaperona de nuestra tarde. _

_Ruego que me honre con su presencia. _

_Enviaré un transporte para usted y su tía a las once y media de mañana. _

_Hasta entonces, quedo como su más humilde sirviente… _

_X, Lord Masen _

Bella vio la firma, tratando de descifrar su nombre pero falló. En seguida volvió a leer la carta y suspiró contenta. La dobló con cuidado y la volvió a colocar dentro del sobre.

En la planta baja, Bella escuchó la puerta abrirse y las voces moverse de habitación a habitación antes de quedarse en la cocina. Se levantó y revisó su reflejo en el espejo, acomodando unos cuantos rizos y la delgada cinta en su cintura antes de bajar las escaleras.

"¿Tiíta?" Bella llamó al caminar por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

"En la cocina, Bella," la llamó L, su voz era suave y jovial.

Bella sonrió al entrar a la cocina, viendo de cerca al caballero del jardín. Notó la considerable distancia entre su tía y su visitante así como el rubor en el rostro de su tía.

Algo estaba diferente. Bella no podía identificarlo, pero su tía parecía un poco más alta, un poco más delgada, un poco más descansada, un poco más… ¿joven? Las tenues patas de gallo que habían estado alrededor de los ojos de L apenas esta mañana, parecían haberse desvanecido un poco y ella parecía resplandecer desde su interior.

Está enamorada, Bella se dio cuenta, desechando la idea de que había ocurrido un verdadero cambio físico en su tía. Seguramente cualquier alteración en su apariencia era debido a la seguridad con la que L se movía y el resplandor interior de un amor joven y no cualquier otra razón. Bella sonrió, verdaderamente feliz por su tía.

"No interrumpo nada, ¿o sí?" Bella sonrió.

"¿Qué? Oh, no," L balbuceó. "Bella, él es mi amigo, el señor William Lawrence. Acaba de mudarse hoy a Evermore y entró en la tienda. Conversamos y él se ofreció a acompañarme a casa esta tarde. Will, ella es mi sobrina, Bella Swan."

"Encantada de conocerlo, señor Lawrence," Bella sonrió, haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Igualmente, señorita Swan," sonrió alegremente, inclinándose ligeramente en saludo antes que sus ojos volvieran a mirar a L con alegría. Bella se dio cuenta que el señor Lawrence tenía un ligero acento inglés y se preguntó de dónde era.

L bajó la vista, con un rosado sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, y sonrió.

"¿Es usted de la zona?" Bella inquirió, cortésmente.

"De hecho, soy de las Estados Unidos, señorita Swan. Mis padres eran de por aquí cerca y vine a poner en orden sus asuntos."

"Lamento su pérdida, señor Lawrence."

"Fue hace mucho tiempo," dijo con una leve sonrisa. "Pero gracias por sus condolencias. Desde entonces, he llevado un estilo de vida nómada, mudándome de un lugar a otro si quiero, sobre todo después de la guerra."

"¿La guerra de 1812?"

"Entre otras," respondió Will de forma críptica.

Pasaron unos pocos momentos de silencio antes que el señor Lawrence agarrara su sombrero de la mesa.

"Debería irme," murmuró, todavía observando a L con hermosos ojos color ámbar.

"Por favor, no se apresure por mí," Bella ofreció amablemente. "¿Quizás le gustaría acompañarnos a cenar?"

"Um… gracias, pero tengo… una dieta especial, y cené esta tarde temprano," el señor Lawrence ofreció. "Ciervo rojo. Muy delicioso."

"¡Oh, eso me recuerda!" Bella jadeó. "Tiíta, lord Masen me ha invitado a un picnic mañana. Se disculpó por no pedírtelo a ti primero, pero fue algo de último momento."

"Bella, no me siento cómoda con que vayas sola a la Mansión Masen," empezó a decir L, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Te ha invitado como chaperona. Y se disculpa en la carta por no haberlo pedido en persona."

"Pero yo iba a…" L empezó a decir, haciendo un gesto entre ella y el señor Lawrence.

"Tal vez ambos podríamos ser chaperones del picnic, Liriope," murmuró Will, tomando su mano y dejando un ligero beso en la punta de sus dedos. Los ojos de él nunca dejaron los de ella y Bella reprimió una sonrisa al ver a su tía sonrojarse aún más.

"Tal vez," L chilló.

Bella le sonrió a L con suficiencia, levantando una ceja al escuchar el uso del nombre completo de L. Ella le agitó una mano como si no le diera importancia.

"Dos pares de ojos son más convenientes que uno," continuó Will, tirando delicadamente de la mano de L para acercarla un poco a él.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Lord Masen tiene una fabulosa biblioteca, me han dicho. Presuntamente, tiene una primera edición de _Utopía_ de Tomás Moro. Creo que daría cualquier cosa por ver eso."

"Prefiero _Mirando atrás_ de Bellamy, pero dudo que tenga ese," Will sonrió, insinuando el hecho de que el libro no sería publicado hasta dentro de otros cincuenta y un años.

"Ese sería un gran truco. Quizás podemos explorar juntos."

"Quizás."

Bella empezó a sentirse un poco incómoda cuando los dos solo tenían ojos para el otro y en realidad, ella no quería aventurarse a pensar en qué tipo de exploración estaban planeando. La pareja mayor se quedó en silencio, mirándose alegremente el uno al otro.

"¡Bueno, eso es maravilloso!" Bella dijo entusiasmada con voz chillona, intentando cambiar el tema. "Lord Masen dijo que enviaría el transporte a las once y media de mañana."

"Hasta entonces, me iré," susurró Will, dejando otro beso en la mano de L.

"Buenas noches, William," sonrió L.

"Buenas noches, señor Lawrence," dijo Bella cortésmente.

"Buenas noches, señorita Swan." Se inclinó educadamente y se volvió hacia la puerta. "¿Me acompaña a la puerta, señorita H… señora McCarty?" Bella notó un leve tartamudeo en cómo se dirigió William a L al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo.

"Volveré en seguida," dijo L rápidamente, entrelazando su brazo con el de él.

Bella sonrió al observarlos aventurarse por el pasillo. Unos minutos más tarde, L regresó, con sus labios levemente hinchados y una expresión de aturdimiento en su rostro.

"Parece muy amable," dijo Bella, observando a su tía vaciar la canasta de los productos del jardín.

"¿Verdad? Acabamos de pasar toda la tarde conversando," dijo L, sin que la sonrisa de satisfacción dejara su rostro.

"¿Solo conversaron?" Bella le tomó el pelo.

"¡Qué descaro! ¿Eso es lo que mi hermano te enseñó?" L se puso completamente carmesí y cruzó la cocina para ocuparse de los productos, evitando hacer contacto visual con Bella a propósito.

"Entonces, ¿no te molesta ser chaperona del picnic?"

"¿Te molesta tener un picnic con lord Masen con chaperones?"

"Para nada. Quizás pueda averiguar por qué pagó tus deudas. Y sería una placentera forma de aprender más sobre él."

"Yo creo lo mismo. ¿Tienes algo apropiado para ponerte?"

"No tengo idea." A Bella en realidad nunca le preocupó su vestimenta pero por alguna razón, quería darle la mejor impresión al misterioso lord Masen.

"Yo tampoco." L dejó caer el cuchillo con el que había empezado a rebanar tomates. "Vamos a ver."

Las dos mujeres subieron las escaleras, L mucho más rápido que Bella, y revisaron sus guardarropas individuales. Bella encontró un vestido azul claro de muaré de seda con una cinta color marfil y rosetones del mismo color en el dobladillo casi al fondo de su pequeño ropero. En el piso, vio unas bailarinas del mismo color azul claro con rosas como adorno.

"¿Tiíta, este vestido es tuyo?" Bella gritó hacia el otro lado del pasillo, sosteniendo la delicada tela.

"Oh, querida niña, no he usado esa talla en años," L declaró, sacudiendo su cabeza negando al mismo tiempo que cruzaba de su recámara a la de Bella. Estiró su mano para acariciar delicadamente la suave tela. "Aunque es hermoso."

"Me pregunto de dónde vino," Bella musitó, sosteniéndolo frente a ella y mirándose al espejo.

"Tal vez tienes un hada madrina."

"Tal vez," murmuró Bella, sin darse cuenta del hecho que su tía se volvió hacia su propia habitación, murmurando, 'O más bien, un duendecillo madrino."

La mañana siguiente amaneció oscuro y nublado. Bella estaba sentada en el salón, mirando el cielo amenazante, suplicando en silencio que se retiraran y las nubes descubrieran un dulce cielo azul. Los dioses meteorológicos la ignoraron, porque de hecho, a medida que se acercaba la hora de que llegara el carruaje de lord Masen, gordas gotas de lluvia empezaron a escurrir por las ventanas en caprichosos patrones.

"Si no te gusta el clima de Evermore, solo espera unos minutos y cambiará," dijo L en voz baja, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bella.

Bella se dio la vuelta para ver a su tía moverse nerviosa en un vestido verde oscuro con un ribete blanco. De haberla visto más de cerca y estado menos absorta en sus pensamientos, Bella podría haber notado unos sutiles cambios en la apariencia de L, en particular que perdió unos cuantos kilos y se hizo más joven, en general.

"¿Te gusta?" L preguntó con nerviosismo. "No me he puesto nada como esto en mucho tiempo."

Afortunadamente, Bella sabía poco sobre la última moda y no reconoció la falda con volantes que cubría varias enaguas rígidas y los detalles con el hombro ligeramente caído que no serían populares hasta varias décadas después. Y, para ser completamente honestos, su mente ya estaba a unos kilómetros del pueblo en la Mansión Masen.

"Aunque no pude decidir cómo peinarme," L continuó. "Solía estar de moda hacer un moño con pequeños rizos de Martha Washington o una trenza, pero simplemente se lleva mucho tiempo así que lo metí en una redecilla y lo dejé así… ¿qué piensas?"

L permaneció ahí en silencio, esperando una respuesta que no parecía llegar pronto. Tímidamente se aclaró su garganta, sonriendo expectante cuando Bella se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Qué? Lo siento L, mi mente está en otra parte," Bella se disculpó.

"¿Ya en la colina?" L preguntó con dulzura.

"Él me fascina. Sentí una abrumadora sensación de paz cuando lo conocí. Como si una manta cálida y reconfortante me envolviera."

"¿Y no te dio miedo la máscara?" L preguntó en voz baja, sentándose junto a Bella en la pequeña banca frente a la ventana. "Creo que yo lo tendría, al no saber quién es, cómo se ve o sin poder ver las emociones en sus ojos."

"Un poco de miedo."

"No creas que soy frívola, querida. Esa máscara. Simplemente, es un poco… adusta."

"¿Por qué la usa?"

"Realmente no lo sé. Sé muy poco sobre lord Masen como persona. Algunas personas dicen que se quemó gravemente cuando se incendió la casona. Otros dicen que nació con algún tipo de deformidad. Y mi favorita, que simplemente le gusta el cuero. En especial, en su cuarto de juegos." L golpeó a Bella con su codo juguetonamente en su costado.

"¿Qué?" Bella chilló, dándose la vuelta para ver a su tía con incredulidad.

"No dije que lo creyera, solo que era mi teoría favorita," sonrió con picardía.

"Oh, Dios misericordioso," gimió Bella. Pausó por un momento e inclinó la cabeza para examinar el rostro de L. "¿No llevas tus gafas hoy?"

"¿Qué? Oh. No. Desperté esta mañana y me di cuenta que no las necesitaba. De hecho, me dieron dolor de cabeza." L se encogió de hombros como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"Te ves bien sin ellas."

L le sonrió en agradecimiento al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer un par de botas color blanco y crema de cuero suave con tacón bajo que sostenía en una mano y rápidamente se las puso.

"Ahora, la parte que odio," murmuró, sacando un gancho para abotonar plateado y abrochando cada botón de perla sobre su tobillo y empeine. "Listo. Como corresponde. ¿Sabes? Cuando era niña, solíamos tener que abrochar los botones por los adultos. Odiaba en particular ese trabajo en el verano."

Bella sonrió y dijo en silencio una plegaria para agradecer por los zapatos de piso sin cordones.

Las dos permanecieron sentadas en un silencio cómodo por unos minutos, viendo el cielo aclararse un poco.

Unos minutos más tarde, fueron interrumpidas por fuertes golpes en la puerta.

"No vi a nadie por el camino de entrada," observó Bella, dirigiéndose a la puerta ya que estaba más cerca.

L se encogió de hombros mientras Bella abría la puerta, revelando a un William Lawrence atractivamente vestido con su sombrero en una mano y dos pequeños ramilletes en la otra.

"Por favor, pase, señor Lawrence," sonrió Bella, alejándose de la puerta para permitirle pasar.

"Espero no haber llegado muy temprano," declaró Will, tendiéndole a Bella uno de los pequeños ramilletes con unas cuantas ramitas de hiedra rodeando un solo capullo de rosa roja. Si hubiese sido instruida en el idioma de las flores, Bella habría reconocido el símbolo de amistad frente a ella.

"Gracias," Bella sonrió, llevando el ramillete a su nariz e inhalando el dulce aroma.

"De nada, señorita Swan," sonrió. "¿Está lista su tía?" Se estiró ligeramente para ver por sobre su hombro.

"Está en el salón," sonrió Bella, quitándose del camino para dejarlo pasar.

Will entró deprisa al salón, y su rostro se iluminó al ver a L ponerse de pie de un salto.

"Te traje esto," dijo Will, ofreciéndole una gardenia rodeada de estatice limonium color púrpura. "No pude encontrar una cleome **(3)** en flor, así que pensé que está serviría," agregó con un susurro.

Bella notó la veloz inhalación de L ante la mención de la cleome antes que se calmara rápidamente, ocultando su rostro en la flor de gardenia. En lo más recóndito de la mente de Bella, se preguntó si podría buscar la cleome en Google y descubrir por qué había provocado esa ansiedad en su tía.

"Esta es muy bella, Will. Las gardenias son mi flor favorita," sonrió L, olisqueando sus fragantes pétalos.

"Palidece en comparación con tu apariencia, si me permites la osadía," murmuró, tomando una de las manos de L y besándola levemente.

"Siempre encantador, señor Lawrence."

Otros golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la coquetería entre Will y L. Bella abrió la puerta de prisa para encontrar a un caballero con un elegante uniforme negro en posición de firmes.

"¿Señorita Swan?"

"¿Sí?"

"Mi nombre es Isaac, y estoy aquí para llevarla a la casa de lord Masen." Hizo un gesto con su mano hacia el coche cerrado y cuatro caballos al final del camino de entrada. "Si usted y su tía están listas."

"Alguien más nos acompaña."

"Eso no debería ser un problema, señorita Swan," sonrió Isaac. "Hay suficiente espacio en el carruaje."

Bella y L agarraron sus capotas y con la ayuda de Will, abordaron el coche exquisitamente tallado con las damas mirando hacia adelante y Will hacia atrás. Bella estaba extremadamente agradecida por los atributos caballerosos del pretendiente de su tía, porque más de una vez ella se había mareado viajando en un auto mirando hacia atrás. Coche. Al viajar en un coche mirando hacia atrás. Bella sacudió su cabeza como si se deshiciera de ese pensamiento errante.

Los tres disfrutaron de un placentero viaje a la Mansión Masen, dándole a Bella la oportunidad de ver más del pueblo. Se dio cuenta que varias de las casas cerca de la de su tía parecían vacías y se hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a L al respecto en otro momento.

Para cuando el carruaje llegó a la mansión, el cielo se había aclarado lo suficiente para acabar con el temor de un aguacero torrencial pero aún el sol estaba cubierto.

Bella suspiró abatida al pensar en su picnic arruinado por el clima.

"No lo daría por perdido aún, querida," sonrió L, asintiendo hacia la casa. "Tengo el presentimiento que tu lord Masen tiene mucho bajo esas mangas."

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta principal y el grupo bajó con cuidado. Bella notó que la mano de Will descansó un poco demasiado tiempo en la cintura de L mientras la estabilizaba cuando un tacón se torció en el camino adoquinado frente a la mansión y en el sonrojo que resurgió cuando L le agradeció por salvarla de una caída.

"Bienvenidos a la Mansión Masen," una voz alegre anunció, interrumpiendo las miradas de las mujeres hacia la fabulosa arquitectura georgiana.

Bella y L se volvieron para ver a la mujer que solo la palabra amazona podría describirla. Era alta y con un físico atlético, eclipsando fácilmente a Bella y a L. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba recogido en un moño apretado pero decorado con plateadas perlas marinas, suavizando la severidad del estilo. Su vestido negro y gorro de encaje la identificaba como una sirviente, aunque una de estatus elevado.

"Mi nombre es Becca, y soy el ama de llaves de lord Masen. Los espera en los jardines. Por aquí, por favor."

Sin decir otra palabra, Becca se apresuró a rodear la casa y los llevó a unos jardines perfectamente cuidados.

"¡Oh. Mi!" Susurró L tras ver una gran carpa blanca colocada en medio de un laberinto de arbustos boj.

"Espero que todo sea de su agrado," sonrió Becca, haciendo una leve reverencia y entonces regresó a la casa.

"¿Supongo que seguimos avanzando?" Bella preguntó.

"A menos que desee cenar bajo los elementos," se escuchó un susurro apagado detrás de Bella, provocando que chillara y se sobresaltara.

Bella se dio la vuelta, con la mano sobre su corazón para encontrarse cara a pecho con lord Masen.

"Con cuidado," dijo él, atrapándola por la cintura para detener su caída. Si era posible, la máscara parecía burlarse de ella, ocultando un rostro sonriente.

Incluso a través de los guantes de cuero y la tela de su vestido, Bella sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su espalda por su toque y se sonrojó del suave color de pétalo.

"No lo escuché acercarse, lord Masen," Bella balbuceó.

"Sus manos, lord Masen," murmuró L, dando un paso hacia él. "No permitiré que se mancille más el buen nombre de mi sobrina. No bajo mi cuidado."

"Lord Masen solo se estaba asegurando que no me cayera, tiíta," Bella dijo en voz baja, notando que sus manos descansaban cómodamente en los antebrazos de él. En seguida las retiró.

Lord Masen retiró lentamente sus manos y se volvió para ver a la pareja de chaperones.

"Bienvenidos a mi casa, señora McCarty. Señor Lawrence." Les asintió a ambos. Bella notó un ligero cambio de entonación cuando dijo el nombre de su tía, pero no le dio más atención cuando lord Masen terminó.

"Me alegra verlo de nuevo," sonrió Will. "Han pasado años. Décadas, al parecer. Fue en Chicago, ¿verdad?"

Lord Masen asintió en silencio. Los dos caballeros estrecharon sus manos antes que lord Masen hicieron un gesto hacia la carpa.

"Si gustan…"

Bella y L tomaron la delantera por el camino serpenteante con lord Masen y Will detrás. Si las mujeres hubiesen mirado hacia atrás, habrían presenciado una discusión más bien unilateral detrás de ellas antes que Will asintiera juiciosamente y al parecer concordara con lo que había sido considerado.

Tras una inspección más de cerca, Bella descubrió que, de hecho, la carpa era una capa tras otra de gasa, capturando la brisa pero protegiendo el contenido de los elementos. Dentro de la carpa había literalmente un festín para sus ojos. Una ostentosa mesa con finos manteles de Dublín y pesadas piezas de servicio de plata, cristal Waterford reluciendo y velas brillantes se encontraban en el centro de la habitación.

"Espero que esto cumpla sus expectativas," lord Masen murmuró, cojeando ligeramente al adelantarse para sacar una silla de respaldo alto muy mullida para Bella.

"Ciertamente, no es una manta en el suelo con sándwiches de jamón y queso," Bella tartamudeó, tomando asiento con cuidado. Hizo una mueca cuando su rodilla golpeó con una pata de la mesa, meciendo todas las copas sobre ella así como el candelabro en el centro.

"¿Preferiría eso?" Lord Masen inquirió con genuina curiosidad al sentarse elegantemente frente a ella, sin mostrar indicios de la cojera que ella acababa de observar.

"Tal vez en otra ocasión."

"Espero que mantenga esa promesa."

Bella sonrió con timidez y vio cuando su tía se sentaba justo a su derecha, sentándose con la ayuda del señor Lawrence.

"Nuestro primer platillo," empezó a decir lord Masen, haciendo un gesto hacia los platos.

Bella, L y el señor Lawrence miraron expectantes cuando lord Masen se detuvo y miró más allá de Bella. El silencio era casi palpable, provocando que sus tres invitados se volvieran para ver lo que había llamado su atención.

Caminando hacia los participantes del picnic había dos caballeros que Bella no reconoció. Uno era un hombre bastante guapo con pálida piel aceitunada y largo cabello oscuro. El otro con corto cabello castaño claro y piel blanca enfermiza. Si no tuviera el cabello castaño, Bella habría jurado que el último era albino cuando vio sus brillantes ojos rojos.

"¿Interrumpimos?" El primer caballero inquirió con delicadeza, su voz sugiriendo su origen francés colonial.

"No que importe si es así," el segundo caballero dijo simplemente. Entró a la carpa y cogió una manzana del centro de mesa, pasando su mano por el hombro de Bella para hacerlo, y empezó a arrojarla al aire y atraparla. Bella podría haber jurado que lo escuchó inhalar profundamente al inclinarse sobre ella. Hizo lo que pudo por reprimir el escalofrío que amenazaba con hacerla caer de su asiento.

"Modales, James," el primero le recordó. "Soy _monsieur _Laurent Victoire, y él es mi socio de negocios, James Hunter."

_Monsieur_ Victoire hizo una leve reverencia hacia las damas, sin perder nunca el contacto visual con lord Masen.

Bella miró fijamente a los dos hombres mientras una sensación de aprensión la envolvía. Para cuando se volvió una vez más hacia sus compañeros de cena, el señor Lawrence se había puesto de pie y tomaba una posición defensiva detrás de la silla de L, con sus manos sujetando las orejas de su silla. Si se le presionara, habría jurado que un gruñido emanaba del pretendiente de su tía.

"Tenemos que hablar de negocios con lord Masen," continuó Laurent.

"De manera bastante… urgente," interrumpió James, todavía arrojando la manzana al aire y atrapándola como si no tuviera preocupación alguna en el mundo.

"No hay nada de lo que podamos hablar que no pueda esperar hasta el lunes," lord Masen declaró fríamente. "Pueden hacer una cita con mi ama de llaves."

"No lo creo," James dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, arrojándole algo a lord Masen que él atrapó con una mano.

"Creo que puede darnos unos minutos," Laurent sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos aperlados.

"Y luego puede volver por su bocadillo," Dijo James con una mueca de desdén, asintiendo hacia Bella.

Lord Masen se levantó en silencio, arrojando su servilleta a la silla. Le dio lo que le arrojaron a Will que lo examinó rápidamente antes de meterlo en su bolsillo.

"Caballeros," siseó lord Masen al mismo tiempo que L se ponía de pie y se llevaba a Will a una esquina de la carpa. Comenzó a susurrarle frenéticamente mientras Will continuó viendo a lord Masen, al señor Hunter y a _Monsieur_ Victoire desaparecer al dar vuelta en la esquina de la casa. L agarró el brazo de Will e hizo un gesto hacia su bolsillo. Él sacó la horquilla de plata con unas cuantas perlas marinas y la regresó apresuradamente a su chaqueta antes de que Bella pudiera verla, provocando que L agarrara su corazón y se tambaleara cayendo en su silla.

"Pobre, pobre niña," murmuró L.

"¿Estás bien, L?" Bella preguntó, tomando la mano de su tía.

"No, querida. No creo que lo esté," L sacudió su cabeza antes de respirar hondo y servirse una copa de vino. "Y no creo que ninguno de nosotros lo esté en algún tiempo." Y con eso, se terminó toda la copa.

* * *

**(1) Abreviación de la frase: Misma mierda, diferente día del libro Cazador de Sueños de Stephen King,**

**(2) La frase en inglés es 'Denial is more than just a river' aunque la frase original es 'Denial is not just a river in Egypt' un juego de palabras por el parecido de la palabra denial con el nombre de un río de Egipto, el Nilo, que al pronunciarlo en inglés suena muy parecido 'the Nile'. Obviamente es una forma 'graciosa' de señalar el estado de negación de alguien. **

**(3) Un dato curioso que me señaló Erica, mi querida beta, es que ****la cleome y los liriopes (recuerden que el nombre de L es Liriope) crecen juntos de manera silvestre. Romántico el Will, ¿no creen? **

* * *

_**Chan, chan, chan, chan… Y este es el peligro del que hablaba Alice. Pero como ven ustedes, ¿son ellos parte del guión o no? ¿Se dieron cuenta qué significaba lo que James le arrojó a lord Masen? Bueno, ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Y qué podemos decir de este. Dudo mucho que ahora L se dé cuenta si le cambian el guión completo jajajaja. ¡Está embelesada con su caballero! Y al parecer Bella también lo está con lord Masen. ¿Ya tienen claro quién es? Muchas se acercaron mucho en sus reviews. Pero al parecer lord Masen tendrá un rival de amores, al menos si Edward decide sacarse el palo del trasero y darse una oportunidad con Bella. Aunque esté Edward tiene el mismo conflicto que el Edward original, se considera un monstruo y lo detiene el que Bella sea humana. ¿Será que no le permita conocerlo? Bueno, ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, espero que lo largo del mismo haya compensado la tardanza :P Estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué teorías tiene por ahí, y qué creen que pase ahora con James y Laurent. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, son el pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a su diversión. Y por supuesto, con el aliento que nos dan con ellos, actualizamos más pronto ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: kaja0507, Maryluna, CeCiegarcia, Sully YM, liduvina, freedom2604, Tecupi, MontseZDiaz, Vrigny, Smedina, sandy56, cary, glow0718, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Say's, PRISOL, JessMel, AriGooz, Yoliki, Lectora de Fics, EriCastelo, Manligrez, lagie, tulgarita, jupy, patymdn, Rose Hernndez, Gabriela Cullen, Diana2GT, Leah De Call, Lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, injoa, Brenda Cullenn, aliceforever85, saraipineda44, Pili, alejandra1987, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, Liz Vidal, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, angryc, rjnavajas, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero sea pronto. **_


	10. Resurrección

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 9: Resurrección **

Tres hombres muy diferentes se dirigían a la casona en silencio, dejando a Bella, L y Will en la carpa esperando preocupados por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Laurent caminaba tranquilamente, tomándose su tiempo, pero con un propósito en su viaje. Sus ojos no vagaron fuera del camino frente a él. Laurent tenía una misión y entre más pronto terminara sería mejor en lo que a él concierne.

Por el contrario, James casi saltaba por el camino, mirando a izquierda y derecha, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Ni una sola célula en su ser permanecía en reposo. Era como ver al modelo de Bohr en acción. Sus ojos contemplaban cada mínimo detalle mientras su actitud describía a un hombre sin preocupación alguna en el mundo. Esta parte de la persecución y la emoción de la caza lo hacían sentir eufórico. Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon en anticipación.

Lord Masen seguía al dúo en silencio, sus pasos tranquilamente acompasados y su cojera inexistente. Se veía un poco más alto, erguido un poco más derecho, y su entera actitud un poco más enérgica que hace unos momentos. Observaba a los otros dos caballeros con atención con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada como si escuchara susurros en el viento.

"¿Por qué están aquí?" Lord Masen preguntó en voz baja, continuando su caminata.

"Al parecer tú y los otros tienen un buen juego aquí. Es una lástima que solo ustedes disfruten de engañar a los humanos. Nosotros también queremos jugar," sonrió James, mostrando todos sus dientes filosos como una navaja. "No tienen por qué acaparar toda la diversión."

"Asombrosa la hipnosis en masa," comentó Laurent como si nada. "Un truco bastante bueno. Es más fácil alimentarse de ellos, supongo."

"No nos alimentamos de ellos," siseó lord Masen, su lenguaje corporal revelando su horror ante la sugerencia. "Solo bebemos de animales."

"¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?" Se burló James, girándose para encarar al hombre ligeramente más alto.

"Se le llama recordar lo que alguna vez fuimos. Mi familia ha hecho una elección. Pueden respetar eso o dejar nuestro territorio."

"Territorio," se burló James. "Como si tuvieran derechos sobre el rebaño."

"Es fascinante, si me preguntas," Laurent interrumpió antes de encogerse por el miedo cuando recibió una mirada furiosa de James.

"Cobardía y debilidad," James dijo con los dientes apretados, desafiando a Laurent a diferir.

Laurent determinó sabiamente que esta no era la batalla que deseaba pelear hoy y asintió a su camarada con una ligera inclinación.

"Todos tenemos decisiones que tomar y nuestra familia decidió vivir de esta forma," lord Masen continuó.

"Son un montón de cobardes…" Comenzó a decir James antes que lord Masen se diera la vuelta, parándose en seco.

"¿Qué. Es. Lo. Que. Quieren?" Lord Masen demandó con dureza.

"Todavía no estoy seguro. Ese apetitoso bocado bajo la carpa parecía un buen comienzo," James sonrió, provocando que lord Masen gruñera y diera un paso hacia él. Laurent se puso apresuradamente entre los dos, levantando sus manos en una súplica silenciosa.

"Adentro. Llévenlo adentro, caballeros," solicitó Laurent, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

Tras llegar al umbral, lord Masen les cedió el paso para que los otros dos entraran primero. Laurent y James entraron a una de las espaciosas habitaciones justo a un lado del vestíbulo principal.

"¡Suéltame!" Demandó Becca forcejeando, su cabello castaño oscuro extremadamente desordenado volando por todas partes, su vestido negro hecho jirones apenas sosteniéndose de sus hombros. Su lucha era inútil, ya que los dos brazos de una mujer con cabello rojizo la envolvían como bandas de hierro.

"¿Puedes quedarte quieta? Esto es bastante molesto. Y más bien inútil." La mujer de cabello rojizo apretó su agarre con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Becca y otra mano en torno a su garganta.

"¡Entonces, suéltame!" Becca suplicó, con lágrimas cayendo por ambas mejillas, su rostro con manchas rojizas. "¡Por favor!"

"Humanos. Tan lindos," dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro. "Siempre creyendo que pueden escapar." Pasó sus labios fríos por la garganta expuesta de Becca y mordisqueó juguetonamente su vena yugular. "Siempre se equivocan."

Becca comenzó a dar arcadas, amenazando con vomitar. Su captora aflojó lo suficiente su agarre para permitirle doblarse y jadear. La mujer con cabello rojizo sacudió su cabeza con asco.

"Victoria, deja de jugar con tu comida," Laurent dijo simplemente, revisando sus uñas con una expresión bastante aburrida.

"¿Por qué todavía no la has terminado como te dije?" Demandó James, fulminando a su pareja con la mirada.

La puerta detrás de él se cerró de un portazo justo cuando Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie emergieron de las sombras. Incluso el más casual de los observadores se habría dado cuenta que estaban listos para pelear.

Los ojos de lord Masen se dispararon de una persona a otra, evaluando la situación. Asintió muy levemente en dirección a Alice que esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

Los ojos de Laurent se entrecerraron al ver el brillante rostro de la pequeña mujer, y no podía determinar con exactitud si era un engaño o si de hecho ella estaba loca. Imprudentemente, se decidió por lo último.

"Quizás ella tiene un sentido de supervivencia más refinado que tú," murmuró Carlisle, dando un paso hacia Victoria.

"Un paso más y la liquido," amenazó Victoria, tirando bruscamente del cabello de Becca, exponiendo totalmente su garganta. Los ojos de Becca se ampliaron y otro lloriqueo escapó de sus pálidos labios.

"Y entonces te liquidaremos," amenazó Emmett, tronando sus nudillos con anticipación a una buena pelea.

"Simple teoría de juego, en realidad," explicó Jasper como si realmente hubiera tal cosa como simple cuando se trataba de las teorías de juego.

James evaluó deprisa al grupo reunido, sus ojos moviéndose de persona a persona como si memorizara las imágenes, sin detenerse hasta que llegó a Alice. De inmediato, su mirada se detuvo entrecerrando sus ojos considerablemente.

De pronto, Jasper giró su cabeza de golpe hacia James, tensando todo su ser. Dio un paso protector hacia Alice que miró inquisitivamente a su pareja.

Los ojos de Alice se pusieron vidriosos por un momento antes que su mirada volviera a James.

"Eso realmente no sería una buena idea," siseó, fulminando a James con la mirada.

"¡Basta de charla!" Gritó James, agitando sus brazos como si los eliminara a todos, provocando que Becca lloriqueara con más fuerza al tratar de hacerse tan pequeña como fuera posible. "Dame a esa chica en la carpa, y nos iremos."

"No va a pasar," declaró Emmett, dando un paso al frente. "No mi hermanita. De ninguna manera, ¡ni lo sueñes!"

"Entonces, ¿qué tal tú?" James demandó, mirando fríamente a Alice.

"Sobre mi cadáver," dijo Jasper con los dientes apretados, poniéndose entre James y Alice.

"Eso es obvio, ¿no es así?" James sonrió tenebrosamente.

Los ojos de James se entrecerraron al ver a Esme sujetar el brazo de lord Masen en un esfuerzo por evitar que se lanzara.

"Váyanse o nos veremos forzados a tomar acción," lord Masen demandó con firmeza, liberándose del agarre de Esme.

"Esperaba que dijeran eso," James sonrió mientras sus ojos rojos parecían brillar como llamas ardientes del mismísimo infierno.

Un gruñido emanó tras la máscara de lord Masen.

"_Merde_," maldijo Laurent con nerviosismo, mirando velozmente de persona a persona y calculando mentalmente las probabilidades de supervivencia. No lucía bien para él y sus compatriotas. Se volvió hacia James como si le cediera el siguiente movimiento a él. "James, siete contra tres no es… Un juego es una cosa pero no vale la pena morir por ello."

James se le quedó mirando a Laurent como si acabara de proclamarse a sí mismo como la reina de Inglaterra."

"A nadie le gusta los chaqueteros, Laurent," siseó James.

"A nadie le gusta morir, James," Laurent replicó, sus ojos disparándose frenéticamente de persona a persona. "Nuestra habilidad de adaptación ha garantizado nuestra supervivencia desde el primer día."

"Todavía hay tiempo de que se vayan," Carlisle declaró con gentileza.

Los ojos de James se deslizaron lentamente de persona a persona a medida que evaluaba aún más la situación.

"Tal parece que la estrategia de retirada es, en efecto, el mejor curso de acción," exclamó James repentinamente, mirando a Victoria a los ojos. "Liquídala."

En un solo parpadeo, estalló un frenesí de actividad. Jasper y Emmett acorralaron a Laurent mientras él levantaba las manos en rendición. James intentó derribar a lord Masen con un barrido de pierna quién demostró ser más ágil de lo esperado y saltó fácilmente, escapando efectivamente del ataque.

"Hay más de ti de lo que se ve a simple vista, ¿eh, lord Masen?" James sonrió, al parecer aceptando el desafío, lanzando un golpe al rostro de lord Masen.

"Siempre," respondió, bloqueando el golpe y respondiendo con uno propio que le dio al blanco, provocando que James se tambaleara hacia atrás sobre una pequeña mesa tambor que se estrelló en el suelo debajo de él.

Victoria se lanzó a la garganta de Becca con una sonrisa de triunfo justo cuando un fuerte crujido evocando a dos rocas estrellándose durante una avalancha, llenó la habitación, y su rostro se transformó de pronto en la mueca de un alarido. Vio con horror como Becca cayó libre al suelo y sus brazos eran arrojados a la chimenea.

"Maldición, eso fue ardiente," Emmett le murmuró a Jasper con aprobación mientras veían a sus amadas lidiar con la feroz pelirroja.

"¡James!" Aulló Victoria cuando lo vio dirigirse a la ventana más cercana. "¡Ayúdame!"

Él se detuvo por un momento, volviéndose hacia ella y con una ceja arqueada demandó en silencio '¿Por qué?' al mismo tiempo que Esme arrancaba la cabeza de la asombrada mujer de sus hombros. James atravesó la ventana en una lluvia de madera y cristal. Aterrizando afuera, justo al pasar los arbustos boj que rodeaban la casona, velozmente volteó hacia atrás a la ventana y luego salió disparado hacia el bosque.

Becca gritó histéricamente mientras el cuerpo de su anterior captora era hecho pedazos frente a ella por Rosalie, Alice y Esme, para luego arder en llamas en la gigantesca chimenea.

"¡Yo lo vigilaré, ustedes dos vayan!" Carlisle ordenó, señalando hacia Emmett que esbozó una sonrisa y Jasper que asintió de forma solemne.

"¡Es momento de dar una paliza!" Gritó Emmett al saltar por la ventana tras James.

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa mientras recogía las piezas de Victoria y las arrojaba a la chimenea.

"Mi hombre mono," suspiró deseosa, observando a Emmett y Jasper desaparecer por la ventana e internarse en el bosque.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?" Tartamudeó Becca desde su posición fetal en el suelo, señalando incontrolablemente de Alice a Rose a Esme a la chimenea y hacia el cuerpo ardiendo de Victoria. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sujetando sus rodillas mientras murmuraba, "Solo quería estudiar antropología nutricional. No esto. Esto tiene que ser un mal sueño. Un mal sueño. Un muy, pero muy mal sueño."

"Creo que los talentos de L se necesitan aquí," susurró lord Masen. "Va a entrar en _shock _y salir de la hipnosis. ¿Puedes ir por ella, Alice?"

"Por supuesto… lord Masen," añadió Alice con un guiñó, pateando un pedazo de Victoria hacia el fuego abrasador.

"Dile a la señorita Swan que estaré ahí en un momento."

"Tú o…"

"Yo."

Y con una risita, Alice salió danzando de la habitación.

"Ven niña, vamos a limpiarte," Esme dijo para confortarla, ayudando con cuidado a Becca a ponerse de pie.

Becca permitió en silencio que la sacaran de la habitación, dando una última mirada a la chimenea antes de irse.

"¿A dónde se dirige él?" Carlisle demandó.

"Nos quedábamos en una de las casas vacías de Meyer Lane," respondió Laurent, acomodándose su chaqueta.

Esme jadeó al sacar a la casi catatónica Becca de la habitación, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que Bella había estado de James.

"No volverá ahí," lord Masen aseguró.

"No. Es demasiado inteligente para eso. Nos topamos con su alucinación aquí casi por accidente. Entonces James encontró un alma gemela en ese señor Newton. La codicia y el orgullo parecen atraerlo. Lo alimenta casi tanto como la sangre. Así que le proporcionó fondos al señor Newton y se hizo pasar por un comerciante de tierras." Confesó Laurent.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Rosalie demandó, removiendo las brasas agonizantes.

"La persecución. Entre más compleja, mejor. ¿Cincuenta estudiantes catatónicos y apetitosos? Eso es demasiado simple. Jugar con ellos, engañarlos y eliminarlos uno por uno. Ese es el reto. James es un rastreador. El mejor que he visto en todos mis años, lo que ya es decir algo." Laurent hizo un gesto hacia las cenizas. "Ahora has matado a Victoria. Puede que James decida vengar a su pareja."

"No parecía estar muy molesto cuando Esme le arrancó la cabeza," interrumpió Emmett, volviendo a entrar por la ventana. "Lo perdimos," se encogió de hombros. "Jasper está haciendo una última búsqueda antes de unirse a Alice."

Lord Masen sacudió su cabeza. "No esperaba que fuéramos lo bastante fuertes para eliminarla. O que tuviéramos el deseo de proteger a los humanos."

"Lo más importante en la vida de James, es la vida de James," Laurent se encogió de hombros. "Y una vez que elige una presa, nunca lo he visto darse por vencido."

"¡Bella!" Jadeó Esme, regresando a la habitación. "L está atendiendo a Becca," explicó.

Lord Masen asintió.

"Iré a hablar con Alice," declaró, volviéndose hacia la puerta. "Pensaremos en alguna forma de protegerla."

"Y me gustaría hablar contigo sobre este estilo de vida sin consumir sangre humana," dijo Laurent, viendo a Carlisle.

"¿Qué sabes sobre Alaska?" Sonrió Emmett, rodeando a Rosalie con un brazo y dejando un beso en su sien.

**~EE~**

Alice llegó apresuradamente a la carpa donde una enérgica L entretenía a Bella y a Will con una historia de los pormenores de las matanzas de cerdos a finales de otoño.

"Lo cuelgas de un árbol y lo abres con un hacha, pero tiene que estar frío afuera para que puedas ver el vapor…" Dijo L, agitando descontroladamente una copa de vino vacía.

"¡Alice!" Exclamó Bella ligeramente verde, levantándose de un salto y golpeando con su rodilla la pata de la mesa, sacudiendo todas las piezas de cristal. "¡Aaaay!" Masajeó su rodilla adolorida mientras le daba a Alice la más agradecida de las sonrisas.

"Disculpen la interrupción," sonrió Alice. "Lord Masen me pidió que L y su acompañante fueran a la casa por solo un momento."

"Oh, créeme, no podrías haber llegado en mejor momento," jadeó Bella, sujetando el brazo de Alice. "Sinceramente." Trató de sacar la imagen de entrañas de cerdos de su mente, fallando miserablemente.

"¿Para qué me necesitan en la casa?" Dijo L con un hipido, mirando a su copa vacía como si fuera la cosa más fascinante en el mundo.

"A Becca le vendría bien tu ayuda en la casa," sonrió Alice.

"Carajos sí," L gritó con un perfecto acento escocés. Se puso de pie de un salto e inmediatamente se volvió a sentar. "Ooh… un mareo. No fue una buena idea. ¿Becca? ¿En serio?"

Alice asintió con otra sonrisa.

"Permíteme, querida mía," ofreció Will, presentando su mano con una cordial reverencia.

"Vaya, gracias, mi radiante patriota," dijo L con una risita por su ingenio, sonrojándose intensamente al mismo tiempo que dejaba un beso en sus nudillos. "No estás tan mal para ser un yanqui." L hipó antes de volverse hacia Bella y Alice, meneándoles su dedo. "Ustedes dos, compórtense. No me mires con tanta inocencia, Alice. Whi… Cullen. Lo que seas. No será un minuto." Se alejaba tambaleándose de la casa antes de que Will la guiara en un círculo de vuelta a la dirección correcta.

"¿Cuánto ha bebido?" Alice preguntó, viendo a la pareja avanzar por la caminata y desaparecer dentro de la casa no antes de que Will dejara un suave beso en la mejilla de L.

"Como media copa. Ella seguía llenando la copa y el señor Lawrence seguía vaciándola cuando ella no lo miraba. Fue muy gracioso, en realidad," sonrió Bella, también observando a la pareja caminar de la mano. "Al parecer, mi tía no maneja muy bien las situaciones estresantes y trata de ocultarlo. _Monsieur_ Victoire y el señor Hunter, cito, 'Le pusieron los pelos de punta'. Pero el señor Lawrence se aseguró que permaneciera sobria."

"¿El poder de la sugestión?"

"Sin duda parece ser el caso. A menos que uno pueda emborracharse con el aire. Llegaste en el mejor momento, Alice. Estoy segura que estaba por ser más gráfica de lo que me gustaría."

"¿No te gustan las historias de mataderos?" Sonrió Alice, asintiendo hacia la mesa.

"Oh, no. Leí _La Jungla_ y eso fue suficiente para hacerme vegetariana por un año." Bella hizo una pausa. "Bueno, esa es una mentira. Fue más bien una semana, pero fue algo que solo pude leer una vez." Se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Alice se echó a reír, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto por el hecho de que Bella una vez más nombró un libro que no se escribiría hasta casi dentro de un siglo. "De verdad es algo especial, señorita Swan. No me sorprende que mi hermano esté fascinado contigo." Entrelazó su brazo con el de Bella. "¿Me acompañas?"

Bella soltó una carcajada y de inmediato trató de cubrir su boca, sonrojándose por el sonido poco femenino. Alice hizo un gesto con su mano, asegurándole que no importaba.

"Ciertamente tiene una extraña forma de mostrarlo," Bella tartamudeó.

"Tiene problemas para socializar. Demasiados años estudiando a todas horas, sin nada mejor qué hacer. Un perpetuo adolescente, por así decirlo. Indudablemente, tú pareces traerlo de vuelta a la vida." Alice sonrió con picardía, provocando que Bella sacudiera la cabeza al mismo tiempo que una leve sonrisa adornaba sus labios, incapaz de imaginar qué mejores cosas podría imaginar Alice. "Va a estar muy celoso de mí por pasar una encantadora tarde contigo. Y más porque lord Masen también lo hará."

Bella dio un muy discreto suspiro. Estaba aquí para disfrutar de un encantador picnic con lord Masen y saber más de él. En su feliz estado de ignorancia respecto a lo que había pasado en la casona, Bella sentía que con la excepción de la interrupción de unos socios de negocios y la tendencia de su tía hacia las conversaciones inapropiadas a la hora de la comida, el día iba bastante bien. No se había tropezado, caído o roto nada y algunos días, eso era un gran logro. Lo último en lo que Bella quería pensar era en el arrogante, aunque fascinante, Edward Cullen.

Desafortunadamente, la mente humana tiende a recordar y centrarse en cosas que el sentido común nos pide olvidar, y Bella descubrió que sus pensamientos volvieron hacia el obstinado abogado arrogante, demasiado guapo para su propio bien y las sábanas de toda mujer con ojos. Se concentró por un momento en la sensación eléctrica que la atravesó cuando él la tocó y distraídamente acarició de su mano a su brazo como si reviviera la sensación. Con todo, había experimentado vibraciones similares con lord Masen, así que tal vez era alguna clase de fenómeno meteorológico que rodeaba Evermore.

En su mente, Bella empezó a hacer una lista de pros y contras, enumerando las buenas y malas cualidades de cada caballero. El señor Cullen recibió altas calificaciones en el físico mientras que en personalidad se las llevó lord Masen. Desafortunadamente, eso hizo que Bella sintiera que lo estaba honrando con el beso de la muerte en lo que se refiere a citas a ciegas. Una gran personalidad. Usa una bolsa—o en este caso, una máscara de cuero—sobre su rostro. Entre más cosas se le ocurrían a Bella, era más su nivel de frustración.

Muy, pero muy en el fondo, Bella en realidad no creía que la descarga que sintió cuando la tocó el señor Cullen o lord Masen era solo debido al clima en el lugar, pero ella había visto el matrimonio de sus padres colapsar y determinó hace mucho tiempo una noción preconcebida de cómo deberían formarse nuevas relaciones. Esa noción era sumamente idealista, necesitando innumerables pasos, obstáculos por vencer y requisitos bien establecidos y aquellos que serían determinados después. Como resultado, las noches de Bella siempre habían carecido de compañía masculina, aparte de aquellos que se encontraban en las páginas de sus novelas favoritas. Ningún humano podría reunir todos los atributos que deseaba en una pareja.

De pronto, la imagen de un guapo caballero alto pegándose a ella en un oscuro pasillo, robando besos frenéticos mientras manos acariciaban y piernas se enganchaban y la respiración se volvía entrecortada llenó la mente de Bella. Podía sentirlo y su deseo la envolvió. Podía saborear sus labios y su lengua mientras él atacaba su boca. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse y Bella presionó una mano en su busto como si previniera que su corazón saliera de su pecho. Favoreciendo su agonía mental, Bella no podía distinguir la identidad de su pretendiente. Una parte de su mente imaginaba cabello bronce entrelazado en sus dedos mientras otra parte sentía una suave cubierta de cuero. En cualquier caso, lo quería todo y no quería nada.

De repente, un problema adicional pasó a primer plano en la mente de Bella. Sus padres estaban muertos, no divorciados. ¿Verdad? Sacudió su cabeza como si tratara de deshacerse de las telarañas y aclarar su mente. Entre más lo intentaba, más difícil se volvía separar lo que era real y lo que era un sueño. Bella se dio cuenta que se vería en apuros al dar cualquier detalle de la muerte de sus padres, velorio o funeral si alguien demandara la información, pero podía dar un animado informe sobre los procedimientos de divorcio. Se sentía muy confundida.

Sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara y lo sola que se había sentido, el ejemplo de sus padres influyó en su opinión que la atracción debería crecer durante el transcurso de mucho tiempo. No era flor de un día, ni una chispa inesperada, ni amor a primera vista. No para Isabella Marie Swan. No, ella era una joven educada con un futuro brillante y cualquier romance debería desarrollarse sobre un cimiento de realidades. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica a las chispas y la atracción indescriptible que sentía hacia esos dos hombres. Simplemente tendría que haberla. Y empezaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza al tratar de descubrir cuál podría ser esa respuesta.

Por el más breve de los momentos, el ceño de Bella se frunció y lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia la casona.

"¿Qué estás pensando con tanta intensidad?" Preguntó Alice, guiando a Bella gentilmente hacia el jardín de rosas. "Estás a punto de masticar tu labio inferior a la mitad."

"Nada, en realidad," Bella respondió con culpabilidad, soltando en seguida su labio y frotándolo suavemente.

"Bella," la reprendió Alice. "¿En serio? Creí que éramos amigas."

"Lo somos, tontita."

"Lo dudo mucho," Alice le agitó su mano a Jasper cuando apareció de la nada. Un momento no estaba ahí, al siguiente estaba en la orilla del jardín de rosas. Jasper permaneció a una buena distancia de las dos mujeres, apenas sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Solo pensando."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"En varias cosas, en realidad. Mis padres. Lord Masen y tu hermano."

"¿Lord Masen y Edward? ¡Oh, qué divertido! ¡Dime lo qué estás pensando!" Alice casi saltó quedándose sin zapatos por su entusiasmo.

"¡Alice!" Bella se sonrojó, desviando la mirada hacia Jasper. Era lo bastante embarazoso que estuviera pensando en los pros y los contras de los dos hombres, pero discutirlo con la hermana de uno de los hombres y en presencia de otro llevaría su mortificación a nivel astronómico.

"Jasper no escuchará. Lo prometo. Ni siquiera puede escucharnos," Alice mintió sin problema. "Mira, ¿Jasper, puedes oírme?"

Jasper ignoró a Alice, dando la apariencia de observar el corral de caballos sobre la colina.

"Lord Masen ha sido muy amable, muy correcto, aunque poco convencional," susurró Bella. "Y el señor Cullen es descortés, autoritario, y… y L dijo que ha sido un dandi."

"¿Ah, sí?" Alice sonrió.

Bella lo pensó por un momento antes de darse cuenta que su tía lo había insinuado, pero nunca dijo las palabras.

"Dijo que era conocido por disfrutar la compañía de mujeres."

La risa como de campanillas de Alice llenó el aire, provocando que Jasper se volviera y sonriera. Cortésmente volvió a sus contemplaciones, dándole a Alice y Bella la privacidad que deseaban.

"De todas las palabras para describir a mi hermano, dandi falla miserablemente."

Bella se quedó en silencio para reflexionar si Alice quería decir que el señor Cullen fue etiquetado injustamente o si se excedía un nivel más allá. Las dos mujeres pasearon por los jardines en silencio, disfrutando de la belleza de las flores. Bella levantó la vista al cielo gris y suspiró, un ligero escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

"¿Pasa algo?" Alice preguntó.

"Echo de menos al sol," Bella suspiró. "El calor. Al parecer tú también. ¡Tus manos se están congelando, Alice!"

Bella tomó las pequeñas manos de su amiga entre las suyas y trató de calentarlas.

"Sé a ciencia a cierta que mañana estará soleado," sonrió Alice, ignorando el comentario sobre la temperatura de su cuerpo.

"¿En serio?" El rostro de Bella se iluminó con una brillante sonrisa, soltando las manos de Alice.

Alice dio golpecitos en su sien con una sonrisa. "Completamente. Tiendo a simplemente saber estás cosas. Deberías pedirle a tu prometido que te lleve a otro picnic."

"¿Prometido?" Bella dijo con voz entrecortada, tambaleándose al mismo tiempo.

Un par de fuertes brazos la agarraron por la cintura, estabilizándola.

"Con cuidado, señorita Swan," un siseo bajo le susurró al oído. "¿Con qué cuentos le estás llenando la cabeza, Alice?"

Bella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a duro pecho con lord Masen.

"La señorita Cullen parece creer que tengo un prometido, lord Masen." Bella tartamudeó, sujetando los brazos de él para evitar caerse.

"Sería descortés aceptar mi invitación de hoy si eso fuera cierto."

Bella pudo escuchar la sonrisa por detrás de la máscara y la devolvió con timidez, metiendo un rizo errante detrás de su oreja.

"Bueno, ¿por qué otra razón confiaría la señora McCarty en lord Masen para dejarte sola con él?" Dijo Alice, sonriendo de forma traviesa. "¿A menos que tenga planes de casarte?"

El alma de Bella cayó a sus pies, al darse cuenta que era muy posible que su tía planeara algo así, pero en el fondo, le fue difícil aceptar que L planearía un matrimonio sin al menos mencionárselo a ella primero. Los pocos días que han vivido juntas le habían enseñado que su tía era una mujer muy independiente, adelantada en años a sus contemporáneos, y no solo casaría a una sobrina sin el menor indicio de afecto entre el hombre y la mujer.

Bella recordó la ira que su tía había demostrado cuando lord Masen pagó sus deudas y la posible deshonra a su persona que ese acto podría haber propiciado. No, L no planearía casarla. Se negaba a creerlo. Pero si la unión fuera cordial para ambas partes, no creyó que su tía tuviera algún problema con ello, pero hasta ahora, lord Masen no había mostrado la más mínima pizca de interés romántico en ella. Y aunque se daba cuenta que realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, dos días no formaban una unión de amor.

"¿Le importaría si me robo a la señorita Cullen solo un momento? ¿O necesita volver con ese prometido suyo?" Lord Masen susurró, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

El rostro de Bella se volvió rojo como un tomate al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza en negación.

Lord Masen miró imperturbable a Alice y por varios minutos, los dos se quedaron quietos como estatuas. Bella miró de Alice a lord Masen y de vuelta, cuando ninguno de los dos parecía moverse o siquiera respirar. Comenzó a sentirse levemente incómoda por la forma en que solo se miraban en lugar de empezar a hablar.

"¿Puedo hablar con lord Masen en privado por un momento, Bella?" Alice preguntó dulcemente, moviéndose de pronto como si saliera de un trance. "Solo tomará unos minutos y luego puedo dejarlos a los dos solos."

"¡Oh! ¡Disculpen!" Bella sacudió su cabeza desconcertada y siguió caminando unos cuantos pasos por el sendero, dándole la espalda a la pareja.

"¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Alice?" Lord Masen demandó en voz baja.

"Desensibilizándola ante la idea de ser tu prometida, querido hermano." Alice quitó despreocupadamente unas cuantas pelusas de la chaqueta de lord Masen y las dejó volar en la brisa. "Ambos están más que un poco atrofiados emocionalmente, y vi que un delicado empujón sería necesario. Te gusta, ¿no es cierto? Estás interesado en ella, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió en silencio.

"Ya está mucho más receptiva a la idea de estar casada," continuó Alice. "Tal vez no con lord Masen, pero al menos casada." Hizo una breve pausa antes de sonreír con picardía. "Hace unos minutos, estaba muy receptiva a rincones oscuros y una total…"

"Odio cuando haces esto," suspiró amargamente. El lenguaje corporal de lord Masen asumió la postura de un niño listo a dar un pisotón y hacer un puchero.

"¿Qué? ¿Tener razón todo el tiempo?" Le dio una brillante sonrisa. "Mejor yo que Emmett."

Tenía razón en eso pero no era algo que lord Masen quisiera pasar más tiempo considerando.

"Además," continuó. "James va a estar ausente por al menos unos días mientras se reorganiza. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para hacer unos cuantos movimientos." Alice meneó sus cejas sugestivamente, recibiendo un largo suspiro en respuesta.

"¿Sabes dónde está?"

"No. No reconozco el lugar, por lo que supongo está lo suficientemente lejos de Evermore. Sigue cambiando de opinión respecto a lo que quiere hacer. Ella está segura por ahora."

"No todas tus visiones son infalibles, Alice."

"No apuestes contra mí, y no seas pesimista. Tienes muchas cualidades maravillosas. No tan maravillosas como las de mi Jasper, pero las tienes." Alice miró a Jasper que vigilaba a Bella con cautela.

"Ella no va a enamorarse de un monstruo. Mucho menos casarse con uno."

"Ya lo vi," Alice respondió simplemente. "Nada elaborado, solo unas cuantas palabras en una biblioteca."

"¿Y las amonestaciones? Esas se llevan tres semanas."

"Consigue una licencia. Págale al reverendo Webber unos dólares más o libras o barras de oro, no espera. Eso sería como una boda en Las Vegas. Sin Elvis. Que si huyes a Las Vegas, destruiría tu colección de música. Y no solo la reorganizaría."

"No lo harías."

"Pruébame. Ella tendrá que hacerlo, y tú querrás hacerlo, así que solo dejémoslo así."

"¿Y por qué tendría que casarse ella conmigo? ¿Y qué pasa en unas semanas cuando todo esto termine?"

"No voy a decir nada más."

Y Alice, fiel a su palabra, no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se giró sobre sus talones, le hizo un gesto a Jasper para que se le uniera y juntos subieron por el camino de grava hacia la casa.

Lord Masen se quedó ahí mirando a la pequeña mujer mientras desaparecía demasiado rápido dentro de la casona. Si Bella hubiese tenido mejor oído, podría haberlo escuchado murmurar sobre la maldita mujer frustrante y su terquedad, pero afortunadamente, por el bien de él, no lo escuchó. Asimismo, no escuchó la risita desenfadada que vino de la casa.

Lord Masen levantó la vista para ver a Bella observando a una mariposa deslizarse por el aire. Se veía tan despreocupada e inocente mientras sus ojos seguían cada caída y giro. Brevemente se preguntó cómo sería yacer en una manta con ella y disfrutar de una tarde viendo las nubes, hablando sobre nada de importancia.

"¿Continuamos su paseo?" Susurró, asustándola.

"¿Qué le pasa a la gente aquí?" Jadeó, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón. "Juro que tía L, Alice y ahora usted, todos pueden acercarse sigilosamente y matarme de un susto."

"Tal vez debería prestar más atención a su entorno."

Bella se le quedó mirando sin parpadear por un par de silenciosos segundos, sus intensos ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. La confusión y desorientación que sintió antes combinadas con su insulto involuntario abrumaron sus sentidos.

"Respire, Bella. No fue mi intención insultarla," lord Masen murmuró, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza como un niño castigado. Vio con horror como una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus pestañas y cayó por un lado de la nariz de Bella. "Solo quise decir que se veía tan absorta en sus pensamientos que…"

Bella levantó una mano para detenerlo, ignorando la lágrima que colgaba precariamente de su mandíbula.

"Entiendo." Sonrió pero no llegó a sus ojos. "Solo trataba de comprender algunas cosas, y me siento un poco abrumada con todo ello."

Lord Masen le ofreció en silencio un pañuelo cuidadosamente planchado y almidonado. Bella lo tomó con una sonrisa tímida y secó levemente sus ojos.

"¿Cómo cuáles?" Le presentó su brazo el cuál ella tomó y los dos caminaron lentamente por el jardín.

"Algunas veces me siento como si estuviera en el lugar equivocado en el tiempo equivocado. Como si no se supusiera que estuviera aquí," respondió en voz baja. "Por más bello que sea todo esto, no siento que esto sea correcto. Tengo pensamientos y visiones de cosas que no existen. De cosas que nunca había imaginado y me asustan."

"Pero si no se supusiera que estuviera aquí, ¿cómo nos habríamos conocido?"

Bella se sonrojó, agachando la cabeza. Lord Masen levantó delicadamente su barbilla con una mano enguantada, forzándola a mirarlo a la cara.

"Yo, por mi parte, estoy muy agradecido de que esté aquí." Hizo un gesto hacia una banca de cortejo de madera de teca. "¿Nos sentamos?"

Bella asintió en silencio, siguiendo a lord Masen al asiento. Alisó su vestido después de sentarse, temerosa de mirar a los orificios para los ojos de la fría máscara de cuero. Después de su arrebato emocional, no podía soportar mirar al pétreo semblante de lord Masen.

"¿Por qué usa esa máscara?" Bella soltó de pronto, en seguida sintiéndose avergonzada por su falta de tacto. "Quiero decir, yo… lo siento. Supongo que vivir con L me ha contagiado un poco."

Lord Masen agitó su mano sin darle importancia.

"Me permite un poco de libertad," respondió. "Puedo realizar negocios sin revelar nada. De verdad, es la absoluta cara de póquer."

Bella se echó a reír, apretando a sus labios el pañuelo ahora arrugado.

"Mucho mejor," murmuró lord Masen, levantando su mano con cautela y acariciando ligeramente la mejilla de Bella.

Bella suspiró suavemente cuando el áspero cuero raspó ligeramente su piel. De inmediato se relajó y sintió un nivel de paz y satisfacción que pocas veces conseguía.

"¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!" Susurró él suavemente.

"¡Ay de mí!" Dijo Bella con un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos.

"Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente! Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste."

"Esa es una de mis obras favoritas," murmuró Bella, abriendo sus ojos despacio.

"Tal vez me daría el honor de acompañarme alguna vez a una presentación."

"Eso me gustaría."

"Haré que mi personal encuentre el espectáculo más cercano, de inmediato."

Bella se rio al escuchar su entusiasmo.

"Estoy segura que tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer que llevarme a ver Romeo y Julieta," sonrió. "Como lord del feudo, estoy segura que tiene muchas responsabilidades que atender en vez de llevar a una simple institutriz a una obra."

"Le aseguro que no hay nada que preferiría hacer, señorita Swan."

"Tenga cuidado con eso, lord Masen, o la gente hablará."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Alguien podría hacerse una idea equivocada sobre su deseo de pasar tiempo conmigo."

"¿Y qué idea sería esa? ¿Que disfruto de una tarde con una hermosa mujer? ¿Que estoy intrigado por su mente brillante y deseo saber tanto como pueda de usted?"

Bella agachó su cabeza cuando sus mejillas se encendieron de color rojo.

"Sin duda, hay mujeres más aptas para recibir sus atenciones," objetó.

"Posiblemente. Pero ninguna a la que me gustaría entretener."

"¿Entretener? ¿Eso soy yo? ¿Un entretenimiento?"

"No, señorita Swan. Por más divertida que pudiera ser esta tarde, usted es el tipo de mujer con la que uno se casa, no con la que se entretiene como usted tan delicadamente lo dijo."

"¿Es esa una proposición?" Bella dijo en broma.

"¿De qué?"

"¿De matrimonio?"

"¿Se casaría conmigo?"

La discusión fue interrumpida por el sonido de un jadeo, seguido de cerca por el ruido metálico de un servicio de té de plata cayendo al suelo.

Ambos se volvieron para ver a Becca de pie detrás de ellos.

"Yo… solo iré por un poco más de té," Becca tartamudeó, recogiendo rápidamente las piezas de plata y corriendo hacia la casona.

"No cree que haya escuchado…" Empezó a decir Bella.

"Lo dudo," respondió lord Masen, tomando su mano en la de él. "Aunque es posible."

"Entonces, será mejor que la detenga antes de que le cuente a todo su personal."

"¿Y por qué querría hacer eso?"

**~EE~**

* * *

_**Uy, tal parece que Bella tendrá que casarse con lord Masen. La pregunta es, ¿será real? ¿Y con quién se casará en realidad Bella si acepta? ¿Ahora sí ya les quedó claro quién es lord Masen? Hubo mucho en este capítulo, incluyendo ese encuentro con James. Victoria murió pero él sigue con vida y como dijo Laurent, cuando encuentra una presa no la deja ir tan fácilmente, y por lo visto esa presa es Bella. Tal vez por eso lord Masen desee casarte con ella, para protegerla, ¿ustedes qué creen? Como siempre, ya saben que disfruto de recibir sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, y qué esperan de los siguientes capítulos. Así que no olviden escribir unas palabras en el cuadrito de abajo y enviar, ni siquiera tienen que estar registradas. Y recuerden también que con sus reviews ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización, en otras palabras, recibirán capi más pronto ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Say's, MariePrewettMellark, Brenda Cullenn, Sully YM, selenne88, Smedina, Tecupi, freedom2604, Vanenaguilar, anilla09, JessMel, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Marie Sellory, jupy, liduvina, Leah De Call, kaja0507, CeCiegarcia, Vrigny, angryc, Yoliki, Brillo de las Estrellas, PRISOL, Lectora de Fics, Manligrez, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, rjnavajas, MontseZDiaz, Marce Ortiz, bbluelilas, Adriu, tulgarita, aliceforever85, patymdn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, injoa, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, AriGoonz, lagie, Mafer, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, glow0718, Puli, Pam Malfoy Black, EriCastelo y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	11. Rumores y relaciones

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 10: Rumores y relaciones**

Bella se volvió en su mitad de la banca para cortejo para quedar frente a lord Masen con una mirada de incredulidad.

"¿Estaba hablando en serio?" Susurró, todo el color desapareciendo de su rostro.

Bella sabía que en el momento que Becca regresara a la casa, todo el personal pensaría que él le había propuesto matrimonio y era de esperarse, que cualquier mujer sana en su posición la aceptaría. Prácticamente ella estaba casada, encamada y con seis hijos. ¡Cómo se atrevía él a dejar pasar esto tan despreocupadamente cuando era su reputación la que estaba en juego!

"¿Sobre que no me importa que le diga al personal? Por supuesto. No tengo tiempo para el cotilleo y no le presto atención en lo absoluto."

"Por supuesto que no. Es un hombre. Es un lord. Tiene una vida cómoda con ingresos estables. Es guapo. Es rico y tiene enormes extensiones de terreno. A quién le importa lo que la gente diga de usted. ¿Por qué debería importarle una mie…?"

Lord Masen agarró delicadamente la mano que Bella había estado agitando incontrolablemente mientras lo reprendía, deteniendo efectivamente su diatriba.

"¿Acaba de parafrasearme a Monty Python **(1)**?" Preguntó, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza. Bella habría jurado que lo escuchó reírse entre dientes detrás de la máscara. Aflojó levemente el agarre en su mano pero ninguno hizo un movimiento por alejarse.

"Yo… creo que lo hice." Un profundo pliegue frunció su frente cuando trató de recordar quién era Monty Python y qué tenía que ver con esto. "¿Es el Primer Ministro o el vocero? ¿De dónde conoce ese nombre?"

Bella sacudió su cabeza como si fuera una pantalla mágica que pudiera limpiar y se volvió una vez más hacia la máscara imperturbable de lord Masen.

"Lo que quiero decir es," empezó con un chillido antes de aclarar su garganta y comenzar otra vez, "¿Es usted sincero con su propuesta?"

"Yo…" Empezó a decir lord Masen.

"¡Ahí están!" L exclamó, bajando por el paseo dando saltitos con el señor Lawrence siguiéndola a un ritmo mucho más relajado. "Temía que te hubieras ido sin nosotros. Becca está maravillosamente, lord Masen. Solo necesitaba un poco de fe y polvo de hadas, y ahora se encuentra perfectamente." L le sonrió radiante a la pareja que parecía culpable de murmurar palabras vulgares bajo su aliento.

"Ahora, lord Masen, Will, aquí presente, está deseoso de que le muestre los establos. Dijo que lo hicieron sentir nostalgia por Virginia," L sonrió, contemplando con admiración a su pretendiente.

"Creí que habías dicho que era yanqui, tiíta," Bella soltó, deseando en secreto que el suelo se tragara a su tía para que ella pudiera continuar la conversación con lord Masen. Se necesitaba aclarar la propuesta y llevar a cabo un control de daños de inmediato, en lo que a ella concierne.

"Querida, de dónde soy, todo el que vive hacia el norte más allá es un yanqui. Pregúntale a Jasper. Concordará conmigo. Para él. ¡Yo soy una! ¿No es eso lo más tonto? Y también la mayor parte de la Florida, pero esa es otra historia. Y como ellos no se convertirán en un estado hasta dentro de unas décadas, les permitiré que se preocupen por ello."

L agarró a Bella por el brazo y tiro de ella para ponerla de pie. "Ven, ven. Hay mucho que ver, mucho que hacer." Señaló hacia las crecientes nubes oscuras. "Además, salir de los elementos podría ser prudente. No creo que ninguno de nuestros vestidos sea particularmente a prueba de agua y sin duda no deseamos hacer un concurso de camisetas mojadas, ¿o sí? Andando."

L tomó a Bella por el brazo y salieron marchando del jardín y sobre la colina hacia el gigantesco granero que albergaba a media docena de caballos finos. Bella lanzó una mirada suplicante sobre su hombro mientras su tía claramente la arrastraba por el paseo.

Will y lord Masen se quedaron atrás, hablando bajito el uno al otro.

"Es testaruda, ¿verdad?" Will sonrió.

"¿Bella o L?"

"Ambas, de hecho, pero en este caso, L. Es una gran mujer. Un poco ridícula algunas veces, pero ingeniosa. Bondadosa. Y Jesús, es una fanática del control."

Lord Masen asintió deliberadamente mientras Will continuaba, "Me preocuparía por un ataque cardiaco con su tipo de personalidad A, pero no creo que los que son mitad vampiros los tengan, ¿o sí? Le pregunté a Carlisle sobre…"

Lord Masen ignoró a Will e hizo un ligero gesto con su mano hacia Bella que miraba hacia ellos dos con otra expresión de desesperación mientras L hablaba y hablaba, y hablaba algo más. Afortunadamente, era sobre temas más adecuados y amigables para el estómago que matar cerdos.

"Debería estar bien," continuó Will una vez que la atención de Bella estaba por lo demás ocupada. "A L no le agrada la idea de lastimar a Bella. Pero no creo que podamos esperar más tiempo."

Y era cierto. Desde la llegada del señor Lawrence, L había estado más feliz y como resultado, los efectos previos de sus encantamientos estaban desapareciendo a un ritmo alucinante. La que alguna vez había sido una mujer de mediana edad con sobrepeso con gafas de media luna y encanecidos rizos encrespados se transformaba en algo muy, pero muy diferente. Sus genes se asegurarían de que nadie la llamara en modo alguno menuda, pero L se acercaba de prisa a un peso saludable y su cabello volvía a su tono original castaño dorado, aunque siempre pronosticarían el clima por venir. Un rizómetro, por decirlo así. La gente iba a notarlo y ya que 1827 era mucho antes de la era de Weight Watchers, el botox, Restylane y las cirugías cosméticas tipo comida rápida, algo tenía que hacerse antes de que pudieran surgir muchas preguntas.

"Supongo que con tu talento, ni siquiera necesitamos tener esta conversación en voz alta, ¿verdad?" Will continuó.

Lord Masen se encogió de hombros, aún observando cuidadosamente a Bella y el vaivén de sus caderas mientras caminaba cuidadosamente por el establo, levantando muy delicadamente su pálido vestido azul.

"Podría parecer extraño si respondiera sin que ellas escuchen las preguntas a menos que leer mentes también fuera parte de tus dones," declaró lord Masen.

"No. Meterme con el clima, sí, pero leer mentes, no gracias. Preferiría algunos secretos, sobre todo cuando se trata de cierta señorita."

"No puedo escuchar a la señorita Swan."

"¿Qué?"

"Sus pensamientos son silenciosos para mí."

"No me sorprende que estés tan tenso por todo esto. No tienes idea de lo que ella siente por ti, ¿cierto?"

El silencio que recibió la pregunta de Will le dijo más que cualquier respuesta podría.

L se acercó para susurrar algo al oído de Bella. Ambas mujeres lanzaron miradas culpables hacia lord Masen y Will antes de reír con fuerza, provocando que Will y lord Masen las vieran a las dos que enseguida cubrieron su boca con las dos manos y se sonrojaron de un vivo color rojo.

"¿Estás seguro que no están relacionadas de verdad?" Lord Masen murmuró.

Will se encogió de hombros sacudiendo su cabeza.

"L dijo que apenas hace poco tiempo comenzó a aprender de su árbol familiar, pero que estaba segura de lo que sabía y luego cambió de tema. Muy rápido también. He aprendido que la mujer guarda muy bien sus secretos."

"No puede mentir," explicó lord Masen. "Simplemente es parte de su composición. Así que se ha vuelto muy buena con verdades a medias o respuestas evasivas."

"Tiene sentido, supongo. Con tanta investigación que hace, supuse que sabía algo y que evitó responderme intencionalmente."

"La mujer que la crio fue muy abusiva. Y siendo ella medio vampiro, L no puede olvidar lo que le dijeron e hicieron," murmuró lord Masen, observando de cerca a Bella rascar la nariz de Twilight.

"Imagino que ha sido muy difícil para ella."

"Le es muy difícil permitir que cualquiera se acerque demasiado. Pero una vez que estás dentro, te apoyará hasta el final. Solo le toma algo de tiempo confiar en alguien totalmente."

"Son buenas cualidades para tener."

"Y aun así, tú apareces un día, y ella está perdidamente enamorada." Lord Masen no intenta ocultar los celos que se filtran en su tono. "Puedo ver que L y tú van a ser una gran pareja."

"Siempre y cuando ella me acepte."

"Ella merece ser feliz. Ha estado sola por mucho tiempo."

Will asintió de acuerdo. "Entonces ya somos dos. Es bastante gracioso que vivimos muy cerca del otro en algún momento. Luego vino Lexington, mientras yo me movía por diferentes partes ayudando a eliminar a los casacas rojas. Dos veces. Malditos tontos." Will siguió mirando a L que le lanzó una rápida mirada, con una amplia sonrisa al verlo. "Al menos tú no tuviste que esperar dos siglos para encontrar a la destinada para ti."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no he…"

"Por favor. Guarda tus negaciones para alguien más joven y menos experimentado en el mundo. Tengo más de doscientos años de observar a la gente formar parejas, ligarse y tener todo tipo de relaciones a largo y corto plazo. He estado aquí un día y puedo ver cómo ella te tiene atrapado. En vez de preocuparte por los 'y si', saca la cabeza de tu maldito trasero y adelante, disfruta de un poco de felicidad."

La postura de lord Masen se tensó un poco, provocando que una sonrisa se apoderara del rostro de Will.

"La verdad duele, ¿no es así?"

"No tengo la cabeza en mi trasero como tú lo declaraste tan francamente."

Will se rio con fuerza al escuchar la negativa bastante patética, provocando que tanto L como Bella miraran en su dirección antes que L agarrara el brazo de Bella y la llevara hacia otra casilla.

"Entonces, deja de tomar decisiones por ella y actúa de acuerdo a tus sentimientos," continuó Will. "L mencionó que Bella está totalmente prendada de ti en cualquier encarnación."

Lord Masen pareció considerar la declaración en silencio.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo está doble actuación, de todos modos?"

"Oh, por una novela de romance que L leyó por allá en los ochenta. Pensó que le agregaría un poco de glamour a la experiencia." El tono de lord Masen le mostró a Will su falta de fe en la visión de L.

"Huh…"

"Tal vez ahora, con un poco de romance en su vida, dejará la mía en paz."

"No contaría con eso."

"Uno puede soñar."

"Ella se preocupa por ti. No lo niego, todos lo hacen. Solo quieren que aceptes que Bella es tu cantante y que tomes acción. No digo que actúes como un cavernícola y la arrojes sobre tu hombro o algo así. Eso sería más del estilo de Emmett por lo que he escuchado. Pero esta actitud fría y caliente que le das no puede ser buena para su autoestima."

"¿Y que trate de matarla sería mejor?"

"Oh, conoces el sarcasmo. L dijo que saldría a la luz si te provocaba." Will le sonrió a lord Masen, ganándose otro suspiro. "Sabes que ella te llama. ¿Por qué torturarte por más tiempo?"

"Porque ella…"

Will ignoró sus negativas con una mirada furiosa.

"No hay nada que diga que no puedas tener lo mismo que cualquier otra pareja que conoces, si simplemente dejas a un lado esa actitud de 'yo sé lo que es mejor' y dejas que Bella decida por sí misma."

"Ella es humana, Will. Nunca funcionaría."

"Podría hacerlo," le aseguró. "Cuando te llega, te llega. Sabes que no habrá nadie más para ti. Solo tienes que decidir si quieres cortejarla o dejarla para alguien más," Will le susurró con un tono de voz demasiado bajo para que alguien lo escuchara.

Lord Masen suspiró profundamente e intentó pasar una mano por su cabello pero le estorbó la capucha de cuero sobre su cabeza. Flexionó su mano enguantada en frustración, escuchando el suave crujido que hacía el cuero.

"Carlisle siempre se preguntó si la pareja de L sería humano, híbrido o vampiro. Estoy casi seguro que Emmett había hecho una apuesta sobre eso," lord Masen dijo finalmente.

"Cambiar de tema no hará una diferencia."

"Lo decidiré pronto."

"Entre más pronto mejor, y lo digo con las más egoístas intenciones. L no se irá hasta que esté segura que Bella va a estar bien."

"Me alegra que mi vida amorosa esté interfiriendo con la tuya," lord Masen dijo con ironía.

Will se rio con libertad, palmeando la espalda de lord Masen.

"Tal vez una buena follada los relajará a ambos, y L necesita estar en control total de cada situación," sonrió Will, ganándose otro profundo suspiro de lord Masen. "Oye, estoy trabajando en mi parte del trato. Tú tienes que encargarte de la tuya por tu cuenta."

En los recovecos de su mente, lord Masen sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. La infernal dualidad tanto física como mental le proporcionaba una salida, ¿pero qué lo haría sentir contento? Sabía la respuesta. Deseaba a la señorita Isabella Marie Swan en su vida de cualquier forma en que ella se lo permitiera. Ahora, solo tenía que decidir con qué aspecto de sí mismo deseaba intentar cortejarla y cómo proceder.

"Si fuera yo, iría tras ella de forma tan humana como fuera posible. Sin máscaras, sin extraños misteriosos. Pero eso haría yo. Mi sentido del romance es más parecido a lo que se hacía en el siglo XVIII que en el XIX o el XXI," continuó Will, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de lord Masen.

Lord Masen dio un gruñido bastante evasivo.

"¿Alguna idea de qué se están riendo?" Will inquirió, asintiendo hacia las dos mujeres que hablaban en voz baja.

"Oh, L lo está dejando muy claro." Lord Masen asintió hacia Twilight que se pavoneaba por su casilla en un estado bastante excitado, presumiendo frente a las dos damas. "Al parecer, tiene un sentido del humor algo indecente. L ha estado especulando y pidiendo la opinión de Bella. Lo que ha avergonzado en gran manera a la señorita Swan."

"Mmmm…" Sonrió Will, mirando abiertamente a una sonrojada L que estaba teniendo un gran problema para mirarlo a los ojos. "Dios, me recuerda mi tiempo como humano. Cuando toda la familia duerme en una habitación, es un poco difícil de ocultar lo que está pasando. Sin mencionar lo que veías en los animales del campo. No había verdadera necesidad de edictos de educación pública deficientes y poco realistas y luego llegaron los malditos victorianos y sus faldas para las piernas desnudas de las sillas."

Lord Masen tosió levemente.

"Lo siento. Olvidé que tú eres un producto de todo eso." Will le guiñó un ojo, tomándole el pelo al hombre más joven. "Gracias a Dios que solo tenía que ver lo que estaba frente a mí, no lo que pasaba en las mentes de todos a mi alrededor. Maldición, los sesenta deben haberte matado."

Lord Masen sacudió su cabeza, riéndose bajito.

"Encontrarás que soy de por sí bastante franco," Will se encogió de hombros, sin disculparse en lo absoluto.

"Que Dios nos ayude si alguna vez ustedes dos se unen con Emmett," lord Masen dijo con una sonrisa en su voz.

Bella se volvió y le dio una mirada suplicante a Will y a lord Masen al tratar de escapar de las atenciones de su tía.

"¡Ayúdenme!" Articuló en lamento, alejándose un paso inútilmente de su tía. L cerró la distancia entre las dos y tomó el brazo de Bella. De repente, L empezó a señalar las diferencias entre el heno para caballos y el heno para el ganado, los diferentes tipos de arbustos de curry y más. "¡Por favor!" Bella articuló una vez más.

"Creo que L ha monopolizado lo suficiente el tiempo de Bella, ¿no crees?" Will preguntó en voz baja, asintiendo hacia la nube oscura en el horizonte.

"Esa sería una maravillosa idea considerando lo mucho que ella odia las tormentas."

"¿Ah, sí? Entonces, creo que puedo ayudar con esto," murmuró Will, mirando a la nube negra mientras esta se hacía cada vez más grande. "Eso sí, a ella ni una palabra de esto, o me aseguraré de que veas solo la luz del sol hasta septiembre. No quiero que me echen a la casa del perro antes de que realmente me dejen entrar en la casa."

"No se me ocurriría. Me estarías haciendo un favor."

Will le dio una amplia sonrisa a medida que el cielo encapotado se oscurecía cada vez más. Un suave trueno atravesó el aire. L de pronto paró de hablar y se congeló en su lugar.

"¿Todo está bien, Liriope?" Will preguntó con dulzura, apareciendo junto a ella de inmediato.

"¿Qué? Sí, Will. Es solo que… es solo que no me gustan las tormentas." La voz de L se hizo cada vez más delgada hasta que sonó como una pequeña niña.

Bella miró con curiosidad a su tía, cuya piel pálida se tornó aún más pálida.

"¿Por qué no se sienta un momento, señora McCarty?" Lord Masen ofreció, señalando la banca al otro extremo de los establos. "Estoy seguro que la tormenta no durará mucho tiempo."

"Estaré más que feliz de distraerte," susurró Will al oído de L, provocando que se estremeciera. "¿Frío?"

Se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de ella sin esperar su respuesta mientras la guiaba hacia la parte mucho más oscura del establo. Will sonrió cuando ella sacudió su cabeza en negación pero ciñó más la chaqueta a su alrededor tras escuchar otro ligero estruendo. Él podía escuchar su corazón latiendo más rápido, recordándole el aleteo del colibrí.

"Hay menos ventanas por aquí. No podrás ver la tormenta."

"Pero tenemos que actuar de chaperones…" L comenzó a decir antes que Will colocara un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Son adultos, L. Y en el mundo real, no creo que a ella realmente le gustaría que interfirieras. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

L asintió sin decir nada, mirando a sus cálidos ojos color caramelo.

"Prefiero este diseño en ti," murmuró Will en voz baja, trazando ligeramente su escote con un dedo mientras quitaba la chaqueta de sus hombros. "Este también es un color fascinante. Y he echado mucho de menos los corsés y las enaguas." Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, jugando delicadamente con el adorno blanco justo en su cintura. "Todos esos lazos y ataduras gritando por soltarse. Imaginar remover todas esas capas una a la vez."

"Sé lo que estás haciendo," tartamudeó L, sonrojándose.

Un rayo destelló en el cielo seguido en seguida por el estruendo de un trueno. La tormenta estaba aumentando su intensidad y la lluvia caía a cántaros. Los ojos de L se dispararon hacia la ventana con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Will susurró, dejando un beso en su clavícula expuesta antes de desviar su mirada de la ventana. La acercó a él, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras la pegaba a él.

"Distrayéndome." La respiración de L se atoró cuando las manos de Will se acercaron cada vez más a sus pechos.

"¿Está funcionando?"

"No me gustan las tormentas. Me traen muy malos recuerdos."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no hacemos algunos buenos recuerdos durante esta?" Will jugó con los lazos color verde oscuro al frente de su vestido.

"¡Pero ellos están justo ahí!" L susurró. "Y yo no he… ¡No podemos! ¡No voy a… en un establo!" Miró furiosa hacia el otro extremo del edificio, escuchando la suave risa perteneciente a lord Masen. L gruñó en frustración.

"Bella no puede ver aquí atrás, y él no mirará."

"Vas a provocar mi muerte, William Lawrence. La muerte segura."

"He esperado demasiado tiempo para encontrarte, Liriope. No te dejaré ir todavía."

"¿De qué se está riendo, lord Masen?" Bella preguntó, viendo cómo la lluvia caía afuera del establo.

"Sería descortés de mi parte decirlo," lord Masen susurró, acercándose demasiado al oído de Bella, sonriendo al ver cómo se erizaba su tersa piel pálida. "Pero creo que puede que su tía sea la que necesita un chaperón."

Bella miró hacia atrás a la oscuridad pero afortunadamente, no pudo ver nada. Sin embargo, podía escuchar los susurros y lo que estuvo muy cerca a sonar como un gemido de placer. Bella se giró y de prisa, se alejó lo más que pudo.

"No cree que… tía L haría… con el señor Lawrence… ¿Aquí?" La expresión horrorizada de Bella fue casi cómica al intentar borrar la imagen mental de su tía y el señor Lawrence teniendo un encuentro en el heno.

"No. Solo tome en cuenta que su tía tiene un apasionado odio por las tormentas. Y algunas veces esa pasión necesita canalizarse de formas más constructivas. El señor Lawrence simplemente está aprovechando la situación de una forma que asumiría es mutuamente placentera."

Bella y lord Masen se quedaron en relativo silencio por unos momentos, contemplando la lluvia caer sobre el césped. Lord Masen estaba detrás de Bella, dejando una distancia respetuosa entre los dos, pero lo bastante cerca para observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Parece saber mucho sobre mi tía," Bella dijo prudentemente, rompiendo el silencio, manteniéndose de espaldas a él.

"La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y la señora McCarty tiene muy pocos secretos. Va contra su naturaleza el tenerlos o permitir que cualquier otro los tenga, para esto."

Algo en el tono de lord Masen tocó una fibra sensible de Bella, y al instante se preparó para defender a su tía. Se giró, mirando furiosa a su rostro inexpresivo. Por el más breve de los momentos, el recuerdo de L diciéndole lo poco que sabía de lord Masen pasó por la mente de Bella, y se preguntó cuál era la verdad. Ya que era naturalmente más cercana a su tía, Bella se sintió obligada a creerle a su sangre.

Primero, Bella se sintió confundida. Y luego, entre más sopesaba el punto, más enojada se sentía, y decidió descargar un poco de su frustración en lord Masen, en especial después del fiasco de la propuesta que aún no se había resuelto.

"Señor, lo hace sonar como si no tener secretos sea una maldición en vez de una bendición. Yo, por mi parte, encuentro refrescante el que alguien como mi tía sea lo bastante valerosa para encarar el mundo con honestidad en vez de ocultarse tras una máscara figurativa o literal."

"No crea por un momento, señorita Swan, que la señora McCarty no trae puesta la propia."

"Mi tía no ha sido nada más que franca, amable y comprensiva conmigo desde que llegué a Evermore y ha cuidado de mí cuando no tenía a nadie más a quién acudir, lord Masen. Me ha apoyado en todas las decisiones que he tomado y me ayudó a conseguir empleo para poder mantenerme económicamente. Y al menos tuvo el coraje de hacerle frente a usted, aunque por medio de su representante, cuando compró sus deudas y se introdujo en mi vida." Bella cerró sus manos en puños a sus costados, con su espalda derecha y orgullo en su ira.

"¿Preferiría que no tuviera parte en su vida?" Lord Masen inquirió en voz baja, no muy seguro de qué había despertado a la tigresa dentro de esta gatita frente a él, pero gran parte de él estaba completa y totalmente fascinado. Quizás esta pequeña mujer podía con más de lo que le daba el crédito. De pronto, se sintió obligado a aprender más y más sobre esa fuerza interior que ella le había permitido ver brevemente.

"No dije eso. Solo quise decir que no me gusta que tomen decisiones por mí. Soy una mujer adulta. Puede que no tenga un sofisticado título o una costosa educación pero puedo garantizarle que me he manejado muy bien hasta ahora y planeo seguir haciéndolo por muchos, muchos años más. Merezco tomar mis propias decisiones como con quién deseo relacionarme sin preocuparme por lo que otros pueden pensar."

"Entonces, ¿qué le gustaría de mí?"

"Me gustaría saber por qué era tan importante pagar para ganarse mi favor. Ciertamente podría haberse simplemente presentado conmigo sin deshonrar mi persona. ¡Y por qué persiste en negar lo potencialmente dañino que es para mi buen nombre el que su ama de llaves piense que me propuso matrimonio!"

"Tengo mis razones."

"¿Las qué son?"

"Mis razones."

"Oh, no de nuevo esta canción," gruñó Bella. "Supongo que no planea explicármelo en el futuro próximo."

"No."

"Ni tiene intenciones de rectificar la información errónea que se extiende sobre nuestro compromiso ficticio."

"No."

Bella bajó la vista a sus manos entrelazadas. Tomó una respiración profunda y poco a poco la soltó, intentando calmar la furia que crecía en su interior.

"¿Hay algo en el agua aquí en Evermore o todos los hombres son tan exasperantes como usted y el señor Cullen?" Bella demandó, fulminando el inexpresivo rostro de lord Masen con la mirada.

El silencio que le respondió la llevó al límite, haciéndola enojar hasta el punto que Bella salió de los establos dando pisotones y se dirigió a la casona bajo la lluvia.

Lord Masen se le quedó mirando mudo por el asombro. ¿Siempre huía cuando su temperamento alcanzaba un punto de ebullición? ¿Era por miedo a perder el control o preocupada por la otra persona involucrada? Sentía curiosidad, fascinación y estaba completamente embelesado.

"¿Qué demonios le dijiste?" L demandó, repentinamente apareciendo junto a lord Masen, agarrando su brazo y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

"Ahora no, L," declaró Will, quitando su mano del brazo de él. "Esto es entre ellos y tú no estás incluida."

"Pero…"

"Liriope," Will le advirtió, dándole una mirada que no toleraba discusión.

L se sintió ofendida y emocionada de que le hablaran de esa forma y retrocedió para ordenar sus propios sentimientos. Años de estar sola le habían permitido cierta forma de ser sin cuidado o preocupación alguna por aquellos en torno a ella. Ahora que Will había entrado a su vida, se le enseñaba rápidamente cómo actuar en torno a otros de una forma completamente inusual para ella. Le tomaría tiempo desarrollar esas aptitudes sociales pero cuando básicamente eres inmortal, no tienes nada más que tiempo. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros y se alejó de los dos hombres.

"Gracias," lord Masen murmuró con un profundo suspiro.

"Voy a darte el beneficio de la duda, lord Masen," dijo Will, haciendo retroceder a L delicadamente unos pasos más allá. "¿Esto es sobre lo que estábamos hablando?"

"Sí."

"Entonces, supongo que tu alter ego necesita llevar su trasero a la casona."

Sintiendo que le decían que se marchara, lord Masen hizo una rápida reverencia antes de salir corriendo del establo y hacia la casona.

"¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?" Demandó L, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a Will. Intentando acomodar su vestido apresuradamente.

"Solo que algunas decisiones que tenían que tomarse se han tomado, querida mía."

**~EE~**

* * *

**(1) 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' o en español 'Los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada' película británica dirigida por Terry Gilliam y Terry Jones (ambos pertenecientes al grupo Monty Python de seis humoristas británicos), estrenada en 1975.**

* * *

_**¿Siguen teniendo dudas? Creo que ahora está más que claro que lord Masen es Edward, y al parecer, al fin se ha decidido a cortejar a Bella, ¿pero lo hará como Edward Cullen o lord Masen? En este momento, ninguno de los dos está en buena posición frente a Bella. ¿Qué podrá hacer para cambiar eso? Ya lo veremos. Pero lo que es seguro es que tiene que ser pronto, porque Bella está cada vez más consciente que está viviendo en un mundo al que no pertenece y los encantamientos de L se están debilitando, pronto será dará cuenta de la verdad. ¿Y qué les pareció la parejita de L y Will? Me encanta como Will parece ser la pareja perfecta para ella :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperan que pase ahora. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a divertirlos, y significan mucho para nosotros. Con ellos mantienen vivo el fandom y marcan el ritmo de las actualizaciones. ¡No lo olviden!**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Sully YM, freedom2604, MontseZDiaz, AngieSCullen, claribelcabrera585, Adriu, Shikara65, PRISOL, Vrigny, Gabriela Cullen, rjnavajas, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, MariePrewettMellark, Manligrez, Leah De Call, bbluelilas, Lizdayanna, liduvina, jupy, aliceforever85, Marie Sellory, Tecupi, AriGoonz, tulgarita, Yoliki, Patty, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Say's, patymdn, saraipineda44, Brenda Cullenn, somas, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, injoa, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, piligm, lagie, Pam Malfoy Black, EriCastelo, Mafer, glow0718, JessMel, Lectora de Fics y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	12. Tal para cual

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 11: Tal para cual**

El estruendo de un trueno resonó en los cielos oscuros de Evermore mientras Isabella subía la colina entre la lluvia y bajaba por el paseo hacia la Mansión Masen. Su ira la convertía en una fiera y ninguna cantidad de lluvia iba a detenerla de su marcha determinada para alejarse del exasperante lord Masen. Azotó la puerta detrás de ella en frustración, provocando que sus rizos cuidadosamente arreglados apenas rebotaran al gotear sobre sus hombros. En resumidas cuentas, se veía y se sentía como una rata mojada.

El recibidor estaba vacío. De hecho, tras mirar en las puertas que rodeaban el recibidor, Bella no vio a nadie, lo cual estaba bien para ella. El estado de ánimo en el que estaba no era agradable en compañía y por solo unos minutos, se quedó inmóvil, el único sonido era el chapoteo de sus zapatos en las baldosas del recibidor mientras cambiaba sutilmente su peso de una pierna a otra y la constante lluvia de afuera.

Bella tomó varias respiraciones profundas por la nariz y exhaló por la boca intentando calmarse, con sus ojos cerrados para eliminar la estimulación externa. Su mente pasó de lo que había ocurrido al leer la carta de lord Masen donde dio la impresión de ser un caballero muy amable, a la discusión actual en el establo donde básicamente consideró sin importancia sus sentimientos y preocupaciones por su reputación. Era casi como si fueran dos personas diferentes, y estaba furiosa por esa dualidad.

Normalmente, Bella era mucho más serena y por el más breve de los momentos, se preguntó por qué lord Masen y el señor Cullen parecían irritarla. Por lo general, ella enfrentaba las adversidades con calma, ecuanimidad y una madurez muy superior a sus años. Con un suspiro, empezó a repasar en su mente los habituales sospechosos, deteniéndose solo cuando llegó a su calendario mental.

"Maldición," dijo con un suspiro, al darse cuenta que los próximos días iban a estar llenos de alivios para el dolor, chocolate y posiblemente una bolsa de agua caliente. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía porque su estado de ánimo cambiaba tan de prisa.

De repente, el sonido de un piano siendo tocado en una habitación de la planta alta flotó por el pasillo. Era una melodía encantadora, dulce y llena de anhelo y promesa. Bella nunca antes había escuchado esa melodía pero parecía llamar a su alma. Sin pensarlo, se movió con cautela hacia las escaleras.

Con dos pasos en su trayectoria a través del recibidor, Bella se resbaló violentamente y apenas se sostuvo cuando sus pies se deslizaron sobre las resbaladizas piedras del piso.

"Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto," murmuró, recuperando el equilibrio y mirando en seguida alrededor para ver si habían presenciado su naturaleza torpe. Suspiró alegremente cuando no vio a nadie.

Con una mano en el lustroso pasamanos de madera, Bella subió las escaleras en busca de la música. Se asomó dentro de un salón decorado con opulencia para ver la figura de un hombre sin chaqueta inclinado sobre las teclas de un piano de cola Pleyel de ébano. Bella observó cómo las manos del hombre acariciaban las teclas de marfil y los músculos de su espalda se flexionaban bajo la camisa blanca al estirarse, incorporando todos los siete octavos en su música. Su corazón se llenó de alegría al ver la pasión que el pianista y su música evocaban como si sacara la sinfonía de su alma.

Incluso de espaldas a ella, Bella imaginó los ojos del pianista cerrados y sus labios fruncidos por la intensa concentración. Era como ver un elegante ballet, y estaba completamente fascinada. El hombre se enderezó un poco, levantó su cabeza, revelando una masa caótica de rizos color bronce. Ella jadeó suavemente, al darse cuenta que el gran músico era nada menos que el exasperante Edward Cullen.

"Es muy descortés que alguien se quede en la puerta sin alertarlo a uno de su presencia," murmuró Edward en voz baja, aún tocando, aunque con menos intensidad.

"Yo… ¿Cómo?" Tartamudeó Bella.

Edward hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia el espejo, mirando hacia él y por lo tanto, a los ojos de Bella. Ella vio su propio reflejo y se estremeció ante el empapado desastre que vio. La música paró cuando sus manos se detuvieron, pendiendo sobre las teclas.

"Déjeme darle una toalla," Edward dijo amablemente, levantándose en silencio y dejando graciosamente la habitación. Un momento más tarde, reapareció con dos suaves toallas blancas.

Bella se quedó mirando, congelada por el _shock _cuando él se las ofreció sin decir nada. Ella no hizo el intento por tomarlas.

"Le prometo que se sentirá mejor seca," le sonrió con timidez, ofreciéndoselas una vez más.

Ella las tomó con recelo y observó muda por el asombro como él regresó a la banca del piano y empezó a tocar las notas de apertura de la melodía más comúnmente conocida como La sonata Claro de luna.

"Gra… Gracias," Bella tartamudeó, secando su cabello con una toalla antes de cubrir con ella sus hombros y luego secando su rostro con la otra.

"No fue nada."

Edward siguió tocando suavemente.

"Puedo encender el fuego si tiene frío," murmuró Edward, sin levantar la vista de las teclas.

"Gracias, pero estoy bien. Toca maravillosamente," Bella habló en voz baja como si temiera que si lo hiciera más fuerte, la magia del pacífico momento se rompería.

"Gracias." Siguió tocando por unos momentos más. Cuando las notas finales se apagaban, levantó la vista al espejo, mirándola a los ojos. "Me temo que nuestros encuentros hasta ahora han estado llenos de animosidad."

"Así es."

"Me arrepiento de eso."

"Ya veo." Bella no estaba segura a dónde se dirigía con eso y después de su experiencia con lord Masen en el establo, no iba a bajar la guardia.

Edward se le quedó mirando por un momento antes de levantarse en silencio y ponerse una chaqueta gris oscuro que había estado sobre el respaldo de un sillón con adornos tallados. Alisó su solapa y tiró de sus puños antes de volverse una vez más para ver a Bella.

"Entonces, empecemos de nuevo. Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen." Hizo una ligera reverencia pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Bella.

"Isabella Swan," murmuró Bella, inclinándose en una leve reverencia. Podía sentir el calor apresurarse a sus mejillas y rápidamente cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de hacer desaparecer su siempre presente sonrojo.

"Encantado de conocerla, señorita Swan." Edward le presentó una mano para tomar la de ella.

"Mis amigos me llaman Bella," susurró, presentándole su mano la que él tomó y rozó un suave beso en sus nudillos. Dos veces. La respiración de Bella se detuvo por un momento por el gesto, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de Edward.

"En realidad, no debería ser mi amiga, señorita Swan."

"Creo que soy absolutamente capaz de determinar quién es mi amigo y quién no, señor Cullen," Bella declaró con calma, enderezando muy ligeramente su espalda. El recuerdo de su confrontación con lord Masen seguía reciente y la irritación de la ira amenazó con emerger.

"Estoy seguro de eso," le sonrió gentilmente, todavía sosteniendo su mano.

Bella retiró su mano delicadamente y acomodó la toalla alrededor de sus hombros.

"¿Supongo que le debo mis felicitaciones?" Preguntó, haciéndole un gesto con su mano para que tomara asiento.

Después que Bella se sentó en el sillón junto al piano, Edward se movió hacia la banca del piano y tomó su lugar, estirando sus largas piernas frente a él, cruzándolas por los tobillos.

"¿Por?"

"Cuando llegué, la casa era un hervidero por las noticias de su compromiso. Al punto que me dolía la cabeza y subí aquí a ocultarme."

El rostro de Bella decayó. Su más grande miedo se había manifestado. Becca se había tomado en serio la proposición, y la noticia se estaba difundiendo a la velocidad del rayo.

"¿Asumo que no es un acontecimiento feliz?" Edward inquirió.

"Lord Masen y yo estábamos conversando y lo sacaron de proporción. No se me ha ofrecido ni he aceptado ninguna propuesta de matrimonio."

"Ese, sin duda, es un desafortunado giro en los acontecimientos."

"¿Tú crees?" Bella preguntó, arqueándole una ceja.

Edward inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa torcida al escuchar su lenguaje muy diferente al de 1827 que había salido de sus labios sin que siquiera se diera cuenta.

"¿Qué?" Inquirió ella, revisando su vestido en busca de rasgaduras. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No. Solo me sorprende que una mujer sin familia cercana no aproveche la oportunidad de aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio de un pretendiente rico."

Afortunadamente para él, el comentario de Edward fue con un tono que no emitía juicio. Simplemente estaba declarando un hecho y Bella tomó sus palabras como lo que eran. De haber malinterpretado sus declaraciones, Edward estaba seguro que habría un infierno que pagar.

Bella suspiró cansada y se sentó en el sillón, considerando qué decir.

"No me interesa el dinero de lord Masen. Lo conozco hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Eso apenas es tiempo suficiente para desarrollar una relación."

"Tal vez él lo vea más como una transacción de negocios. Necesita un heredero, usted necesita seguridad financiera."

Una vez más, el comentario de Edward no fue con malas intenciones, y Bella no sintió que estuviera lanzando difamaciones a su persona. En vez de eso, ella sintió como si hablara con un viejo amigo, y la llenó una sensación de tranquilidad. Después de sus previas interacciones con el guapo Edward Cullen, este giro en los acontecimientos era bastante desconcertante, pero reconfortante al mismo tiempo.

"No me importa si es así como él lo ve. ¡Un verdadero caballero lo pide de la forma adecuada, no en una discusión informal sobre los 'y si' que un ama de llaves malinterpreta y luego se rehúsa a corregirlo una vez que el jodido rumor ha comenzado! ¡Un verdadero caballero indagaría si la dama en cuestión está románticamente interesada en dicho caballero en vez de asumir que así es!"

Edward se rio al escuchar que Bella continuaba combinando el lenguaje aceptable y el anacrónico. Sus ojos brillaron y su rostro se iluminó y Bella pensó en seguida que nunca había visto un hombre más guapo en su vida.

"Usted es algo especial," murmuró, casi bajo su aliento.

"Ni siquiera fue una verdadera propuesta. Verá, fue teórica. Gran diferencia."

Bella cruzó los brazos y bufó delicadamente. Una vez más, se dio cuenta que sus emociones empezaban a salirse de control e intentó refrenarlas.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos antes que los ojos de Edward se desviaran hacia la ventana.

"Creo que ha dejado de llover, y veo que su tía y el señor Lawrence vienen por el paseo," declaró Edward, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su brazo. "Al parecer es momento de que partan, desafortunadamente."

Bella se puso de pie, dobló perfectamente las toallas y las colocó sobre el sillón. Tomó el brazo que le ofrecían con cautela y le dio una débil sonrisa a Edward.

"He disfrutado de nuestro tiempo juntos, señorita Swan."

"Al igual que yo, señor Cullen," Bella le dio una sonrisa genuina mientras la guiaba cuidadosamente hacia la puerta.

Los dos se detuvieron justo antes de atravesar la puerta, mirándose el uno al otro en silencio. Por el más breve de los momentos, Bella creyó que podría besarla y por un instante, pensó que eso le gustaría mucho. Humedeció sus labios con un movimiento rápido de su lengua y miró a Edward expectante. Sus ojos se encontraron y estaban asombrados por la intensidad de las emociones que pudieron ver en los ojos del otro.

Y entonces, el momento pasó tan pronto como se había presentado. Con un suave suspiro, Edward le hizo un gesto a Bella para que pasara primero, rompiendo efectivamente el encanto.

"Esperaré con interés la oportunidad de hablar con usted nuevamente, en alguna ocasión, señorita Swan."

Bella sintió que se le enrojecían las puntas de sus orejas al escuchar la invitación y asintió en silencio al caminar por estrecho pasillo.

Edward se detuvo inesperadamente en la cima de las escaleras y se volvió hacia ella.

"Haré lo que pueda por aclarar este asunto por usted con lord Masen. Se lo prometo."

"Le estaré siempre agradecida, señor Cullen. Gracias."

Bella le sonrió a Edward, completamente segura que sería fiel a su palabra.

Juntos descendieron las escaleras y se encontraron con L y Will en el vestíbulo.

"¡Bella, querida mía! ¡Estaba muy preocupada de que algo te hubiera ocurrido!" L se apresuró hacia su sobrina y arrojó sus brazos a su alrededor en un abrazo apretado.

"No. Puedo. Respirar," Bella jadeó, sorprendida por el agarre como de tenazas de su tía.

"¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!" L retrocedió y se sonrojó por la vergüenza. "¿Qué sucedió, Bella? Desapareciste."

"Yo…" Bella tartamudeó, sin saber cómo explicar lo que había ocurrido.

"Al parecer uno de los sirvientes escuchó una conversación entre lord Masen y la señorita Swan y supuso que él le había propuesto matrimonio," Edward dijo tranquilamente. "El rumor se ha proliferado por la casa y sin duda llegará al resto de la ciudad para el anochecer de mañana."

"¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto?" L demandó horrorizada.

"Escuchar disimuladamente nunca es un buen substituto para escuchar realmente los hechos," Edward continuó.

"Y lord Masen no parecía pensar que hubiera algo propiamente incorrecto en que todos pensaran que era su prometida," Bella explicó, su ira reapareciendo.

Edward pasó su mano delicadamente por su espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un intento por tranquilizarla. Solo una vez. Bella suspiró suavemente, relajándose con su contacto. Edward se dio cuenta de pronto de lo impropio de su acción y se alejó un paso, lo que pasó desapercibido por Bella que entrelazó su brazo con el de L y se dirigió hacia Isaac y el carruaje que los esperaba afuera, las dos charlando como cotorras sobre lo que había sucedido.

"Asumo que decidiste dejarle saber tus intenciones en esta encarnación," murmuró Will, demasiado bajo para que Bella escuchara.

L giró su cabeza de golpe para mirar hacia atrás a los dos caballeros, sus ojos amplios por el _shock_.

_Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Edward_, pensó directamente, fulminando al joven con la mirada.

Edward asintió levemente antes de volverse hacia Will.

"No exactamente," murmuró.

"Oh, por todos los cielos," suspiró Will, golpeando su sombrero contra su pierna. "De verdad, estás jodido, ¿lo sabías?"

"Querías que le diera opciones, le estoy dando opciones."

Edward y Will vieron a Isaac ayudar a Bell entrar al carruaje. Bella pareció comentar sobre un anillo grande de oro con NC y una S entrelazadas grabadas que Isaac traía puesto. Bella no pudo ver en relieve Escuela de Medicina Veterinaria en un lado, pero sí divisó el lobo aullando en el otro y lo elogió para satisfacción de Isaac.

"L va a ponerse histérica," suspiró Will, resignado con el hecho. "Absolutamente histérica. Ella y su jodido guion."

"Todo esto son los agregados de Alice," murmuró Edward, maliciosamente, agarrando el brazo de Will y alejándolo de la vista de las damas. "Por lo general me escapo de todo esto de la inmersión en otro periodo de tiempo. Carlisle organiza esto cada pocos años para beneficio de L. Le da algo qué hacer ya que es un poco desconfiada cuando se trata de conocer gente. Normalmente, tengo una salida. Esta vez, Alice insistió en que participara. Ahora veo por qué. Ella agregó a este lord Masen basándose en una de las novelas de romance favoritas de L y yo fui el afortunado elegido para el papel."

Edward pasó una mano por sus mechones ya desordenados y soltó un suspiro de frustración.

"¿Pero?" Preguntó Will, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con dividir su rostro.

"Esto sería mucho más fácil si…"

"Y si las ranas tuvieran alas, no se golpearían el trasero. Sé honesto."

"No hay honestidad en toda esta charada."

"¿Y tus sentimientos por Bella?"

"Avasalladores."

"Entonces, partamos de ahí."

**~EE~**

* * *

_**Bueno, al menos ahora está seguro de sus sentimientos por Bella. Pero al parecer ese duendecillo complicó más las cosas al agregar a lord Masen y darle a Edward dos papeles. ¿Cuál habrá sido el propósito de Alice al hacerlo? ¿Cómo reaccionará Bella cuando lo sepa? Mmmm… algo en qué pensar. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y de saber más del sentir de Edward, ahora veamos cómo se desarrolla ese supuesto triángulo amoroso jejejeje. Muchas gracias por leer, por darle me gusta a mis publicaciones en Facebook y por comentar en ellos y recomendar mis traducciones, pero más les agradecería que si leen, dejen un review, solo toma unos minutos de su tiempo, pero sus palabras de ánimo y el entusiasmo que muestran por las historias nos alienta a seguir compartiendo estas y más historias más con ustedes. No lo olviden :) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: freedom2604, Amy Lee Figueroa, Shikara65, kaja0507, PRISOL, Tecupi, paupau1, sandy56, MontseZDiaz, lissette, liduvina, CeCiegarcia, Vrigny, Manligrez, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Smedina, Lizdayanna, aliceforever85, Lectora de Fics, rjnavajas, MariePrewettMellark, bbluelilas, patymdn, Sully YM, jupy, Adriu, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Brenda Cullenn, keith86, Gabriela Cullen, Leah De Call, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, injoa, Pili, Say's, somas, saraipineda44, lagie, rosycanul10, EriCastelo, Mafer, Kriss21, E-Chan Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, glow0718, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	13. ¿Podemos hablar? : La historia de L

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 12: ¿Podemos hablar? : La historia de L**

Will optó por pasar un poco más de tiempo charlando con Edward y evidentemente con lord Masen mientras Bella y L regresaban al 321 de Meyer Lane. Durante el viaje a casa, Bella permaneció en silencio, mirando por la ventana al paisaje que pasaba.

"¿Estás bien, querida?" L preguntó en voz baja, casi temerosa de interrumpir las cavilaciones de Bella ya que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y su frente fruncida era algo desalentadora.

"Solo estoy pensando, tiíta," respondió Bella en voz baja. "Tengo mucho que asimilar."

"Se ve que no te sientes bien, eso es seguro." L miró a su sobrina como si tratara de leer un guion escrito en un idioma extraño y que con solo mirarlo el tiempo suficiente y con atención, las palabras se reordenarían mágicamente hasta que tuvieran perfecto sentido.

"Mi mente ha dado tantas vueltas hoy que me siento como si hubiese corrido un maratón." Bella suspiró con cansancio, cayendo hacia atrás en las almohadas de terciopelo del carruaje. Jugueteó distraídamente con un hilo suelto en el cojín del asiento solo para conseguir soltar unas cuantas puntadas. Hizo una mueca al ver el daño provocado y rápidamente alejó sus dedos, esperando que L no se diera cuenta de la destrucción.

"¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?" L habló con genuina preocupación y Bella pudo darse cuenta que esto era más que la chismosa del pueblo deseando desentrañar la anécdota más reciente y apreció enormemente el gesto.

"En un momento, el señor Cullen me trata como si fuera algo peor que la goma en su zapato y al siguiente, es un perfecto caballero, ofreciéndome toallas para ocuparme de mi personificación de una rata empapada." Sonrió débilmente, recordando el gesto muy bien recibido. "Y además, lord Masen escribe las cartas más románticas para invitarme a un picnic pero una vez ahí, durante una comedia de errores, el ama de llaves lo escucha hacer una obtusa referencia al matrimonio y ahora la mitad de Evermore probablemente piensa que soy su prometida. Y a él no le importa ni un poco mi reputación o el hecho que ni siquiera me lo propuso."

Bella respiró hondo y masajeó sus sienes. Su cerebro pasaba de un tema al siguiente a la velocidad del rayo. Agregando a ello la inminente llegada de la maldición de Eva y sentía la necesidad de una buena noche de sueño y de un helado con chocolate derretido. Probablemente no en ese orden.

"Y eso sin tomar en cuenta el calendario," Bella murmuró con complicidad.

L pareció desconcertada por un momento antes de que llegara la epifanía, iluminando su rostro en comprensión. Sonrió con compasión y palmeó la rodilla de Bella, agradecida que los híbridos no tuvieran que preocuparse por esos problemas humanos.

"Estoy segura que todo se resolverá. Siempre parece ser así ya sea que lo creamos o no mientras lo estamos viviendo," L sonrió débilmente, devolviendo su mirada al paisaje que pasaba.

Bella se dio cuenta que su tía se veía muy triste.

"¿Te sientes bien, L?"

L sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Bella continuó.

"Es algo tonto."

"Lo dudo mucho."

"¿Crees que me he enamorado muy pronto de Will? Me refiero a que, acabo de conocerlo ayer pero siento como si fuera…"

"¿Desde siempre?" Bella sonrió para sí misma. Entendía totalmente. Desafortunadamente, ella tenía las mismas dudas, miedos y preocupaciones que su tía estaba enfrentando. Y para complicar las cosas aún más, tenía dos pretendientes potenciales y había sido beligerante con los dos caballeros en cuestión.

"Es solo que creí que nunca vería el día…" La voz de L se apagó cuando se dio cuenta que se detenían afuera de su casa.

L y Bella desembarcaron en silencio del carruaje, agradeciendo cortésmente a Isaac y subieron los escalones hacia su casa.

"No tengo mucha hambre. Creo que solo subiré y escribiré un poco antes de acostarme," dijo Bella, quitándose su capota y poniéndola en un gancho en el perchero.

"¿Todo está bien, Bella?" L preguntó, con la preocupación oscureciendo su semblante mientras se quitaba su propia capota y su chal.

"Nada que una botella de agua caliente no pueda resolver."

"Oh. ¡Ohhhh! Lo olvidé. Tú sube, y te llevaré una enseguida."

L se apresuró hacia la cocina mientras Bella subía las escaleras y se cambiaba a un camisón blanco hasta el suelo con un adorno de cinta de satín color marfil y pequeños botones de madre perla. Estaba muy adornado, y no recordaba haberlo visto en su armario el día anterior, pero aquí estaba y simplemente lo atribuyó a una mala memoria, disfrutando la relajante sensación cuando rozaba sobre su cuerpo. Bella entonces se sentó frente al pequeño tocador en su habitación e intentó cepillar lo enmarañado de su cabello mientras pensaba en su tarde.

El señor Cullen había sido muy amable y atento. De haber sido esa la primera vez que veía al guapo caballero, no habría tenido nada más que cosas positivas que decir sobre él. Tampoco podía descartar el hecho que había una intensa atracción de su parte. Esos ojos que parecían mirar a través de ella. Esas manos que eran tan delicadas al tocar el piano pero ocultaban una pasión profundamente arraigada en ellas, extrayendo emociones del instrumento que ella no podía empezar a comprender. Ese rostro que ninguna mujer con medio cerebro podría afirmar que era algo menos que perfecto.

Bella suspiró al dejar el cepillo sobre el tocador, cerrando sus ojos en un vano intento por bloquear la visión de su perfección física. El señor Cullen también había probado dos veces ser un completo cretino. Y ella se lo había dicho. Oh, querido Señor, no podía creer que lo llamó cretino en su cara y luego lo dejó ahí. Y sin embargo, incluso después de eso, él había sido amable con ella cuando huyó de lord Masen después del fiasco del picnic.

L titubeó al tocar la puerta y la abrió, revelando una bandeja con una taza de té y una botella de agua caliente. Bella se enderezó en su silla, desechando los pensamientos del señor Cullen y lord Masen de su mente, tan solo por un momento.

"Te traje un poco de té de sauce," murmuró L, dejando la bandeja frente a Bella. "Puede calmar el dolor durante este periodo. Pero se me acabó la azúcar y la miel, así que bébelo rápidamente."

"Gracias," Bella le dio una suave sonrisa, cogiendo la taza con cuidado.

"Voy… voy a bajar a tejer un poco y luego me iré a la cama," murmuró L. "Te amo, Bella. Dulces sueños."

"Dulces sueños, tiíta," Bella susurró en respuesta, observando a L dar la vuelta y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Bella escuchó el crujido de las escaleras mientras L descendía y como era su costumbre, se tropezó después del último escalón. Bella sonrió cuando la escuchó maldecir bajito y el golpe sordo cuando L cayó contra la pared en un infructuoso intento por detenerse. Tomó un sorbo vacilante de la taza de té y siseó por el sabor amargo. En seguida, colocó la taza de vuelta en la bandeja y la alejó.

"Sí. Eso no va a pasar," murmuró, abriendo el cajón del tocador y sacando una pequeña botella. Le quitó la tapa y dejó caer dos pastillas en su mano antes de meter una a su boca. Después de pasarla con un sorbo de agua servido de una jarra junto a su cama, Bella sacó un pequeño diario encuadernado en cuero y comenzó a escribir sobre su día en un intento por ordenar lo que estaba sucediendo de una forma semi lógica.

En la planta baja, L acomodaba nerviosa el salón. Se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta que su cintura se había vuelto incluso más estrecha a medida que el día avanzaba. L llevó las manos a su espalda y apretó la faja. Con un gesto triunfal, volvió a atar el moño antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina solo para quedar cara a cara con Will, Edward, Emmett y Alice.

"¡Santo cielo!" Gritó L, con una mano en el corazón.

"¿Todo está bien allá abajo?" Bella gritó por las escaleras, sin molestarse en abrir la puerta de su recámara.

"Solo me tropecé," L respondió, fulminando con la mirada a sus visitantes. Le meneó un dedo a Will de forma amonestadora que trataba de sofocar una carcajada.

"¡Ten cuidado, tiíta!"

"Lo haré," L declaró antes de cerrar la puerta del salón.

"¿Ya te contagié Liriope?" Sonrió Will, rodeándola con sus brazos y dejando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

"Más bien, me ha dado un ataque al corazón, señor Lawrence," L se quejó, alejándolo sin muchas ganas. "Maldita velocidad vampírica."

"Hay otras cosas que nos gusta hacer muy lentamente," Will susurró, dejando otro beso cerca de su oreja.

L se tornó de un tono de rojo que habría enorgullecido a Bella y trató de enterrar su rostro en la camisa de Will.

"Y si ustedes dos ya terminaron," Edward anunció malhumorado, ondeando distraídamente su sombrero de un lado al otro.

"Oh, dales un minuto, señor Gruñón," sonrió Alice. "Creo que es dulce."

"Bah," se burló.

"No me hagas decir tu nombre completo, Edward," L dijo con calma antes de sacarle la lengua.

"Creo que mereces algo de felicidad…"

"Hablando de eso, gracias, Alice," sonrió L, moviéndose para darle a su amiga un gran abrazo. "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!"

Alice aceptó el abrazo con una sonrisa antes devolve los brazos de Will y sentarse en el asiento de la ventana.

"Querías hablar, así que habla," murmuró Edward, cruzando los brazos y mirando a los otros testarudo.

"¿Qué te tiene tan molesto?"

"Al parecer, nuestro joven amigo no puede decidir en cuál encarnación de sí mismo debería cortejar a tu sobrina," declaró Will, sentándose en la silla mecedora y poniendo a L en su regazo. Dejando un rápido beso en su sien.

"¿Pero sí quiere cortejarla?" El entusiasmo de L iluminó todo su rostro.

"Eso parece. ¿Das tu bendición?"

"Bueno, no lo sé… él puede ser un _emo _idiota un poco autoritario y controlador tipo A." L dijo con una ligera risita por la descripción y le sonrió a Edward que solo bufó y le dio la espalda.

"Mira quién lo dice," dijo Alice desde su asiento.

"Estoy trabajando en ello," sonrió L, acurrucándose aún más en los brazos de Will.

"Estoy justo aquí, ¿saben?" Dijo malhumorado.

"Entonces, es cierto. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" L preguntó.

"Tu pretendiente y yo tuvimos una conversación," murmuró Edward, indicando que más bien había sido una discusión unilateral.

"¿Mi pretendiente?" El rostro de L se iluminó. "¡Nunca creí que tendría un pretendiente!"

Will se rio alegremente y rozó un suave beso en el dorso de su mano.

"Después que dejaron la mansión, Alice y yo nos unimos para convencer a nuestro querido Edward," empezó a decir Will.

"Le hicimos ver el error que estaba cometiendo," Alice interrumpió animadamente.

"Más bien me emboscaron," gruñó Edward, ganándose una sonrisa comprensiva de L.

"Lamento no haberte dicho de la duplicidad del rol de Edward, L," se disculpó Alice, "Pero sabía que nunca le permitirías conocer a tu sobrina, al menos no en el sentido romántico si yo no hacía algo. Así que me tomé la libertad de escribirlo como uno de los personajes de una de tus novelas románticas favoritas."

L asintió al escuchar esa explicación como si tuviera perfecto sentido.

"Espera un minuto," interrumpió Emmett. "¿Bells está realmente relacionada contigo, L?"

L asintió, tornándose de color rosa. "Mary Frances tuvo un hijo mucho antes que yo naciera. Él tenía unos quince o dieciséis años cuando ella se enteró que su hermana estaba embarazada de mí. Ese muchacho tuvo un hijo. Ese hijo engendró a otro, quien engendró a otro, quien engendró a Charles Swan. El padre de Bella. Ella nunca aplicó para esta experiencia. Pero cuando me enteré de su existencia, simplemente tenía que conocerla, y Alice pensó que era una maravillosa idea."

"Y que probablemente pondrían su vida en peligro," murmuró Edward.

"¿Cómo? Tomo todas las precauciones cuando escribo esto. Paso mucho tiempo asegurándome que se cuide cada detalle y que los contratos incluyan las comodidades modernas suficientes para prevenir cualquier peligro para los participantes," insistió L, la ira tiñendo su voz cuando estrelló su mano en la mesa tambor en frustración.

Will subió y bajo una mano por su espalda en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarla. Falló.

"¿Oh, en serio? ¿Qué hay de James, Laurent y Victoria?"

"Yo no soy la lectora de mentes, Edward. Ni soy la vidente. Lo siento, Alice." L miró algo arrepentida a su amiga.

Alice agitó su mano sin darle importancia con una sonrisa genuina.

"No tenía idea que interrumpirían todo esto," insistió L. "Hemos hecho otras tres experiencias y nunca hemos tenido una interrupción. Incluso los Volturi lo ignoran."

"Ella tiene razón, Ed," Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Entonces, ¿Bella es realmente mi prima? ¡Genial!" Emmett tenía la expresión de un niño que acababa de encontrar esa mañana todo lo de su lista bajo el árbol de Navidad.

Edward agachó la cabeza en derrota.

"No lo entienden," murmuró. "Ella no tiene que estar aquí. No tienes por qué hacer estas experiencias."

Por un momento, nadie rompió el silencio. Alice miró a L expectante. Las dos parecieron tener una conversación silenciosa antes que L asintiera con un pequeño suspiro.

"¿Puedo hablar con Edward a solas por un minuto?" L dijo bajito. Nadie se movió aunque Emmett y Will se miraron el uno al otro en confusión.

"En serio. Necesito hablar con él. Vayan a correr, a cazar o algo. Lo bastante lejos de Evermore para que al menos podamos tener un poco de privacidad."

Alice inclinó ligeramente su cabeza como si leyera una extraña señal en la pared antes de sonreír ampliamente y levantarse de un salto de su asiento.

"Creo que iré a visitar a Jasper," sonrió, soplándole un bes luego desapareciendo al salir por la puerta.

"Will, en serio. Necesito hablar a solas con Edward," L dijo con voz suave, poniéndose de pie. "¿Emmett?"

"Voy a hablar con Carlisle. Ya que soy un nuevo personaje en todo esto, tal vez pueda darme un trabajo que encaje con tu historia," Will aceptó, poniéndose de pie.

"Sé amable," dijo Emmett, fulminando a Edward con la mirada. "No, en serio. Sé amable con mi mamá o de lo contrario."

Will y Emmett lanzaron una última mirada hacia L y Edward antes de irse en silencio.

L se quedó callada por un momento antes de coger el ferrotipo que Bella había encontrado en un libro. Suspiró suavemente al tocar la imagen con reverencia.

"¿Alguna vez te contó Carlisle la historia de cómo nos conocimos?" Preguntó en voz baja, sin mirar a Edward.

"Solo dijo que era tu historia para contar."

L arrojó el ferrotipo con tristeza sobre la mesa tambor y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada.

"Ven a caminar conmigo." Algo en su voz indicó que era una declaración, no una petición. "No puedo quedarme quieta y hablar al mismo tiempo."

L ató de prisa su capota, arrojó un chal sobre sus hombros y se dirigió a la puerta, cerrándola con un suave clic detrás de ella. Entrelazó su brazo con el de Edward y lo hizo bajar los escalones.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó, sin saber lo que ella tenía en mente.

"Solo a caminar. Necesito estar fuera de la casa cuando te cuente esto."

Los dos caminaron por las calles oscuras de Evermore por unos minutos antes de que ella respirara hondo y de forma entrecortada.

"Mi historia no es una muy feliz. Pero parece tener un final feliz que se acerca, así que no te desesperes mucho."

"No me desespero, L."

"Tonterías. Te desesperas tanto como yo. Te gusta estar en control de tu entorno tanto como yo. Esa es la razón por la que creo que Alice insistió en que Bella viniera a Evermore. Vio lo positiva que Bella sería. Para nosotros dos." L los dirigió al centro del pueblo.

"Nunca conocí a mi papá," L de pronto comenzó a hablar. "Al parecer era un vampiro, y se enamoró o al menos deseó a mi mamá. No sé mucho sobre él además de que no es Will. O Carlisle. O cualquier otro vampiro que haya conocido que sea mayor que yo. Podría estar muerto para lo que sé."

L hizo un gesto para que los dos caminaran hacia el parque del pueblo.

"Mary Frances, la mujer que me crio, era la hermana de mi mamá. Ella fue la que me encontró después que… bueno, después. Mi mamá murió dándome a luz."

"Eso era muy normal incluso en mi tiempo, L," murmuró Edward.

"No de esta forma. Al parecer, yo… ¿Sabes? No es importante. Lo que es importante es lo que ocurrió después que crecí. Los tiempos eran difíciles. Antes y después de la guerra civil. Malas cosechas, enfermedades, altas tasas de mortalidad. Pero Mary Frances descubrió que yo nunca me enfermaba, que crecía más rápido que cualquiera, que nunca olvidaba nada, y que era más fuerte que la mayoría de los hombres. Pensó que ya que tenía otra boca que alimentar, esa boca iba a ganarse el sustento. Así que ella…" L respiró de forma entrecortada.

Edward cubrió su mano con la suya compasivamente.

"En realidad no tienes que contármelo," dijo, sus ojos llenos de tristeza y lástima.

"No me veas así. Y sí, tengo que hacerlo. Tienes que entender por qué Carlisle empezó todo esto para mí. Mary Frances empezó a ponerme en las ferias de la comarca. Esperaba que yo sería la siguiente Chang y Eng **(1)** ya que ellos se retiraron justo antes que yo naciera. Era la niña que podía levantar una carreta de heno. La niña que podía cortar un montón de madera en 10 segundos. La niña que podía correr un circuito muy rápido. La niña que no podía morir aunque le dispararas, la apuñalaras o la envenenaras. Era un fenómeno de feria. Demonios, era la feria de fenómenos. La gente de verdad pagaba por dispararme o ver a alguien apuñalarme o darme a beber veneno de rata." L sacudió la cabeza con tristeza ante el recuerdo.

Los dos caminaron en silencio por las calles por varios minutos, sin decir nada. L respiró hondo antes de continuar su historia.

"Trabajé en los espectáculos hasta que Mary Frances murió. La anciana terminó viviendo hasta los 84 años. Así que, en 1878, finalmente era libre. Su hijo había renegado de ella mucho antes, de modo que cuando ella murió, yo estaba sola. Volví a los Apalaches, me construí una cabaña y me quedé ahí los siguientes veintiséis años, ocultándome. Luego, en 1904, un médico viajero llegó a Maggie Valley."

"¿Carlisle?"

"Carlisle. Casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que yo era. Ninguna mujer mayor de sesenta y cuatro años se ve como una de veinte, ni siquiera en el 2010. Me ayudó mucho. Emocionalmente. Se convirtió en el hermano que nunca tuve. Escuchó sobre mi pasado sin emitir juicios. Sin interrumpirme. Solo con un pañuelo y un abrazo. Espiritualmente. Hablamos de la posición de Dios en todo esto. No te burles de mí, Edward Anthony. Tal vez tú creas que tu alma está muerta pero yo no."

Edward rodó sus ojos, ganándose un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Qué dem…"

"Educativamente," continuó L, ignorando la mirada furiosa que recibía de Edward mientras se masajeaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sonrió a pesar de sí misma por el hecho de que su fortaleza estaba volviendo y que realmente consiguió lastimarlo aún si solo fuera un ligero ardor. "Finalmente aprendí a leer y eso fue asombroso. Incluso me ayudó financieramente." L sonrió un poco, recordando su primera computadora y cómo el mundo se había abierto incluso si ocupó todo el espacio extra en su cabaña.

"Pero no dejé mi montaña para más que unas cuantas breves visitas," continuó. "Él envió por mí justo después que tú despertaras. Después de Esme y Rose. Después que Rose encontró a Emmett. Y después que Jasper y Alice se unieran a la familia. Siempre era bienvenida. Siempre la tía soltera. Siempre sola. No podía soportar estar mucho tiempo cerca de la gente porque recordaba lo que me había pasado mientras Mary Frances estaba con vida. Finalmente, después de una de nuestras discusiones, decidimos crear la Evermore Experience para darme algo qué hacer. Recrearía mi vida desde mi nacimiento en 1840 a mi primer encuentro con Carlisle en 1904. Podría vivirla como se supone que lo hiciera. Libre de cualquier influencia de Mary Frances en mi vida."

"Pero este no es 1840," Edward señaló, haciendo un gesto hacia los edificios a su alrededor.

"No. Pero Bella ama la era de la regencia. La época de Cumbres borrascosas y las Austen. Tenía tantos deseos de conocer a mi sobrina, Edward. De darle este regalo aún si nunca se entera quién soy yo realmente."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estoy yo aquí?"

"Por Alice. Tan pronto me vio encontrar a Bella en mi investigación genealógica, me llamó con la idea de esta experiencia. Sin embargo, no tenía idea que los había visto a ustedes dos juntos."

"Maldita dictadora de toma de decisiones…"

"Oh, por favor. Tú no eres mejor. Verdaderamente creo que es un rasgo vampírico. Siempre determinando lo que es mejor para alguien más en vez de dejarlo tomar la decisión y luego molestarse cuando cambian los planes."

"El comal le dijo a la olla."

"¡Cierto!" L sonrió con sinceridad al sentarse en una banca del pequeño parque a un lado de la plaza del pueblo. Palmeó el asiento a su lado.

Edward tomó el asiento junto a ella, acomodó su chaqueta y miró hacia arriba a las estrellas.

"Ambos tenemos problemas de control. Creo que es por eso que me preocupo más por ti de todos mis sobrinos y sobrinas. Somos los más parecidos."

"Tú nunca has matado, L. No eres una asesina. No tienes idea de lo que es perder totalmente el control de esa bestia en tu interior. No puedo acercarme demasiado a Bella. Si la lastimara, si perdiera el control…"

L agachó su cabeza por un breve momento, mirando a sus manos en silencio, jugando con la pequeña cadena de plata alrededor de su muñeca.

"¿L?" Edward murmuró inquisitivamente, agachando su cabeza para ver mejor su rostro. Ella se alejó de inmediato unos cuantos centímetros de él, casi metiéndose en el reposabrazos de la banca.

"Todos tenemos nuestro punto sin retorno, Edward," declaró L tranquilamente y con voz baja. Se paró de espaldas a él, se alisó la falda y acomodó su chal. "Acompáñame a casa."

"¿L?" Edward agarró gentilmente su brazo y la giró para que lo viera. Un vistazo a sus ojos azul verdoso le dijo lo que sus palabras no. Ella definitivamente entendía lo que era llegar a un punto sin retorno.

L dio unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse y volverse para mirar a sus ojos casi negros. Levantó su mano y palmeó delicadamente su mejilla.

"Necesitas cazar. Esta tortura no vale la pena, querido." Le sonrió débilmente, envolviendo un rizo broncíneo en su dedo índice y soltándolo. "Comprendo más de lo que crees, Edward. Y sé que aún si tu corazón ya no late, todavía sigue ahí." Su mano se movió de su mejilla a su corazón. Lo palmeó suavemente. "Aún es bueno, y tú eres digno de mi sobrina. Así que deja de tomar decisiones por ella. Intentaré hacer lo mismo por todos los demás."

Edward acompañó en silencio a L de vuelta a su casa. Tan pronto como llegaron al pie de los escalones del frente del 321 de Meyer Lane, L se volvió hacia Edward.

"Entonces, ¿cuál de los dos va a cortejar a mi sobrina?"

"¿Cuál crees que ella preferiría?"

"En realidad, no lo sé," L se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eso es de ayuda."

"¿Sarcasmo, Edward? Creí que eso estaba por debajo de ti."

"Ahora te burlas de mí."

"Mejor reír que llorar y después de hoy, de verdad tengo deseos de llorar." Hizo una pausa cuando él la tomó en un gran abrazo. Suspiró alegremente, disfrutando del aroma a canela, siempre verdes y todo un hombre.

"Gracias por compartir tu historia, L," murmuró Edward. "Comprendo lo que estás tratando de hacer."

"Pero no significa que perdonas a Alice por forzarte a venir aquí, ¿verdad?" L le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No," Edward sonrió. "No la he perdonado."

"Te ayudaré a vengarte. Tal vez podemos reorganizar su colección de zapatos o algo así," L sonrió perversamente.

En la distancia, un fuerte lamento atravesó el aire nocturno. L soltó una risita cuando reconoció el agonizante grito de Alice.

"No puede soportar una broma, ¿cierto?" L sonrió.

"No cuando se trata de sus zapatos."

"No. Aunque pueden ser unas trampas mortales. Claro que podría interesarme comprarme un par de tacones de prostituta dentro de poco." Sonrió con ojos soñadores, pensando en cierto vampiro guapo virginiano.

"No, tú también."

L se encogió de hombros sin remordimientos.

"Encontré a mi pareja, Edward. Mi único amor. No puedo disculparme por eso. Cuando te llega, no hay nada que puedas hacer más que prepararte para el viaje."

"Ahora suenas como Emmett."

"No, él sería mucho más gráfico."

"Si lo sabré yo," Edward dijo con un suspiro, recordando los innumerables pensamientos por demás detallados que había recibido de su hermano menor.

"Digo que los dos la cortejen. Déjala elegir. Va a estar molesta cuando se entere que son el mismo, pero la romántica en mí no puede evitar pensar que estaría aún más desconsolada si de pronto la dejaras en cualquier encarnación."

Edward asintió.

"Ahora, solo tengo que decidir qué voy a hacer."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Alice no está segura qué tan joven voy a ponerme. El promedio es aproximadamente 24 años, pero difícilmente puedo ser la tía de Bella cuando me veo de la misma edad. Las opciones son matarme, dejar Evermore, o enfermarme y quedar postrada en cama. Todas tienen sus ventajas. Todas tienen sus contras."

"Todo se resolverá, L."

"Solo recuerda eso cuando estés preocupado por transformar a mi sobrina." L le meneó un dedo ganándose una pequeña carcajada. "Oh, y tal vez quieras ausentarte los próximos días."

"¿Por qué?"

"Um… solo hazlo."

"Está… bien."

"No me hagas explicártelo, Edward. ¡Por favor!"

"Siempre y cuando dejes de cantar Wham! en tu cabeza, L," Le sonrió un poco.

"Oh, ¿no te agrada un poco de _Wake me up before you go-go_?" Sacudió sus caderas mientras repasaba mentalmente otro coro en su cabeza.

El suspiro frustrado de él le dijo todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Una risita alegre escapó de sus labios.

"Hecho," sonrió ella. "¿Te veré en la fiesta?"

"No creo que tenga opción."

"Probablemente no." L se dio la vuelta como si fuera a subir los escalones antes de volverse nuevamente hacia él. "Oh, ¿y Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"De verdad, le gustaron las cartas."

"Es bueno saberlo, L. Gracias."

L subió los escalones hacia su puerta principal.

"Oh, ¿y Edward?"

"¿Sí, L?" Él la miró, un poco sorprendido por la frialdad en sus ojos azul verdoso.

"Hay una razón por la que Mary Frances no tiene una tumba. Lastímala y descubrirás por qué."

"Comprendo."

"Sabía que lo harías." L sonrió, sus ojos volviendo a su mirada gentil, y asintió brevemente antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

** ~EE~**

* * *

**(1) Chang y Eng Bunker fueron los primeros hermanos siameses famosos, y desde ellos se adoptó el término "Siameses" del gentilicio de Siam.**

* * *

_**¡Sorpresa! ¿Alguien se imaginó eso? Bella es de verdad la sobrina de L, y ha dado su bendición para que Edward, y lord Masen la cortejen. ¿Quién ganará? En este capi también quedó claro la razón por la que hacen estás experiencias, un intento de Carlisle por darle a L la oportunidad de vivir esa época de su vida de manera diferente, feliz. La pobre sufrió mucho a mano de su tía, pero tal parece que ella al final ganó la partida. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a su diversión, no lo olviden. No les cuesta mucho escribir unas cuantas palabras en el cuadrito al final del capítulo y enviar. Sean agradecidos :) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: NarMaVeg, Ilucena928, bbluelilas, JessMel, kaja0507, freedom2604, PRISOL, somas, Tecupi, MarianaAlai, Shikara65, glow0718, jupy, Marie Sellory, alejandra1987, Leah De Call, Say's, Manligrez, CeCiegarcia, keith86, Vrigny, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, liduvina, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Smedina, lagie, tulgarita, Brenda Cullenn, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, Gabriela Cullen, Rosii, MariePrewettMellark, AriGoonz, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Patymdn, Adriu, Mafer, Liz Vidal, EriCastelo, Tata XOXO, Pili, Kriss21, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	14. Consecuencias

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 13: Consecuencias **

El domingo pasó sin incidentes lo que en sí era un evento milagroso después de la primera semana de agitación que había disfrutado en Evermore Experience. Bella pasó la mayor parte del día afuera bajo un gran árbol de roble, disfrutando del sol, escribiendo furiosamente en su diario y ganándose un calambre en la mano por su ir y venir entre el tintero y el papel.

Alguien debería inventar un artefacto que requiera menos trabajo al poner las ideas en papel, pensó con pesar, frotando sus nudillos adoloridos. Algo como una máquina impresora pero con teclas o botones o algo fácil con lo que trabajar, pensó, flexionando sus dedos adoloridos. Ciertamente esa sería una mejora.

L se quedó en su habitación, excusándose de apariciones en público con el pretexto de sentirse mal y posiblemente estar enfermándose de gripe, aunque de vez en cuando, Bella juraría que escuchaba que conversaban pero no le dio importancia debido a las peculiaridades de su tía. Aunque no le extrañaría que L fuera tan adicta a una buena conversación que dirigiera ambos lados de un debate solo para recibir su dosis.

El lunes por la mañana, el cielo estaba oscuro una vez más con bajas nubes grises. Al caminar por Meyer Lane, Bella sintió como si todos los ojos estuvieran sobre ella y la gente susurrara a su espalda, sin embargo, después que la tercera persona la pasó en la calle sin nada más que un 'cómo estás', comprendió que sus miedos eran completamente irracionales. Tal vez el señor Cullen había sido capaz de convencer a lord Masen de llevar a cabo alguna clase de control de daños y el pueblo se había dado cuenta que su compromiso era una farsa. Se animó con la idea y se enderezó ligeramente, con algo más de bríos al caminar al dar la vuelta a la esquina.

Bella llegó al hogar de los Newton, ansiosa por comenzar la segunda semana de su tutoría a Jane y Alec pero no sin una sensación de inquietud. Deseaba volver a ver a los niños pero no apreciaba la idea que las noticias de su supuesto compromiso se hubiesen difundido hasta sus empleadores. Los Newton y su ama de llaves, la señora Stanley, eran tan extraños que la verdad podría no ser suficiente para librarla de expresiones y miradas acusadoras.

¿Cómo le explicaría a Jane y a Alec que era un simple malentendido, y si los adultos se negaban a creerle? Por otro lado, Jane y Alec eran mucho más inteligentes que cualquiera de los adultos en esa casa. Bella respiró para calmarse al ascender los escalones del frente hacia el hogar de los Newton y tocó a la puerta.

Después de tocar por tercera vez, la señora Stanley abrió el portal y le dio a Bella una buena mirada boquiabierta. Al instante, Bella la comparó con un bacalao con la boca abierta y sofocó una risita que amenazaba con escaparse.

"No esperaba verla hoy," la señora Stanley anunció, haciendo una rápida reverencia.

"¿Los niños están enfermos?" Bella preguntó, entrando a la casa y quitándose su sombrero.

"No. Es solo que no esperábamos que continuara trabajando considerando que está a punto de convertirse en una _Lady_."

"Creo que nací siendo una mujer, señora Stanley. Ser una _lady_ o dama como sería en español, es lo natural."

"Me refiero a que está comprometida con lord Masen. No necesitará trabajar."

"Señora Stanley. No estoy comprometida con nadie. Fue un malentendido, y estoy segura que si le preguntara a lord Masen en persona, él le diría que no me propuso matrimonio y no tiene intenciones de hacerlo." Bella enderezó su espalda con orgullo.

"Bueno, es un alivio escuchar eso. Me resultó difícil de creer que él fuera tras una simple tutora, cuando podría elegir a cualquier otra mujer en Evermore. Desde luego, sé que ellas aprovecharían la oportunidad de casarse y acostarse con él. Estoy segura que él podría más que compensar cualquier deficiencia física con unas cuantas baratijas costosas." La señora Stanley pasó junto a una sorprendida Bella, dejando el persistente aroma a cedro y a leche agria.

"Algunas personas encuentran otros atributos más importantes que una gran billetera," murmuró Bella, colgando su sombrero y su chal. "De hecho, a algunas personas les gusta la buena conversación, un agudo ingenio y tal vez un poco de romance antes de acceder a casarse. Pero nooooo… eso sería demasiado radical para estas pequeñas mentes."

Bella subió las escaleras hacia la sala de clases donde encontró a Alec y a Jane en sus asientos en silencio, esperándola supuso. Se paró en silencio en la puerta, observando que los dos niños permanecían atentos a sus escritorios. Bella cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de ella. Tras escuchar el crujido de la puerta, Jane se levantó de un salto, con su rostro esbozando una enorme sonrisa antes de salir corriendo a través de la habitación y arrojar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella, abrazándola con ganas.

"Vaya, buenos días para usted también, señorita Jane," sonrió Bella, tratando de permanecer de pie.

"¡La señora Newton dijo que nos había dejado!" Jane lloró, sin soltar a Bella de su agarre.

"No, corazón mío. Disfruto demasiado de ver a mis dos estudiantes favoritos como para no venir," Bella dijo para tranquilizarla, acariciando con dulzura el cabello de Jane.

"Ella dijo que usted iba a casarse," Alec dijo de forma acusadora, quedándose en su escritorio. "Y que pronto preferiría comer vidrio a volver a vernos otra vez."

Bella jadeó sorprendida por esa revelación, su rostro tornándose a un rojo vivo por la ira porque alguien le dijera una cosa como esa a un niño. Podía ver que Alec se estaba conteniendo sin saber si acercarse a ella o no. Ella arrastró sus pies hacia él con Jane aún sujeta a su cintura y palmeó su hombro tranquilizadoramente, recibiendo una enorme sonrisa en respuesta.

"Les prometo que no me iré sin discutirlo primero con ustedes dos," Bella les sonrió con dulzura. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí sentados si pensaban que no volvería?"

"La señora Newton dijo que teníamos que quedarnos aquí en nuestros asientos durante toda la mañana si deseábamos cenar," Alec dijo simplemente.

Bella se estremeció ante esa revelación, cerrando sus ojos por un momento para volver a centrarse. Los Newton eran, definitivamente, las personas más viles que había conocido y se preguntó brevemente si Evermore tenía un Departamento de Servicios Sociales Infantiles. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, abrió sus ojos y le sonrió débilmente a Jane y a Alec.

"Bueno, ahora no tendrán que preocuparse por eso, ¿verdad? Estoy aquí, y podemos iniciar nuestro día juntos."

Jane aflojó su agarre lo suficiente para que Bella se soltara. Alisó su vestido azul pálido y respiró hondo. Para ser alguien tan pequeño, Jane definitivamente la había dejado sin aire.

"Ahora," Bella continuó, "Vamos a tomar nuestros asientos y saquen su libro de matemáticas. ¿Supongo que terminaron su tarea durante el fin de semana?"

"Sí, señorita Swan," los dos niños dijeron al unísono al volver a sus asientos.

"Entonces, entréguenme su trabajo por favor para calificarlo y pasen a la página dieciocho y empiecen a recitar la tabla de multiplicar que está ahí."

Y con el monótono sonido de las tablas de multiplicar del siete, del ocho y el nueve, Bella calificó de prisa sus trabajos. Por supuesto, eran perfectos y Bella sonrió con orgullo a sus jóvenes pupilos.

El resto de la mañana pasó llena de más matemáticas, un poco de sustantivos posesivos, y pronto era hora del francés.

"_Répétez-vous après moi, s'il-vous plaît_," empezó Bella a decir, ignorando juiciosamente el pequeño suspiro malhumorado de Alec cuando se anunció qué lección sería la siguiente. "Yo soy… _Je suis_."

"_Je suis_," los niños repitieron.

"Tú eres… _Tu es_." Bella se paseó lentamente por la habitación mientras hablaba.

"_Tu es_."

"_Très bien_," sonrió, palmeando a Alec de modo alentador en la espalda, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta. "Él es y ella es… _Il est et elle est_."

Y así continuaron durante el resto de la conjugación irregular.

"¿Qué rayos es todo eso?" Un chillido traspasó el aire, provocando que Bella y los niños se sobresaltaran. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la puerta, donde estaba de pie la señora Newton, con un tarro en la mano, y el pomo en la otra, meciéndose ligeramente.

"Dios santo, dame fuerzas," murmuró Bella para sí misma antes de volverse por completo hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. "¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señora Newton?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?" La señora Newton demandó, tomando un trago de su tarro.

Los ojos de Bella echaron un vistazo al vestido corte imperio de un llamativo verde lima que la señora Newton traía puesto. Al menos era un vestido de estilo más moderno, incluso si le recordaba a Bella un psicodélico desfile del Día de San Patricio que salió mal, muy mal.

"Enseñando la conjugación de los verbos irregulares en francés," Bella respondió con tranquilidad.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es parte del plan de estudios que su esposo y yo planeamos la semana pasada."

"No, no, no. No por qué estás enseñando lo que sea irregular, de cualquier país donde se hable, sino, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar planeando una boda o algo?" La señora Newton se meció aún más sobre sus pies. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente antes de dejarse caer en la silla de Bella, casi aterrizando en el suelo. La señora Newton estrelló ruidosamente su tarro en la esquina del escritorio de Bella y sobre un libro de texto que estaba ahí, salpicando un poco de su contenido sobre el libro y por lo tanto, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Bella.

"No."

"¿No?"

"No." Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, desafiando en silencio a la señora Newton a que continuara con la discusión.

"Pero escuché…"

"¿Escuchó qué?" Bella miró a los ojos a la mujer más baja sin parpadear.

Para el observador, el ir y venir habría sido bastante cómico con las cabezas de Alec y Jane volviéndose de una persona a otra. Para las dos mujeres teniendo la confrontación, era todo lo contrario. La tensión entre Bella y la señora Newton era palpable.

"Escuché que estabas comprometida con lord Masen y que ibas a tener su bastardo."

La brusca inhalación de Bella al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba aún más provocó que la señora Newton se echara para atrás en la silla, con sus ojos amplios por el miedo.

"Niños, tomen sus libros de literatura y vayan a leer cualquier historia que les atraiga en el jardín. Las discutiremos cuando baje. Estaré ahí en un momento," Bella les pidió tranquilamente.

Jane y Alec salieron obedientemente por la puerta, incapaces de alejarse lo bastante rápido de su tía. Bella cerró la puerta detrás de ellos antes de tomar una respiración profunda y volverse hacia la señora Newton. El fuego destelló en sus ojos al liberar poco a poco su aliento.

"Señora Newton," Bella comenzó a decir con calma, dando solo un paso hacia la mujer evidentemente petrificada. "No permitiré que socave mi autoridad en mi sala de clases."

"Yo…"

Bella la interrumpió con un movimiento brusco de su mano y una mirada furiosa que habría cortado el acero.

"Ni. Una. Sola. Palabra." Bella colocó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó sobre él, enunciando cada palabra al hablar. "Usted puede creer lo que quiera de mí. Puede alimentarse de información errónea. Incluso puede sentirse una mejor mujer que yo, pero no vendrá a mi sala de clases a divulgar mentiras de mi persona y mis amistades frente a Alec y Jane."

"¡Todo el pueblo sabe que estás comprometida!" Aulló la señora Newton, levantándose de prisa y rodeando el escritorio de la maestra, tratando de poner los escritorios de los niños entre ella y Bella.

"Entonces, todo el pueblo está mal informado. Y acabo de llegar hace una semana. Eso es difícilmente el tiempo suficiente para concebir un hijo."

"¿Concebir?" La señora Newton inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado como un cachorro tratando de averiguar de dónde venía el ruido de afuera.

"Para hacer un bebé," Bella gimió, exasperada por la ausencia total de conexión sináptica que estaba presenciando. En el fondo de su mente, casi pensó que podía escuchar a las pobres neuronas muriendo una a la vez, prefiriendo lanzarse por la borda como las ratas a ser alojadas un segundo más dentro de una cabeza tan vacía. No podía decir con una conciencia limpia que las culpara ni un poco.

"¡Oh!" La señora Newton dijo alegremente. "Al follar. Sé todo sobre eso. Fui votada como la más popular en la escuela…"

"¡Eso es suficiente!" Rugió Bella, al sacudir su cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de borrar la imagen de su mente de lo popular que había sido la señora Newton. "Es físicamente imposible que esté embarazada con el hijo de lord Masen."

"¿Por qué? ¿Tiene un diminuto pe…?" Empezó a decir inocentemente la señora Newton.

"¡Basta!" Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse, pensando en imágenes pacíficas. Recordó a cierto caballero de cabello color bronce mientras tocaba la sonata Claro de Luna y sintió que el estrés dejaba su cuerpo. Cuando abrió sus ojos, descubrió que la señora Newton intentaba escapar de la habitación, con el tarro recuperado en una mano y su mano libre en el pomo. Bella vio a la señora Newton tratar de abrir la puerta en vano.

"¡Por favor! ¡Solo quiero irme!" La señora Newton aulló lastimosamente, todavía agarrando el pomo y empujando con todas sus fuerzas.

Sofocando una risita, Bella marchó hacia la puerta, alejando las manos de la señora Newton del pomo, y abriendo la puerta.

"¡Sabía cómo hacerlo!" La señora Newton anunció, tratando de evitar hacer contacto visual con Bella al salir corriendo por el pasillo y hacia su recámara, azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

Bella sacudió su cabeza al ver la personificación de lo insulso desaparecer en el abismo rosa, considerándose afortunada de haber nacido con una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. Pasó unos minutos ordenando su escritorio antes de asomarse por la ventana para ver a Jane y Alec en el jardín debajo. Los encontró sentados bajo un árbol de roble leyendo contentos. Bella sonrió con la idea de que esas dos jóvenes mentes no eran para nada como las de su tía y tío.

Salió de la sala de clases y descendió rápidamente las escaleras, tropezándose solo una vez. Tan pronto como llegó a la planta principal, Bella escuchó voces saliendo del estudio del señor Newton.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con la señorita Swan?" Demandó una voz femenina.

"¿Qué debería hacer? Si de verdad está comprometida con lord Masen, entonces tenemos una fabulosa oportunidad de subir a las altas esferas y asegurar una posición en los intereses financieros de él," la voz de Michael Newton declaró con firmeza. "Ella nos debe por contratar a una mujer sin ninguna experiencia, sin posición social, sin recomendaciones. Será muy fácil."

Bella se sintió enrojecer por la ira al escuchar la pobre opinión que su empleador tenía de ella y en seguida miró hacia la puerta principal para ver si las palabras "¡Oh vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza!" **(1)** estaban sobre ella. Lamentablemente, no estaban ahí porque aclararía muchas de sus preguntas con relación a por qué ocurrían ciertas cosas en esta casa.

"¿Y si ella no es lo que dice?"

Bella reconoció la voz como la de la señora Stanley.

"Entonces, no importa. El señor Hunter volverá en unos días y podemos continuar ese negocio con la suficiente ganancia para hacer que valga la pena."

Bella pudo darse cuenta por el tono de su voz que el señor Newton le indicaba a la señora Stanley que se marchara y ella se apresuró a volver a subir las escaleras. Se ocultó a la vuelta de la esquina hasta que escuchó que la señora Stanley se alejó por el pasillo antes de descender los escalones.

"¿Es usted, señorita Swan?" El señor Newton la llamó desde su oficina.

Bella suspiró, agachando un poco su cabeza al acercarse a la puerta. Justo antes de llegar a la entrada, se enderezó, esbozó una sonrisa falsa y quedó a la vista del señor Newton.

"¿Quería verme, señor?" Bella preguntó, permaneciendo un paso fuera de la oficina. Se estremeció por dentro al ver el traje verde lima con un pañuelo color borgoña y una camisa blanca que el señor Newton traía puesto que combinaba con el vestido de la señora Newton. Al parecer la gente de esta casa estaba completamente daltónica.

"Pase, por favor," hizo un gesto hacia la silla frente a él en su escritorio. El señor Newton se levantó un poco mientras Bella se sentaba, haciendo al menos un esfuerzo por mostrar algo de decoro, en marcado contraste a su esposa en el piso de arriba. Al instante, estaba en alerta por sus motivos ocultos y con cautela tomó el asiento ofrecido.

Bella se sentó con delicadeza en la orilla del sillón de terciopelo rojo, sus manos entrelazadas y descansando en su regazo. Su boca estaba fija en una línea apretada, ocultando la tensión que sentía la invadía.

"¿Está disfrutando su tiempo con nosotros?" Preguntó con indiferencia, recargándose ligeramente en su silla.

Bella vio como perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer de su silla, deteniéndose rápidamente pero tirando una gran pila de papeles, haciéndolos caer por todo el piso. Ella hizo lo que pudo por permanecer tranquila y proporcionar la imagen externa de la tutora profesional que era pero en su interior, Bella se revolcaba en el suelo.

El señor Newton recogió los papeles y los arrojó sobre el escritorio, su rostro rojo por la frustración y la vergüenza. Una vez satisfecho con la pila desordenada sobre su escritorio, el señor Newton miró expectante a Bella.

"¡Oh! Sí. Alec y Jane son unos encantos," Bella empezó a decir.

"¿En serio? Jessica sigue diciéndome que son unos diablillos."

"Oh, no. Nunca he enseñado a niños más obedientes, más entusiasmados por aprender, más respetuosos…"

"¿Estamos hablando de los mismos niños?" El señor Newton se echó a reír de forma despectiva.

"Eso creo," Bella respondió, arqueándole una ceja al señor Newton que dejó de reír de inmediato, carraspeando bajito y enderezándose en su silla.

"Entonces, ¿no hay razón para deje pronto el empleo que le ofrecemos?"

"No, señor. No hay razón alguna."

"Bueno, he escuchado de… razones… por las cuales puede que ya no necesite esta posición." El señor Newton se puso de pie y se acercó al aparador. Cogió una licorera de cristal y retiró la tapa antes de olisquear en seguida el contenido. Sirvió unos sustanciosos tres dedos de líquido ámbar en un vaso de cristal cortado y devolvió la licorera a su lugar.

"Tengo toda la intención de continuar como la tutora de Alec y Jane, señor Newton," Bella insistió, viendo con un poco de horror como el señor Newton vaciaba el vaso con un solo trago.

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso." Colocó su vaso sobre el escritorio, apenas conteniendo el eructo provocado por consumir varias onzas de brandy en un solo trago. "Me alegra mucho."

Bella contuvo el escalofrío que amenazaba con agobiarla, dándole ligeramente la espalda al señor Newton. Escuchó el tictac del reloj de carruaje por unos momentos, mirando al pisapapeles en el escritorio, tratando de decidir cómo podía hacer una salida digna del estudio del señor Newton. Repentinamente, estaba frente a ella, de cuclillas, con sus manos en los reposabrazos. Los ojos de Bella empezaron a humedecerse por el fuerte hedor a brandy combinado con el excesivo baño con agua de colonia.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es su relación con lord Masen?" El señor Newton demandó, sus pálidos ojos azules penetrando en los de Bella.

"¿Mi relación?" Chilló, tratando de echarse hacia atrás en la silla tanto como fuera posible.

"Sí. Todo lo que escuché ayer, fue cómo usted era su prometida. Ahora, dice que no va a dejar el trabajo que le ofrezco y si fuera a casarse, no necesitaría trabajar." Se acercó a ella aún más y le susurró al oído, "Así que, ¿qué es? ¿Es su prometida o solo un juguete?"

"Ninguna de las dos."

"¿En serio?" Le arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

Bella sintió el abrumador deseo de quitarle la incredulidad del rostro con una bofetada, pero prudentemente se contuvo.

"Fue un malentendido. Soy conocida del lord Masen y nada más," declaró con calma.

"Encuentro eso muy difícil de creer. Usted es bastante atractiva." El señor Newton colocó una mano en su muslo, consiguiendo que se estremeciera. "Y él es un hombre de muy buen gusto." Su voz se volvió en lo que ella supuso él creía era un susurro seductor, pero en realidad sonó a algo parecido a engranajes sin engrasar chocando entre sí. "Quizás pueda convencerla de utilizar su influencia con él para que vea favorablemente algunos de los negocios que le he propuesto, ¿mmm? ¿Algo de yo rasco su espalda y usted rasca la mía?"

"No tengo comezón que necesite rascarse," Bella dijo rotundamente, retirando su mano de su pierna. Él la remplazó en seguida, un poco más arriba que antes.

"Oh, querida mía, todas las mujeres tienen comezones que les puedo rascar. Necesita relajarse un poco y disfrutar de las maravillas de Michael Newton."

Bella sintió el principio de náuseas y tragó la bilis que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

El sonido de la puerta del jardín cerrándose de golpe, asustó lo suficiente al señor Newton que Bella pudo quitarlo del camino y correr hacia la puerta.

"¡Señor Newton! ¡Sinceramente espero que su comportamiento sea debido al brandy y no parte de su conducta normal! ¡En lo que a usted respecta, no rascará nada, pero si alguna vez vuelve a acercarse a mí de esa forma, puedo garantizarle que habrá graves heridas punzantes!"

Sin esperar una respuesta, Bella se escapó al jardín para encontrar a Alice sentada entre Alec y Jane cuya atención estaba fija en la pequeña mujer que recitaba _A little pretty pocket-book_ de John Newbery's. La imagen era tan dulce que Bella no pude evitar sonreír y sentir que se liberaba un poco de la tensión en su cuerpo.

"Una vez que golpeó la bola, el muchacho salió volando, a la siguiente entrada destinada, y luego con alegría a casa," Alice dijo, utilizando los movimientos apropiados con las manos para imitar a alguien jugando béisbol.

"¡Bravo!" Alec sonrió, su rostro brillando. "¡Señorita Swan, usted nunca dijo que la poesía podía ser sobre cosas divertidas! Siempre leemos sobre viejos aburridos luchando en el extranjero o hadas buscando su amor perdido. Cosas de niñas." Hizo una mueca y sacó su lengua al pensarlo.

"Me gusta la poesía que hemos leído," Jane dijo a la defensiva.

"¡Cosas de niñas!" Insistió Alec.

"Alec, Jane," advirtió Bella con una sonrisa. "Hay muchos tipos de poesía en el mundo y siempre que les guste, no hay nada que diga qué es bueno. Lo que puede que yo disfrute, puede que ustedes no y lo que ustedes disfruten, puede que yo no. Mi propósito como su profesora es abrir el mundo para ustedes, de modo que puedan hacer sus propias selecciones a medida que maduran."

"Oh," dijo Alec, al instante desalentado. Si Bella no supiera que no era así, habría jurado que Alec había estado esperando un altercado con su hermana. Al ser hija única, Bella no sabía que era exactamente a lo que Alec había estado aspirando porque eso es lo que los hermanos hacían mejor—molestarse el uno al otro hasta la muerte.

"¡Y así termina por este día, el minuto de poesía!" Alice dijo efusiva, poniéndose de pie de un salto. "¡Ahora voy a robarme a su profesora!"

"Pero…" Comenzó a decir Bella antes que tiraran de ella hacia la reja del jardín. "¿Qué se dice, niños?"

"¡Gracias, señorita Cullen!" Alec y Jane dijeron, despidiendo con su mano a las dos mujeres mientras Alice arrastraba a Bella hacia la calle.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Alice?" Bella demandó. "¡No tengo mi capota o mi chal! Se supone que esté aquí por otras dos horas."

"Voy a secuestrarte, querida Bella," Alice sonrió como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Para ir de compras, querida Bella. Si vas a asistir a la fiesta de lord Masen el sábado, vas a necesitar un vestido apropiado y un vestido apropiado requiere ir de compras."

"Alice, ni siquiera he decidido si voy a asistir a la fiesta después de lo del sábado."

"Entonces, dime qué ocurrió el sábado mientras vamos a la tienda de tu tía." Alice tiró de Bella delicadamente hacia McCarty's en la plaza.

"¿No te has enterado?"

"Estaba visitando a mi prometido y he estado un poco desconectada."

Bella volvió a narrar todo su día con detalle mientras las dos se dirigían hacia la tienda de L.

"Entonces, no eres en realidad la prometida de lord Masen," Alice declaró de forma comprensible.

"Y probablemente todo el pueblo cree que lo soy," Bella respondió, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¿Quieres serlo?"

"Apenas si conozco al hombre. No soy la clase de mujer que solo salta a la primera oportunidad de casarse por dinero. Tampoco creo en el amor a primera vista."

"¿Por qué creo que no eres completamente honesta con esa última pizca de información?"

Bella suspiró con frustración. "Nunca antes creí en eso. Yo solo… ha habido demasiadas…" Gruñó y arrojó sus manos al aire, renunciando a tratar de verbalizar lo que sucedía en su cabeza.

"Nunca creíste en encontrar tu alma gemela y al instante darte cuenta que lo era hasta que viniste a Evermore y ahora que estás aquí, hay dos caballeros por los que sientes algo y te exaspera como no imaginabas," Alice respondió con una sonrisa débil.

"¡Exactamente!" Bella se sintió un poco perpleja por la forma tan concisa en la que Alice había resumido todas sus batallas internas.

Las dos continuaron de camino a McCarty's en silencio. Justo antes de llegar, Alice reanudó su discusión de los eventos del sábado.

"Y entonces mi hermano fue realmente considerado cuando entraste a la casa después de correr por la lluvia." Alice abrió la puerta de la tienda, haciendo pasar a Bella.

"Más que considerado," dijo Bella, recordando la delicadeza y amabilidad con las que el señor Cullen la había colmado. Una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó L, dando vuelta a la esquina del mostrador de servicio. "¿Todo está bien? ¿No se supone que estés en casa de los Newton?"

"Alice me secuestró, tiíta. Al parecer cree que necesito un nuevo vestido para la fiesta de cumpleaños de lord Masen," explicó Bella, sentándose en la silla junto a la ventana.

"Bueno, eso es cierto," L concordó.

"Gracias por respaldarme, tiíta," dijo Bella con un suspiro, perdiéndose las sonrisas que pasaron entre Alice y L.

"Creo que conozco la tela perfecta. Ustedes dos esperen aquí." L desapareció en la parte trasera de la tienda y regresó con un rollo de pesada seda color azul zafiro.

El jadeo que escapó de los labios de Bella cuando vio la tela puso una sonrisa en los labios de L y los de Alice. Ella se levantó en silencio y se acercó al mostrador, observando el rollo de cerca.

"Es un elegante vestido de fiesta, Bella. Nada de lo que tienes en la casa será suficiente. Incluso yo voy a hacerme uno," sonrió L, sonrojándose furiosamente al extender una yarda de tela del rollo.

"No creía que estuvieras invitada," dijo Alice, tocando delicadamente la seda.

"No lo estaba. Pero el señor Lawrence sí y va a llevarme como su invitada. Vamos a ir como colonos. Espero haber logrado convencerlo de desechar su idea original."

Bella no dejó de notar el sonrojo que coloreó las mejillas de L.

"¿Y cuál era?" Alice dijo, conteniendo una sonrisa.

"Quería ser un colono en el motín del té **(2)**."

"No entiendo cuál habría sido el problema," dijo Bella, confundida.

"Quería ir como la interpretación de un colono nativo americano," L explicó. "Lo único positivo habría sido que estaría sin camisa, pero no estoy segura de lo que apropiado que sería eso."

"Oh."

"Tal vez puedas dejarlo sin camisa después de la fiesta," dijo Alice con una risita.

"¡Alice Cullen!" L jadeó, tornándose incluso más roja. "¡Yo nunca haría eso!"

"Y eso puede ser un problema," Alice respondió con voz cantarina.

L se le quedó mirando boquiabierta y en silencio a la joven mujer que la veía con inocencia.

"Creo que esta podría ser la primera vez que mi tía se ha quedado muda, Alice," sonrió Bella, disfrutando de la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo a L.

"La juventud de hoy," murmuró L, desapareciendo en la parte trasera.

"Creo que la ofendimos," murmuró Bella.

"Oh, no. Es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo un pretendiente," Alice dijo despreocupadamente, haciendo un gesto con su mano sin darle importancia a su preocupación. A decir verdad, había sido toda su vida pero Bella no tenía que saber eso todavía. "Todos merecen a alguien especial que los atesore y los haga sentir como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo."

"Eso es cierto," Bella concordó, pensando en que ella nunca había experimentado tal cosa pero deseaba encantada que llegara el día.

"Y si ya terminaron de hablar de mi vida amorosa," bufó L, dejando caer frente a Alice y Bella una caja de sombrero negra.

"¿Qué tienes aquí?" Alice preguntó, quitando la tapa y echando un vistazo. "¡Ooh! ¡Qué encantadoras!"

Sacó una máscara muy decorada de la caja y la sostuvo frente a sus ojos. La máscara estaba hecha de un pesado brocado dorado con plumas negras alrededor de la parte superior. Pequeñas perlas colocadas como lágrimas que fluían de un ojo y un grueso listón de terciopelo negro colgaba de ambos lados para atarlas alrededor de la cabeza del portador.

"¿De verdad, lo crees?" Preguntó L, sonriendo orgullosa.

"Son ciertamente exquisitas," Bella concordó, cogiendo una máscara color borgoña con negro y hebras doradas entrelazadas sobre ella. Jugueteó con las decoraciones de encaje cubriendo la máscara.

"Eso pensé cuando las hice," L sonrió, sacando una máscara azul zafiro con un rocío de brillantes cristales en las mejillas que combinaba perfectamente con el rollo de tela que estaba entre las tres mujeres.

"¿Tú las hiciste?" Bella exclamó, cogiendo delicadamente la máscara zafiro, rozando los cristales ligeramente con su dedo.

"Sí. Tengo que hacer algo para ocupar mis tardes," sonrió L.

"Al menos hasta que cierto caballero se presente," Alice habló de forma insinuante.

"Sí, con suerte mi tarjeta de baile estará llena el sábado." L cogió la máscara borgoña por el palo envuelto con terciopelo negro adherido a ella y la sostuvo en sus ojos, parpadeando de forma coqueta. "Pruébatela para el tamaño."

Bella sostuvo titubeante la máscara zafiro en su rostro.

"Oh, esa es realmente muy bonita," L le sonrió de modo alentador.

"Aún no tengo un vestido, L. Y en realidad, no hay mucho tiempo para que me hagan uno de hoy al sábado," Bella suspiró, dejando a un lado la máscara.

"Haz que envíen la seda con mi costurera, L," anunció Alice de repente, haciendo un gesto hacia todo el rollo. "Puedes enviar la cuenta a Esme o a quién sea que normalmente haga esas cosas."

"Será un vestido encantador para ti, Alice," Bella dijo con tristeza, observando a L enrollar de nuevo la tela.

"¿Quién dijo que era para mí, Bella? Esa seda fue hecha para ti." Alice sonrió antes de agarrar a Bella por el brazo y arrastrarla fuera de la tienda sin mucho más que adiós a su tía.

"Alice, de ninguna manera…" Bella empezó a decir, tropezándose un poco en los disparejos adoquines mientras Alice la llevaba al otro lado de la calle.

"¡Con cuidado!" Alice canturreó, enderezando a Bella sin molestarse en hacer una pausa en su misión para cruzar la calle a un ritmo inhumano.

"Alice, ¿a dónde me llevas?" Demandó Bella, tratando de seguirle el paso sin tropezarse más.

"A mi casa, por supuesto, tontita. ¿Dónde más podría tomarte tus medidas en privado?"

"¿Medidas?" Bella tragó, tornándose pálida con la idea.

"Solo algunas. No queremos que el vestido sea demasiado largo o algo así. ¡Ven, ven!"

Antes de darse cuenta, Bella y Alice estaban frente a la casa Cullen.

"Alice, sé que no puedes hacer que una costurera termine un vestido en menos de una semana," Bella insistió.

"¡Eso muestra lo mucho que sabes!" Alice sonrió, haciendo subir a Bella a la planta alta y en cuestión se minutos había tomado al menos una docena de medidas sin escribirlas.

"¿No crees que deberías tomar anotaciones, Alice?" Bella preguntó, tratando de detener su cabeza que daba vueltas.

"Tengo memoria fotográfica," Alice soltó, dando golpecitos con su dedo en su sien. "Es muy útil." Volvió a girar a Bella, tomando otra medida.

"Puedo imaginarlo." Bella trató de estabilizar su cabeza que giraba.

Abajo, la puerta del frente se abrió con un golpe sordo. Alice hizo una mueca al escuchar el sonido. Se asomó por la ventana y asintió cuando vio a Twilight atado al poste.

"¡Alice!" Una voz masculina rugió desde la planta baja.

"Estoy arriba, Edward," Alice respondió con dulzura, palmeando a Bella en el hombro cuando sintió que su amiga se tensaba. "Bajaré en un minuto."

"¿Qué era tan importante que tenías que verme?" Edward murmuró cuando empezó a ascender las escaleras.

"¡Bajaré en un minuto! ¡Quédate ahí!"

Alice soltó una risita cuando escucharon murmullos mientras él bajaba las escaleras y empezaba a pasearse en el salón, las tablas del piso crujiendo con cada tercer paso.

"Está bastante indignado, ¿no crees?" Sonrió.

"Puedo irme si es una inconveniencia," dijo Bella, bajando del taburete en medio de la habitación.

"No te atrevas. Edward olvidó que quería hacer unas cuantas preguntas. Solo quiere saber el nombre de una buena librería."

"¿Y acude a ti para eso?"

"Cuando se trata de comprar algo, Bella, soy la diosa omnisciente." Alice se inclinó ligeramente con orgullo por la apreciación.

"Así que, ¿cuál sería el nombre de la mejor librería en Evermore?"

"Flourish and Blotts, por supuesto. Si no puedes encontrar lo que estás buscando ahí, probablemente no lo necesitas en realidad. Una selección absolutamente fabulosa de escritos. Todo desde lo más antiguo a papel de lino. Y un despliegue de la pluma verdaderamente maravilloso."

"Quizás debería hacerles una visita en algún momento."

"Aunque hoy no," dijo Alice de pronto. Hizo una pausa y por un momento tuvo la mirada perdida en su rostro. "No. El viernes después que dejes la casa de los Newton. A las últimas horas de la tarde. Sí, creo que eso sería lo mejor para todos los involucrados."

"Está bien," dijo Bella despacio, sin saber qué pensar de esa declaración pero decidiendo que era más fácil solo ceder que resistirse. "Eso si aún tengo trabajo con ellos."

"¿Por qué no lo tendrías?" Alice enrolló la cinta métrica y la arrojó a una canasta de costura de brocado.

"El señor Newton se me insinuó," susurró Bella.

Por un momento, Bella creyó escuchar un gruñido viniendo de abajo.

"¿Tienes un perro, Alice?" Preguntó.

"No."

"Debo estar escuchando cosas." Bella se encogió de hombros. "En cualquier caso, el señor Newton estaba muy interesado en saber si estaba o no comprometida con lord Masen e insinuó que podríamos llegar a un arreglo para beneficio mutuo."

"¡No lo hizo!" Alice estaba verdaderamente conmocionada o al menos aparentaba estarlo.

"Lo hizo. Afortunadamente, se azotó la puerta del jardín y lo distrajo y pude escaparme."

"Debe haber sido cuando llegué," Alice pensó.

"Debe serlo." Bella echó un vistazo rápido al reloj de carruaje en la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta. "De verdad, tengo que irme a casa para ayudar a L con la cena. Gracias por toda tu ayuda esta tarde."

"Ni lo menciones, Bella." Alice sonrió al darse la vuelta hacia la puerta. "Solo dame unos minutos para distraer a Edward y puedes salir por la puerta sin que él sepa que estuviste aquí."

"Gracias."

"¡Te veré mañana!" Alice le dio a Bella un rápido abrazo y bajó corriendo los escalones.

**~EE~**

* * *

**(1) Frase sobre la puerta de entrada al infierno en "La Divina Comedia" de Dante. **

**(2) El 16 de diciembre de 1773 tuvo lugar en Boston, Massachusetts, el denominado motín del té, en el que se lanzó al mar todo un cargamento de té. Un grupo de colonos disfrazados de indios arrojó al mar la carga de té de tres buques británicos. Fue un acto de protesta de los colonos americanos contra Gran Bretaña y es considerado un precedente de la guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos.**

* * *

_**¡Joder! Qué familia resultaron ser los Newton, al menos los adultos, porque los niños son un sol. Pobre Bella, tener que soportar sus comentarios e insinuaciones. No creo que a lord Masen le vaya muy bien en su siguiente encuentro con Bella. ¿Y qué creen que haga Edward después de enterarse de lo que hizo Newton? Es obvio que no le gustó por el gruñido, y Bella pensando que era un perro jajajaja. Ahora veremos qué ocurrirá en esa fiesta de cumpleaños de lord Masen. ¿Cómo le hará Edward para interpretar los dos papeles? Con su velocidad no le será muy difícil pero, ¿se dará cuenta de algo Bella? Ya lo veremos. Como siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. No olviden, POR FAVOR, que el único pago que recibimos es su review, si leen, que sé que muchas lo hacen, dejen su review. No les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, y si nos alienta a seguir aquí. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Rosii, JessMel, paupau1, Shikara65, MariePrewettMellark, freedom2604, AriGoonz, bbluelilas, Vanenaguilar, Brenda Cullenn, Yoliki, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, Tecupi, Adriu, NarMaVeg, Vrigny, Leah De Call, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Lectora de Fics, Pam Malfoy Black, Manligrez, Lady Grigori, rjnavajas, liduvina, Johanna22, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lizdayanna, aliceforever85, injoa, tulgarita, Say's, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Rose Hernndez, patymdn, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, Pili, Mafer, glow0718, lagie, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes. **_


	15. El romance está en el aire

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 14: El romance está en el aire**

El miércoles pasó sin incidentes. De hecho, Bella no había visto o escuchado del señor y la señora Newton o la señora Stanley, una bendición de la que estaba muy agradecida. Después del incidente en el estudio del señor Newton, Bella estaba bastante segura que haría lo que Lorena Bobbit **(1)** si él se le acercaba de nuevo.

Bella llegó a la casa de los Newton muy temprano y encontró la puerta principal ligeramente abierta. Considerando lo extraña que toda la familia había sido últimamente, Bella no le dio importancia y ascendió las escaleras a la sala de clases y le enseñó a los niños sus lecciones. Durante el día, sintió como si ojos la siguieran a donde sea que fuera, pero cada vez que trataba de ver al responsable, se encontró decepcionada. Finalmente, se cansó de perseguir fantasmas y continuó con su día, ignorando la sensación de estar bajo vigilancia.

El jueves, los Newton se movían por la casa, obviamente intentando rehuir el contacto con Bella, lo que a ella le pareció muy bien. Cada vez que la señora Newton veía a Bella en el pasillo o en el jardín, se detenía, tragaba con fuerza, y de prisa se escabullía en la dirección opuesta como una cucaracha expuesta a la luz. Después de la cuarta vez, Bella encontró toda la interacción sumamente divertida y buscaba excusas para deambular por la casa solo para provocarle a la señora Newton un paro cardíaco. Puede que se vaya al infierno por sus acciones, pero Bella decidió que iba a disfrutar del viaje.

L se emocionaba cada vez más a medida que la semana avanzaba y empezó a recordarle a Bella a una pequeña niña cuando se acercaba la mañana de Navidad. Al principio, L intentó hacerlo pasar como que no cabía en sí de contenta por Bella cuando en verdad, era debido al hecho que en todos sus años, L nunca había ido a un baile, mucho menos como la acompañante de un invitado. Lo más cerca que había estado a eso fue una vez viendo un baile en un granero hace mucho, mucho tiempo, por detrás de una paca de heno en el tapanco. Mary Frances la había puesto a hacer los quehaceres de la casa durante una semana después de encontrar a L espiando a los adultos pero para L, había valido la pena. Los hermosos vestidos, los giros de los que bailaban y los sonidos joviales de la música saturaron su memoria y la ayudaron a hacer frente a los días más tristes. Ahora, L sentía como si este fuera su baile de graduación, e iba a disfrutar cada minuto de anticipación.

Bella sonreía de forma indulgente cada vez que L hablaba del baile, pero ya que estaba maldecida con dos pies izquierdos, a Bella no le ilusionaba estar sentada a un lado viendo a otros bailar. Al haber tenido una crianza más feliz y por la insistencia de su madre Renee, Bella había asistido a unos cuantos bailes del instituto, pero después de quebrar el pie de Eric Yorkie en un accidente en un loco baile de línea, Bella se había marginado.

L le aseguró que habría muchos jóvenes guapos dispuestos a enseñarle las finas artes del último baile de moda, el vals vienés, sonrojándose al explicar dónde iban las manos del hombre y el poco espacio entre parejas. Bella escuchó pacientemente pero estaba segura que si escuchaba que contaba uno, dos, tres una vez más, iba a volverse loca.

Después de un largo día cubriendo más verbos irregulares en francés, multiplicaciones de dos dígitos por dos dígitos, y comenzar a diagramar oraciones. Bella caminó a casa agotada con L a su lado, charlando despreocupadamente de las últimas noticias de la tienda.

"Así que, al parecer la señorita Weber va a asistir a la fiesta con un católico. Su padre está hecho una furia. Recuerdas que su padre es el reverendo Weber, ¿verdad? Él es de la Iglesia de Inglaterra, por supuesto. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? No que me importe, de todos modos. Quiero decir, en serio. ¿Va a haber una parte Católica en el cielo, y una parte Metodista, y una parte Bautista? No lo creo." L apenas respiró entre palabras, asombrando a Bella con sus habilidades fonéticas.

Bella asintió distraídamente mientras L hablaba sin parar. En su mente, ya estaba arriba en su habitación, vestida con su camisón, escribiendo furiosamente en su diario. Algunas veces la vida real proporcionaba personajes mucho más creativos que los que un autor podía inventar y la comedia de la señora Newton escabulléndose cada vez que Bella la veía era escritura de oro puro. Bella solo esperaba que pudiera capturar fielmente cada matiz del rostro de la señora Newton parecido al de un pequinés en sus descripciones.

"¿Ya viste tu vestido?" L preguntó con curiosidad. Después de recibir un gesto negativo de cabeza, L continuó con su prédica. "Oh, yo sí. Vas a estar absolutamente espectacular, cariño. No que no lo estés ya, pero ese vestido hará que la cabeza de todos los hombres se gire en tu dirección. Bueno, todos menos Will. Y Carlisle. Y probablemente Emmett y Jasper tampoco. Pero tengo el presentimiento que cualquier otro hombre… y posiblemente algunas mujeres… estarán completamente fascinados."

"¡L!" Bella jadeó, sorprendida por lo que su tía había insinuado.

"Sin juzgar, querida. Solo digo que si estás interesada, estoy segura que habrá interés más que suficiente sin importar de qué lado bateen."

Bella se dio por vencida y sacudió su cabeza por la total falta de filtro de su tía.

"Tengo que entregar unos zapatos de París que Esme ordenó," continuó L, ignorando la interrupción. "Son del más hermoso tono plateado con pequeñas rosas color borgoña sobre la punta. El tacón es un poco alto para mí, pero estoy segura que una mujer con la gracia de Esme no tendrá problemas…"

Bella y L acababan de doblar en Meyer Lane cuando L de pronto dejó de hablar. Bella la vio inquisitivamente para ver la mirada de L enfocada en Twilight atado en el poste al frente de su casa.

"Al parecer tienes la visita de un caballero," murmuró L con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Quién…?" Empezó a decir Bella antes de ver al señor Cullen apoyado casualmente en el árbol del patio delantero. Su respiración se detuvo por un momento al ver la guapa figura que hacía, vestido en pantalones marrón claro, botas altas color negro, chaqueta y abrigo negro, camisa blanca y un pañuelo verde esmeralda. Traía puesto un sombrero alto color negro sobre sus rizos bronce, presentando una figura bastante elegante.

"No lo echaría de mi cama por comer galletas," murmuró L, tirando del brazo de Bella.

"¡Tiíta!" Exclamó Bella, tornándose a un vivo color rojo.

"Buenas tardes, señorita L," murmuró Will, apareciendo repentinamente, y dejando un beso en la mejilla de L. Bella notó que el señor Lawrence llevaba puesto un traje similar pero con su pañuelo de un hermoso color azul rey y sombrero en mano.

"Estaba hablando del señor Lawrence," sonrió L con picardía, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Will. "Pero si sientes lo mismo por el señor Cullen, no voy a discutir. Es un encanto, pero prefiero a mis hombres un poco mayores. Y con un poco más de experiencia."

"Dios, mátame ahora," Bella murmuró demasiado bajo para que escuchara L.

Desde el otro lado del patio delantero, Edward trató de contener una carcajada al disimularla con tos. Bella lo miró inquisitivamente. Seguramente no la escuchó, ¿o sí?

L soltó el brazo de Bella y entrelazó su brazo con el de Will, sonriéndole ampliamente, ignorando por completo la boca abierta de Bella.

"Por qué no vas a darle la bienvenida a tu visitante, y yo iré a prepararnos a todos unos refrigerios," L insistió, sonriéndole a Edward al entrar a su casa.

Bella se paró al final de la caminata, un poco sorprendida porque la dejaran sola con el señor Cullen. Reuniendo el coraje, Bella se acercó lentamente a la puerta principal.

"Señorita Swan," murmuró Edward, inclinando levemente su cabeza en saludo.

"Señor Cullen. ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita?" Bella metió un rizo distraídamente detrás de su oreja.

"Lord Masen me pidió entregarle esta carta," Edward dijo en voz baja, tendiéndole un sobre color crema con un sello rojo de cera.

"¿Y esa es parte de su descripción de trabajo como abogado?" Dijo bromeando, tomando la carta y pasando su dedo ligeramente sobre la elegante escritura de su nombre al frente. "¿Es una orden de cese y desista o una orden de restricción manteniéndome a no menos de 500 yardas de distancia de lord Masen?"

"No," Edward se echó a reír. "Nada tan drástico. Solo es una carta que yo sepa. Debo admitir, que deseaba verla de nuevo. Así que me ofrecí a entregarla cuando la vi en su escritorio." Bella sonrió al enterarse que se había ofrecido a entregar la carta. Luego, cayó en cuenta que fue lord Masen el que había escrito la misiva y su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco.

"¿Le gustaría entrar, señor Cullen?" Bella hizo un gesto hacia la puerta principal.

"Bueno, se supone que debo esperar hasta que me dé su respuesta. Lord Masen fue muy específico en eso. ¿Vamos?" Le ofreció su brazo, el que ella tomó con una débil sonrisa y acompañó a Edward dentro.

"¡Diríjanse directamente al salón!" L gritó desde la cocina tan pronto como escuchó abrirse la puerta principal.

Bella se quitó su capota y su chal y los colocó en el perchero como era su costumbre mientras Edward se quitaba su sombrero y su abrigo, entregándoselos a Bella que tenía sus manos tendidas, esperando por ellos. Bella los colgó con cuidado también. Se dio cuenta de lo cómodo que se sintió con eso y suspiró contenta por lo hogareño de su interacción. Por el más breve de los momentos, imaginó una escena doméstica tras otra en todas apareciendo ella y el señor Cullen y sintió un revoloteo en su corazón que nunca había experimentado.

"¿Está usted bien, señorita Swan?" Edward preguntó, arqueando una ceja, obviamente preocupado. "Se ve un poco sonrojada." Con cuidado levantó una mano y acarició ligeramente su mejilla con sus nudillos. Edward sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, ganándose una sonrisa en respuesta.

Bella cerró sus ojos suavemente y suspiró contenta al sentir la frialdad de sus manos y por un momento, se perdió por completo en la ternura de sus acciones. De pronto recordó dónde estaban, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por el miedo a ser descubierta en una situación comprometedora.

"¿Qué? Oh, sí. Gracias." Bella aclaró su garganta y trató de recuperar la compostura mientras colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas, tratando de desvanecer el sonrojo que sabía estaba ahí. "Solo sentí un poco de calor por un momento. Pero ya pasó."

"Tal vez debería tomar asiento. ¿Por dónde?"

"Por aquí," Bella murmuró, haciendo pasar a Edward al salón.

Bella vio que la pequeña mesa que normalmente estaba junto a una pared, la habían movido al centro de la habitación con cuatro sillas colocadas alrededor. Era íntimo y acogedor aunque desmerecía un poco. Se había arrojado un mantel blanco limpio de lino sobre la mesa, cubriendo la pátina de manchas de agua y marcas que tenía la madera vieja. Las paredes cubiertas con estanterías y libros le daban a la habitación el aroma a roble viejo y encuadernados de cuero, recordándole a Bella sus librerías favoritas de libros usados en su antigua casa y en seguida hizo que se relajara.

A Bella le gustaba esta habitación por su aire hogareño y esperaba que la humilde morada de L no hiciera sentir incómodo al señor Cullen. Sabía que él estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de cosas mucho más finas y rezaba porque la modesta casa de su tía no disuadiera sus atenciones, ya que de pronto se dio cuenta que realmente le agradaría ser la que recibe en una relación con el educado señor Cullen. Ahora que una relación con el caballero grosero e insolente que la había atropellado en su primer día de trabajo en casa de los Newton sería imposible.

Bella sonrió en agradecimiento cuando sacó una silla para ella y tomó el asiento ofrecido. El latido de su corazón más veloz por esa pequeña amabilidad.

Si Bella hubiese visto más de cerca a Edward en el salón tenuemente iluminado, habría notado que sus ojos habitualmente color ámbar se habían oscurecido casi a un color negro y que pareció tragar frecuentemente entre el pasillo y el salón. Pero, estaba tan ocupada eludiendo intencionalmente mirarlo a los ojos que se lo perdió todo.

"Toma asiento," L le sonrió a Edward mientras cargaba una bandeja con dos tazas y una tetera. "Nos preparé algo de té, Bella, mientras los hombres disfrutan de lo más fuerte." Asintió hacia la licorera colocada al otro lado de la habitación, desviando la mirada hacia Edward que inclinó su cabeza, dejándole saber que entendió. "Will la trajo esta tarde de su propia colección. Creyó que sería algo relajante al final del día."

Como si le hubiera dado una señal, Will entró en la habitación con dos copas color rojo rubí y cruzó la habitación a donde estaba la licorera y sirvió ambas. Le ofreció una a Edward en silencio, que hizo un breve gesto de brindis y bebió profundamente. Edward disfrutó de la sensación calmante que le dio la bebida al saciar la sed que quemaba su garganta. Al menos por un momento.

Bella aceptó alegremente una taza de té de L y empezó a remover un solo terrón de azúcar cuando su rostro palideció una vez más. Dejó caer su taza y platillo sobre la mesa con un fuerte estruendo, manchando el mantel de lino.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó L, preocupada por el repentino cambio en su sobrina. "¿Estás bien, querida?"

"Cobre. Sal," Bella murmuró antes de que todo se volviera negro. Edward la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Will, tirando de la mesa hacia atrás para que Edward pudiera recostar a Bella en el suelo.

"Yo… no lo sé. ¡Un minuto sonreía y le daba a Edward una mirada de soslayo y el siguiente, todo el color desapareció de su rostro y simplemente se desmayó!" Exclamó L. "¿Está bien?"

Edward levantó la vista al permanecer sobre una rodilla junto a Bella. Asintió bruscamente, sacando su móvil que sonaba furiosamente de su bolsillo.

"¿Sí, Alice?" Edward murmuró.

"¿Traes tu teléfono contigo? ¡Edward! ¡Sabes que es contra las reglas!" L lo reprendió antes que Will la apartara y cubriera su boca con una mano.

"Shh, Liriope. No sabes lo que está pasando," Will la reprendió. "No te enojes antes que él te explique."

"Bien," bufó L, empujando su brazo. "Pero será mejor que tenga una maldita buena excusa."

Will asintió mientras esperaban a que Edward terminara su veloz conversación telefónica. Con un decisivo clic, Edward cerró su teléfono y se enderezó.

"Bella se desmaya cuando está en presencia de sangre," dijo simplemente.

Will estalló en carcajadas antes que cubriera rápidamente su boca, tratando de verse contrito. Falló espectacularmente.

"Muy probablemente eres el único vampiro en el mundo que podría enamorarse de una chica que desmaya por la mera presencia de sangre, Edward," Will se rio entre dientes, ganándose una mala mirada de Edward y un golpe en el brazo de L.

"Sé amable, Will," ordenó L, arrugando su frente y tratando de parecer enojada. "No es culpa de Bella. Yo tampoco soy muy aficionada a ella. ¿Qué dijo Alice?"

"Estará bien en unos cinco minutos," Edward siguió sobre una rodilla junto a Bella, masajeando ligeramente su mano entre las de él. "Avergonzada, pero bien."

"¿Tal vez deberíamos levantarla del piso? Llevarla arriba a su cama o algo," L dijo preocupada.

"¿Y cómo explicaríamos eso?" Edward demandó con un poco de dureza, devolviendo su mirada a Bella que yacía perfectamente pálida e inmóvil en la alfombra.

"Solo trataba de ayudar," L dijo enfurruñada. Pensó por un momento en silencio antes de correr a la cocina y regresar con una pequeña toalla.

"Dame tu copa," le demandó a Will, tomándola cuando se la ofreció.

L vertió con cuidado un poco del contenido en la toalla, devolvió la copa y luego dobló la toalla y la envolvió en su mano.

"Átala, por favor," le pidió, tendiéndole su mano a Will que anudó las puntas con cuidado. "Perfecto."

"¿Y de qué sirve todo eso?" Edward preguntó, arqueándole una ceja a L.

"Me corté," sonrió L. "Bella no recordará lo que ocurrió justo antes que se desmayara, ¿verdad, señor Tres Títulos en Medicina?"

Edward asintió.

"Entonces, no recordará que no tenía el vendaje antes de que se desmayara. La sangre en esto," levantó su mano, "explicará todo. Ahora, Will querido, por favor, deshazte del jugo causante del desmayo."

Will se apresuró a obedecer, retirando la licorera y las dos copas rojo rubí, volviendo con nuevas copias sin sangre.

"Que perfectas anfitrionas resultamos ser," murmuró L, mirando a Bella que empezaba a despertar.

"¿Señorita Swan?" Edward le susurró con cariño, acariciando su mano con dulzura. "¿Está usted bien?"

Los ojos de Bella revolotearon momentáneamente antes de abrirse de golpe con un fuerte jadeo. Trató de sentarse solo para que la frenaran un poco.

"Está bien, señorita Swan. Se desmayó."

"Yo… olí sangre," Bella dijo bajito, mientras seguí intentando sentarse.

"Nos diste un buen susto," dijo L, arrodillándose del otro lado de Bella, ocultando su mano cautelosamente por el momento. "Arriba."

L tomó un brazo mientras Edward tomaba el otro y juntos pusieron a Bella cuidadosamente de pie. L se apartó discretamente, dejando a Bella en brazos de Edward mientras él trataba de estabilizarla.

"¿Está usted bien?" Preguntó él, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

Bella asintió en silencio y trató de sentarse. Una vez en su lugar, sonrió avergonzada a los rostros ansiosos en torno a ella.

"Creo que esto fue el responsable," dijo L, mostrando su vendaje y luego ocultándolo detrás de su espalda cuando el rostro de Bella empezó a palidecer una vez más. "Me corté preparando los sándwiches. Sabes que a veces soy un peligro con un cuchillo. Quizás sería mejor si Will y yo disfrutamos de nuestro té en la cocina. Sé que no es muy apropiado pero bajo las circunstancias, ¿tal vez?"

"Puedo volver más tarde," ofreció Edward.

"¡No!" Bella exclamó, alcanzando su brazo. "Quiero decir, vino hasta aquí a entregar un mensaje, y odiaría meterlo en problemas con su empleador solo por un pequeño desmayo. Estoy bien. Lo prometo." Ella hizo un gesto para que él se sentara frente a ella.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Edward al tomar la silla ofrecida. Bella notó que su sonrisa no era perfecta. De hecho, estaba ligeramente torcida, dándole una expresión bastante traviesa que ella encontró muy atractiva.

"Entonces, estaremos en la cocina," L cogió una sola taza y le sonrió a la pareja. "Recuerden que puedo escuchar todo desde ahí."

"También nosotros, tiíta," dijo Bella con una risita, ganándose un carraspeo indignado de su tía antes que ella y Will desaparecieran al entrar a la otra habitación. "Es muy divertido tomarle el pelo."

"¿Fue una mentira la que acabo de escuchar que dijiste, Liriope?" Susurró Will de forma burlona cuando salieron del salón.

L asintió en silencio, con ojos amplios por la conmoción ante esa revelación.

"Creo que todavía podemos convertirte en un verdadero vampiro," sonrió, siguiéndola a la cocina, dándole a su trasero una cariñosa nalgada y ganándose una risita en respuesta.

Bella cogió la sencilla tetera e hizo un gesto hacia una de las tazas de té disparejas sobre la mesa. Agradeció en seguida al creador, que L se hubiese asegurado de traer las tazas que no estaban despostilladas o cuarteadas.

"Gracias," Edward respondió a la pregunta tácita, tomando la taza de té caliente con una sonrisa. Hizo alarde de tomar un sorbo antes de colocar la taza sobre la mesa. "Supongo que debería leer la carta."

Bella dejó caer ligeramente sus hombros, y se preguntó si él estaba intentando poner fin a su tiempo juntos, lo que después de su desmayo. Si ese fuera el caso, ella podría entender completamente.

"Pero se supone que me quede hasta que redacte una respuesta, y no hay nada que diga que tenga que hacerlo en este momento," continuó. "No tengo que estar en ningún otro lado hasta la mañana. Me refiero a que, no tengo otros planes hasta una reunión con lord Masen a las diez."

Ahora, si hubiera sido Bella la que errara verbalmente de esa forma, se habría tornado a catorce tonos diferentes de rojo pero porque fue Edward, simplemente sonrió con gentileza y esperó que ella no se sintiera ofendida por lo que acababa de decir. No parecía estar ofendida en lo más mínimo.

"Ya veo. Bueno, no quiero meterlo en problemas al no responder, pero me temo que no tengo ningún papel adecuado para escribir. Utilicé el último el domingo y planeaba ir a la librería mañana a conseguir más. Espero que lord Masen no esté muy molesto por este dilema. ¿Quizás pueda venir mañana por la tarde por té y mi respuesta?" Bella tomó un sorbo de su té y con cuidado volvió a colocar la taza donde estaba.

"Estoy seguro que se sobrepondrá a cualquier molestia cuando le explique que fue inevitable. Además, me proporcionará otra oportunidad de pasar tiempo en su compañía." Edward sonrió ampliamente al pensar en su invitación.

"¿Y eso es algo que a usted le gustaría?" Preguntó ella, agachando su cabeza muy ligeramente al inquirir. Bella se sorprendió al comenzar a morderse su labio inferior e hizo un esfuerzo consciente por no hacerlo. Odiaba ese hábito y realmente estaba esforzándose por romperlo.

"Mucho," sonrió. "Encuentro muy placentera su compañía, señorita Swan."

"¿Sobre todo cuando no estoy desmayada en el piso?" Los ojos de Bella brillaron con picardía.

"Sobre todo entonces."

Los dos tomaron en silencio unos cuantos sorbos más de su té. Bella alisó su vestido y luego cruzó sus tobillos, tratando de sentarse adecuadamente.

"Creo que tengo una deuda de gratitud con usted, señor Cullen," Bella murmuró, peinando un rizo detrás de su oreja antes de descansar su brazo sobre la mesa.

"Cómo es eso, señorita Swan?"

"Por hablar en mi nombre con lord Masen. Al parecer varias personas saben que las noticias de mi compromiso con lord Masen eran un malentendido. Es eso o no les importó. Los únicos que causaron un leve problema fueron mis empleadores y ellos son muy… diferentes por decir lo menos."

"Fue un placer, señorita Swan." Edward tomó con delicadeza la mano de Bella y rozó ligeramente un beso en la punta de sus dedos, ganándose una sonrisa en el proceso. Bella tristemente retiró su mano poco a poco, extrañando en seguida su toque.

"Me temo que las horas de cortejo han terminado, señor Cullen," sonrió L, sin perderse el gemido que se escapó de los labios de su sobrina.

"Entonces, debo despedirme y, ¿la veré mañana por la tarde, señorita Swan?" Edward dijo tranquilamente, poniéndose de pie mientras hablaba.

"Eso me gustaría mucho." Bella se levantó, un poco cohibida respecto a qué hacer a continuación.

"Hasta entonces. Señora McCarty." Se inclinó ligeramente hacia L que hizo una reverencia en respuesta. "Señorita Swan." Tomó su mano y dejó un suave beso en el dorso. "Conozco el camino."

"No creo que compartir una taza de té sea cortejar, tiíta," Bella siseó avergonzada, observando a Edward desaparecer por el pasillo.

"¿Y cómo lo llamarías, querida? ¿Juego previo?"

"¡Tiíta!"

"Niña, te iluminas como un árbol de Navidad cuando lo ves. ¿Él se 'ofreció' a traerte una carta? Sostenía tu mano cuando entré. Te gusta, tú le gustas."

"No es tan simple."

"Entonces, explícame por qué no puedes disfrutar de sus atenciones."

L se quedó ahí con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperando una respuesta. Bella se quedó en silencio, tratando de pensar en cómo responderle a su tía.

"Sabes que todavía puedes alcanzarlo en el pasillo," L murmuró en voz baja. "Los buenos modales dictan que lo acompañes a la puerta. ¿Tal vez por un beso de buenas noches?"

Bella empezó a pensar en cómo refutar pero decidió no hacerlo y se apresuró por el pasillo a tiempo para encontrar a Edward con su mano en el pomo. Se detuvo abruptamente a unos metros de él.

"¿Pasa algo, señorita Swan?" Inquirió, con una ceja levantada.

"Solo quería asegurarme que encontrara el camino a la salida."

Él hizo una pausa antes de responder con una ligera sonrisa, "Sí, la vuelta a la izquierda al salir de la habitación me confundió un poco."

"Ahora se está burlando de mí," Bella hizo un ligero puchero, sintiéndose avergonzada por sus acciones.

"Nunca, señorita Swan."

"Bueno, um, buenas noches, señor Cullen."

"Buenas noches, Isabella."

Bella se estremeció por la forma en que su nombre rodó en su lengua. Se preguntó si había una versión masculina de las sirenas y si sonaban la mitad de _sexy_ que Edward Cullen. En el fondo, Bella realmente lo dudaba. Salió de sus cavilaciones por el sonido de alguien llamándola por su nombre.

"¿Isabella?"

"¿Sí?" Bella levantó la vista para ver a Edward parado directamente frente a ella, separados por unos cuantos centímetros.

"Desearía intentar algo," murmuró antes de inclinarse y besar dulcemente su mejilla.

Bella abrió los ojos para ver su rostro sonriente. Estaba segura que la sonrisa en su propio rostro eclipsaba la de él, pero ahora no era el momento de medir los resultados.

"Buenas noches, Isabella."

"Buenas noches, Edward."

Si era posible, su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando ella dijo su nombre e inclinando su sombrero, Edward partió de la casa, dejando a Bella con las rodillas débiles en el vestíbulo. Comenzó a darse la vuelta para volver al salón cuando la puerta se abrió. Bella se giró de nuevo hacia la entrada para ver a Edward de pie ahí.

Sin decir nada, se acercó a ella, cerrando la distancia con solo dos pasos. Tocando su mejilla con una mano, bajó su rostro al de ella. Bella cerró sus ojos en anticipación al beso que sabía llegaría pronto.

"¿Qué me has hecho?" Edward susurró, cerniéndose sobre sus labios.

"Yo…" Bella comenzó a decir antes que él la silenciara.

"Pregunta retórica," murmuró con una sonrisa.

Edward titubeó solo un poco antes de inclinarse aún más, besándola con dulzura. Bella sintió al instante como si un circuito se hubiera completado. Todo su cuerpo, electrificado al momento del contacto, se tensó ligeramente antes de relajarse y centrarse en nada más que sus labios contra los suyos. Sin pensarlo, sus manos se asieron de las solapas de la chaqueta de Edward, acercándolo y perdiéndose en una tormenta de fuego de labios, dientes y lenguas, de necesidad, pasión y deseo.

Demasiado pronto, Edward se apartó un poco, rompiendo la conexión. Edward notó la figura ligeramente jadeante de Bella y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que ella aún se aferraba a su chaqueta.

Después de un momento, Bella fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó de prisa, alisando delicadamente las solapas arrugadas. Edward pudo ver que se sonrojaba al hacerlo y con ternura sujetó sus dos manos en las suyas.

"Lo siento," murmuró contrita.

"No te disculpes," susurró Edward.

Los dos permanecieron inmóviles durante varios minutos en silencio antes de escuchar el reloj de carruaje sonar a la hora en el salón.

"Debo irme," dijo con tristeza, soltando sus manos.

"¿Te veré mañana?"

"Estoy deseando que llegue, señorita Swan," Edward sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y partir, pero no sin antes lanzar una última mirada por encima de hombro para verla despedirse titubeante con su mano antes que se cerrara la puerta.

"¿Buenas noches?" Una pequeña voz habló junto al codo de Edward mientras se preparaba para montar a Twilight.

"Muy buenas noches, Alice," murmuró Edward, mirando hacia atrás a la casa como si repentinamente pudiera ver a través de las paredes.

Los dos caminaron lentamente con Twilight por la calle.

"Algo está mal," murmuró Alice.

"¿Qué es lo que ves?"

Alice suspiró con tristeza al repetir la visión que la había atormentado unos minutos antes. En ella, Edward vio el salón de L hecho totalmente pedazos. Los muebles habían sido convertidos en leña inservible y las pocas fotos en las paredes arrancadas de sus marcos. Pero la imagen más perturbadora de todas era el charco de sangre oscura en el suelo.

"¿Quién?"

"Eso no puedo decirlo. No sé si es de Bella o alguien más. Solo veo lo que acabas de ver." Alice se veía incluso más pequeña de lo normal, frustrada por la falta de claridad que tenía esta visión.

"¿Cuándo?"

"El domingo. Tal vez el martes."

"¡Alice!" Edward gruñó.

"Hay muchas variables en juego aquí, Edward. La oportunidad se da en ambos días. No soy completamente infalible."

"Lo sé," suspiró, agachando la cabeza en arrepentimiento. "Lo siento."

"Por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo el beso?"

"Dijiste que estaría comprometida con lord Masen cuando ocurriera."

"Y ella decidió que no quería comprometerse con él que fue una variable en el futuro. Él hizo algún tipo de propuesta. Ella lo rechazó totalmente. Por cierto, una pésima propuesta, querido hermano. Espero que la verdadera no sea el desastre que fue esa."

"Gracias por la motivación," Edward murmuró con sarcasmo.

"Siempre aquí para ti," Alice dijo con una sonrisa. "No respondiste."

"Soy más fuerte de lo que pensé."

"Sabía eso. Solo tienes que tener fe en ti mismo."

Los dos caminaron al final de la cuadra en un silencio cómodo.

"Bueno, en este momento la pelota está del lado de lord Masen," Edward declaró simplemente. "Ella tiene su carta para leer y redactar una respuesta."

Alice miró hacia las estrellas con aire pensativo por un momento. Edward la miró inquisitivo, deseando en secreto que parara y desistiera de catalogar mentalmente la moda de los zapatos a través de los siglos.

"No le molesta la máscara, de modo que eso es un punto a tu favor. Se siente atraída a ti por sobre lord Masen, pero algunas circunstancias van a empujarla hacia él."

"Alice," gruñó él.

"Y se sentirá terriblemente culpable por todo. Buena suerte con eso. Carlisle quiere que todos vayamos a la casa a las once. Vístete bien. ¡Adióóóóós!" Soltó una risita antes de desaparecer por una calle lateral.

"Malditas hermanas," murmuró Edward, montando en Twilight y cabalgando hacia la Mansión Masen, deseando sinceramente que algunas veces Alice simplemente mantuviera la boca cerrada.

Mientras tanto, Bella ayudab limpiar los pocos platos sucios y desplazó los muebles de vuelta a su lugar correcto.

"Creo que voy a subir a leer mi carta," dijo Bella, sosteniendo el sobre color crema.

"Suena fabuloso," sonrió L. "Creo que Will y yo vamos a empezar la cena."

"¿Nos acompañará?"

"No lo creo. Dijo que tenía una reunión con el doctor Cullen."

"Está bien. Solo quería saber si debería cambiarme para la cena o si podía usar mi bata."

"Señor, sí. Ponte cómoda. Sé que voy a quitarme unas cuantas prendas una vez que él salga por la puerta." L agarró sus costados con firmeza y sacudió ligeramente sus hombros. "Estos soportes tienen que haber sido diseñados por hombres."

Bella ascendió las escaleras, cerró la puerta de su recámara detrás de ella y se dejó caer sobre su cama con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción. Rápidamente reprodujo los eventos de la noche en su mente, su pulso acelerándose cuando recordó el beso de despedida en la puerta. Bella podía verse enamorándose rápidamente y con intensidad de cierto guapo caballero de cabello color bronce y por primera vez en su vida, no sintió las ganas de salir corriendo ante la idea de una relación romántica.

Se rodó sobre su estómago, pateando alegremente con sus pies mientras analizaba cada milésima de segundo cuando abrió la puerta, acercándola a él, y besándola como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. Un chillido digno de una _fangirl_ puede que escapara de sus labios, provocando que Bella tapara su boca de prisa con sus manos y mirara culpable alrededor de la habitación para ver si alguien la había escuchado. Bella liberó una risita, agradecida que nadie estuviera cerca.

Con un suspiro de felicidad, Bella se relajó sobre la colcha, despatarrada sobre la cama. Su cabeza se levantó cuando sintió el suave papel de lino justo en las puntas de sus dedos. Con un suspiro, cogió el sobre que tenía la carta de lord Masen y se le quedó viendo por unos segundos.

"Bueno, lord Masen, qué tiene que decir esta noche," murmuró, abriendo la carta. Dentro del sobre encontró una sola pieza de papel de lino color marfil inscrita con la elegante caligrafía de lord Masen. El más ligero indicio de lavanda emergió del papel y Bella se dio cuenta que la tinta estaba aromatizada con el más relajante de los aromas.

_Señorita Swan, _

_Me he paseado nerviosamente de un lado al otro del piso de mi recámara por horas, intentando determinar inútilmente cómo rectificar este atroz error que cometí contra usted. Fui mal educado e insensible con su persona, y estuve totalmente fuera de lugar. Por eso, me disculpo. _

_Recuerdo al poeta lord Byron, cuando pienso en usted…_

_Camina bella, como la noche  
De climas despejados y de cielos estrellados,  
Y todo lo mejor de la oscuridad y de la luz  
Resplandece en su aspecto y en sus ojos,  
Enriquecida así por esa tierna luz  
Que el cielo niega al vulgar día._

_Una sombra de más, un rayo de menos,  
Hubieran mermado la gracia inefable  
Que se agita en cada trenza suya de negro brillo,  
O ilumina suavemente su rostro,  
Donde dulces pensamientos expresan  
Cuán pura, cuán adorable es su morada._

_Y en esa mejilla, y sobre esa frente,  
Son tan suaves, tan tranquilas, y a la vez elocuentes,  
Las sonrisas que vencen, los matices que iluminan  
Y hablan de días vividos con felicidad.  
Una mente en paz con todo,  
¡Un corazón con inocente amor!_

_Con solo conocerla, me ha sacado de la oscuridad hacia la luz. Solo puedo suplicarle de rodillas que perdone mi desconsiderado comportamiento. Suponiendo que simplemente estaba deslumbrado por su belleza, su inteligencia y su ser y no pude pensar claramente en su presencia. _

_Como resultado de mis pobres decisiones, puedo entender si me ignorara por completo, pero le suplico humildemente su perdón y le pido otra oportunidad. _

_Si no es demasiado tarde, le estaré eternamente agradecido si me reserva el primer baile el sábado. _

_Siempre suyo, _

_X, lord Masen _

Bella volvió a leer la misiva, antes de colocarla delicadamente sobre la mesita junto a su cama. Todo el mensaje la dejó un poco emocional, levemente decepcionada, y totalmente confundida. A primera vista, era una carta encantadora que te hacía querer desfallecer. Él se sentía mal por haberla ofendido, se disculpó y citó un poema de amor de Byron. En general, era absolutamente perfecto. Rígida, tediosa, pero caballerosamente perfecta. Por si fuera poco, lord Masen estaba dispuesto a poner su vida en peligro al invitarla a reservar un baile para él. Eso tenía que tener su mérito después de todo.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que muy probablemente los ojos de todos estarían centrados en lord Masen en la fiesta. Después de todo, era por su cumpleaños y sería descortés de parte de los reunidos ignorar al anfitrión. Bella no estaba segura de querer exhibir su incapacidad de caminar por una superficie plana, mucho menos girar por la pista de baile con quién sabe cuántas otras personas, para ser el entretenimiento de la noche. Esa podría ser más tentación de lo que permitiría el destino. Quizás reservarle un baile no sería una muy buena idea, racionalizó, evocando imágenes de miembros rotos en varios asistentes a la fiesta.

Y luego estaba todo el asunto con Edward Cullen. Había tomado la iniciativa de entregar la misiva a fin de verla. Eso tenía su mérito, ¿verdad? Se había sentado con ella a tomar el té, incluso después del desastre de su desmayo, sin una sola palabra contra ella. Eso probó que podía ser cortés y encantador. Y fue Edward quién le besó la mejilla.

La mano de Bella voló a su rostro como si imprimiera más el beso en su piel e hiciera que penetrara en su memoria. Había durado solo unos segundos más que un simple besito en la mejilla entre amigos. Tenía que haber sido el beso más sensual de la joven vida de Bella hasta ese punto que lamentablemente, no fue muy difícil de superar.

Y luego estaba EL beso. El que le dio cuando abrió la puerta de golpe, se le quedó mirando por un segundo y luego la acercó a él y le preguntó qué le estaba haciendo ella. Bella soltó un resoplido. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo ella a él? Dios mío, era al revés, ¿no es así? ¡Él le estaba haciendo todo a ella!

Desde el momento que sus labios tocaron los de ella, se sintió completa. Como si dos partes se hubiesen vuelto a unir y se convirtieran en uno. Los ángeles cantaban, el chocolate se volvía libre de calorías y la vida era fabulosa.

Entonces, la realidad cayó sobre Bella. Se dio cuenta que tenía no uno sino dos caballeros compitiendo por su afecto. Emocionalmente, se sentía atraída a uno. Lógicamente, le atraía el otro. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?

Siempre lógica, Bella sacó rápidamente un pedazo de papel y un lápiz de grafito y dibujó rápidamente una cuadrícula al frente y en la parte de atrás y comenzó a escribir frenéticamente los pros y los contras de continuar cualquier forma de relación con lord Masen por un lado y Edward Cullen por el otro.

"Sé honesta, Bella," se murmuró a sí misma mientras anotaba furiosamente una idea y luego otra, volteando su papel a medida que llegaban las ideas.

Mientras tanto, abajo en la cocina, algo se calentaba que no tenía nada que ver con la hora de la cena. L estaba sentada contenta en el regazo de Will con uno de los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura y el otro cubriendo casualmente sus piernas. Acarició dulcemente su mejilla con su nariz mientras su mano se arrastraba ligeramente por su pantorrilla y rodeaba su tobillo.

"Will," advirtió L, su voz apenas más que un susurro.

"¿Sí, L?" Murmuró él, mientras seguía pasando su dedo por su tobillo, bajo su vestido.

"Tienes que detenerte."

"¿Por qué?" Le dio una amplia sonrisa mientras su mano subía por su pantorrilla.

"Me estás haciendo sentir frustrada," hizo un puchero.

"¿Cómo?" Will besó suavemente el pequeño punto debajo de su oreja que sabía la haría estremecer. No quedó decepcionado y se rio entre dientes al ver su reacción.

"William Alexander Lawrence," advirtió ella, tratando de levantarse de su regazo pero solo sintió que los brazos de él se ceñían a su alrededor.

"Liriope Missouri Hermitage," dijo él, ganándose un codazo en las costillas. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y su voz sonó más profunda cuando susurró, "Que pronto será Lawrence."

"Algún día," L sonrió, acomodándose en sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

"No."

"¿No?" Preguntó ella bastante sorprendida por su negativa, abriendo mucho sus ojos. L se giró para verlo, tratando de averiguar qué estaba mal, su corazón apretándose en su pecho.

"No." Will meneó el dedo meñique del brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, llamando su atención.

L miró hacia abajo y jadeó. Justo antes del primer nudillo, casi en la punta de su dedo estaba un anillo de oro con esmalte negro. Pudo distinguir que tenía letras doradas en lo negro pero no podía leerlas.

Will sonrió ampliamente al quitar el anillo de su dedo y colocarlo en la palma de su mano. Era aparentemente pesado pero bellamente hecho. L pudo distinguir las palabras, "soy de mi amado" por fuera del anillo. Ella cogió el anillo con cuidado y vio su propio nombre así como el de Will grabados por dentro. El mayor _shock_ vino con la fecha inscrita.

"Will," susurró L, agarrando el anillo con fuerza en su puño cerrado.

"Ya hablé con Carlisle y dijo que si tú quieres, él llevará a cabo el servicio."

"¿Esta noche?" Chilló L, enderezándose en su regazo, sin notar la mueca de dolor cuando se golpeó con fuerza contra él.

"Si dices que sí."

"Will…"

"Tengo un anillo a juego para mí." Levantó su mano derecha y L notó que en el suyo continuaba el verso con las palabras 'y yo soy de mi amada' en el esmalte negro. "Incluso si dices que no, aún soy tuyo, L."

"Nunca podría decirte que no, Will," murmuró L, tocando ligeramente el anillo en la mano de él.

"No has dicho precisamente que sí, Liriope."

"Tú no has preguntado precisamente, William," L bromeó.

Will deslizó a L delicadamente de su regazo y se arrodilló a sus pies, provocando que L se sonrojara furiosamente. Ella trató de alejar su mano pero él se rehusó a soltarla.

"Señorita Liriope, te has adueñado de mi corazón que no ha latido en más de doscientos años, desde el momento en que te vi. No soy perfecto, pero por ti, quiero serlo. He hablado con Carlisle y con Emmett y dieron su permiso. L, ¿quieres por favor ser mi esposa?"

Incapaz de responder, L asintió furiosamente antes de arrojar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Will.

"¿Estás bien, querida?" Preguntó Will, riendo cuando L asintió de nuevo enmudecida.

"Silencio," lo reprendió, golpeándolo en el pecho con su mano. "No te burles de la novia."

Will se rio, se puso de pie, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la besó en la sien.

L de pronto se enderezó, con una expresión de terror absoluto en su rostro.

"¡Will! ¡No tengo un vestido! ¿Le decimos a Bella? ¿Qué hay de…?"

Will puso un dedo suavemente sobre su boca para silenciarla.

"Alice estaba ahí cuando pedí el permiso de Carlisle y de Emmett para pedir tu mano. Ella se ha encargado de todo."

"Oh, Dios."

"Incluso dispuso un lugar para nosotros para esta noche."

"Oh, Dios."

"Y ella y Rosalie y Esme quieren hablar contigo de inmediato."

"¡Oh, Dios!" L cubrió su boca. "Ellas van a…"

"¿Ellas van a qué?"

"Darme la charla del sexo," susurró L, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho. "Me han amenazado por décadas. En burla, claro está, pero acabo de enterarme que tienen una presentación PowerPoint y diapositivas y…"

Will podría haber jurado que escuchó a L lloriquear antes que unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta de la cocina los interrumpiera. Ahí, en la puerta estaba Esme, Rosalie y Alice con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"No dejes que me lleven," susurró L, aferrándose con más fuerza a su nuevo prometido.

"Bueno, L," Alice dijo con una risita, liberándola de los brazos de Will. "Sabes al igual que yo que esto tiene que hacerse. No podríamos permitir que nuestra hermana y tía favorita se case sin una despedida de soltera, ¿o sí?"

"De verdad, no tienen que hacerme una despedida," insistió L, tratando de volver con Will que sabiamente retrocedió y dejó que las tres mujeres agarraran a L por los brazos.

"En ese caso, ¿qué vas a hacer mientras los chicos se llevan a Will?" Rosalie demandó, apuntando hacia el vestíbulo donde estaban Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle.

L dejó caer los hombros derrotada y arrojó sus manos hacia arriba en rendición.

"¿Puede estar Bella ahí? ¿Por favor? Puedo tratar de borrar el recuerdo o alterarlo o algo así, pero ella es la única familia que he conocido," suplicó.

Todos los ojos volaron hacia Alice que después de un momento breve, sacudió su cabeza.

"No en esta. Lo siento, L. De verdad que sí," respondió Alice. Realmente se veía contrita lo que tranquilizó un poco la mente de L. "Edward cuidará a Bella esta noche para asegurarse que James no vuelva, y ustedes dos puedan disfrutar de algo de tiempo a solas."

"¿Pero él va estar en la boda?"

"No se la perdería."

L asintió en comprensión y le dio a Will un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"Solo unas cuantas horas, Liriope," susurró, acariciando ligeramente su mandíbula con la punta de sus dedos, ganándose un escalofrío que lo hizo sonreír.

"Seré la de…" La voz de L se apagó, sin saber de qué color sería su vestido.

"Blanco," ofreció Alice.

"Como si hubiera otro color para la más vieja de las…" Rosalie empezó a decir antes que Esme le diera un codazo.

"Está bien, Esme," L le aseguró a su amiga. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Will. "Seré la de blanco."

Y con eso, las mujeres salieron por una puerta mientras los hombres se iban por su lado hacia la oscuridad de una noche en Evermore.

**~EE~**

* * *

**(1) Lorena Bobbitt se hizo famosa mundialmente por cortarle el pene a su marido mientras dormía, el 23 de junio de 1993. Según Lorena, la noche del suceso su marido llegó borracho y la violó; la motivación de su acción se basó en que John la sometía a humillaciones y maltrato continuo. **

* * *

_**¡Tendremos boda! Lástima que no es todavía la de Bella con alguno de sus dos caballeros, pero L se nos casa. Y ahora le toca recibir su charla de sexo jajajajaja. Como dijo Rosalie, ¿qué otro color podría usar la más vieja de las vírgenes? Ya le tocaba a la pobre de L jejeje. Bueno, ahora empieza la competencia, Edward ya empezó su cortejo, y tal parece que a pesar de la metida de pata de lord Masen, esa carta logro redimirlo un poco a los ojos de Bella. ¿Aceptará reservarle un baile a lord Masen? ¿Qué hará Edward ahora? Algo complicado cuando los dos son el mismo. Ya veremos cómo lo resuelven. ¿Y de quién será la sangre en la visión de Alice? ¿Será que James va a atacar? Al parecer se acercan momentos de tensión en la historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué piensan que pasará ahora. Recuerden que con ellos, son USTEDES los que mantienen con vida el fandom, eviten que más autoras y traductoras dejen el fandom expresando su agradecimiento con un review en los capis que leen. No les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviar :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: JessMel, Sully YM, Lectora de Fics, myaenriquez02, Maribel 1925, Ilucena928, liduvina, kaja0507, Rosii, PRISOL, Vanenaguilar, Leah De Call, Techu, Shikara65, jupy, paupau1, freedom2604, Manligrez, Gabriela Cullen, alejandra1987, Amy Lee Figueroa, rjnavajas, Vrigny, Tecupi, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Yoliki, lagie, aliceforever85, Marie Sellory, glow0718, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, Brenda Cullenn, Lady Grigori, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, Tata XOXO, AriGooz, saraipineda44, Pili, NarMaVeg, EriCastelo, Liz Vidal, EriCastelo, MariePrewettMellark, patymdn, Kriss21, Mafer y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	16. Sueños y pesadillas (parte 1)

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 15: Sueños y pesadillas (parte 1)**

Estallaron las risitas por enésima vez en una recámara decorada lujosamente en la planta alta de la casa de Esme y Carlisle Cullen. La habitación lucía a todos los efectos como el perfecto vestidor de la época de la regencia de la clase alta. Elegantes muebles de madera y terciopelo rojo, detalles en plata y pesadas cortinas de brocado rojo de seda daban la impresión de decoro apropiado y clase, muy adecuado para un hogar como ese. Sin embargo, había una sencillez y elegancia que hacía que un visitante se sintiera cómodo en este lujoso entorno.

Todo en la habitación exudaba clase y sofisticación. Eso, hasta que veías la _laptop _de 17 pulgadas sobre el tocador, la cual rodeaban cuatro mujeres riendo, señalando y mirando boquiabiertas la presentación PowerPoint hecha para informar así como para avergonzar a Liriope Missouri Hermitage. Como si las imágenes no fueran suficientes, Alice, Esme y Rosalie habían incorporado una selección de música apropiada dependiendo del ambiente en las diapositivas. L era más el tipo de mujer que le gustaba la música de los sesentas y setentas. De 1860 y 1870. Alice y Rosalie deliberadamente habían elegido música con ritmo mucho más oscuro y poderoso y con letra que a menudo hacía que L se atragantara con su lengua cuando la escuchaba, para el deleite de las chicas más jóvenes.

Cuanto más avanzaban las diapositivas de PowerPoint, más rojo se ponía el rostro de L y entre más rojo su rostro, más ruidoso se ponía el grupo hasta que Carlisle apareció en la puerta con su dedo pegado a sus labios en un intento de callar a las damas, todo mientras fallaba en ocultar su sonrisa. Lo consiguió por aproximadamente 3 segundos y medio porque tan pronto la puerta se cerró, las carcajadas empezaron otra vez.

"Resistencia," aulló Rosalie cuando L terminó la sección titulada Juego de roles y la Recámara. "Eso es algo de lo que nunca tendrás que preocuparte con un vampiro. Eso y que nunca necesitan dormir. Will solo seguirá sin parar y se correrá una y otra vez."

"Te estás vengando por haberte enviado ese cubierta para papel de rollo en tu última boda, ¿no es así?" Se quejó L.

"Esa fue la mierda más vulgar que he visto," dijo Rosalie con una risita. "Creo que todavía la tenemos en mi casa en Rochester. Emmett no me deja que me deshaga de ella."

"Oh, ¿la que tiene la forma de un nido de gallina?" Se rio Esme.

"¿Dónde el papel sale de su trasero?" Dijo Alice con una risita.

"Fue una broma," L suspiró. "Quiero decir, en serio, ¿qué le regalas a alguien que se casa por enésima vez?"

"¡Ciertamente no eso!" Rosalie se carcajeó, golpeando su pierna con su mano antes de quitar la pausa de la presentación de diapositivas. "Continúa, L. ¡Solo llevas la tercera parte!"

"Oh, querido señor, ayúdame," murmuró L después de la diapositiva 405—subtitulada, Lencería y Ropa interior. Trató de cubrir sus ojos pero se encontró incapaz de evitar el asalto visual. No es que L fuera una mojigata. Por el contrario, apreciaba el lado más indecente de la vida, pero por lo general era por falta de práctica y experiencia propia y algunas de estas lecciones eran cosas que simplemente preferiría aprender por su cuenta. O al menos ver las diapositivas en la privacidad de su propio hogar y no con audiencia. O el constante consejo no solicitado arrojado a una velocidad alucinante.

"Oh, por favor," Alice soltó una risita, presentando una gran bolsa bordada frente a L. "Cada chica necesita unas cuantas bragas poderosas."

"Y otras cosas," Rose continuó, colocando otra bolsa a su lado.

L, vestida con una elegante bata y su cabello con rizadores de trapo, echó un vistazo dentro de las bolsas y se tornó a un rojo más brillante.

"¿No vas a ayudarme, Esme?" L susurró, sacando un corsé de encaje negro.

"¿Quién crees que compró esos, querida?" Esme sonrió desde su asiento en el diván en la esquina.

"Esto realmente es demasiado," insistió L.

"Tonterías. Solo te casas unas cuantas docenas de veces," dijo Rosalie, sacando un par de zapatos de tacón de otra bolsa que L solo podía describir como zapatos de tacón de prostituta. "¿Siquiera tenían cosas como estás en el 1700?"

Alice sacudió su cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de Rosalie.

"No para mí," murmuró L. "Solo voy a hacer esto una vez."

"¿Qué?" Alice demandó de pronto, dándose la vuelta y colocando sus manos en sus caderas. "Por supuesto que harás esto otra vez. Ya he empezado a planear la fiesta y…" "Solo voy a casarme una vez," la interrumpió L. "Will y yo lo hablamos, y decidimos que simplemente no somos de los que se casan una y otra vez. Es por eso que estoy algo molesta de que Bella no pueda estar aquí."

"Por supuesto que puedes hacer esto otra vez," murmuró Alice, haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia ella sin darle importancia mientras sostenía un modelo de encaje en negro con adornos en color azul zafiro. "¡Oooh! Estas no tienen entrepierna."

L le arrebató apresuradamente a Alice la ropa interior y la metió en la bolsa a sus pies.

"No, Alice. No voy a hacerlo. No quiero…" La voz de L se apagó, dándose cuenta de pronto de lo que ocurría. "Por eso dijiste que ella no podía estar aquí, ¿cierto? Creíste que nos casaríamos de nuevo y…"

"Bueno, tiene sentido," murmuró Alice.

"Alice…" L gruñó, regañando a su amiga.

"No me veas así."

"¡No puedo creer que me manipularas de esa forma!" L se puso de pie de un salto. "Creí que su vida estaba en peligro o alguna otra razón igual de grave."

"Nop," Alice sonrió. "Solo pensé que deberías reservar su presencia para la gran fiesta. Quiero decir, en serio, L, esto es pequeñísimo. Solo nosotros. No puedes en realidad tener la intención de que este sea tu único día de bodas."

"¡Joder, Alice!" L gritó, dando un pisotón.

"Tu lenguaje, L," murmuró Esme más por costumbre que para realmente tratar de reprender a su amiga, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la vista de la pequeña caja de juguetes que L había abierto antes.

"Lo siento, Esme," murmuró L. "Sí, Alice. Al menos, a estas alturas de mi vida, no puedo imaginarme necesitando hacer esto de nuevo. Quiero un momento especial que recordar y no una serie de eventos irrelevantes."

"Mmm…" Murmuró Alice, con una mirada perdida en su rostro.

"¿Ese es un ella puede venir 'mmm' o un lo siento, pero aún no es una buena idea 'mmm'?" L demandó.

"Tengo que reorganizar las posiciones…"

"Oh, por todos los cielos," murmuró L, saliendo furiosa de la habitación. "¡Emmett!" L buscó en cada habitación, tratando de encontrar a su 'hijo', gritando su nombre cada pocos pasos.

Unos segundos después, L encontró a Emmett, Jasper y Edward en el salón de abajo. Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando cartas en una mesa mientras Edward miraba por la ventana con una expresión algo pensativa en su rostro.

"¿Rugías?" Emmett sonrió.

"¿Dónde está Will?" L demandó, dándose cuenta de pronto que estaba en rulos y bata, y no estaba segura de estar lista para el que pronto sería su esposo la viera todavía. Aunque, décadas con los Cullen habían hecho desaparecer hace mucho ese sentimiento.

"Él y Carlisle salieron por un rato. ¿Por qué?" Emmett respondió, arqueándole una ceja a L.

"Hubo un malentendido. Necesito a Bella aquí," murmuró L, todavía enojada con su amiga.

"¿Un malentendido?" Jasper inquirió, sus ojos saliendo disparados hacia la puerta donde Alice se había unido a L.

"Estaba segura que querrían una segunda o tercera ceremonia y que Bella estaría allí para esas, así que eso sería suficiente," Alice suspiró, actuando como si fuera la explicación más perfectamente lógica en el mundo.

"Una vez, Alice. Una vez es todo lo que necesito," respondió L, su voz aumentando en volumen en su agitación. "No todos disfrutamos de ser el centro de atención."

Alice lanzó sus manos al aire en derrota.

"Entonces, ¿irías por ella?" Le suplicó L.

"Yo lo haré," se ofreció Jasper, arrojando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

"Eso no es precisamente apropiado," ofreció Esme, uniéndose al grupo. "Emmett al menos es su primo aquí en Evermore. Puede ir a la casa de L y no levantar sospechas."

Emmett cogió las cartas de Jasper y se echó a reír cuando vio que él ganó la mano de póker, antes de coger su chaqueta y ponérsela.

"¿Qué le digo?" Emmett preguntó.

"Dile la verdad," L se encogió de hombros.

"¿Que una híbrida y un vampiro son almas gemelas y se van a casar justo en una hora?"

"De acuerdo, no la verdad exacta," suspiró L, lanzándole una mirada furiosa que decía 'tú lo sabes'. "Dile que Will y yo vamos a casarnos y la queremos allí. Puede estar junto a Edward. Si estás de acuerdo." L miró en dirección a Edward que asintió levemente, pero permaneció en silencio.

L inclinó su cabeza y lo miró inquisitivamente. Él sacudió su cabeza imperceptiblemente.

"Um… tengo un regalo para Will arriba. Edward, ¿podrías subir por él y entregárselo por mí?"

"Por supuesto," murmuró Edward, todavía inusualmente callado.

"Denos un momento," solicitó L, mirando a Esme, Alice y Rosalie que asintieron en silencio. "Envíen a Bella allí una vez que llegue," dijo en voz alta al mismo tiempo que tiraba del brazo de Edward, guiándolo hacia las escaleras.

L y Edward volvieron a subir al vestidor donde L encontró su _reticule _**(1) **y empezó a rebuscar en él. Sacó una pequeña moneda de oro y se la tendió a Edward. Él le echó un vistazo rápido y vio las iniciales de ella grabadas en la cara. Tocó delicadamente la corta cadena de oro soldada a la moneda que le permitiría prenderla a un reloj de bolsillo o presilla.

"En mi juventud, se volvió popular dar una prenda de amor," explicó L. "El amor duraría tanto como durara la moneda. No sé si lo hicieron durante la época de Will, pero es una tradición que siempre he querido continuar."

"Se la daré," murmuró Edward, todavía extrañamente tranquilo y silencioso. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero no antes que L lo atrapara por el brazo.

"¿Qué te está molestando, cielo?" Susurró L.

"No me agrada el cortejo doble. No me gusta cómo trata a Bella como una cosa en vez de una persona."

"Lamentablemente, eso es algo muy normal para 1827, querido," L sonrió débilmente, ganándose un suspiro exasperado de Edward. "Lo siento."

"No quiero que se preocupe por sus sentimientos entre uno y otro cuando somos la misma persona."

"¿Estás seguro que es eso?"

Edward se quedó por un momento en un silencio impasible.

"¿Estás seguro que no es porque no quieres compartir?" Murmuró L.

"¿Compartir?"

"Edward."

"¿Qué?" Ladró petulante.

"No te pongas _emo_ conmigo, jovencito. No te agrada el hecho de que sus atenciones estén divididas entre lord Masen y tú. La quieres completamente para ti. Quieres que te conozca en todo sentido de la palabra. Emocional, espiritual y bíblicamente. Lo sé."

"¿Y cómo _sabes_ eso?" Demandó.

"Solo digamos que he sacado la cabeza de mi trasero."

L recibió más silencio.

"Me preguntaba cuándo iba a ocurrir esto." L palmeó gentilmente a Edward en la mejilla, sonriendo con melancolía. "Somos criaturas egoístas, Edward. Es parte de ser un vampiro. O incluso una híbrida. Podemos vestirnos elegantemente, actuar civilizados, estar en buena compañía pero debajo de todo, seguimos siendo criaturas egoístas motivadas por poderosos, poderosos impulsos. Entre más intentemos ocultar esos impulsos, luchan más agresivamente por liberarse."

"Tú fuiste la que dijo que la cortejara como ambos y dejara que ella decidiera."

"Sí. Y mi historial en romance es magnífico. Salí en una cita por primera vez a los 170 años. No soy exactamente la mejor persona a quien preguntarle, ¿o sí? Demasiadas noches desiertas, leyendo novelas de romance, soñando con algún extraño alto y moreno con marcados abdominales y largo cabello suelto que me llevara a su castillo en los Alpes. Mi idea de romance no es exactamente basado en la realidad. Sí, Will es guapo pero solo es un poco más alto que yo y su cabello no cae en cascada por su espalda…" L se interrumpió, al darse cuenta que empezaba a divagar.

Edward se dejó caer petulante en el sofá de terciopelo rojo de dos plazas y se quedó mirando a la moneda en su mano. L se sentó delicadamente junto a él, entrelazando su brazo con el suyo y dándole un ligero apretón.

"¿Qué te sugirió Carlisle que hicieras?" Preguntó L. "No me mires así. Sé que te ha dado consejo. Mi hermano no puede evitarlo, ¿verdad?"

"Que sea honesto con Bella." Edward recordó brevemente el mini sermón que le dio Carlisle. El que es hijo de un predicador, siempre lo será.

"¿Y el consejo de Will?"

"Que saque la cabeza del trasero y la corteje tan humanamente como sea posible."

"Creo que puede que ellos sepan un poco más que yo sobre esas cosas."

"Mmmm…" murmuró Edward, indiferente.

"Creo que la vida tiene un poco de romance de novela en ella, pero también hay realidad, Edward. ¿Qué dice Alice?"

"Dice que Bella es mi cantante. Que todo su ser me llama y que no hay forma de escapar de ello."

"¿Quieres escapar?"

"No." Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Pero tampoco quiero causar su muerte."

"Muy noble de tu parte," L bromeó, ganándose un resoplido en respuesta. "Odiaría perder a mi sobrina cuando acabo de conocerla."

"Sabes que es técnicamente tu prima, ¿cierto?"

L se quedó pensando por un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Supongo que lo es, ya que mi madre biológica y Mary Frances eran hermanas. Supongo que consideraba a Mary Frances mi… bueno, ya sabes."

Todavía era incómodo para L referirse a Mary Frances como su madre, aun cuando habían pasado décadas desde su fallecimiento y su incomodidad era evidente. Edward apretó la mano de L para apoyarla.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?" L preguntó de pronto.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Solo tú puedes tomar esa decisión. No yo, ni Alice, ni nadie más. Escribí el guion para la experiencia, pero estamos tan apartados del guion que en realidad ya no creo que sea el mío. Alice está teniendo sus propios problemas viendo lo que va a ocurrir. No sé si esta persona, James, ha encontrado una forma de bloquearla o confundirla, o si ella está un poco descontrolada."

Un fuerte ruido de mofa desde la planta baja interrumpió su diatriba, haciendo sonreír a L.

"Nunca me acostumbraré a los oídos vampíricos," murmuró. "De cualquier modo, ella no es infalible, Edward. Tienes que hacer lo que sientas en tu corazón que es correcto."

"Lo correcto. Mi corazón," Edward se burló.

"Tienes un corazón, Edward. Lo sé. Solo tienes que seguirlo como he seguido el mío. Incluso si algunas veces es malditamente aterrador."

"Entonces, si repentinamente lord Masen…"

"¿Se vuelve un cretino santurrón?"

"Siempre cambiando la frase, L."

"Will me está contagiando."

Edward se rio suavemente, su rostro cambiando su semblante sombrío.

"Ahí está la sonrisa torcida que conozco y amo," sonrió L, descansando su cabeza ligeramente en su hombro. "Pero si él se volviera grosero— es una mejor palabra, ¿verdad?"

Edward asintió de acuerdo.

"Tal vez, ¿tomar algunas decisiones por ella cuando ella es capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta? Luego," continuó L, "el camino estará libre para que tú cortejes a Bella. Pero tendrás que ser cuidadoso porque si lo haces mal, una vez que se entere que eras tú, estará furiosa."

"Maldito si lo hago, y maldito si no," suspiró Edward.

"Y tendrás que asegurarte que los vea a ambos juntos, para que ella sepa que al menos algunas de las cretinerías no fueron de Edward."

"¿Cretinerías?" Edward sonrió. "¿En qué página del Diccionario de la Real Academia aparece eso?"

"Es una edición especial, querido. Creo que tú y yo hemos tenido el monopolio de ese tipo de actitud. Al menos hasta ahora," sonrió L.

"¿Tú crees?"

Ambos escucharon una puerta cerrarse con fuerza en la planta baja, indicando la llegada potencial de Isabella Marie Swan.

"Eso parece. ¡Ooh! ¡Tengo una idea!" En el rostro de L apareció una gran sonrisa al pensar en su idea, ganándose un gesto de cabeza agradecido de Edward.

"¿Tiíta?" La voz de Bella la llamó desde el pasillo.

"Aquí, querida," respondió L, ciñéndose la bata y por ende, soltando su agarre del brazo de Edward.

Bella entró en la habitación, parándose en seco cuando vio a L en su bata y a Edward sentados lado a lado en un diván. Sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

"El señor Cullen vino a hacer una entrega para mí," declaró L, haciéndole un gesto a Edward para que saliera de la habitación. "¡Gracias, querido muchacho!" Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, L tomó asiento en el tocador.

Afortunadamente, mientras Bella veía a Edward dejar la habitación y no vio a L cerrar velozmente la _laptop_ y arrojar un chal que estaba cerca sobre ella mientras su sobrina estaba distraída.

"¿Todo está bien, tiíta? Emmett solo se presentó en la casa y me dijo que viniera en seguida y aquí estoy," Bella soltó a toda prisa.

"Oh, sí. Solo te quería aquí para mi boda," L sonrió brillantemente.

"¿Boda? ¿Tuya y de Will?" El rostro de Bella se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa, el alivio llenando todo su cuerpo.

L asintió alegremente, y le hizo un gesto para que Bella se sentara de modo que pudiera explicarle todo.

**~EE~**

Justo después de la una de la mañana, Edward ascendió silenciosamente las escaleras del 321 de Meyer Lane y se detuvo afuera la recámara de Bella. Estaba agradecido que L le hubiese dado la llave de la casa. No que él no pudiera forzar la cerradura o simplemente trepar el enrejado que subía por la parte de atrás de la casa, pero no se sentía como si espiara a Bella si tenía permitido entrar por la puerta principal. Después de todo, él era un caballero y su madre lo había criado con un poco de simple cortesía. Al menos, por lo que podía recordar de su vida humana. Después que Esme se unió a la familia, todas esas lecciones maternales volvieron a su memoria.

Edward pausó por un momento para reflexionar en la última vez que había atravesado la puerta. Una parte de él se preguntaba qué se había apoderado de él para besar a Bella. No que se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho en lo más mínimo. Por el contrario, probablemente había sido el mejor momento de su vida de vampiro. Pero la bestia en su interior apenas había permanecido bajo su control, deseando más. Ansiando más. Demandando más. Se preguntó qué tanto más podría poner a prueba su suerte antes de ceder a la bestia.

Por lo menos, tomaría su virtud. La bestia rugió de acuerdo. Sí, ese sería un buen comienzo. Tomarla. Devorarla. Hacerla suya en todo sentido de la palabra. Sentir ese cuerpo tibio responder a sus caricias. Experimentar la cumbre de la intimidad mientras ve su pulso acelerarse con cada estocada. Tal vez podría resistir el impulso de morder su yugular justo cuando llegaran al clímax.

_Sí, sí_, la bestia estuvo de acuerdo, dándole a Edward una ovación de pie ante la idea, insistiendo e incitándolo a hacer justo eso. _Muérdela. Bebe de ella. Acaba con ella_.

Edward casi podía saborear la sangre caliente y oscura goteando de su barbilla y sentir el cuerpo destrozado de Bella enfriándose rápidamente debajo de él mientras continuaba penetrándola.

La mandíbula de Edward se flexionó y tembló cuando apretó sus dientes y tragó el amargo veneno que llenó su boca. A lo sumo, terminaría con su vida para siempre. Y sabía que terminaría con su propia vida inmediatamente después.

La solución más lógica sería que Edward permaneciera tan lejos como fuera posible de Bella. Ese de verdad habría sido el curso de acción más racional. Pero algo en ella lo llamaba, le suplicaba que permaneciera cerca. Podría permanecer separado de ella no más de lo que podría dividirse en dos.

L le había dicho que tenía plena confianza en que él podía controlarse cerca de Bella. Edward sonrió para sus adentros, recordando cómo incluso en medio de su propio torbellino nupcial, L había sentido la necesidad de ocuparse de alguien más. Era eso o solo quería controlar el desenlace del personaje de Edward en Evermore. Uno era tan probable como el otro, para ser honestos. Pero los pensamientos que le enviaba durante la plegaria bastante extensa al inicio del servicio, no fue más que su esperanza que pronto algún día él tendría "el felices para siempre" que ella estaba experimentando.

La boda había sido algo sencillo. L con un vestido blanco elegante típico de su juventud durante la Guerra Civil mientras que Will se las había arreglado para conseguir una copia bastante precisa de su uniforme cuando era miembro del octavo regimiento de Virginia. Alice había combinado los dos de manera que fuera una unión perfecta en vez de parecer una representación o una fiesta de disfraces. Afortunadamente para todos los involucrados, Bella ignoraba por completo la moda de ese tiempo y no reconoció los casi 100 años de moda desplegados frente a ella mientras estaba a un lado de Edward, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras su tía tomaba los votos, sobre todo cuando encontró a Edward mirándola.

Carlisle casó a Wil en una modesta ceremonia pero ambos parecían sumamente felices con el evento, que en realidad fue lo único importante. Y después de varias rondas de fotografías, un brindis con champán y felicitaciones de todos, los dos se marcharon a la apartada casita que Alice, Rosalie y Esme habían renovado en terrenos de la Mansión Masen para los recién casados. L hizo una pausa por solo un momento antes de irse para agradecerle discretamente a Jasper por descubrir cómo ocultar una cámara de última generación dentro de una caja de madera, haciéndola parecer como una pieza primitiva de principios del siglo XIX. Estaba eternamente agradecida de que tendría unas cuantas fotos alegres para colocar junto con el ferrotipo que Bella había encontrado en su salón.

Para Edward, los diez minutos habían parecido una eternidad. Por más feliz que estuviera que esta mujer que consideraba su tía finalmente hubiese encontrado su alma gemela, no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso ante el hecho de que ahora él era el único miembro sin pareja de la familia. La boda solo le había recordado su soledad y la tristeza lo oprimió como una pesada carga.

Igualmente frustrante que ver a su tía soltera casarse con su verdadero amor, fueron los pensamientos que constantemente bombardeaban a Edward mientras se llevaba a cabo el servicio. No era la primera vez que Edward deseaba poder desactivar su habilidad de leer mentes, y sabía que no sería la última pero el constante aluvión se volvió abrumador a medida que los segundos pasaban. Se había sorprendido esforzándose por captar el más leve pensamiento de Bella durante la ceremonia, en vano. Ella permaneció siempre silenciosa para él, forzando a Edward a escuchar a su familia y sus bastantes ruidosos monólogos internos.

Edward podía comprender los nervios y la inseguridad dando vueltas en la mente de L al tratar de imaginar qué traería la luna de miel. También ignoró las dudas y miedos de Will ya que seguían las mismas líneas. Pero ser sometido a los lujuriosos pensamientos de sus padres y hermanos y hermanas mientras ellos revivían sus propias lunas de miel—y en este caso la de Rosalie y Emmett en múltiples ocasiones, realmente fue más de lo que podía soportar. Empeorando el problema estaba el hecho de que sus hermanos habían hecho apuestas sobre la condición de la casita al amanecer, con especulaciones sobre lo que pasaría. Algunas imágenes simplemente no deberían pensarse. Edward no podía dejar la recepción lo bastante rápido, dando apresuradamente sus felicitaciones y disculpándose, para desilusión de Bella.

Ahora se encontraba afuera de la puerta de la recámara de Bella, escuchando la suave respiración acompasada que venía desde su cama. La paz y tranquilidad de ser incapaz de leer la mente de Bella aunque normalmente era exasperante, ahora era una panacea y le proporcionaba a Edward un respiro de todo ruido interno de la noche. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró.

Edward recorrió rápidamente con la vista la recámara, admirando y memorizando cada detalle. Para el espectador promedio, la habitación estaba ordenada y acogedora. Para un vampiro ligeramente TOC, era un total y completo desastre. El tocador de Bella estaba cubierto de diarios y extraños pedazos de papel y un tintero que dejó abierto. Sobre el respaldo de la silla estaba el vestido que Bella había usado temprano en la noche, colocado ordenadamente pero aun así, no en un gancho.

Los zapatos que llevaba durante la ceremonia estaban en lados opuestos de la habitación. Edward casi podía imaginarla recostada en la cama sobre su estómago, moviendo sus pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás antes de que volaran en cada dirección, lo que de hecho, es exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Los sonidos de Bella acurrucándose aún más en su cama, devolvió la atención de Edward al presente. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para verla rodarse sobre su costado, agarrando su almohada y acurrucándose en ella.

"Edward," murmuró bajito antes de volver a un patrón de respiración suave y regular, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios curveados.

Edward deseó de pronto poder leer su mente y saber qué estaba soñando. Se quedó mirando momentáneamente a la belleza tendida frente a él, su cabello largo extendido sobre la cama, su piel clara envuelta en sábanas blancas y un camisón blanco, sus labios rosados ligeramente separados al respirar suavemente, sus largas pestañas oscuras revoloteando al ritmo del sueño REM, su pulso latiendo serenamente por sus venas, llamándolo. Antes de darse cuenta, Edward había dado un paso hacia la cama, con el veneno inundando su boca.

El silencioso zumbido de su móvil lo sacó de su ensueño. Edward sacó el ofensivo dispositivo electrónico y leyó de prisa el mensaje de texto.

_No lo hagas_

Con un suspiro innecesario, Edward guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y volvió a ver a Bella dormir. Sus ojos se posaron en un pedazo de papel junto a ella. Lo cogió con cuidado y empezó a leer detenidamente lo que había escrito.

Las cejas de Edward se elevaron, al darse cuenta que era la lista de Bella de los pros y los contras comparando y contrastando a lord Masen con él. Una parte de él sentía que se estaba entrometiendo en sus pensamientos privados. Otra gran parte de él quería saber qué estaba pasando por la mente de Bella ya que no estaba al tanto de sus pensamientos.

Su móvil volvió a zumbar. Con otro suspiro completamente innecesario, Edward leyó rápidamente la pantalla.

_Léelo _

Justo antes de cerrar su teléfono, llegó otro mensaje.

_Confía en mí _

Edward cerró el teléfono con un clic y lo volvió a colocar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de volver su atención al papel en su mano. Otro beneficio de la vista vampírica fue que no necesitó moverse de un lado de Bella a fin de leer la lista.

Ahora, para la persona promedio una lista de pros y contras son simples puntos clave. Nada elaborado, solo ideas apenas concretas. No así para Isabella Marie Swan. Ella había escrito frenéticamente idea tras idea y luego escribió comentarios junto a sus propios pensamientos, dándole a Edward un atisbo muy personal a lo que estaba pensando.

En el primer lado, Edward encontró en la pequeña letra de Bella…

_Pros y contras de lord Masen. _

_Pros: _

_*acaudalado—casa, terreno, Twilight (precioso)_

Edward hizo una breve pausa y se preguntó qué significado podía tener que el primer pro en su lista fuera su supuesto estatus financiero. Podría comprender que una mujer de esta época quiera considerar la seguridad monetaria al formar una relación pero su parte más moderna no quería pensar que cualquier asociación entre ellos estaría basada solo en cuán grande fuera su cuenta de banco.

_*Instruido—poesía, cartas; apela a mi lado intelectual, no es un holgazán; ¡romántico! _

Ah, entonces Alice y L tenían razón. Apreciaba sus cartas y el toque de romance que brindaban. Era bueno saberlo. Edward repasó rápidamente los poetas de la época de la regencia y tomó en cuenta varios poemas que podría utilizar en futuras cartas. Quizás un soneto Shakespeariano o dos y tal vez incluso…

Edward salió de sus cavilaciones cuando un rápido movimiento afuera captó su atención. Se acercó a la ventana, todo su cuerpo tenso en anticipación de lo que pudiera estar afuera. Edward se relajó un poco cuando vio que solo era Alice saltando por las calles de camino a la casa Cullen en Evermore. Alice se volvió hacia el 321 de Meyer Lane y saludó con la mano con una enorme sonrisa. Edward levantó su mano sin pensarlo antes de volver su atención a la lista.

_Romántico pero severo. Muy formal. Casi moralista. _

Edward pensó brevemente en esta revelación. Así que le gustaba el romance pero quería algo más natural, más sencillo que citar poesía. Se preguntó si la melodía que últimamente había circulado su mente sería algo que ella encontraría más atrayente. Después de todo, ella había sido la inspiración de esa pieza y el tiempo que pasaron en el salón de música había sido más que agradable.

_*amable—educado, considerado, cortés, ¡muy diferente a los Newton! _

Edward se rio levemente entre dientes al leer esa comparación. Por sus experiencias, sería difícil encontrar a alguien parecido a los de la casa Newton/Stanley y agradeció a su suerte que ella no lo considerara en la misma compañía.

_*considerado—finalmente le dijo a la gente que el compromiso era una mentira (él lo hizo, ¿cierto?) Invitaciones a la fiesta, al picnic, etc. _

Edward sonrió al ver el evidente conflicto en este punto y se preguntó si las cejas de Bella se habían fruncido al considerarlo. Odiaba ser la causa de tal confusión de su parte, pero la forma en que su rostro reflejaba cada emoción era una parte muy esencial de su ser y ya que no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, a menudo, su rostro era el único medio que tenía para entender lo que estaba pensando.

_*dispuesto a disculparse cuando está equivocado—¡y lo estaba! _

Una vez más, Edward se rio por lo intensamente que debatió el punto aún si solo había sido al escribirlo, evidentemente para sus propios ojos.

_*romántico—el picnic (desfallezco), las cartas, citas de poesía. _

Edward tomó nota que Bella era romántica de corazón, ya que había incluido el punto dos veces. Tal vez había pesado en algunos puntos adicionales y quería escribirlos, tal vez simplemente no se dio cuenta que lo había hecho. En cualquier caso, era obvio para él que ella lo anhelaba. Puede que no fuera la más femenina de las chicas y deseara cosas y ropa elegante, pero sí creía en el poder de la pasión.

_*máscara—romance (héroe atípico)_

Una interesante novedad. La máscara le recordaba a un héroe en vez de a un villano. La percepción más interesante, de hecho. Y una complicación. Si Bella encontraba la máscara como un pro, entonces encontrar un medio para alejarla podría resultar muy difícil.

_*electricidad – cuando lo toco, siento como si un circuito se haya completado _

Edward asintió inconscientemente. Él sentía lo mismo. Esa sensación indescriptible que fluía de él a ella y luego de regreso.

_Contras: _

_*acaudalado—casa, terrenos, etc. ¿Qué podría ver en mí? Pobre, andrajosa, sin dote. Sin embargo, es lo que soy y deseo a alguien que me quiera, no por mi valor intrínseco. _

Edward se preguntó si ella se veía claramente. Sí, durante la primera parte del siglo XIX, la necesidad de una dote era una preocupación genuina, pero andrajosa nunca sería una palabra que él usaría para describir a Bella o su entorno. Su sentimiento de orgullo por su posición, a él le decía mucho.

_*máscara—algo que da escalofríos… ¡puaj! _

Y ahí estaba. La máscara le asqueaba un poco así como le intrigaba. Edward podía utilizar esto a su favor y en seguida planeó algunas formas de hacer justo eso.

_*pagó las deudas de L—controlador, molestó considerablemente a L _

Edward recordó esa noche donde a L se le había informado que sus deudas habían sido pagadas. Aunque lógicamente era una suerte inesperada, L se había resistido a la idea y hasta este día no entendía la lógica detrás de la acción. Edward consideró por un momento si la información que había reunido ese día cuando lord Masen conoció a Bella en la casa de los Newton había sido una bendición o una maldición. Después de darse cuenta que implicaba una amenaza para Bella, decidió que era una bendición.

_*desconsiderado—no le importaron mis sentimientos, compromiso _

Edward asintió de acuerdo. No había actuado pensando en el bienestar de Bella al ignorar la presencia de Becca cuando hablaban en teoría sobre compromisos y Edward lamentaba eso. Trató de pensar en una forma de compensárselo o disculparse, pero además de la carta que lord Masen le había enviado previamente, simplemente no había forma.

_*solo lo conozco por 2 semanas— ¿muy poco tiempo? Romeo y Julieta solo tenían una semana de conocerse. Tal vez no. ¿Cuál es su nombre de pila? _

Edward estuvo de acuerdo con ese punto. Lógicamente, dos semanas era muy poco tiempo pero en el mundo vampírico, una vez que encuentras a tu cantante o alma gemela, eso es todo. Ya sean dos minutos, dos décadas, dos milenios, no importaba. Encontró divertido que pensara en su nombre de pila y pudo imaginar su desconcierto al escribir la pregunta.

_*educado—hasta decir basta. Sin pasión, sin energía. Quiero eso. Deseo eso. ¡Anhelo eso! _

Antes que tuviera la oportunidad de reflexionar en Bella y su deseo por pasión, una brisa fría sopló a través de la ventana abierta, provocando que Bella se estremeciera. Edward se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de despertar y se ocultó de prisa en las sombras.

Bella sujetó la delgada sábana a su alrededor, temblando por el viento ártico que silbó en la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se incorporó con un sobresalto. Bella atrajo las mantas a su alrededor y se tambaleó hacia la ventana, parpadeando para alejar el sueño de sus ojos.

"¿Qué por todos los cielos?" Bella murmuró, su mandíbula abriéndose por lo que vio.

Sobre el pueblo de Evermore, un banco de nubes siempre presentes bloqueaban todo menos la luna llena y de esas nubes, caía una nieve ligera, cubriendo todo con una capa plateada.

"Nieve en junio," murmuró, estirando su mano para atrapar un copo de nieve.

Bella estudió la nieve mientras se derretía en su palma, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada ni que la brillante luna llena iluminaba perfectamente sus pálidos rasgos. Cerró en silencio la ventana, poniéndole un seguro.

"Debo estar soñando," Bella refunfuñó, tambaleándose hacia su armario y sacando una manta. Arrojó rápidamente su sábana y la manta sobre la cama antes de volver a meterse, acurrucándose bajo las mantas y volviéndose a quedar dormida en seguida.

Edward salió de las sombras, sujetando el papel con la lista de los pros y los contras, sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo.

_Es solo Will luciéndose para L. Ella ama la nieve. _

Sacudió su cabeza al leer el mensaje y comenzó a leer de nuevo la lista, esta vez dándole vuelta para leer el adverso.

_Pros y contras de Edward Cullen_

_Pros:_

_*atractivo—física y creo que interiormente_

Edward creyó que era interesante que ella lo encontrara atractivo por dentro y por fuera considerando que su primer encuentro no fue uno en el que se comportara apropiadamente, pero entonces, él seguía molesto con Alice por arrastrarlo a Evermore. Al parecer, Bella no era de las que guardaban rencor.

_*el beso— ¡Gah! Dos veces. ¡GAH!_

Se rio bajito, deteniéndose antes de despertar a Bella. Había disfrutado del abrazo tanto como él, al parecer, y eso le alegraba más que nada de lo que había experimentado jamás. Edward miró velozmente hacia la cama y la vio todavía durmiendo pacíficamente, acurrucada bajo las mantas. Por el más breve de los momentos, se preguntó cómo sería acurrucarse junto a ella y sostenerla mientras dormía. Sería una experiencia tan maravillosa para ella como imaginaba que lo sería para él o su temperatura corporal la mantendría despierta, temblando.

_*electricidad—de algún modo está ahí también. Cada vez que nos tocamos. Me confunde que solo pasa con lord Masen y Edward. _

Edward tomó nota de preguntarle a Alice si Bella empezaba a darse cuenta que los dos eran en realidad uno. Eso complicaría las cosas como nunca, sobre todo porque L le presentó una idea de cómo terminar cualquier atracción hacia lord Masen, lo que incluía la presencia de otra mujer. Tendría que tener cuidado si ese terminaba siendo el camino que seguiría.

_*piano—en cualquier momento, en cualquier momento_

Entonces, tal vez la melodía dando vueltas por su cabeza sería un gran gesto que él pudiera hacer, después de todo.

_*no salió corriendo cuando me desmayé_

Como si fuera a hacer tal cosa. Edward comprendió que quería cuidar de Bella y si eso significaba atraparla cuando se desmayara por el olor de la sangre, entonces, ¡que así sea!

_*Se lleva bien con L—algo así_

Edward se rio en su interior y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Bella si supiera que Edward había sido amigo de L por más de noventa años.

Notó que la lista de contras solo incluía tres cosas, a las que rápidamente les echó un vistazo sin comentarios.

_Contras: _

_*primera impresión—grosero, insensible, grosero; ¿tal vez era un día malo para él? _

_*frío—físicamente, no emocionalmente—bueno, tal vez un poco—distante _

_*Solo 2 semanas _

"No te vayas," murmuró Bella, rodándose sobre su costado, tendiendo una mano.

Edward vio como estiró su brazo como si tratara de suplicarle a alguien que regresara. Se acercó silenciosamente a la cama, poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar al nivel de sus ojos.

"¿Quién?" Susurró.

"Edward," lloriqueó, alcanzándolo y agarrándolo por la muñeca.

Edward pensó en alejarse pero el agarre de Bella se soltó rápidamente hasta que solo las puntas de sus dedos apenas lo tocaban.

_Quiero un picnic con Edward_

Imágenes de un prado lleno de flores silvestres, una manta, y dos personas disfrutando de un picnic pasaron velozmente por la cabeza de Edward. No era un recuerdo suyo y lo confundió como nunca.

Edward retiró su mano de prisa como si le quemara al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una voz dentro de su cabeza que nunca antes había escuchado. Miró alrededor en un inútil intento por encontrar a alguien más cerca. Con vacilación, estiró su mano y tocó levemente el dorso de la mano de ella con la punta de su dedo solo para ser recompensado con silencio.

"Joder," murmuró airadamente, sentándose de cuclillas. Se quedó mirando a la figura dormida de Bella por varios minutos, deseando escucharla de nuevo pero ella permaneció tan silenciosa como antes.

Dos horas pasaron con Bella durmiendo pacíficamente, el único movimiento que provenía de su cama era su respiración suave y regular. Edward se quedó tan quieto como una estatua de mármol, sin parpadear al contemplarla, deseando, esperando, y rogando escucharla una vez más.

De repente, Bella empezó a patear con sus pies en un intento por desenredarlos de la sábana que la envolvía. Edward notó que incrementó en frecuencia su respiración y el latido de su corazón y al instante, se puso en alerta.

"Quiero," murmuró bajito. Su mano libre bajó lentamente por su costado y empezó a moverse sobre su cadera, acercándose cada vez más a la orilla de su camisón que se había subido mientras dormía.

Él tomó una respiración completamente innecesaria y de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error, cuando el aroma de su excitación mezclado con el aroma de su sangre casi lo vuelve loco de lujuria por su cuerpo así como por su sangre. La bestia interior que se había hecho un ovillo malhumorada en un rincón de su mente, levantó su cabeza con interés. Edward gruñó bajito al tratar de recuperar el control de sus emociones.

_Vete, Edward. Estoy aquí_, Edward escuchó desde la planta baja.

"No, Alice," murmuró Edward, inclinándose hacia Bella.

_Edward_, la voz en su cabeza advirtió justo cuando el pomo de la recámara empezó a girarse.

"Puedo hacerlo," agregó él en seguida con la voz demasiado baja para que un humano promedio lo escuchara.

_Ella está a punto de… _

"Lo sé."

La puerta se abrió para revelar a la diminuta vampiresa sola con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro. Edward pudo leer lo que ocurriría si se quedaba por esa simple expresión en su rostro y dejó caer su cabeza en derrota.

"Me aseguraré que ella esté bien. Discretamente," agregó bajito. "Ve a correr. A cazar. Algo. La verás mañana por la tarde."

"Gracias." Y con una última mirada hacia la cama, Edward bajó corriendo las escaleras.

**~EE~**

* * *

**(1) Con el término (**_**reticule**_**) RETÍCULO se identificó a un bolso o cartera que podía llevarse en la mano o colgando del cinto de los vestidos femeninos de finales del siglo XVIII y principios del XIX.**

* * *

_**Por poco y se devoran a Bella, ¿sería tan malo? *menea las cejas* No queda muy claro qué clase de hambre es la que Edward quiso saciar en ese instante en particular, ¿no creen? Jejeje, pero como siempre, Alice llega al rescate, ¿o le echó a perder el mejor momento de su vida? Creo que nos quedaremos con la duda :P Pero al menos, parece que Edward está resuelto a sacar a lord Masen de la ecuación, la pregunta es si tendrá éxito. Si se decide por la sugerencia de L de meter a una mujer, podría salirle el tiro por la culata. Supongo que eso lo veremos en la dichosa fiesta de lord Masen. Por lo pronto, ya tenemos a una L felizmente casada. ¿Cómo se desarrollará ahora el guion de Evermore? Será interesante de ver. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y les recuerdo, el que puedan leer pronto el siguiente capítulo y que termine esta traducción, DEPENDE completamente de USTEDES. Saben que el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto son sus reviews, y la verdad es que literalmente no les cuesta nada a ustedes, más que unos minutos de su tiempo, escribir un gracias o un pequeño resumen de lo que les gustó y enviar. Hay que ser agradecidos, no lo olviden :) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: aliceforever85, Shikara65, BrendaCullenn, jupy, kaja0507, liduvina, Smedina, MariePrewettMellark, Leah De Call, paupau1, freedom2604, PRISOL, Vrigny, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Rosii, JessMel, NarMaVeg, Manligrez, Tecupi, Sully YM, Adriu, lagie, Lizdayanna, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, rjnavajas, Pili, injoa, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, AriGoonz, Ilucena928, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, glow0718, Lectora de Fics, Kriss21, Mafer, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes. **_


	17. Sueños y pesadillas (parte 2)

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 16: Sueños y pesadillas (parte 2)**

La mañana del viernes encontró a Bella casi saltando de camino a la casa Newton. Había presenciado la inesperada boda de su tía la noche anterior y después que Emmett y Rosalie la acompañaran de vuelta al 321 de Meyer Lane, había disfrutado de una noche de un sueño reparador llena de sueños increíbles de nieve, trineos y picnics con un cierto caballero de pelo broncíneo que seguía apareciendo inesperadamente en su vida. El orgasmo que la despertó justo antes del amanecer tampoco estuvo mal. Pronto se volvió a quedar dormida en un intento de revivir ese evento en particular una y otra vez en su mente.

Al ser alguien que nunca creyó en las casualidades, Bella empezaba a preguntarse si las apariciones del señor Cullen en sus actividades cotidianas en Evermore eran indicios de algo más. ¿Su subconsciente había tomado la decisión por ella? ¿Debería rechazar las atenciones del lord Masen en favor de las del señor Cullen? O era debido a la boda de Will y L que personalmente esperaba su final feliz y como Edward había sido el último hombre soltero que vio, su mente tomó esa información y la hiló perfectamente. Bella decidió que definitivamente tenía mucho en qué pensar.

La señora Stanley recibió a Bella en la puerta con nada más que un gesto mudo de cabeza y uno de su mano hacia las escaleras antes de escabullirse al estudio del señor Newton.

"Querías saber cuándo llegara la señorita Swan, Michael," la señora Stanley dijo asintiendo hacia la puerta.

"Gracias, Margaret," el señor Newton respondió, sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa de hule. "Sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad?"

"Esconder esto en su habitación, sí. ¿Pero por qué?"

"Como un seguro. Ya que necesitamos la propiedad de su tía para terminar los planes de reurbanización del señor Hunter y ya que lord Masen pagó las deudas de su tía, necesitamos un medio para convencer a la señorita Swan y a la señora McCarty de vender. Cuando informe a las autoridades del oro perdido en esa bolsa, será solo cuestión de tiempo antes que sean arrestadas y la propiedad esté disponible para su compra a través del sistema legal." El señor Newton parecía muy complacido consigo mismo mientras sermoneaba sobre su plan.

"¿Y qué recibo yo de todo esto?" La señora Stanley demandó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "No soy una astuta mujer de negocios, pero seguramente hay alguna forma que puedes hacer que valga la pena mi tiempo."

"Ah, señora Stanley," el señor Newton sonrió. "Una vez que el señor Hunter adquiera esa propiedad, tiene la intención demoler, construir nuevas viviendas y rentarlas al doble de las tarifas actuales. Ya que Newton Enterprises se encargará de la demolición y construcción de las nuevas viviendas, habrá mucho dinero entrando a esta casa. Además, el señor Hunter no puede quedarse aquí en Evermore debido a sus compromisos en otras partes, así que, ¿quién mejor para manejar las propiedades alquiladas que Newton Enterprises? Estaremos nadando en dinero y lo que entre debe gastarse de algún modo."

"Muy bien." La señora Stanley le arrebató la bolsa de oro y desapareció por la puerta tan velozmente como sus piernas podían llevarla.

Después de llegar al 321 de Meyer Lane, la señora Stanley tocó a la puerta principal, sabiendo muy bien que L y Bella no estaban en casa. Secretamente miró alrededor antes de sacar una llave del interior de su corpiño. Quién iba a saber que el que Bella dejara su _reticule_, chal y su capota en el vestíbulo le proporcionaría una entrada a la casa McCarty.

Tan rápida como un guiño, la señora Stanley abrió la puerta y se escabulló dentro antes de cerrarla detrás de ella. Tomó una respiración profunda en un intento por calmarse al caminar por el pasillo y subir las escaleras. Sus ojos moviéndose constantemente alrededor, mirando a la izquierda y luego a la derecha otra vez al acercarse a la recámara de Bella, estremeciéndose cuando se tropezó con una tabla del suelo.

"¡Oh, querido Señor!" La señora Stanley jadeó, deteniéndose con la pared. Miró frenéticamente alrededor, asegurándose que nadie la vio o escuchó.

Moviéndose tan silenciosamente como un ratón de iglesia, la señora Stanley entró a la habitación de Bella, cruzándola rápidamente y abriendo el último cajón del ropero de roble. Hizo a un lado unas cuantas piezas de ropa y enterró la bolsa de oro en el cajón antes de cerrarlo con un satisfactorio ruido sordo.

De pronto, una idea cruzó por la mente de la señora Stanley y una sonrisa irónica cubrió su rostro. Volvió al cajón y sacó la bolsa de monedas de oro. Con un rápido movimiento, saco una sola moneda antes de volver a atar la bolsa y colocarla nuevamente en el cajón.

"Cargo por entrega," murmuró, arrojando la moneda al aire antes de atraparla y meterla en el interior del corpiño de su vestido.

Sacudiéndose las manos con satisfacción, la señora Stanley se giró sobre sus talones solo para toparse con una pared y sorprenderse cayendo al suelo sobre su trasero.

"¡Umph!" Murmuró, mirando hacia arriba a los ojos rojos no de una pared sino de una jovencita. "¿Eres amiga de la señorita Swan?"

La jovencita, de no más de quince años, miraba fijamente a la señora Stanley.

"Entonces, ¿una amiga de la señora McCarty?" Continuó la señora Stanley.

Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta. La señora Stanley miraba a esta silenciosa jovencita, observando la extraña ropa que llevaba puesta. Sus pantalones era de un pesado algodón único de un tono azul índigo y sus zapatos eran de cuero blanco con una extraña letra que evocaba un cucharón abierto o un "C" alargada. Su blusa era de una peculiar tela de algodón gris que estaba cubierta de picos y valles, muy parecida a un gofre.

"Si solo te vas a quedar mirando en silencio, al menos ayúdame a levantarme, niña," la señora Stanley ordenó, tendiéndole su mano.

La jovencita inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado como si estudiara un extraño insecto mientras continuaba observando a la señora Stanley sin decir una palabra. De repente, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa feliz y estiró su mano para tomar la de la señora Stanley. Con gran facilidad, la jovencita la puso de pie. De hecho, la señora Stanley casi se cae al resistirse a la fuerza del tirón de la chica.

"Con cuidado, niña," la señora Stanley murmuró airadamente, tratando de zafar su mano. "Serás la causante de mi muerte arrojando mis viejos huesos de esa forma."

Una vez más, la chica se le quedó viendo en silencio pero se negó a soltar la mano de la señora Stanley.

"¡Suéltame!"

"Bree," susurró la jovencita.

"¿Qué?" La señora Stanley siguió tratando de zafarse pero se encontró atada a la pequeña niña.

"Mi nombre es, Bree, y estoy hambrienta." Después de su declaración, Bree soltó la mano de la señora Stanley.

"Está bien," la señora Stanley dijo con recelo, alargando las palabras varias silabas al empezar a acercarse poco a poco a la puerta.

Bree no hizo intento de moverse cuando ella se apresuró hacia la puerta. Al llegar a la cima de los escalones, la señora Stanley lanzó una mirada cautelosa por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que Bree no la siguiera. Al ver que no la perseguía, comenzó a bajar las escaleras solo para encontrarse cara a cara con la jovencita.

"No es cortés irse sin despedirse," murmuró Bree, mirando a la señora Stanley a través de sus pestañas.

"Oh, bueno… um… lo siento. Adiós," tartamudeó, tratando de pasar junto a Bree pero falló en su intento.

"No lo creo," Bree declaró rotundamente, levantando a la señora Stanley por sus brazos. "Tengo hambre."

Y con eso, Bree la arrojó por las escaleras, riéndose maniáticamente mientras la señora mayor caía de cabeza, con el sonido de huesos rompiéndose llenando la casa vacía. En un instante, Bree bajó las escaleras y se agachó frente a la señora Stanley que gimió al tratar de alejarse arrastrando, con sangre saliendo de su nariz. Sujetó sus costillas con un brazo, segura de que al menos unas cuantas se habían roto en la caída.

"No es bueno huir," murmuró Bree, dando un pisotón en su tobillo, soltando una risita inocente cuando los huesos se quebraron con un tremendo crujido.

La señora Stanley chilló por el dolor, sujetando su tobillo. Hizo una mueca de dolor al tratar de alejarse del vestíbulo y entrar al salón, pensando que si podía cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro, se libraría de este demonio en el cuerpo de una niña.

Bree se quedó en silencio, viendo la puerta cerrarse y escuchando el seguro.

La señora Stanley tosió, agarrando sus costillas por el dolor al tratar de recuperar el aliento. Miró alrededor de la habitación frenéticamente, tratando de encontrar un lugar para ocultarse pero fue inútil.

De repente, la pesada puerta de roble salió volando de sus bisagras, fragmentándose en varios pedazos. La señora Stanley se giró hacia la puerta y vio con la boca abierta como Bree atravesó tranquilamente la puerta.

"¡Toc, toc!" Sonrió, quitando los pedazos de puerta que quedaban de su camino. "Es hora de cenar."

**~EE~**

La señora Newton liberó a Bella de sus pupilos a las 3 con prontitud, despidiéndola de forma cortante y echando su cabello hacia atrás. Bella solo sacudió su cabeza por la falta de educación que había determinado era la conducta normal de la señora Newton y agarró su capota, su chal y _reticule_ del perchero. Lanzando una rápida mirada al reloj de carruaje en el vestíbulo de la casa Newton antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, Bella se apresuró a Flourish and Blotts.

No tenía idea a qué hora llegaría el señor Cullen a la casa de su tía y no quería que esperara más tiempo del necesario. Para ser sinceros, apenas podía contener su propia anticipación. Cada vez que su mente descansaba de enseñar, Bella se encontraba recordando sus sueños de la noche anterior o cuán apuesto se había visto Edward en la boda de L y Will o ese beso en el vestíbulo. La distraía y esperaba que Jane y Alec no lo notaran porque sería verdaderamente embarazoso tener que explicar a un par de niños de nueve años que su maestra estaba fantaseando en hacer cosas inapropiadas a cierto guapo abogado. Por supuesto, en su mente encerrada en 1827, inapropiada consistía en tomarse de las manos y besarse, pero Bella encontró que su mente divagaba hacia actividades más aventureras y un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Bella tenía toda la intención de apresurarse a la librería, encontrar algo de papel apropiado para escribir y correr a casa para esperar la visita del caballero. Bella soltó una suave risita ante la idea de que esperaba una visita. Luego su frente se arrugó cuando recordó que tenía que escribir una respuesta para lord Masen. Sería realmente fácil decir gracias pero estoy interesada en alguien más con una carta en vez de decírselo cara a máscara, pero temía la tarea.

Bella entró de prisa a la tienda, escuchando el delicado tintineo de la campana y se detuvo asombrada por la visión frente a ella. Hilera tras hilera de tomos encuadernados en cuero llenando casi cada centímetro de la pared. En una esquina, unos cuantos mullidos sillones llamaban a un lector a bajar una obra y disfrutar de unos cuantos minutos u horas de deleite literario. El olor a cuero, papel antiguo, y muebles pulidos saturaban el aire, provocando que Bella suspirara alegremente.

"¿Puedo ayudarla, querida?" Una voz amable interrumpió la ensoñación de Bella.

Bella levantó la vista para ver a un joven bien vestido detrás del mostrador de servicio. Supuso que era bastante guapo, pero después de conocer a Edward Cullen, los simples rasgos de este caballero no le parecían atractivos, de modo que se dirigió a él tranquilamente.

"Busco algo de papel para escribir," Bella le dijo. "Algo en simple lino color crema."

"Ah, sí." El caballero se volvió hacia un mostrador contiguo al de servicio y sacó varias cajas. "¿Quizás podría ser uno de estos?"

Bella tocó las elecciones frente a ella y en seguida se decidió por unos con bordes.

"Una maravillosa elección. ¿Se los envuelvo?" El caballero sonrió de forma servicial.

"Gracias, señor…" La voz de Bella se apagó, sin saber el nombre del hombre.

"Chaney. Ben Chaney. Usted debe ser la sobrina de la señora McCarty," sonrió, envolviendo su compra. "Ella me dijo que vendría pronto. También la describió perfectamente."

Bella se sonrojó profundamente, preguntándose qué había dicho su tía.

"Vaya, vaya, señor Chaney," se escuchó una gentil voz directamente detrás de Bella, provocando que se sobresaltara. "Con cuidado, amor," susurró cerca de su oído.

Bella se volvió para encontrar al señor Cullen de pie directamente detrás de ella. Su enorme sonrisa provocando que ella sonriera en respuesta.

"Qué gusto verlo, señor Cullen," tartamudeó Bella, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

"Igualmente, señorita Swan. Veo que ha encontrado de su agrado los placeres de Flourish and Blotts."

"Solo algo de papel para escribirle una respuesta a lord Masen," murmuró, tomando el paquete que el señor Chaney le ofrecía. De pronto reaccionó y se volvió hacia el tendero. "¿Cuánto le debo?"

"Ya se han hecho cargo, señorita Swan," dijo Ben con una sonrisa, asintiendo hacia el señor Cullen.

Se giró hacia Edward, su mandíbula cayéndose por la incredulidad.

"¡No puedo pedirle que haga eso!" Dijo.

"No se preocupe. Lord Masen se sintió responsable por su gasto y proporcionó un pequeño estipendio para su correspondencia," Edward declaró simplemente.

"No." Bella estrelló el paquete sobre el mostrador.

"¿No?"

"Puede que no tenga mucho, señor Cullen, pero no aceptaré caridad. No así." Bella se estiró, enderezando orgullosamente su espalda.

"Ya veo."

"No, no creo que lo haga. Lord Masen tiene la costumbre de tirar su dinero por doquier sin preocuparse de aquellos que podrían ofenderse cuando lo hace."

"¿Incluso si es para ayudar a alguien?"

Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándola con cuidado. L había tenido razón. A Bella no le gustaba que otros cuidaran de ella cuando ella era capaz de hacerlo por sí misma. Podía aceptar regalos pero no le gustaban las sorpresas y no había una buena razón para que lord Masen comprara el papel para escribir y por lo tanto, la había ofendido al disponer fondos para ello. Con toda probabilidad, si hubiese comprado el papel y ordenado que se le entregara, lo habría aceptado cortésmente e incluso hubiera apreciado el gesto.

"No lo entendería," Bella bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en frustración.

"Ilústreme," Edward sonrió, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Bella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándolo brevemente antes de deslizar su mano por su brazo. Edward tendió su otra mano detrás de él, indicándole a Ben que le diera el paquete del papel para escribir, lo que él hizo. Juntos salieron de la tienda, del brazo.

"Soy perfectamente capaz de comprar papel para escribir," Bella insistió, dándole una rápida mirada al guapo caballero junto a ella.

"Estoy bastante seguro que es así," respondió, haciendo un gesto hacia el carruaje esperando al final de la caminata. "¿Puedo proporcionarle un medio para volver a casa?"

"Yo… no sé," Bella se sonrojó. Se devanó los sesos tratando de determinar cuál debería ser la respuesta apropiada. Una gran parte de ella quería pasar un poco de tiempo con Edward Cullen sin supervisión, pero su lado sensato sabía que no era algo que debería hacer si valoraba su reputación.

"¡Bella!" Una voz alegre la llamó desde el otro lado de la calle.

Bella levantó la vista para ver a Alice acercándose rápidamente, su rostro sonriente.

"¡Alice!" Bella sonrió, aceptando cortésmente el abrazo que le dio su pequeña amiga.

"Hola, querido hermano," sonrió Alice, dándole a Edward un rápido abrazo.

Para el observador casual, el abrazo no fue nada más que un saludo de hermanos pero una inspección más minuciosa habría encontrado a Alice susurrando frenéticamente al oído de Edward y a él tensándose ligeramente al escuchar la información que le transmitió.

"Estaba a punto de llevar a la señorita Swan a su casa," dijo Edward formalmente, haciendo un gesto hacia Bella.

Bella lo miró con curiosidad por su cambio de actitud pero lo ignoró cuando Alice la tomó del brazo, sonriéndole.

"Oh, vamos por L y podemos ir a mi casa. ¡Tu vestido está listo para la fiesta de mañana y podemos probártelo una última vez!" Alice tiró de Bella hacia el carruaje que esperaba.

"¿Cómo?" Empezó a decir Bella antes que Alice hiciera un gesto interrumpiéndola.

"Te dije que tenía una costurera fabulosa," sonrió Alice. "Ven, ven. Tenemos que ir por L antes que se ponga muy cómoda en su cocina. Sabes cómo es cuando está cocinando."

Bella asintió. De hecho, sabía cómo era su tía. Una vez que comenzaba algo en la cocina, se necesitaría de una obra de Dios para sacarla de allí.

Bella sonrió en agradecimiento cuando Edward le ayudó a entrar al carruaje, cruzó sus tobillos y acomodó discretamente su falda al sentarse directamente frente a él. Edward se sentó frente a Alice y Bella y dio unos golpecitos en la pared para informarle al conductor que estaban listos para comenzar su viaje al 321 de Meyer Lane.

Los tres viajaron en un silencio cómodo, aunque Bella habría jurado que Edward y Alice tenían algún tipo de conversación sin palabras porque los ojos de Alice se ampliaban cada pocos segundos y Edward sacudía su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente como si respondiera. Sin tener un hermano, Bella no tenía idea si este era un comportamiento normal o no. Después de la quinta vez, Bella estrelló sus manos en su regazo con frustración, provocando que Edward y Alice se volvieran hacia ella.

"Oh, por amor de Dios," suspiró Bella, mirando del uno al otro. "Si ustedes dos preferirían hablar, puedo caminar a casa."

"¿Disculpe?" Edward preguntó, inclinando su cabeza en confusión.

"Obviamente, ustedes dos están teniendo algún tipo de comunicación silenciosa. Eso o están llevando a cabo una fusión mental de Vulcano **(1)**," Bella bufó en exasperación.

"¿Una qué?" Alice soltó una risita, cubriendo su boca con la mano.

"Una fusión mental de Vulcano." Bella se detuvo en seguida e intentó recordar dónde había escuchado tal cosa. Su ceño se frunció por la confusión antes de darse por vencida encogiendo sus hombros. "Debe ser algo que leí en alguna parte."

"Eso debe ser," sonrió Alice con dulzura, pateando a Edward a escondidas en el tobillo.

"¿Qué?" Demandó, retirando su pierna. "No dije nada."

"No tuviste que hacerlo," murmuró Alice.

Bella miró por la ventana, sacudiendo su cabeza al escuchar la discusión entre hermanos. Pronto, se dio cuenta de la franja de humo negro elevándose a la vuelta de la manzana.

"Me pregunto qué es eso." Dijo, señalándola justo cuando el carruaje dio la vuelta en Meyer Lane. Bella jadeó cuando se dio cuenta que la casa de su tía estaba en llamas con L de pie al otro lado de la calle, retorciendo sus manos en consternación.

Edward golpeó la pared del carruaje para que el conductor acelerara y en un parpadeo estaban junto a la posición de L. Bella salió del carruaje y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de L que se derritió en su abrazo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Bella demandó.

"Un incendio," respondió L de forma impasible. "Emmett vino a recoger algunas cosas para mí y encontró el fuego. Tal vez algo se cayó en la cocina. No estoy segura."

Bella hizo una mueca al escuchar el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose saturando el aire. Las llamas de color rojo anaranjado se asomaban ahora por las ventanas superiores, Sin una brigada de incendios en Evermore, no había nada qué hacer más que ver la casa quemarse y rogar que no se propagara a las casas cercanas.

"Consiguió sacar tus diarios antes que el fuego se propagara," murmuró L. "Fue por Will. Íbamos a trasladar sus cosas esta tarde, pero supongo que eso no ocurrirá."

"Oh, L," Bella suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza ante el hecho que su tía estaba preocupada por sus escritos cuando todo lo que poseía se reducía a cenizas.

"Y tu baúl. Solo lo agarró al salir." L sacó un pañuelo de lino de su bolsillo y secó sus ojos.

Bella miró alrededor para ver si podía ver sus pertenencias y las encontró en la esquina del terreno bajo el árbol en el que justo el día anterior había estado esperando el señor Cullen a que ella y L regresaran a casa.

"Supongo que me quedaré con Emmett hasta que Will consiga un lugar permanente para compartirlo. No quiere que me quede con él en la taberna. Dijo que no era un lugar apropiado para su…" L miró alrededor para asegurarse que nadie más estuviera escuchando antes de susurrar, "esposa."

Bella asintió. Recordó que la noche anterior L la hizo jurar que no le diría a nadie de su rápido compromiso y boda. Aunque Bella comprendía perfectamente la idea de alguien enamorándose perdidamente de inmediato, no obstante sabía que nunca le ocurriría a ella, también comprendió que los habitantes locales preferirían difundir chismes que entender la verdad con relación a Will y L.

Will apareció de pronto en la esquina, sus ojos frenéticos mientras buscaba a L entre la multitud. Requirió de todo su control acercarse a ella corriendo como un humano normal, alejándola delicadamente de Bella.

"¿Un incendio, L?" Susurró cerca de su oído, abrazándola con fuerza. Una mano subió para acariciar su cabello con cariño.

"Lo había iniciado alguien más cuando Emmett llegó aquí," susurró L. "No estaba en casa. Lo prometo."

"Está bien," murmuró, besando su sien. Él tomó una respiración profunda y se relajó un poco. "Está bien."

"Habla con Emmett. No es bueno. Alguien alejó a todos y un neófito mató a la señora Stanley en mi casa. Él siguió el aroma a la casa y llegó justo cuando se incendió."

"¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?"

"No lo sé. Ella no me es de importancia, pero aun así…" L dijo con compasión al enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Will.

"Bueno, al parecer ustedes necesitan un lugar dónde quedarse," declaró Alice, con las manos en sus caderas, observando la casa crujir y crepitar mientras las llamas ya alcanzaban las tejas del techo.

L se acercó a Alice y la miró inquisitivamente. Alice le dio una amplia sonrisa lo que provocó que L agachara la cabeza y la sacudiera con tristeza. L comenzó a murmurar bajo su aliento, ganándose una ligera palmada en el brazo.

"Deja de repetir avemarías, L. No eres católica," la reprendió Alice.

"No está de más," murmuró L.

"Tal vez los Newton me permitan convertirme en una institutriz residente," Bella tartamudeó, tratando de pensar en qué hacer.

"Sobre mi cadáver," anunció Alice, ignorando el gruñido de L al escuchar la sugerencia.

"No puedes hacer eso," insistió L. "No sé qué vamos a hacer, pero pensaremos en algo."

"¿Quizás podamos ir a casa de Esme y Carlisle para pensar las cosas?" Alice sugirió. "¿Un lugar lejos de esto?" Hizo un gesto hacia la casa justo cuando el segundo piso colapsó, provocando que Bella y L saltaran una milésima de segundo antes que Alice.

Bella y L asintieron aturdidas al mismo tiempo que Edward y Will terminaban su apresurada discusión.

"El señor Cullen cree que puede que lord Masen tenga una casita de campo o algo en la que podríamos quedarnos temporalmente," declaró Will, haciendo un gesto hacia Edward. "Y aunque la Mansión Masen tiene muchas habitaciones, no sería apropiado que la señorita Swan se quedara allí."

"Por supuesto," concordó L, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando recordó la noche anterior en esa cabaña, recibiendo un guiño de Will.

"¡Tal vez puedes quedarte conmigo!" Sonrió Alice, dando saltos por la emoción. "¡Así podemos prepararnos juntas para la fiesta de mañana!"

"Yo… supongo que sí," Bella tartamudeó, sin saber qué más podría decir.

Alice agarró a Bella por la mano y la arrastró hacia el carruaje que esperaba, con Edward siguiéndolas a un ritmo pausado.

Alice abordó primero y justo cuando Bella colocó un pie en el escalón, Edward tomó gentilmente su mano.

"¿Señorita Swan?" Preguntó.

Bella se estremeció ligeramente al sentir su frío toque antes de mirarlo con timidez.

"¿Sí, señor Cullen?" Susurró.

"¿Es esto de su agrado?"

"¿Señor?"

"Mi hermana puede ser un poco… apasionada cuando una idea llega a su mente. Tiende a actuar sin preocuparle mucho lo que otros pudieran desear."

Ambos ignoraron el delicado bufido que vino del carruaje. Bella sintió que una ligera sonrisa tiraba de sus labios.

"Indudablemente, no puedo quedarme aquí," Bella declaró simplemente, haciendo un gesto hacia la casa quemándose.

"Eso lo comprendo, pero hay algún otro lugar donde preferiría estar, puedo hacer los arreglos de transporte."

"En realidad, no tengo con quién más ir, señor Cullen. No puedo quedarme con Emmett y Rosalie. No tienen espacio para mí y francamente, por lo que L dijo, no estoy segura que mis oídos vuelvan a ser los mismos. Creo que utilizó el término blanqueador mental."

Edward se rio entre dientes al escuchar su frase.

"La casita de campo que lord Masen le está ofreciendo a Will y a mi tía, probablemente tampoco tenga suficiente espacio. No que realmente desee encontrarme viviendo con una pareja de recién casados. Si sus padres tienen una habitación extra, creo que probablemente sería lo más conveniente."

"Sé que tienen una habitación libre."

"¿La tienen?"

"Sí. Solía ser la mía."

**~EE~**

"Aquí la tienes," anunció Alice, abriendo la puerta a una recámara inmensa decorada en azul marino y cedro pulido. Era muy obvio que los Cullen vivían en un nivel social completamente diferente al de L y Bella, pero no había nada ostentoso en su despliegue. Cada detalle tenía un propósito y aunque todo exudaba clase y sofisticación, la habitación era sencilla en su elegancia. Era obvio que el dueño de esta habitación tenía gustos muy exigentes. A Bella le encantó al instante.

"Es preciosa," Bella murmuró con reverencia, pasando una mano sobre la colcha de brocado azul marino. Se imaginó acurrucada con un buen libro bajo las mantas en una noche fría de invierno, leyendo por horas mientras un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea junto a la cama. Sería lo más cercano al cielo que podía imaginar. Bella se corrigió al instante. Lo más cercano al cielo sería estar acurrucada con alguien especial en esas noches de frío invierno mientras lee o le leen algo. Suspiró con melancolía.

"Entonces…" Alice comenzó a decir, dirigiéndose hacia el pesado armario de cedro. "¿Estás lista para ver tu vestido?" Pausó dramáticamente y miró por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa antes de abrir las puertas.

Bella jadeó al ver el vestido de seda azul zafiro que estaba colgado frente a ella. Vacilante dio un paso al frente y estiró su mano para tocarlo pero alejó sus dedos en el último momento, como si temiera que desaparecería como una nube si lo tocaba.

"Está bien," sonrió Alice. "Puedes tocarlo."

Bella tocó delicadamente la tela. Era más hermosa de lo que la recordaba en la tienda de L. Como un simple rollo de tela, era preciosa. Como un elegante vestido de baile, era sublime. Al instante se sintió como la mona que vestirían de seda y supo que todos en la fiesta la verían por lo que ella sentía que era en realidad—una simple institutriz de dos niños que tenía poco o nada a su nombre.

"¿Por qué estás mordisqueando tu labio?" Alice demandó, su frente fruncida por la preocupación. "¿No te gusta?"

"Oh, el vestido es hermoso, Alice."

"¡Entonces, vamos a probártelo!" Alice hizo un gesto hacia el biombo para tener privacidad que estaba convenientemente en la esquina.

Bella en seguida pensó en por qué Edward tendría una pantalla en su recámara. ¿Para qué necesitaría un hombre tal cosa?

"He estado usando esta habitación como mi vestidor desde que Edward se mudó," declaró Alice como si pudiera leer la mente de Bella. "Ve allá atrás y quítate la ropa. Te daré el vestido."

Bella hizo lo que se le dijo y se quitó su ropa. Con cuidado metió los pies dentro del vestido y lo subió. Aunque no podía ver cómo se veía, Bella se deleitó en la sensación de la seda mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Suspiró contenta por la sensación fría y suave que le daba el vestido al salir por detrás del biombo.

"Precioso," susurró Alice. Hizo un gesto para que Bella se diera la vuelta de modo que ella pudiera atar el vestido. "Ahora ve a mirarte en el espejo."

Bella casi tenía miedo de mirarse pero se armó de valor para un vistazo. La mujer que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo la hizo jadear.

"¿Te gusta?" Alice preguntó, esponjando un poco la falda. "Creo que posiblemente es el vestido más precioso que he visto en mi vida."

"¿Estás segura que esa soy yo?" Bella chilló, pasando un dedo ligeramente por el escote.

"¿Quién más sería? Estoy demasiado bajita para usar ese vestido." Alice soltó una alegre risita al ver el asombro de Bella por cómo lucía. Recogió el cabello de Bella de modo que descubriera su cuello. "Podemos sujetar tu cabello en rizos gruesos con horquillas y tal vez unas cuantas perlas. No creo que necesites ninguna joyería, sobre todo con la máscara que L hizo para este vestido."

"¿Esto no está un poco…erm… bajo?" Bella hizo un gesto hacia el escote que apenas dejaba ver algo.

"Para nada. Todos vamos a disfrazarnos y explorar un poco nuestra imaginación. Sé, de buena fuente, que la señora Newton irá vestida como la pequeña Bo Peep, si puedes imaginarlo. Creo que el señor Newton será su oveja. Comenta lo que desees al respecto."

Bella se rio y sintió que la tensión dejaba su cuerpo.

"Me veo bonita, ¿verdad?" Murmuró Bella, girándose hacia un lado y hacia el otro para verse por todos lados en el espejo.

"¡Alice!" Edward la llamó desde el pasillo. Su tono de voz indicando que no estaba contento con algo.

Alice decidió ignorar a su hermano y acomodaba un hilo suelto en el vestido de Bella.

"Serás la reina del baile, Bella," sonrió Alice.

"Pero creí que era un baile de disfraces," murmuró Bella, casi con temor a que si hablaba muy fuerte el encanto se rompería y su vestido se convertiría en harapos. "Sin ofender, ¿no me veo bastante normal? Me refiero a que el vestido es espectacular, pero, ¿quién se supone que soy?"

"Originalmente lo diseñé para que fueras Josefina," explicó Alice. "Quizás encuentres a tu Napoleón."

"Creo que me gustaría alguien un poco más alto, sin ofender," Bella soltó una risita.

"No te preocupes. Pero ahora creo que es más una Mercedes **(2)**. Conozco al menos dos caballeros altos a los que les gustaría hacer que pierdas la cabeza a la Edmundo Dantés."

"No sé a qué te refieres, Alice."

"Creo que lord Masen y mi hermano podrían llegar a los golpes por tu atención."

"Un completo disparate." Bella no le dio importancia al comentario de Alice con un gesto de su mano, aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un encantador rosa pálido.

"Sigue diciéndote eso, pero sé que a mi hermano se le va a hacer difícil controlar sus manos mañana."

"Dices eso como si fuera algo malo," murmuró Bella bajo su aliento.

"¡Oohh!" Alice chilló, llevando a Bella a la sala de estar y dejándose caer en una silla. Hizo un gesto para que Bella se sentara rápidamente y sonrió en anticipación. "¡Creo que hay una historia allí que tengo que escuchar! La Bella que conocí se habría tornado a una docena de tonos de rojo ante la idea de un hombre tocándola y esta Bella casi lo convierte en un desafío. ¿Pasó algo?"

"Um…" Bella se sonrojó profundamente, titubeando al tomar asiento junto a Alice. "No estoy realmente segura de por dónde empezar."

"¡Lo sabía! Algo pasó. ¡Bueno, solo empieza desde el principio y continúa hasta el final, por supuesto! Te besó, ¿no es así?" Alice aplaudió con alegría cuando vio que Bella se sonrojó de un color aún más intenso. "¡Sé que es mi hermano y todo, pero cuéntamelo todo!"

"¡Fue fantástico! ¡Como para desmayarse! Fue…"

"¡Sé que estás ahí dentro, Alice!" Edward gritó, golpeando la puerta de la recámara.

Alice suspiró de forma exasperada al escuchar a su hermano. "¡Siempre aparece en el momento menos oportuno!" Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió ligeramente. "¿Qué quieres? Bella se está probando su vestido y no puedes verlo."

"¡Qué demo…"

Una mirada furiosa de Alice interrumpió la línea de pensamientos de Edward.

"Bien," bufó. "¿En qué pensabas al elegir este disfraz?"

"Eres el Conde de Montecristo," Alice susurró. "No le digas a nadie. Sinceramente, Edward. ¿No lees?"

"Sí, pero…"

"Silencio."

"Pero…"

"Cierra la boca." Alice hizo la seña universal del silencio e hizo un gesto para que Edward se fuera antes de cerrar la puerta. "Hermanos. ¿Qué puedes hacer sin ellos?"

"No tengo idea," dijo Bella sinceramente. Se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo, estudiando su imagen y sonriendo alegremente. "¿De verdad crees que le gustará este vestido?" Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta donde Edward había tocado.

"Creo que le gustará aún más lo que está dentro," sonrió Alice. "Ahora, cuéntame todo sobre ese beso mientras te vuelves a cambiar."

Bella sonrió antes de darle la espalda a Alice para que desatara el vestido antes de desaparecer detrás del biombo para cambiarse.

Era tarde en la noche antes que cada mujer se despidiera para ir a la cama.

**~EE~**

* * *

**(1) ****Hace referencia a la "telepatía" que algunos Vulcanos (Star Trek) poseen. Por medio del proceso de fusión mental son capaces de unir su mente a la de otro individuo, para lo cual ponen una mano sobre el rostro de la otra persona, gesto acompañando de un gran esfuerzo de concentración**

**(2) Personaje de la obra El Conde de Montecristo**

* * *

_**Que descanse en paz la señora Stanley :O Es cierto que no estaba ahí para nada bueno pero, no esperaba morir de esa forma. ¿Qué habrá hecho allí Bree? ¿Quién será? Bien pudiera haber sido Bella la que muriera. ¿Recuerdan que Alice vio que ocurría algo como eso? Solo no vio de quién se trataba. Por otro lado, aunque Bella y L no se vieron afectadas físicamente, sí perdieron su lugar para vivir y por ello, Bella terminará viviendo con los Cullen. ¿Será entonces que Newton logre su objetivo de quedarse con la propiedad de L? Todavía hay mucho que desentrañar en esta historia, aunque seguramente les alegra saber que Bella y Edward están cada vez más cerca :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, como siempre les digo, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que sus reviews son los que mantienen con vida el fandom. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Aislinn Massi, JessMel, kaja0507, miop, selenne88, Adriu, Melany, PRISOL, rosycanul10, Vrigny, Nanny Swan, saraygarcia08, jupy, Tecupi, Rosii, Sully YM, paupau1, Smedina, freedom2604, Pam Malfoy Black, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lagie, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, glow0718, rjnavajas, gabomm, NarMaVeg, tulgarita, Shikara65, sandy56, patymdn, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, Gabriela Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, aliceforever85, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Pili, Liz Vidal, Say's, Kriss21, Lectora de Fics, Manligrez, Mafer, constancediaz039, MariePrewettMellark, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	18. Llévame al baile a tiempo

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 17: Llévame al baile a tiempo… **

Bella veía su reflejo en el espejo. La costurera de Alice había logrado maravillas, creando un fabuloso vestido en una semana. La tela azul zafiro se adhería a cada curva acentuada de su cuerpo. Se giró de un lado al otro, observando la seda moviéndose fluidamente a su alrededor y suspiró con dulzura al sentir la tela contra su piel. A Bella también le encantaron los rizos que Alice le había hecho en su cabello, aunque estaba insegura sobre el simple mechón que caía sobre su hombro y terminó entre sus pechos. A Bella le preocupaba que llamara demasiado la atención hacia su pecho. Alice le aseguró que no pero a Bella le inquietaba. Solo era una institutriz de dos niños que eventualmente crecerían y ya no necesitarían de sus servicios. No podía permitirse crear chismes sobre su persona y esperar quedarse en Evermore.

Con un delicado suspiro de resignación, Bella agarró su _reticule_ y su abanico antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la recámara. Abrió la puerta cautelosamente solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Edward. Su mandíbula se abrió cuando vio su disfraz. Bella creyó recordar que Alice le dijo a Edward que era el Conde de Montecristo, pero el que estaba frente a ella era Edmundo Dantés durante su estadía en _Chateau d'If._

La camisa gris artísticamente sucia de Edward estaba cortada, desgarrada y abierta del cuello, dejando ver una buena porción de su pecho. Sus pantalones marrones colgaban de la parte baja de sus caderas, apretando sus muslos y estaban hechos jirones en las orillas que le llegaban justo debajo de las rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus musculosas pantorrillas. Bella vio los grilletes alrededor de sus dos muñecas y dio un paso hacia atrás antes de mirar a los ojos de Edward. La única concesión del estatus social de Edward eran sus zapatos que habían sido costosas creaciones de cuero, pero ahora estaban raspadas y destrozadas, al menos de arriba, Bella se preguntó brevemente si era verdad lo que había escuchado sobre la talla del zapato y al instante se sonrojó.

Su boca se abrió cuando se dio cuenta que él había estado admirando su disfraz mientras ella se lo había estado comiendo con los ojos. Bella sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba aún más por la vergüenza y bajó la vista antes de hacer una rápida reverencia en saludo.

"Isabella," susurró Edward, dando un paso hacia ella.

Se negó a encontrar su mirada, viendo fijamente al suelo mientras él se acercaba. Una vez más, notó sus zapatos y la idea atravesó su mente, de forma incontrolable.

"Mírame, Isabella," susurró, levantando su rostro al colocar un dedo debajo de su barbilla. La frialdad de su toque y el fuego en su voz provocó que la piel de todo su cuerpo se erizara.

Bella abrió los ojos y jadeó al ver la intensidad de la emoción que vio reflejada allí. Los ojos de Edward parecían completamente negros al mirarla sin parpadear. La respiración se atoró en su garganta. Él podía escuchar el revoloteo del latido de su corazón y en seguida posó sus ojos en el hueco de su garganta, donde el rizo sobre su hombro subía y bajaba por su respiración entrecortada.

Edward tragó de prisa, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza al intentar aclarar su mente. Después de un momento, abrió sus ojos y se le quedó mirando. La mirada que le dio ahora era ligeramente más suave, más gentil. Ella le sonrió nerviosa, incapaz de hablar.

"Respira, Isabella," murmuró, acercándose a ella. Su mano subió para tocar su mejilla con la caricia más delicada.

Bella sintió que se inclinaba hacia su toque frío y cerró los ojos al disfrutar de ese simple gesto de afecto.

"¿Dónde está Alice?" Edward preguntó bajito al mismo tiempo que su mano libre se deslizaba por su cintura.

"La recogió temprano el señor Whitlock." Bella sintió que la acercaba hasta que se encontró entre los muslos de él. Jadeó bajito e intentó alejarse pero fue inútil. Edward le sonrió levemente cuando escuchó el tartamudeo de su corazón y que su respiración se aceleraba una vez más.

"¿Y Carlisle y Esme?" Sus largos dedos se movieron lentamente por su espalda hasta que alcanzaron su banda. Con un movimiento fluido, desbarató el moño centímetro a centímetro.

"Se fueron antes que Alice." Bella tragó con fuerza, incapaz de continuar formando oraciones completas y se sintió incapaz de detener a Edward.

"Entonces, ¿estamos solos?"

Bella asintió en silencio.

"Excelente," susurró junto a su oído, provocando que Bella se estremeciera.

Edward sonrió en silencio antes de arrastrar su nariz ligeramente por la línea de su mandíbula, acariciando suavemente su cuello y luego su clavícula.

"Si quieres que me detenga, Isabella," susurró Edward, "Solo dímelo, y me iré. Estoy cansado de resistir mi atracción por ti y…" Hizo una pausa, retirándose para mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Sí?" Bella tartamudeó.

"No quiero detenerme," murmuró, arrastrando sus labios por su garganta antes de mordisquear su mandíbula, ganándose un suspiro entrecortado en respuesta.

"Señor Cullen," Bella susurró, agarrando los antebrazos de él cuando sintió que la guiaba hacia atrás hasta que chocó con la orilla de la cama, aterrizando en ella con un suave uff.

"Tan, pero tan dulce," susurró, agarrando la orilla de su camisa hecha jirones y quitándosela rápidamente por encima de su cabeza.

Bella miró con la boca abierta el esculpido pecho frente a ella. Sus ojos bajaron más, admirando el toque de ligero vello rojizo que conducía a sus estrechas caderas. Se dio cuenta que él se estaba riendo bajito al escuchar su inocente jadeo cuando vio su excitación y se sonrojó en seguida, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

"Creo que ya hemos dejado atrás los apellidos, ¿no crees?"

Edward dejó besos lentos y suaves con la boca abierta en su clavícula.

"Dime que me detenga, Isabella," murmuró, acariciando con su nariz la tela alrededor de su escote al mismo tiempo que sus dedos jugueteaban con lo que sujetaba el vestido por detrás. "Juro por Dios, que no quiero hacerlo, pero lo haré si me lo pides."

Bella sacudió su cabeza, ganándose una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de sentir que sus manos bajaban su corpiño. Bella intentó cubrirse al instante, solo para encontrar que sus brazos estaban sujetos a sus costados.

"Eres demasiado hermosa para ocultarte de mí, mi amor," susurró Edward al subir lentamente su mano por el costado de ella y agarrar su pecho a través ropa interior marfil. "¿Te gusta eso?"

Bella sujetó su cabello y lo mantuvo cerca, incapaz de responder.

"Yo…" tartamudeó.

"¿Sí, Isabella?" Bajó su boca y rodeó un rosado pezón a través del delgado algodón de su ropa interior.

Bella jadeó de pronto, sentándose en su cama, parpadeando sin saber dónde estaba. A medida que sus ojos se ajustaban a la habitación tenuemente iluminada, Bella se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa Cullen. Miró frenéticamente alrededor a las cuatro paredes que la rodeaban, comprendiendo poco a poco el hecho de que estaba sola. Con una sensación abrumadora de decepción, tiró de su camisón blanco que estaba apropiadamente abotonado y en perfecto orden.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Joder!" Bella gritó, estrellando sus manos repetidamente sobre la cama en frustración. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando las lágrimas los llenaron con una desgarradora mezcla de ira, frustración sexual y decepción.

"¿Bella?" Alice la llamó bajito desde afuera de la recámara, dando suave golpecitos en la puerta. "¿Estás bien?"

Bella gruñó en agonía y golpeó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la cabecera de cedro una y otra vez, ignorando el dolor que provocaba.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió cautelosamente y Alice se asomó. Bella suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que entrara, con sus ojos aún cerrados.

"¿Todo está bien?" Alice preguntó, cruzando de prisa el piso de la recámara en su bata y pantuflas. "Pude escucharte al final del pasillo."

"Oh, Dios," Bella gimió, ajustando su lámpara de aceite en su mesita de noche para que llenara la habitación con un tenue resplandor, sin poder hacer todavía contacto visual con Alice. "¿Qué escuchaste?"

"Como que estabas teniendo un buen, pero muy buen sueño." Alice sonrió suavemente. "No te preocupes por ello, Bella. Todos los demás están profundamente dormidos."

Y aunque eso no era completamente cierto, ya que los otros salieron a cazar a James y a Bree, fue suficiente para calmar a Bella que le hizo un gesto a Alice para que subiera a la cama con ella.

"Lo fue," Bella susurró con tristeza. "Fue un sueño fabuloso."

"¿Sería seguro asumir que un caballero estuvo involucrado?"

"Oh, sí." Bella suspiró contenta al recordar fragmentos del sueño que se desvanecía rápidamente.

"¿Dos caballeros?"

Bella sacudió su cabeza furiosamente, ganándose una risita de Alice.

"Dios, no. No soy… eso no sería… Simplemente, no. ¡No!"

"Entonces, ¿fue un sueño ardiente o uno de 'fue un gusto conocerte pero estoy interesada en alguien más'?"

Las mejillas de Bella se encendieron, contándole todo a Alice sin decir una sola palabra.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás molesta?" Alice se acostó sobre su costado de frente a Bella.

"Terminó muy pronto." Bella respiró hondo y suspiró profundamente.

"¿Fue sobre lord Masen? ¿Tú y él bailando? ¿Él rodeándote mañana con sus brazos? Bueno, hoy más tarde. Son las tres y media."

Bella sacudió su cabeza antes de rodar sobre su espalda, colocando su cabeza en su almohada y mirando al techo.

"No. No era sobre lord Masen."

"¿Edward?" Alice preguntó esperanzada.

Bella tiró de su almohada debajo de su cabeza y cubrió su rostro con ella antes de asentir furiosamente.

Alice esperó con anticipación, pero Bella se rehusó a hablar.

"¿Bella?" Alice preguntó bajito, picando la almohada con un dedo con buena manicura.

Bella permaneció en silencio.

"Bellllllllaaaaaaa." Alice tiró gentilmente de la funda de la almohada.

Bella retiró la almohada despacio pero seguía sin responder la pregunta de Alice.

"Sé que es mi hermano pero olvídate de eso por ahora," dijo Alice para tranquilizarla. "Sabes que te amo como a una hermana, Bella. Háblame. No le diré nada."

"¿Lo prometes?" Bella inquirió tímidamente.

"Te lo juro sobre mi corazón," Alice respondió solemnemente, haciendo los adecuados movimientos.

"¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre mi lista de pros y contras?"

"Por supuesto."

"Creo que mi subconsciente tomó la decisión por mí."

"¡Bueno, eso es fabuloso!" Alice sonrió, y todo su rostro se iluminó.

"No, no lo es."

"¿Y por qué no? Esta noche, bailas con lord Masen, le agradeces cortésmente por su hospitalidad y gentilmente le informas que tienes sentimientos por alguien más."

"No es así de simple, Alice."

"¿Por qué no?"

Bella se levantó de un salto de la cama y comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro.

"Una parte de Evermore todavía cree que estoy comprometida con lord Masen," Bella empezó a decir. "¿Cómo se vería si repentinamente me vieran con el señor Cullen? Su medio de subsistencia bien podría verse afectado."

"Realmente no creo que tengas que preocuparte por el medio de subsistencia de Edward, Bella," Alice soltó una risita.

"No quiero que las habladurías lo arruinen, Alice."

"Muy noble de tu parte." Alice vio a Bella dar cuatro pasos hacia adelante antes de girarse y dar cuatro pasos de regreso.

"¡Hablo en serio, Alice!"

"No tengo duda de ello."

"Segundo, además de un beso fabuloso y sensacional, el señor Cullen no ha profesado precisamente algún sentimiento por mí. Supongo que no soy nada más una distracción y pronto se cansará de mí."

Bella ignoró el sonido de mofa que hizo Alice y continuó paseándose de un lado al otro.

"¿Y qué hay de mi propia reputación? No puedo ser vista como la mujerzuela del pueblo que pasa de un hombre al otro, de un lord a un abogado. Hasta que esté absolutamente segura que todos saben que no estoy y nunca he estado comprometida con lord Masen, no me pueden ver con el señor Cullen en nada más que la más inocente de las formas."

"Buena suerte con eso," murmuró Alice antes de darle a Bella una amplia sonrisa, quien se dejó caer en la silla de terciopelo rojo junto a un escritorio tallado de forma sencilla.

"¡Es solo que esto es muy frustrante, Alice! ¡Me siento atrapada! Como si no pudiera hacer nada bien." Bella golpeó la mesa con la mano. "Desearía haber nacido en el futuro. ¡Estoy segura que las mujeres del próximo siglo no tendrán que preocuparse por cosas como esta!"

Alice rodeó a su amiga con un brazo y le dio un abrazo reconfortante. Bella le devolvió el abrazo mientras una lágrima de frustración caía por su mejilla.

"Bella, lo prometo, todo se resolverá al final."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" Se sorbió la nariz.

"Simplemente lo sé."

Una mirada a los ojos de Alice le dijo a Bella que su amiga realmente creía que todo estaría bien.

"¿Tienes sentimientos por lord Masen?"

"Me agrada."

"Me parece que un 'pero' viene al final de eso."

"Me agrada de la misma manera en que disfruto de los ravioles de champiñón. Está bien de vez en cuando, pero no es algo que quiera todos los días."

"¿Y Edward?"

"¡Alice!"

"En este momento, te estoy hablando como una amiga, Bella. No como su hermana."

"Yo…" Bella no pudo decir en voz alta cómo se sentía. Algo en su interior sentía como si necesitara de Edward Cullen como necesitaba del aire para respirar, pero decir las palabras estaba más allá de su zona de confort.

"Está bien, Bella," Alice la tranquilizó, palmeando el brazo de Bella de forma reconfortante. "Consúltalo con la almohada. Ayer, fue bastante agotador con el fuego y Dios sabe que lidiar con los Newton todos los días no es un paseo por el parque."

Bella soltó una risita al recordar a la señora Newton escabulléndose cada vez que se cruzaba en su camino.

"Mañana tienes un gran día," continuó Alice. "Pero ahora, necesitas descansar. Puedo hacer magia con polvo, pero tiene sus límites."

"Sí," Bella concordó con un bostezo que apenas pudo contener. "Supongo que no necesito verme como si tuviera maletas bajo mis ojos." Estiró su mano y disminuyó la luz, sus ojos se sentían pesados y su corazón mucho más ligero. "Gracias, Alice."

"De nada. Duerme bien, Bella."

**~EE~**

"¡Alice!" Bella se quejó después de que pasara dos horas arreglándose, alargando el nombre de su amiga en dos muy largas sílabas.

"¡Bella!" Alice la imitó, tirando delicadamente de un rizo que soltó de un trapo que había atado esa mañana temprano después que Bella se bañara y lavara el cabello. "Se requiere tiempo para estar fabulosa, y voy a hacerte fabulosa." Alice canturreó la última palabra, haciendo a Bella sonreír levemente.

"En este momento, me conformo con pasable. ¡Ayyy!"

"Quédate quieta y esto no dolerá."

"Dijiste eso sobre, ¿cómo lo llamaste? Depilar mis cejas."

"Solo agradece que no estemos trabajando en otras áreas más sensibles." Alice echó un vistazo rápido al regazo de Bella, provocando que hiciera una mueca y apretara sus muslos juntos."

"Eso no será necesario," murmuró Bella.

"¡Nunca sabes!" Alice sonrió diabólicamente al arrojar un trapo rizador sobre una mesita.

"¡Alice Cullen!" La boca de Bella se abrió mientras trataba de recuperar su compostura.

"¡Bella Swan! En serio. Nunca subestimes el poder del acicalamiento en tu autoestima."

"Lo que estás sugiriendo… ¡Eso no es propio!"

"Bella," declaró Alice, su rostro perdiendo todo sentido del humor al cruzar los brazos frente a ella. "Algunas veces la mujer necesita agarrar al toro por los cuernos… u otras extremidades… sujetarse durante el viaje. No quiero que pierdas la verdadera felicidad solo porque fo…"

Bella agitó sus manos descontroladamente, tratando de interrumpir a Alice, su rostro tornándose a un tono de rojo cada vez más intenso.

"Por qué es tan difícil de creer que no quiero encamar al señor Cullen."

"Creo que ustedes ya habían pasado la fase del señor y señorita." Alice comenzó a desatar otro trapo rizador. "Y tú, mi amiga, eres una mentirosa."

"¡Estamos en 1827, Alice! No puedo hacer eso."

"¿No puedes o no quieres?"

Los hombros de Bella cayeron un poco.

"Estoy presionando demasiado, ¿cierto?" Dijo Alice con un suspiro cuando ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama. "Lo siento, Bella. Es solo que he visto a Edward solo por muchos años y él es simplemente demasiado cabeza dura para hacer más avances contigo. El hecho que te haya besado en la casa de tu tía es muy fuera de lo normal para él."

"Nunca lo habría adivinado," Bella reflexionó, pasando sus dedos ligeramente sobre sus labios, recordando cómo se habían sentido sus labios contra los suyos. El pequeño pulso de electricidad que los había conectado a ambos, reapareció por el más breve de los momentos.

Alice pudo escuchar que el latido del corazón de Bella se aceleraba y le dio una suave sonrisa a su amiga.

"¿Crees que estás enamorada de él?"

Bella lo pensó por un breve momento, considerando sus pensamientos. 'Sí' había sido la primera palabra que entró en su mente, pero luego su cerebro comenzó a tomar el control y lanzar todo tipo de pensamientos negativos.

"Le estás dando muchas vueltas a esto, Bella." Alice se puso de pie y empezó a arreglar los rizos. "Me gusta la mezcla que he creado para mantener tu cabello rizado toda la noche. Tiene muchos aceites saludables y cosas como esas." El hecho que cambió abruptamente de tema no le pasó a Bella desapercibido y estaba eternamente agradecida por ello.

"Huele como a fresas," Bella musitó cuando Alice empezó a sujetar los rizos hacia atrás con algunas pinzas incrustadas con perlas.

"Supongo que sí." Alice retrocedió para admirar su obra y le asintió a Bella complacida. "Ve a ponerte tu vestido y lo ataré."

Bella se apresuró a ponerse detrás del biombo y se quitó la bata. Suspiró suavemente al mirar la ropa interior marfil que Alice le impuso y que estaba totalmente más allá de su ámbito de experiencia. Aunque era muy bonita y acentuaba aún más la figura de reloj de arena que ya tenía, el escote que creaba le preocupaba solo un poco.

"¡Oh, termina de una vez con el corsé y ponte tu vestido!" Alice dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación. "¡Hace que te veas fabulosa!"

Bella sacudió la cabeza y con cuidado se puso el vestido color azul zafiro.

"¡Lista!" Dijo por encima de su hombro. Por el más breve de los momentos, Bella imaginó dedos largos y delgados que tocaban el piano cerrando su vestido mientras se arreglaban para una cena fiesta y luego volviéndolo a desabrochar. Lentamente. Antes de ir a la cama. "No se supone que piense en eso," murmuró para sí misma reprendiéndose por las imágenes que pasaban por su mente.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Preguntó Alice, terminando. Quitó una hebra del hombro de Bella y la miró, con los ojos amplios anticipando su respuesta.

"Solo algunos pensamientos inapropiados."

"Esos son los mejores," dijo Alice con una risita, llevando a Bella hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero al otro lado de la habitación.

"Eres un individuo muy singular, Alice Cullen," murmuró Bella.

"Sin lugar a dudas," sonrió Alice.

Bella nunca estuvo más agradecida que en ese momento por los zapatos de piso, porque tan pronto como quedó a la vista del espejo, su boca se abrió.

"¿Esa soy de verdad yo?" Bella susurró.

La joven que le devolvió la mirada exudaba seguridad, elegancia y belleza—tres atributos que Bella nunca creyó que tuviera.

"En persona. Por qué no vas por tus cosas y bajas mientras termino de prepararme." Alice sacó a Bella por la puerta, cerrándola con un suave clic.

Bella experimentó el más breve de los _déjà vu_ al estar en el pasillo. Miró frenéticamente a la izquierda y a la derecha para ver si veía a Edward, pero no fue así. Con un pequeño suspiro decepcionado, descendió las escaleras y esperó a Alice, Carlisle y Esme en el salón.

**~EE~**

Una hora más tarde, Bella, Alice, Carlisle y Esme subieron al carruaje que los esperaba para trasportarlos a la Mansión Masen. Bella jugueteaba nerviosa con su máscara con una mano mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Un minuto, deseaba que los caballos trotaran más rápido y el siguiente, pensaba en suplicarle al conductor que diera la vuelta y se dirigiera de regreso a la casa Cullen donde cepillaría su cabello, se pondría algo más cómodo y se metería en la cama. Sola. Sería una salida cobarde pero en ese instante, parecía una opción plausible.

¿Qué ocurriría esta noche? ¿Lord Masen se tomaría bien su rechazo y se retiraría con gracia o pelearía, jugando la carta de 'pagué las deudas de tu tía, me debes'? Bella temía no conocerlo lo suficiente para estar segura de cómo reaccionaría y la incertidumbre atormentaba su corazón constantemente. Ella era una persona que normalmente rehuía la confrontación y saber que una se acercaba provocó que su estómago se revolviera por enésima vez. Bella abrió su _reticule_, mirando de prisa el interior con la esperanza de encontrar un antiácido de alguna clase antes de cerrarlo cuando falló en encontrar algún tipo de alivio.

"¿Algo te está molestando, querida?" Esme preguntó en voz baja, palmeando a Bella delicadamente en su rodilla para llamar su atención.

"Bella está en la poco envidiable situación de tener dos pretendientes," Alice dijo con una risita, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Bella. "Y esta noche espera disminuirlo a uno."

"No es muy amable el burlarse, Alice," Esme la reprendió.

"Pero uno de ellos es tu hijo y ya es tiempo de que se una al resto de nosotros en…"

"Alice," Carlisle le advirtió gentilmente, haciéndole un gesto para que se callara. "Bella, sabes que Alice solo quiere lo mejor para ti aunque sus métodos sean, digamos, poco convencionales." Le dio a Alice una mirada con una ceja levantada que no admitía discusión.

Alice se echó graciosamente hacia atrás en su asiento con un puchero digno de cualquier niña de dos años. Bella soltó una risita al ver la imagen frente a ella, ganándose una sonrisa en respuesta. Se sintió agradecida por el breve respiro de las dudas que seguían cruzando por su mente.

"Aprecio los esfuerzos de Alice, doctor Cullen," murmuró Bella al volver a mirar por la ventanilla. "De verdad que sí. Pero hay muchas preguntas pasando por mi mente que no puedo responder y hasta que no estén respondidas por completo, me temo que no podré proceder con ninguna relación independientemente de con quién sea."

"Bueno, Bella," Esme declaró con dulzura, "la única forma de responder cualquier pregunta es reunir información y analizarla. No podrás hacerlo si te ocultas de un desafío."

Bella se quedó mirando boquiabierta a Esme, muda por la impresión. ¿Cómo supo que Bella había contemplado huir? ¿Era realmente así de transparente?

"Ahora, Bella, no somos bacalaos," Esme dijo con delicadeza con un falso acento británico antes de estirar su brazo para cerrar la boca de la joven. "No eres la única persona que tiene dudas respecto a sus sentimientos. Sin duda, no serás la última."

El carruaje bajó la velocidad, indicando que se acercaban a la Mansión Masen.

"Pero por esta noche, te recomendaría que solo te diviertas. Come bien, haz un poco de falsa conversación con la gente que por lo general no hablas, y baila hasta saciarte."

Bella soltó un resoplido y cubrió rápidamente su boca avergonzada por su arrebato.

"En realidad, yo no bailo. Mi pareja pondría sus dedos en riesgo," explicó Bella, con el rostro rojo.

"Pónganse sus máscaras," anunció Alice, rebotando alegremente en su asiento. "¡Llegamos!"

"Todo está en cómo te guíen," le aseguró Carlisle, sacando su máscara de satín negra inspirada en un bandido, que por alguna razón le recordó a Bella al Zorro.

Bella ató su máscara color zafiro, los cristales brillando bajo la luz de la puesta de sol, antes de prepararse para desembarcar del carruaje y enfrentar cualquier cosa que el destino le tuviese reservado.

**~EE~**

* * *

_**¡Al fin hemos llegado al baile! Veremos cómo le va a Bella, si tendrá el valor de rechazar a lord Masen y si Edward estará dispuesto a esperar hasta que quede claro que Bella no está y nunca estuvo comprometida con lord Masen. ¿Será que podrán mantener las cosas inocentes? La pobre de Bella está más que frustrada sexualmente, ¿quién más gritó con Bella cuando se dio cuenta que todo lo del principio era solo un sueño? Jajajajaja, yo lo hice. Y Edward ha de estar igual de frustrado, y dudo que les sea fácil mantener las cosas inocentes entre ellos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y cómo siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por nuestro tiempo, y no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo y su deseo de ser agradecidos. **_

_**Espero poder seguir manteniéndolos entretenidos considerando que muchos de nosotros nos hemos visto obligados a estar en caso por las circunstancias actuales en el mundo. Deseo sinceramente que ustedes y su familia estén bien y por favor, sigan las indicaciones que se les den para mantenerse a salvo y saludables. Cuiden de sus viejitos y sus niños *besos virtuales para no contagiar a nadie* y mis mejores deseos de bienestar para todos ustedes.**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: DanitLuna, Shikara65, Aislinn Massi, Tecupi, Vrigny, Amy Lee Figueroa, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, freedom2604, Adriu, MariePrewettMellark, alejandra1987, Brenda Cullenn, liduvina, Lizdayanna, bbluelilas, jupy, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, aliceforever85, Rosii, AriGoonz, JessMel, Lady Grigori, PRISOL, patymdn, Lectora de Fics, EriCastelo, tulgarita, paupau1, saraipineda44, glow0718, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, NarMaVeg, gabomm, piligm, injoa, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, Manligrez, Say's, AnnieOR, lagie, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	19. Cuando una puerta se cierra

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 18: Cuando una puerta se cierra**

Bella, Esme, Carlisle y Alice descendieron del carruaje con la ayuda del lacayo vestido de color borgoña que señaló la puerta principal de la Mansión Masen con un gran gesto de su brazo. Esme, Carlisle, y Alice caminaron con seguridad hacia la entrada, dejando a Bella detrás, nerviosa más allá de lo imaginable. Detrás de esa puerta estaba lord Masen que la estaba esperando, e iba a decirle que su corazón pertenecía a otro. O al menos, iba a informarle que no deseaba buscar una relación romántica con su gracia. Si se sintiera presionada, le diría la verdad, que estaba interesada en alguien más. Si el otro hombre correspondía a sus sentimientos, simplemente no importaba. Solo esperaba que lord Masen se lo tomara bien y no decidiera arruinarla.

Bella sintió como si su corazón se le quisiera salir del pecho. Se dio cuenta que solo necesitaba estar a solas un momento para recuperar la compostura, o creía que de verdad se desmayaría. O peor, vomitaría. Y aunque Edward había sido bastante gentil cuando se desmayó hace unos días, realmente dudaba que alguien sería capaz de pasar por alto otro. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio desearía estar relacionado con una mujer propensa a desmayarse. Y Bella no tenía deseo alguno de estar atada a un hombre que sí. La línea "Soy una mujer, escúchame rugir" pasó por su mente, provocando que Bella soltara una risita.

"Continúen," Bella ordenó cuando Alice se volvió hacia ella expectante. "Solo necesito recobrar la compostura."

"No tardes mucho," sonrió Alice. "Se servirá la cena en aproximadamente una hora. Sé que quieres encontrar a cierta persona antes de eso."

"Ven, Alice," Esme le pidió, tirando gentilmente del brazo de la mujer más joven. Le dio a Bella una mirada de disculpa, por la que recibió una genuina sonrisa en respuesta. "¿Estarás bien?"

Bella asintió con una leve sonrisa, su confianza en sí misma creciendo cada segundo y entonces vio como la puerta se cerró detrás de los Cullen. Tomó una respiración profunda y tranquilizadora cuando su corazón continuó acelerado. Comenzó a reprenderse por la irracionalidad con la que se estaba comportando al dejar la entrada de la casa y dirigirse a los jardines laterales. Bella esperaba que una breve caminata entre los setos despejara su mente antes de encontrase cara a cara con lord Masen.

Sacudió su cabeza por la guerra que ocurría en su mente. Cualquier mujer razonable en su posición estaría emocionada por tener dos pretendientes, los cuales eran de recursos envidiables. Pero muy en su interior, sentía que tenía que haber algo más. Era una mujer inteligente, y decidirse por un esposo basándose únicamente en lo ancho de su bolsillo era repulsivo. No, a pesar de la que otros pudieran pensar era la elección obvia, ella sentía una fuerte e indescriptible atracción hacia Edward y eso era más importante que cualquier razón 'lógica'.

Bella se preguntó brevemente qué le había ocurrido. Incluso recientemente, unas semanas antes de su llegada a Evermore, se habría burlado ante la idea, porque a la antigua Bella nunca se le confundiría con alguien que se deja llevar por las emociones. La lógica había estado en el centro de cada decisión que había tomado en su vida y la intensidad de las emociones que estaba experimentando amenazaban con darle una sobrecarga sensorial.

Bella estaba afuera de la Mansión Masen en la tarde cálida de junio, mirando la escena frente a ella. El sol empezaba a ponerse, tiñendo el cielo de rosa, rojo y naranja. Unas pocas nubes blancas creaban un encantador contraste, musitó. Por un breve momento, Bella deseó que su vida fuera tan serena como el cielo frente a ella. Sintió que el latido de su corazón se calmaba a medida que se acercaba el crepúsculo. Era un momento hermoso cuando el día terminaba y comenzaba la noche.

Suspiró y masajeó suavemente sus sienes. Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían causado estragos en ella tanto física como mentalmente. Entre la situación con los Newton, el incendio en la casa de su tía, la fuerza indescriptible que era Alice Cullen, tener que decidir si deseaba permitirle a lord Masen que la cortejara, si siquiera estaba interesada en ella en primer lugar, y una serie de sueños excitantes sobre cierto abogado de cabello castaño rojizo, Bella se sentía exhausta. Solo necesitaba un momento de soledad para tratar de recuperar un poco la compostura antes de unirse a la fiesta y hacer frente a la realidad.

Desde su posición en el exterior, Bella podía escuchar a la gente charlando y riendo, y paseándose al hacerlo. Era una fiesta con la que todas las otras fiestas serían comparadas. Un evento lujoso y memorable. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era subir los ocho escalones de mármol hacia la puerta principal y entrar. Fácil y sencillo. Dio dos pasos hacia los escalones antes de girarse sobre sus talones y casi correr hasta la mitad del patio delantero.

"Eres una gallina, Bella Swan," murmuró para sí misma mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro.

Y su subconsciente concordó con su apreciación.

"¿Está bien, señorita?" Una gentil voz masculina interrumpió el reproche mental de Bella.

Bella entrecerró los ojos en la luz tenue para ver quién le estaba hablando. Un caballero alto aristocrático con un traje gris plateado, que evocaba una armadura, con una mujer igual de atractiva con un vestido marrón y negro confeccionado de forma extraña, se acercaron a ella grácilmente. Bella notó que la ropa de la mujer era andrajosa y elegante al mismo tiempo, una hazaña que le maravilló. La pareja le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora cuando parecían flotar a través de la corta distancia que los separaba de donde Bella estaba, con sus máscaras en la mano.

"¿Necesitamos llamar a alguien?" Inquirió la mujer, con la preocupación arrugando su frente. Bella notó una ligera cadencia española en la pregunta.

"¿Qué? Oh, lo siento," Bella tartamudeó. "No, gracias. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire."

"Es muy inusual necesitar un momento a solas tan pronto como uno llega, ¿no cree?" El caballero preguntó con gentileza. "Oh, disculpe mis modales. Soy Eleazar Denali y ella es mi esposa, Carmen." Hizo una leve reverencia.

"Bella Swan," murmuró en voz baja, haciendo una reverencia para ambos.

"Ah, señorita Swan," sonrió Carmen, dándole un suave codazo a su esposo. Fue recompensada con un gesto de cabeza y también con una sonrisa.

Bella le dio a ambos una mirada inquisitiva.

"Me temo que estoy en desventaja," dijo Bella, su voz reflejando la confusión que sentía.

"Somos amigos de Carlisle Cullen. Puede que haya sido mencionada un par de veces anoche durante la cena. Su hijo está prendado de usted," sonrió Eleazar de forma reconfortante.

"Lo que podemos comprender totalmente," concordó Carmen. "Es muy bonita."

Bella sintió que el rubor subió a sus mejillas por el cumplido y estaba agradecida por la máscara que traía puesta.

"¿Pero por qué está usted aquí cuando la fiesta es adentro?" Carmen inquirió. Bella no percibió crítica en su pregunta, solo genuina curiosidad.

"Yo…" Bella tartamudeó, sin saber cómo responder a la pregunta ella misma mucho menos a una completa extraña, pero la sinceridad en la actitud de Carmen tranquilizó a Bella. Suspiró antes de continuar. "Tengo que decirle a alguien que no estoy interesada en que me corteje."

"Ah, eso es algo muy difícil," Carmen entendió.

"Me parece recordar a alguien más teniendo que hacer lo mismo, ¿no es así, corazón?" Eleazar sonrió, acercando a su esposa.

"Oh, había olvidado eso. Mi padre estaba furioso." Sonrió y elevó una mejilla para recibir un rápido beso. "Pero todo se resolvió al final."

"Es cierto."

Bella sonrió al ver la dulce escena frente a ella. Sus palabras le dieron la justa fortaleza emocional para creer que todo, en efecto, se resolvería al final para ella.

"Fue un placer conocerlos a ambos, pero necesito hablar con… con alguien," Bella declaró, cayendo en una breve reverencia antes de correr hacia la casa y entrar a la fiesta.

"Una joven muy encantadora," musitó Carmen, observando a Bella partir.

"Bastante," murmuró Eleazar, perdido en sus pensamientos, acariciando su barbilla mientras veía a Bella ascender los escalones a la Mansión Masen.

"¿En qué estás pensando con tanta intensidad?" Lo miró con curiosidad.

"Que hemos estado en la presencia de un ser humano dotado. Muy dotado."

"Entonces, encajará perfectamente con los Cullen, ¿no es así?"

"Absolutamente."

**~EE~**

"¿Estás seguro que ella está aquí?" La voz susurrada de lord Masen demandó, arreglando los puños de su camisa con nerviosismo. Se veía muy incómodo en su magnífico traje marrón de lana, como si las finas telas de algún modo le rozaran, no era para nada el caballero calmado y seguro de sí mismo que se había visto antes por Evermore.

"El carruaje de los Cullen llegó hace una hora, lord Masen," respondió Isaac con una leve reverencia. "Alimenté y le di agua a sus caballos yo mismo." Isaac se esforzó por evitar que cualquier emoción cruzara por su rostro, aunque en su interior se cuestionaba la inquietud que su señoría estaba fallando en ocultar.

Lord Masen en seguida recorrió el piso con la vista, buscando a Bella entre los invitados. Sí vio a Alice, Esme y Carlisle deslizándose entre la multitud, actuando como anfitriones sustitutos mientras él permanecía en la planta alta, reservado y solo. Desde su posición ventajosa en el segundo piso, lord Masen podía ver a todos y no vio a la persona que deseaba encontrar.

"Envía aquí al señor Cullen. Necesito hablar con él de inmediato."

"Sí, señor." Isaac bajó apresuradamente las escaleras y regresó con Edward caminando tranquilamente por detrás.

"¿Deseaba hablar conmigo, lord Masen?" Edward preguntó con calma, observando a Isaac desaparecer por el pasillo.

"Su amada no se presentó, señor Cullen," lord Masen susurró, con una pizca de humor en sus comentarios.

"Muestre un poco de decoro, mi lord," murmuró Edward, dándolo especial énfasis al título. "Y deje de tirar de sus mangas."

"Traigo puesto un maldito traje de pingüino, Edward," fue la exasperada respuesta. "¿Cómo soportas estas cosas?" Lord Masen volvió a tirar de su cuello en un inútil intento por aflojarlo.

"Solo un beneficio de ser quién soy, supongo," sonrió con pesar. Bajó la vista a la multitud debajo mientras se reunían y se relacionaban antes de la cena. Con un suspiro, cerró sus ojos en un intento de bloquear las conversaciones internas que lo golpearon desde abajo. Solo había una persona que deseaba escuchar y hasta ahora, estaba ausente en la fiesta. Se preguntó brevemente cuál disfraz estaría utilizando Bella. Cada vez que intentó averiguarlo de Alice, ella cambiaba intencionalmente de tema.

Las similitudes entre los disfraces de 1827 y los del 2010 eran increíbles. Pastoras en lugar de prostitutas, caballeros en vez de oficiales de policía, personajes literarios sobre estrellas reales. El año no importaba. La gente simplemente disfrutaba de pretender algo que no eran. Edward agradeció a su suerte que en 1827, Bram Stoker ni siquiera había nacido, así que no había ninguna posibilidad de un exceso de capas y colmillos. Y aunque Frankenstein había sido publicado en 1818, nadie en esta fiesta de cumpleaños optó por representar la creación de Mary Shelley.

"Me debes mucho por esto," declaró lord Masen, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Edward.

"Estoy seguro que me lo recordarás una y otra vez."

"Por supuesto, este favor es válido por mucho, mucho tiempo."

"Solo recuerda lo que se supone que hagas."

"Ser el hombre, bailar con una bonita chica, informarle que no estoy interesado románticamente en ella, coquetear con todas las mujeres, bla, bla, bla."

Edward fulminó con la mirada al hombre ligeramente más alto. Sin duda, no comprendía la magnitud de la tarea frente a él. Un movimiento equivocado, una declaración o acción errónea y podría perder a Bella para siempre. El fracaso no era una opción.

"Realmente desconfío de la sensatez de Alice en todo esto," finalmente bufó Edward. "Y por amor de Dios, deja en paz tus puños. Los romperás."

"¿Quién se supone que soy de todos modos? Alice solo me dio esto y me ordenó que me cambiara."

"Marie-Antoine Carême."

"En español, por favor."

Un destello repentino de azul zafiro llamó la atención de Edward y si todavía necesitara respirar, la vista debajo lo habría dejado sin ella. Era una verdadera visión. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de los labios de Edward antes de que pudiera detenerse, al ver los guantes blancos hasta el codo con pequeños botones de perla en la parte inferior. Estaba seguro que era obra de Alice. Iba a matarlo.

En la planta baja, Bella entró titubeante al gran salón, su máscara capturó e irradió toda la luz, dándole una apariencia de otro mundo. Era un ángel entre los salvajes. Al buscar en el lugar a cierta persona, pasó por alto por completo la atención que estaba recibiendo de casi todos los hombres en la habitación. Un gruñido bajo retumbó en el pecho de Edward al ser asaltado repentinamente por los pensamientos impuros de varios hombres a la vez.

"Puedes buscarlo en Google," murmuró Edward, regresando en seguida a la planta baja, dejando solo a lord Masen con la picazón por su chaqueta.

Requirió de todo el control de Edward bajar las escaleras a velocidad humana, pero consiguió hacerlo, con la asamblea reunida. Permaneció detrás de una columna una vez que llegó a la planta baja, casi invisible para el populacho.

"Cambio de planes, Edward," murmuró Alice, apareciendo de pronto a su lado.

"Ahora no, Alice." Edward buscó en la multitud el azul zafiro, encontrándolo rápidamente.

"Sí, ahora." Agarró su brazo. "Newton va a provocar una escena."

"Estoy medio tentado a dejar que James lo tenga," murmuró Edward con disgusto. "¿Qué va a hacer?"

Alice reprodujo la visión en su mente con agonizante detalle. Michael y Jessica Newton habían tomado una serie de decisiones en las últimas horas con la desaparición de la señora Stanley que a su vez han puesto en riesgo la seguridad de Alec y Jane. Afortunadamente, Alice había visto que los Newton habían intentado dejar solos a Alec y Jane, encerrados en su habitación, mientras asistían a la fiesta de lord Masen. Como resultado, Carlisle y Esme idearon un plan para quitarles a los niños y colocarlos bajo el cuidado de lord Masen.

"¿Cómo estoy involucrado en todo eso?" Demandó en voz baja, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Bella mientras charlaba con Angela y Ben.

"Tú eres el abogado que lo organiza todo. Carlisle hizo muy buen trabajo al falsificar tu firma, por cierto."

"¿Cuándo?"

"Inmediatamente."

Edward dio un suspiro innecesario y asintió.

"Entonces, supongo que debería ir a proteger a Jacob."

"Más bien impedir que le arranque la cabeza al pobre idiota. Jasper fue a advertirle."

"¡Masen!" Un chillido estridente atravesó el aire. "¡Masen!"

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia el sonido y cayó el silencio en la habitación.

"¿Dónde estás, Masen?" Michael Newton gritó, al entrar corriendo en medio de la fiesta e ignorando las risitas de la multitud cuando vieron su disfraz. El señor Newton estaba vestido con un traje color crema pálido cubierto con guata de lana, para terminar con una cola raída unida al trasero de sus pantalones. Ennegreció su nariz con hollín de la chimenea que había frotado en el algún momento, manchando su mejilla.

Lord Masen descendió lentamente las escaleras, sujetando el barandal al arrastrar un pie detrás de él. Edward rodó los ojos al ver la pobre interpretación frente a él, ganándose un codazo en las costillas de Alice.

"¿Tiene algo que desee discutir conmigo, señor Newton?" Lord Masen susurró, su máscara una fría fachada.

"¿Qué significa esto?" El señor Newton demandó, levantando un pedazo de papel, temblando por la ira. Su rostro pálido era un desastre de manchas rojas y púrpuras.

"Exactamente lo que dice. Si desea discutir esto más a fondo, podemos hacerlo. Como caballeros civilizados. En privado." El tono de lord Masen no toleraba desobediencia al hacer un gesto hacia la puerta.

El señor Newton y lord Masen se quedaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos deseando moverse primero. Lord Masen se volvió de pronto hacia los reunidos y levantó una mano. Michael hizo una mueca esperando un golpe en la mandíbula que nunca llegó.

"Creo que la cena está lista. Por favor, vayan. Coman. Beban. Diviértanse. Mi asunto con el señor Newton solo tomará unos minutos," anunció lord Masen con voz firme. "Los acompañaré en un momento."

Luego se dio la vuelta e hizo pasar al señor Newton a su oficina, haciendo un gesto para que Edward los acompañara. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, las conversaciones surgieron en el lugar mientras la fiesta se movía hacia el comedor.

"Me pregunto qué fue todo eso," musitó Bella a nadie en particular.

"Estás por tener un nuevo empleador," dijo Alice, apareciendo a un lado de Bella y logrando asustarla. "¡Tranquila!" Sonrió, atrapando a Bella cuando se tropezó.

"Yo… ¿qué?"

"Ese papel era una orden para sacar a Alec y a Jane del hogar de los Newton." Alice hizo un gesto hacia el estudio.

"¿Puede hacerse eso?"

Sin siquiera considerar cómo sabía Alice esa información, el corazón de Bella se llenó de esperanza. Se había enamorado de los gemelos y odiaba dejarlos en ese horrible, horrible lugar y cualquier posibilidad de que eso sucediera la llenaba de indescriptible alegría.

Alice encogió sus hombros como si nada.

"Al parecer, alguien pensó que estaban abusando de los niños y solicitó que sacaran a Alec y Jane de esa casa."

"Y por alguien, ¿te refieres a lord Masen?" Para Bella, eso tenía completo sentido ya que él era el hombre más acaudalado en la comunidad y podía costear tener dos bocas más que alimentar.

Alice asintió.

"¿Y qué tan legal es eso?" Bella continuó, sin que sus ojos dejaran nunca la puerta cerrada del estudio de lord Masen.

"Oh, Bella. Deberías saber que en ocasiones lo que es legal y lo que es correcto, son dos cosas completamente diferentes," Alice se echó a reír. "Con la riqueza de lord Masen y su reputación, nadie va a cuestionar lo que quiere hacer y sacará a Alec y Jane de la casa Newton."

Bella asintió de acuerdo. Era bien sabido que los niños eran ciudadanos de segunda clase y los niños huérfanos estaban aún por debajo de eso. Ella misma había experimentado algo de perjuicio por perder sus dos padres antes de encontrar un esposo y solo podía imaginar cómo era para alguien más joven. En lo más recóndito de su mente, Bella recordó leer que la ley de protección en Inglaterra no se desarrollaría hasta dentro de unas décadas, culminando en la fundación de la Sociedad Nacional para la Prevención de la Crueldad contra Niños (NSPCC) en 1884.

"¿En 1884?" Bella murmuró, preguntándose por qué pensaría en algo casi sesenta años en el futuro. Empezaba a preguntarse si estaba desarrollando algún tipo de don de adivinación. Bella desechó la idea tan rápidamente como llegó a su mente. Nadie podía predecir el futuro. Esas eran puras tonterías.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Alice preguntó, entrelazando su brazo con el de Bella y tirando de ella hacia el comedor.

"Um… solo una idea que cruzó por mi mente." Bella se sacudió como si tratara de alejar la confusión. Tan pronto como llegó, desapareció y se sintió completamente normal. Bella le sonrió a Alice de forma tranquilizadora, ganándose una sonrisa en respuesta.

"Ahí está mi sobrina favorita," sonrió L, acercándose a Alice y a Bella, tirando de Will con la mano detrás de ella.

Bella sonrió en saludo, admirando el disfraz de su tía. Fiel a su palabra, L llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido azul claro con unas enaguas crema que evocaba la época colonial estadounidense con todo y una cofia color crema a juego sobre sus rizos. Una cosa que Bella notó fue lo rectangular que se veía L, e hizo un gesto de arriba abajo inquiriendo con una ceja levantada.

L abrazó en seguida a su sobrina antes de susurrarle al oído.

"No puedo respirar en esta maldita cosa, estoy atada con firmeza," murmuró, ganándose una risita en respuesta. "Me llevó una eternidad ponerlo bien, pero a Will le gusta así que…" L se apartó para ver bien el vestido de la mujer más joven, chasqueando la lengua en admiración, sus ojos luminosos tras la máscara color crema.

"¡Dios mío, vaya que te ves comestible!" L dijo con una risita antes de hacer una pausa y luego cubrir su boca para contener una carcajada por su broma privada.

Bella vio que las mejillas de su tía estaban un poco más rosadas de lo normal y supuso que L había disfrutado de más del vino con el estómago vacío. La verdad sea dicha, L estaba de muy buen humor, y su tendencia natural hacia los comentarios mordaces había empeorado por cortesía de unos momentos robados con cierto William A. Lawrence cuando se supone que deberían haber estado buscando a James y a Bree. Tenía 170 años de soledad que compensar, después de todo.

"¿Puede controlar a su acompañante, señor Lawrence?" Alice dijo bromeando.

"¿Quién querría hacerlo?" Will sonrió de forma indulgente, rodeando la cintura de L con su brazo. Dejó un rápido beso en su sien antes de susurrarle al oído, ganándose un sonrojo más intenso y una rápida inhalación.

Bella sonrió con genuina alegría por la felicidad de su tía.

"¿De qué hablaban ustedes dos tan apasionadamente?" L inquirió, haciendo un gesto entre Alice y Bella.

"Solo algunos cambios en el viento," Alice dijo de forma enigmática antes que Jasper apareciera a su lado. "Grandes cambios."

"¿Nos dirigimos al comedor, señorita Cullen?" Jasper preguntó formalmente, haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Bueno, lo estaba esperando," sonrió Alice, tomándolo por el brazo y saliendo del salón principal.

"¿Señorita Swan?" Isaac interrumpió, apareciendo de pronto a un lado de Bella.

"¿Sí?" Bella le sonrió al joven.

"Lord Masen desea que acompañe a los caballeros en el estudio. Y si el señor Lawrence pudiera acompañarnos también."

"¿Will?" L preguntó, con la confusión estropeando su rostro. "¿Por qué de…? Um… ¿por qué?"

Bella agradeció que su tía preguntara porque ella estaba igual de consternada.

"Como su familiar varón más cercano, necesita estar allí," explicó Isaac. "Lord Masen lo solicitó específicamente y como el señor Lawrence está casado con su tía, eso lo convierte en su familiar más cercano."

Bella se preguntó brevemente cómo sabía lord Masen sobre el matrimonio, ya que L y Will habían tratado de mantenerlo en secreto. La única forma que podía imaginar sería que el señor Cullen le hubiese contado a lord Masen.

"Espere un momento," L comenzó a decir antes de detenerse. Su bravata se disipó y se enderezó. "Lo siento. Bebí demasiado jerez. Sí, tiene razón."

Bella habría jurado que escuchó a L murmurar bajo su aliento algo sobre 'malditas costumbres sociales retrógradas e imbéciles pre-Victorianas', pero ya que concordaba totalmente con su opinión, no le molestó ni un poco.

"Muéstrenos el camino," le dijo Will solemnemente a Isaac antes de darle un rápido beso a L en la mejilla y luego ofrecerle su brazo a Bella.

"¿Alguna idea de qué se trata esto?" Bella preguntó en voz baja mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud hacia el estudio de lord Masen.

"Ni idea. No te preocupes. No voy a estar de acuerdo con nada con lo que no lo estés tú. Liriope me arrancaría mi…" Will tosió para cubrir lo que empezaba a decir, ganándose una risita de Bella. "Solo digamos que quedaría inútil para mi luna de miel. Solo asiente o sacude tu cabeza para decirme lo que piensas."

Isaac tocó suavemente y abrió la puerta después de escuchar el permiso de entrar. Will se hizo a un lado para permitir que Bella entrara primero. Ella entró nerviosa, mirando alrededor a los que estaban reunidos antes de sobresaltarse un poco cuando la puerta se cerró y se puso el seguro. Will palmeó ligeramente su mano para tranquilizarla y le guiñó un ojo cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Ella le dio una sonrisa temblorosa en respuesta.

Al inspeccionar más la habitación encontró a un muy derrotado Michael Newton encorvado en una silla en un rincón, a lord Masen sentado frente al escritorio y a Edward de pie en la ventana, mirando a las estrellas que emergían. Edward miró por encima de su hombro y le dio a Bella una leve sonrisa antes de volver a mirar hacia la ventana.

"Señorita Swan," empezó a decir lord Masen, poniéndose de pie. "Gracias por acompañarnos. Por favor, siéntese." Hizo un gesto hacia la silla vacía.

Bella obedeció, arreglando su falda y entrelazando sus manos en su regazo después de ponerse cómoda. Al instante sintió que Will fue a pararse detrás de ella, lo que hizo maravillas para serenar su mente.

"Se me ha informado que Michael y Jessica Newton han sido muy deficientes en el cuidado de Jane y Alec Newton. Como resultado, con efecto inmediato, Alec y Jane Newton serán retirados del cuidado del señor Michael Newton, y se les alojara aquí en la Mansión Masen," murmuró lord Masen, su rostro vuelto hacia Bella aunque no podía estar segura si en realidad la estaba viendo a ella o a Will. "Continuará siendo su institutriz y se mudará al ala este junto con ellos. Asumirá responsabilidades adicionales para garantizar el adecuado cuidado de Alec y Jane en el entorno apropiado. Como resultado, su salario se incrementará. Mi ama de llaves planeará todos los detalles con usted mañana."

Bella se tensó al escuchar la letanía de demandas que lord Masen le estaba haciendo. El hecho de que a ella, una mujer soltera, se le estaba ordenado mudarse al hogar de un hombre soltero la sorprendió, haciéndola jadear. Eso no. De ninguna manera podría esperarse que aceptara eso. Su espalda se tensó, su pulso se aceleró y estaba segura que su rostro reflejaba su creciente ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomar decisiones por ella? Tenía libre albedrío y lo ejercía muy a menudo. Bella sintió que se revolvía su estómago a medida que el resentimiento crecía dentro de ella. ¿Cuántas veces iba a hacerle esto lord Masen? Aunque al final era para beneficio de sus protegidos, sintió que le subía la bilis al considerar su prepotencia.

Por la esquina de su ojo, Bella habría jurado que los hombros de Edward se sacudieron como si estuviera ocultando su risa. Pensar que ella era la causa de su diversión, simplemente añadió más leña al fuego en su interior y se volvió para arremeter contra el guapo abogado cuando la mano de Will sujetó delicadamente su hombro. Ella levantó la vista inquisitivamente, pero la mirada en sus ojos le aseguró que solo deseaba lo mejor para ella. Se tranquilizó solo un poco.

"Siendo solo un colonial, puede que no sepa cómo se hacen las cosas aquí en Inglaterra, pero, ¿no sería prudente preguntar si la señorita Swan desea continuar la tutoría de Alec y Jane, en vez de hacer deducciones?" Preguntó Will, levantando una ceja al hablar.

Lord Masen se le quedó viendo en silencio a Will, sin saber qué decir. El silencio en la habitación resultó agobiante mientras todos se miraban el uno al otro antes de que lord Masen se estremeciera.

"¿Señor Cullen?" Lord Masen suplicó, mirando a Edward como si esperara que pudiera rescatarlo de la tumba que se había cavado el mismo.

"Sí, señor Cullen," Bella siseó, entrelazando sus manos delicadamente en su regazo. "Dé su opinión sobre este asunto, ya que está tan entretenido con todo."

Edward le arqueó a Bella una ceja, sin saber de dónde venía ese insulto dirigido a él.

"A mi sobrina no le agrada que se rían de ella, señor Cullen," Will declaró tranquilamente, ofreciendo una explicación lógica a los confundidos caballeros.

"Oh, no me estaba riendo de la señorita Swan," Edward respondió, haciendo contacto visual con Bella. La intensidad de su mirada provocó que Bella jadeara y le creyó por completo. "Estaba entretenido por la audacia de lord Masen. Después de todo, uno captura más moscas con la miel que con vinagre. Me disculpo si le di la impresión equivocada."

"Disculpa aceptada," Bella murmuró, bajando la vista a su regazo cuando sintió que el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

"¿Quizás el señor Lawrence y lord Masen pueden discutir los detalles adicionales mientras yo acompaño a la señorita Swan a cenar?" Continuó Edward, presentando una mano.

Bella se dirigió a Will por consejo sobre qué hacer. Su ligero gesto de cabeza le dio permiso de tomar la mano de Edward y levantarse. Ella sintió al instante esa familiar sacudida subir por su brazo, incluso a través de los guantes de ópera de satín que traía puestos.

Edward acompañó a Bella a la puerta donde ella hizo una breve pausa y se volvió hacia lord Masen.

"¿Lord Masen?" Preguntó, su voz temblando solo un poco. Miró fijamente a la máscara de cuero que cubría toda su cabeza.

"¿Señorita Swan?" respondió él, todavía de pie detrás de su escritorio.

"Creo que mi tarjeta de baile se ha llenado para la velada. Usted comprende, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, señorita Swan."

"Gracias." Bella cayó en una marcada reverencia antes de sonreírle a Edward.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y la sacó delicadamente del estudio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Bella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro una vez que escuchó el clic del seguro.

"¿Todo está bien, señorita Swan?" Edward preguntó al acompañarla hacia el comedor.

"Solo una sensación de alivio, señor Cullen. Un total y completo alivio."

**~EE~**

* * *

_**Pues bueno, al parecer Edward encontró la perfecta solución para interactuar con lord Masen sin levantar sospechas jejeje. Puso a otro en su lugar, aunque casi lo echa a perder todo en algún momento, al parecer todo resultó como quería y Bella ahora se siente con la libertad de permitir que alguien más la corteje *guiño* La pregunta es, ¿se lo permitirá en seguida? ¿O creerá que es necesario dejar pasar algo de tiempo para que la gente se entere que no hay nada entre ella y lord Masen? Ya lo veremos, y todavía nos falta saber sobre James y Bree. Por lo pronto, parece que Alec y Jane están fuera de peligro fuera de la casa Newton, aunque es obvio que Bella ya no será su institutriz o al menos no de tiempo completo como planeaba "lord Masen". Ya veremos en qué termina todo eso. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que solo tiene que dejar su review para alentarnos a seguir con esto, seguir compartiendo estás historias con ustedes ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: sandy56, glow0718, kaja0507, alimago, injoa, paupau1, jupy, freedom2604, liduvina, alejandra1987, Virgny, Manligrez, Brenda Cullenn, Tecupi, piligm, Pameva, Marie Sellory, aliceforever85, NarMaVeg, gabomm, Ilucena928, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, PRISOL, bbluelilas, Lady Grigori, Adriu, AriGoonz, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, JessMel, Lectora de Fics, saraipineda44, lagie, Tata XOXO, Rosii, Aislinn Massi, Liz Vidal, EriCastelo, Say's, patymdn, rjnavajas, Gabriela Cullen, costancediaz039, Kriss21, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	20. Una ventana se abre

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 19: Una ventana se abre**

Edward acompañó a Bella hacia el comedor, el brazo derecho de ella entrelazado con su izquierdo, y él descansó una mano delicadamente sobre la suya. Ella le echó un vistazo a la mano derecha que cubría la suya, admirando la sutil fuerza de sus dedos al entrelazarse ligeramente con los suyos. Bella notó un brazalete de cuero negro asomándose en la orilla de su manga y se preguntó momentáneamente al respecto, antes de volver su atención a su piel tocando la suya. En la alta sociedad, era apropiado que el hombre ofreciera su brazo y guiara a la mujer de un lugar a otro, pero este contacto era mucho más. Su mano en la de ella la marcaba como comprometida a los ojos de cualquier otro pretendiente potencial y eso era completamente aceptable en la mente de Bella, sino por otra razón, para indicar que él tampoco estaba disponible.

Al caminar, ella le sonrió con serenidad, finalmente admirando su disfraz y por un instante, se quedó sin aliento. Vestido con un elegante traje de terciopelo negro con un bordado plateado alrededor de los puños y solapas cortadas de una forma que acentuaban perfectamente el ancho de sus hombros y lo estrecho de sus caderas. Muchas fantasías de medianoche se estaban creando gracias a la representación de Edward Cullen de Edmundo Dantés. Afortunadamente, con la hermosa morena vestida de color azul zafiro de su brazo, la atención de Edward estaba en su compañera y no en los pensamientos de otros. Realmente habría sido de mal gusto matar a alguien por sus pensamientos impropios en la fiesta de cumpleaños de lord Masen.

Afortunadamente para todos los implicados, la literatura francesa era un punto débil del conocimiento base de Bella, y solo recordó que El Conde de Monte Cristo estaba ambientado en la segunda década del 1800, no cuando fue publicado que no sería hasta casi dentro de veinte años a partir de 1827. Todo lo que le importaba a la señorita Swan en ese momento, era lo rápido que latía su corazón y la velocidad en la que su sangre pasaba por sus venas. Por el más breve de los momentos, temió que se desmayaría por el mareo. Bella cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar el control de su respiración y calmar su acelerado corazón.

"Desearía poder leer tu mente para saber lo que estás pensando," Edward murmuró cerca del oído de Bella, ganándose un escalofrío en respuesta. "¿Tienes frío?"

Bella sacudió su cabeza pero no se alejó cuando él la puso un poco más cerca, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura. De hecho, disfrutó la cercanía y le sonrió con dulzura, ganándose una sonrisa torcida en respuesta.

Justo antes de entrar al comedor, Edward hizo a Bella a un lado detrás de una enorme maceta con una planta y por lo tanto, ocultándolos de miradas indiscretas. Ella lo miró expectante.

"¿Señorita Swan?" Preguntó bajito, girándola para que quedara frente a él y tomando delicadamente sus manos en las suyas. Edward miró hacia abajo viendo sus pequeñas manos envueltas en las suyas antes de mirarla a los ojos. Sus pulgares acariciaban con dulzura sus nudillos, ganándose una amplia sonrisa de Bella.

Ya estaban retrasados para la cena y sin duda, ella no deseaba ser el centro de atención al entrar más tarde de lo que era absolutamente necesario, pero por otro lado, Bella no deseaba poner fin a este tiempo a solas con Edward. Comer estaba muy sobrevalorado.

"¿Sí, señor Cullen?" Respondió ella, igualando su tono mientras la confusión marcaba su frente.

"Realmente deseo su permiso para preguntarle a su tía si puedo cortejarla."

Bella sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban un poco antes de asentir de acuerdo, recibiendo una deslumbrante sonrisa en respuesta. Ella imitó su sonrisa mientras Edward llevaba lentamente una de sus manos enguantadas a sus labios y dejaba un suave beso en sus nudillos.

Edward echó un vistazo alrededor y comprobó que estaban solos en el salón antes de dar un paso hacia Bella.

"¿Señorita Swan?" Preguntó, mirando a sus chispeantes ojos.

"¿Sí, señor Cullen?" Bella lamió sus labios inconscientemente. De repente, su boca se sentía seca. Como el desierto del Sahara. Lo seco del desierto del Sahara en agosto.

"Realmente me gustaría besarla en este momento."

"Yo yo…"

"¡Allí están!" Exclamó L, apareciendo de pronto.

Bella y Edward se separaron de un salto, viéndose como un par de chicos de diecisiete años atrapados en el asiento trasero de un coche un viernes por la noche.

"Los estaba buscando por todas partes. ¿Todo salió bien con lord Masen?" Inquirió L, completamente ajena a lo que acababa de hacer. Su pregunta se encontró con un silencio incómodo.

L miró expectante de Bella a Edward, que la veían en silencio. De pronto, su boca se abrió y comenzó a balbucear, tapándose la boca con sus manos.

"¡Oh, lo siento mucho! Acabo de interrumpir su beso, ¿cierto? Por supuesto, no es tan malo como si hubiera interrumpido… er, um. Sí." L se sonrojó a un tono de carmesí que igualaría cualquier sonrojo que Bella había tenido en su vida. Tosió y recuperó la compostura antes de continuar. "Oh, queridos estoy tan… Solo iré a buscar a Will y preguntarle qué ocurrió y…" L se dio la vuelta y trató de alejarse antes que Edward la atrapara por el codo.

"¿Señora McCarty?" Edward comenzó a decir.

"Estoy segura que pueden volver a lo que sea que estaban haciendo una vez que me vaya y…" L trató de apartarse, pero fue en vano.

"¿Señora McCarty?" Edward dijo con un poco más de firmeza, tirando de su codo para llamar su atención.

"No es de mi incumbencia pero, en serio, detrás de una maceta es en realidad un poco cliché, ¿no cre…?"

"Liriope Missouri Hermitage Lawrence…"

"Oh, no acabas de decir mi nombre completo, Edward Anthony M…" Empezó a decir L antes que una mirada de Edward la silenciara.

"Señora McCarty…" Comenzó de nuevo.

"Edward, ¿hace cuánto me conoces?" L puso sus manos sobre sus caderas e intentó fulminarlo con la mirada, fallando miserablemente. "Nada de señora, por favor. Me hace sentir vieja y Dios sabe que no lo estoy."

Bella no vio el breve guiño que L le dio a Edward, así como la ausencia de McCarty de la lista de nombres.

"¿L?" Edward usó todo su encanto Cullen, haciendo una leve reverencia, provocando que el corazón de Bella se derritiera aún más.

"Mucho mejor." L se dio la vuelta para mirar a Edward, con una sonrisa beatífica adornando sus labios. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes dos?"

"¿Me gustaría tu permiso para cortejar a tu sobrina?"

L miró de Edward a Bella que la miraba a ella expectante, esperando su respuesta. El silencio de L pareció continuar por horas cuando en realidad, duró solo unos segundos.

"¿Deseas ser cortejada por este joven, Bella?" Preguntó L, sus ojos centelleando con picardía. "Parpadea una vez para sí, dos para no si te quedaste sin palabras. O si él te chantajeó o algo igual de nefasto."

"¿Nefasto, L? ¿En serio?" Edward respondió con ironía.

"La palabra del día, Edward. El vocabulario nunca es demasiado grande. Hay otras cosas que no pueden ser demasiado grandes, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esas cosas, ¿eh?"

Edward se aclaró la garganta para traer a L al presente.

"Oh, sí. El asunto que nos atañe. Así que, ¿Bella?"

"Sí, tiíta," sonrió Bella, mirando a Edward con ojos grandes y dulces.

"Entonces, concedo mi permiso. Ahora, continúen y nada de ocultarse en las plantas. Cielo santo, ¿qué pensarían los vecinos?" L continuó parloteando para sí misma al marcharse por el pasillo.

"Ella es algo especial," murmuró Bella, observando a su tía dar un saltito cada tres pasos al desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Siempre lo ha sido," comentó Edward con una pequeña sonrisa antes de volverse nuevamente hacia Bella. Se inclinó como si fuera a besarla.

Bella lo miró expectante, cerrando sus ojos mientras se acercaba. Pudo sentir su aliento rozar su mejilla justo cuando estaba a punto de besarla.

"¡Aquí estás, querida amiga!" Alice parloteó, apareciendo de pronto junto a Bella que suspiró decepcionada al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de Edward.

Edward tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse antes de darle a Alice una mirada fulminante que enviaría a alguien inferior a la tumba.

"¿Qué quieres, Alice?" Edward dijo con los dientes apretados, pronunciando cada palabra con falsa serenidad.

"¡Necesito hablar con mi nueva compañera de cuarto!" Alice dijo con una risita, dándole un manotazo juguetón a su pecho.

"¿Tú qué?" Bella tartamudeó, mirando a la joven con ojos confundidos.

"¡De eso es de lo que necesito hablar contigo!" Dijo emocionada, entrelazando su brazo con el de Bella y sacándola de detrás de la planta. "¡Vamos a ser compañeras de cuarto! ¡El señor Lawrence y lord Masen lo organizaron todo!"

Bella miró a Alice con incredulidad. Alice, por el contrario, dio de saltitos, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

"¡Ven conmigo, y te pondré al tanto!" Alice arrastró a Bella a una banca en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Masen y empezó a hablar a un kilómetro por minuto.

Edward se quedó solo, observando a Alice parlotear sin parar, apenas dándole a Bella la oportunidad de responder. Cruzó los brazos con un puchero de disgusto, inclinando su cabeza para escuchar mejor a su hermana y a Bella. Demasiado preocupado por la oportunidad perdida de pasar tiempo a solas con Bella, Edward no vio a Becca dejar el comedor y caminar por el pasillo hacia él de camino a la cocina.

Becca se detuvo al ver al guapo y solitario caballero. Solo unos momentos antes, había escuchado a varias damas en el comedor expresar su decepción porque no estuviera presente y no faltaron las especulaciones de que encontró su propio entretenimiento en una esquina oscura. Después de semejante cotilleo, encontró muy extraño que estuviera solo y aunque no estaba interesado en él para ella, pensó que seguramente alguien había capturado a este excelente espécimen. Entonces Becca notó el objeto de la atención del señor Cullen sentada con la señorita Alice y sonrió para sus adentros.

"¿Señor Cullen?" Becca preguntó con timidez.

"¿Qué?" Edward dijo con brusquedad, mirando furioso a la ama de llaves que no retrocedió por su brusca exclamación. Su expresión se suavizó de prisa e inclinó su cabeza en disculpa. "Lo siento, Becca."

Ella en seguida hizo un gesto con su mano sin darle importancia.

"¿No debería estar cenando con todos?" Preguntó Becca, con la preocupación marcando su frente.

"Mi compañera de cena ha sido raptada por mi hermana," murmuró Edward, señalando a la pareja. Ahora, Bella se había unido a Alice en su entusiasmo y las dos se habían tomado de las manos, con la alegría evidente en sus rasgos.

"Ya están en el tercer platillo, creo," musitó Becca, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

"Muy probablemente," respondió Edward, sin quitar nunca los ojos de Bella que levantó la vista y le sonrió mientras hablaba con Alice. Sus ojos destellaron una disculpa por su demora antes que fuera arrastrada de nuevo por los parloteos de Alice. Edward se encontró tramando velozmente las muchas formas en las que podría destruir la colección _vintage _de Chanel de Alice, ganándose un saludo de un solo dedo por detrás de la espalda de su hermanita, lo que no ayudó a calmar su ira.

Becca vio la intensidad en la mirada de Edward y sonrió. Era romántica de corazón y había visto el cambio de comportamiento del guapo abogado, una transformación que Becca atribuyó a la preciosa morena sentada en el vestíbulo. En su primera semana como empleada de lord Masen, el señor Cullen no le había dicho más de tres oraciones al entrar y salir de la casa. Aunque fue cordial, hubo cierta indiferencia en su actitud, una soledad de espíritu. Hablaba de forma concisa, con calma y sin emoción. Ahora, el señor Cullen parecía haber despertado de su estupor y estaba abrazando la vida al máximo.

"Podría enviar un poco de comida al salón de música si a usted y la señorita Swan les gustaría cenar en privado," murmuró Becca, sin saber si podía atreverse.

"¿Qué?" Edward giró su cabeza de golpe para verla.

"Podría colocar una mesa y hacer… olvídelo. Estaba hablando…"

"Eso sería absolutamente perfecto," Edward la interrumpió, honrando a Becca con una sonrisa ganadora.

"Lo haré en seguida," Becca sonrió antes de hacer una breve reverencia y desaparecer por el pasillo tan rápido como fuera humanamente posible.

Edward sonrió ampliamente cuando las imágenes de lo que Becca planeó organizar en el salón de música pasaron por su mente. Sería absolutamente perfecto para alguien como Bella, que no disfrutaba de banquetes lujosos y escenarios formales. Se relajó visiblemente y se recargó en la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho al esperar ahora pacientemente a que terminara la conversación de Alice y Bella.

Un cuarto de hora después, Alice acompañó a Bella de vuelta con Edward con una sonrisa presumida adornando sus labios. Bella parecía un poco abrumada pero aún feliz. Edward bufó suavemente cuando se dio cuenta que Alice estaba recitando mentalmente la última reseña de moda de Pantone.

_Eso es lo que te ganas por amenazar los Chanel_, Alice pensó con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Que tengan una buena velada si no los veo antes de que empiece el baile," Alice sonrió alegremente, dejando un veloz beso en la mejilla de Bella y partir en busca de Jasper.

"¿Señorita Swan?" Edward inquirió, presentándole un brazo. "¿Puedo acompañarla a cenar?"

"Ciertamente, señor Cullen," sonrió Bella, tomando su brazo. Su expresión cambió en seguida a una de confusión ya que en vez de entrar al comedor, Edward la llevó arriba.

"Becca ha dispuesto otros arreglos alternativos para la cena," explicó Edward, abriendo la puerta al salón de música.

Bella jadeó por lo que vio. El salón, iluminado por un solo candelabro de plata sosteniendo cinco velas resplandecientes, había sido preparado con una mesa pequeña e íntima cerca de la ventana llena de pequeños platos de comida, un par de copas y una sola botella de vino.

Edward sacó una silla la que Bella tomó sin demora, y una risita escapó de sus labios cuando admiró la sencilla comida colocada frente a ella.

"Sándwiches de jamón y queso," dijo Bella, haciendo un gesto hacia el plato, respondiendo a la pregunta tácita de Edward.

"¿Te gustan?" Inquirió, tomando asiento frente a ella y abriendo el vino.

"Me encantan," sonrió, sus ojos brillando bajo la luz de las velas. "Cuando lord Masen me invitó a un picnic, fue mucho más extravagante que esto, y le dije que unos sándwiches habrían sido suficientes."

"Quizás él le dijo algo a Becca y ella lo recordó." Edward sirvió elegantemente dos copas de vino antes de ofrecerle a ella la primera.

"Quizás." Bella aceptó la copa de vino tinto oscuro con una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro.

"Por los simples placeres," brindó Edward antes de pretender tomar un trago.

"Por los simples placeres," Bella concordó antes de disfrutar de un sorbo.

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio amistoso por unos segundos antes que Edward le hiciera un gesto a Bella para que comenzara.

"Las damas primero," murmuró, tendiéndole un plato de rebanadas de queso.

Bella alcanzó una rebanada de cheddar pero sus guantes le impidieron que tomara un trozo. Sopló suavemente en frustración.

"No estoy acostumbrada a los guantes," murmuró a modo de disculpa, buscando un tenedor para tomar su elección. Pero, desafortunadamente, la mesa estaba intencionalmente sin utensilios.

"Toma," Edward ofreció, tomando un pedazo del tamaño de una mordida y acercándolo a los labios de Bella.

"Yo…" Bella miró alrededor con culpabilidad, como si la policía de la decencia estuviera oculta en las sombras, preparada para actuar con cualquier comportamiento impropio. Como si protestara, su estómago gruñó suavemente. Ella agarró su vientre y se sonrojó levemente por la vergüenza.

"No hay nadie aquí, Isabella," Edward le aseguró, notando el escalofrío de placer que provocó que la piel de sus clavículas se erizara ante la mención de su nombre propio. El impulso de seguir la línea con la punta de su dedo o su lengua lo atravesó, pero en seguida lo reprimió. Por ahora. "No diré nada si tú no lo haces." Sonrió y le volvió a ofrecer el bocado.

Bella sonrió con dulzura antes de aceptarlo. Los dedos de Edward rozaron ligeramente su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que sus dientes sujetaban el pedazo de queso, ganándose un suspiro de Bella. Ahora, Edward no tenía idea que Bella adoraba un buen queso cheddar y el gemido de placer que emitió cuando los sabores explotaron en su paladar, lo atravesó como si le hubiese caído un rayo. Mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados al saborear el bocado, Edward se movió discretamente en su asiento para mitigar lo que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un problema en aumento.

"Está muy bueno, ¿no es así?" Sonrió, pretendiendo masticar y tragar cuando Bella abrió los ojos.

"Um… sí. Lamento eso." Bella murmuró algo sobre recibir el apodo de 'ratón' cuando era niña antes de mirar los platos frente a ella. Se decidió por un pequeño sándwich, pero una vez más, su naturaleza torpe se apoderó de ella y el sándwich se deshizo.

"Santo cielo," se quejó, recargándose en su silla y arrojando sus manos al aire en frustración.

Edward se rio entre dientes cuando reconoció la frase de Will saliendo de una Bella frustrada. Le tendió una mano, ganándose una mirada confundida en respuesta.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó, con una ceja arqueada en expectación.

Dudosa, Bella le presentó una mano, sin saber qué iba a hacer.

En silencio, Edward se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando su mano enguantada en la suya. Bella jadeó al ver su familiaridad, pero no hizo nada para disuadirlo. Le gustó mucho el contacto y por un breve momento se preguntó qué pasaría si ella, involuntariamente por supuesto, lograba tirar de él hacia adelante solo un poco mientras ella se inclinaba hacia él. La besaría nuevamente o simplemente se disculparía y se apartaría. Su mente cambió de opinión incontables veces con respecto a si preferiría al caballero o al sinvergüenza. En ese momento en particular, el sinvergüenza estaba ganando y ella sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rosa.

Antes que Bella pudiera actuar de acuerdo a sus pensamientos, Edward giró delicadamente su brazo de modo que los pequeños botones de perla quedaran hacia arriba. Él sonrió cuando escuchó que se atoró su respiración al sostener su mano mientras la otra subía lentamente por su brazo, sobre su codo y hacia la orilla de sus guantes blancos de seda. Edward había echado de menos la vestimenta formal de su juventud y aunque estaba seguro que encontraría a Bella atractiva con su uniforme normal del siglo XXI de _jeans _azules, sudaderas o camisetas de manga larga, la oportunidad de cortejarla en ropa más refinada y elegante, le proporcionaba una inmensa alegría.

Incapaz de hacer contacto visual, Bella vio cómo Edward desabrochaba muy lentamente el primer botón de sus guantes. Tres más le siguieron, dejando al descubierto cinco centímetros de piel de su antebrazo. Ella lo miró por entre sus pestañas, su boca abriéndose levemente como si una palabra fuera a salir de sus labios pero permaneció en silencio.

Con minuciosa lentitud, Edward desabotonó el guante hasta su codo antes de retirarlo, dejando al descubierto una pequeña marca en su piel donde presionó la costura. Acarició delicadamente la marca con un dedo antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y besar suavemente la parte interior de su codo, ganándose un jadeo cuando sopló levemente en el punto frío que sus labios dejaron.

"¿Esto es aceptable?" Preguntó en voz baja, levantando su cabeza para mirarla.

Bella asintió en silencio, mirando a sus ojos dorados. Un color tan peculiar, reflexionó ella. Dorado con pequeñas motas de marrón que parecían desplazarse y cambiar cada vez que tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos. No era que le temiera. Por el contrario, él la hacía sentir muy segura, como si la protegería hasta su último aliento. Pero cuando lo miraba a los ojos, sentía una calidez que nadie más la había hecho sentir. Era más que su sonrojo normal provocado por la vergüenza. Era algo físico. Era espiritual. Era emocional. Era exhaustivo y más que un poco abrumador. De repente, respirar adecuadamente fue lo último en su mente.

"Respira, Bella," murmuró Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia, volviendo su atención a los botones.

Bella observó embelesada cómo desabrochaba hábilmente las perlas que faltaban y con cinco suaves tirones, retiró el guante de su mano derecha. Edward tendió el guante de satín delicadamente en el regazo de Bella, acariciando ligeramente su mano para restablecer la circulación.

Los dos permanecieron en la misma posición por lo que pareció una eternidad, Bella sentada delicadamente en su silla, su espalda derecha, sus ojos fijos en el caballero arrodillado apenas a una distancia adecuada de estar entre sus piernas. Se dio cuenta y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Oh, esto no era correcto. No era bueno. No… Oh, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era hacer lo correcto. Solo necesitaría dar un pequeño tirón a su mano y él caería hacia adelante.

Edward se quedó quieto, esperando escuchar sus pensamientos una vez más. Una vez más quedó decepcionado. Escuchó el acelerado latido de su corazón antes de que cerrara los ojos con fuerza, causándole algo de consternación. ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo de estar a solas con él? ¿Encontraba su frialdad física repulsiva y deseaba que soltara su mano?

Justo cuando Edward empezaba a aflojar el agarre de su mano, una risita estridente y un golpe sordo de un cuerpo golpeando una pared rompió el hechizo entre ellos. Bella estaba segura que escuchó una maldición bastante indigna de un caballero salir de la boca de Edward y en vez de ofender sus susceptibilidades, se encontró deseando escuchar más. Vio en silencio como él se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, poniéndole seguro solo un segundo antes que alguien tratara de abrirla.

"¿Qué?" Comenzó a decir antes que él le hiciera un gesto para que permaneciera callada.

"Hubiera jurado que este salón estaba abierto," una voz masculina que Bella no reconoció declaró, mezclada con decepción.

"¿Qué tiene de especial de todos modos?" Una voz chillona de mujer respondió. "Podemos ir a cualquier otro lugar. Esta es una casa enorme. Sin duda, hay una cama en alguna parte." Bella hizo una mueca por la agresión a sus oídos. Era ese tono fingido y empalagoso que algunas mujeres utilizaban a fin de hacer que un hombre se sintiera importante mientras le restaba a la mujer tantos puntos de CI como era posible.

"Tiene un piano." Otra sacudida al pomo de la puerta.

"¿Y?"

"Y tú. Sobre un piano. Mientras yo…" Afortunadamente la voz se apagó.

Bella habría jurado que escuchó un gruñido en el pecho de Edward. Se puso de pie alarmada, su guante cayendo al suelo.

Otra risita por detrás de la puerta provocó que hiciera una mueca. El sonido de un par de pasos aventurándose por el pasillo provocó que Bella se relajara un poco. Edward permaneció quieto, escuchando en la puerta.

"¿Edward?" Susurró, la preocupación marcando su frente.

Cuando no respondió, se acercó a él, tocando delicadamente su brazo con su mano desnuda. Él bajó la vista a su mano por un breve momento antes de encontrar su mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Todo está bien, Edward?" Susurró.

Volvió su rostro hacia ella, mirando fijamente a sus curiosos ojos castaños. Por el más breve de los momentos, Bella estuvo segura que sus ojos se habían vuelto negros, pero se dijo a sí misma que solo era la oscuridad del salón lo que hacía que se vieran así. Al menos, esa era la explicación más lógica que se le podía ocurrir.

Edward se le quedó mirando en silencio por otro momento antes que una débil sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Bella podría jurar que vio sus ojos fundirse de ónix a castaño oscuro y finalmente a un color caramelo, pero lo atribuyó a sus ojos acostumbrándose a luz tenue en esta parte del salón.

"No es nada que puedas comprender," murmuró desdeñosamente con un tono cortante, llevándola de vuelta a la mesa antes de recoger su guante y entregárselo.

"¿Nada?" Chilló, parpadeando rápidamente con incredulidad. El caballero de hace solo unos momentos había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba el cretino arrogante y taciturno que conoció primero. Y no le agrado ni un poquito.

Edward se le quedó mirando en un silencio glacial, al darse cuenta que acababa de decir algo que no debía.

"Bella, yo…"

Ella hizo un gesto con su mano sin darle importancia pero él la agarró, rehusándose a soltarla cuando intentó zafarse.

"Bella, por favor, escúchame."

Bella cesó en sus esfuerzos de liberar su mano y le arqueó una ceja en anticipación a su explicación.

"No podías escuchar lo que él le estaba proponiendo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, volviendo a meter un rizo con ternura detrás de su oreja.

Sacudió su cabeza despacio. Edward la giró con cuidado hacia el piano, parándose detrás de ella.

"Le ofreció traerla aquí," susurró junto a su oído. "Colocarla sobre mi piano." Edward arrastró suavemente el dorso de los nudillos de una mano por su mejilla, sobre su mandíbula y bajó por su garganta. "Empujarla hacia atrás hasta recostarla." Las puntas de sus dedos pasaron sobre su clavícula y su hombro, bajando por su hombro desnudo, de forma muy delicada antes que sus dos manos descansaran en sus caderas.

Bella tragó con fuerza al disfrutar la sensación de sus manos sobre ella. Se abrazó a sí misma, sin saber qué más hacer.

"Atraerla hacia él." Edward la acercó gentilmente a él hasta que su espalda estaba pegada a su pecho. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. "Y conocerla totalmente. En el sentido. Bíblico. Con sus manos, sus labios, su lengua y todo su cuerpo."

La respiración de Bella se atoró con cada palabra ya que las susurraba directamente en su oído. Sus rodillas se doblaron un poco y él apretó su agarre al sostenerla.

_Sí, por favor_, pensó, pasando su peso de un pie al otro en un intento de proporcionar solo un poco de fricción entre sus muslos. La imagen que él pintó en su mente se negaba simplemente a desaparecer y sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían y su corazón latía con fuerza. Cuando pudo permanecer de pie sin ayuda, los brazos de él se aflojaron un poco pero Edward se rehusó a soltarla.

Lo que Edward no dijo, fue que el caballero en el vestíbulo no estaba imaginando a la mujer de cabello rubio dorado con él, sino que fantaseaba con un ángel en azul zafiro con cabello color chocolate y la celosa bestia en su interior había rugido a la vida demandando una compensación por la codicia demostrada.

_Mía. _

"De modo que tendrás que perdonarme si no estoy del todo bien en este momento," Edward susurró nuevamente cerca del oído de Bella.

Ella asintió en silencio ya que sentía la ira salir lentamente de su cuerpo. Ella asumió incorrectamente que era porque alguien deseaba profanar la propiedad de Edward o el que alguien se atreviera a proponer un acto como ese en el hogar de alguien más cuando en realidad, eran los celos porque otro hombre se atreviera a imaginar tales cosas con su Bella.

Bella se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Edward, muy contenta cuando continuó abrazándola. Apoyó su mejilla contra su pecho y le dio un rápido abrazo antes que su estómago volviera a rugir, provocando que soltara una risita nerviosa.

"¿Tal vez mi dama está lista para el resto de su cena?" Edward inquirió con una dulce sonrisa, cuando los últimos restos de su hostilidad salieron de su cuerpo.

"Quizás," ella sonrió en respuesta.

"Tienes llena la tarjeta de baile, después de todo," dijo bromeando, llevándola de vuelta a su asiento.

Bella se burló al tomar asiento y cogió un sándwich de jamón y queso con su mano ahora desenguantada.

"Dije eso solo como una manera de informar a lord Masen que no estaba interesada en su atención," resopló de forma atrevida antes de darle una mordida poco femenina a su sándwich.

"Ah, pero mi intención es hacer que cumpla con su palabra, señorita Swan," Edward sonrió, brindando con su copa de vino.

"Entonces, su vida y sus dedos están en sus manos, señor Cullen."

"Todo está en quién te guie. Te encontrarás en mis más que capaces manos."

Bella sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al preguntarse qué tan capaces era realmente sus manos, ganándose una sonrisa engreída en respuesta como si Edward pudiera leer su mente y supiera lo que estuviera pensando cuando en realidad, él estaba pensando en lo mismo.

"Alice y yo vamos a ser compañeras de cuarto," Bella comentó después de terminar su sándwich y agarrar un racimo de uvas.

"Debería empezar a rezar por ti ahora."

Bella se echó a reír y le dio un manotazo juguetón al brazo de Edward, ganándose una sonrisa en respuesta.

"Sé amable con tu hermana. Al parecer el señor Lawrence ha arreglado que ella y yo compartamos habitación aquí en la Mansión Masen. Ha sido contratada para decorar el Ala Este de la casa cuando la construcción esté completa, y yo continuaré enseñando a Alec y Jane. Ya que la casa de L se incendió y no voy a continuar abusando de tus padres…"

"Sabes que a Carlisle y Esme no les molesta en los más mínimo el que te quedes con ellos," interrumpió Edward.

"No tengo duda de ello, son muy amables, pero no deseo ser una inconveniencia para nadie. Y como ella se casará con Jasper Whitlock en el futuro cercano, Alice desea mudarse temporalmente de la casa de sus padres. L y el señor Lawrence se mudarán permanentemente a la casita en alguna parte de la propiedad, de modo que mi familia estará cerca. El alojamiento y la comida ahora serán parte de mi salario, aunque mis responsabilidades se incrementarán ya que seré una niñera de tiempo completo."

"Entonces, estaré excepcionalmente celoso de un par de niños de nueve años," Edward sonrió.

"¿Por qué?"

"Pasar todo el día contigo verdaderamente sería el cielo sobre la tierra."

"Me halaga, señor Cullen."

"No son halagos cuando es la verdad, señorita Swan."

Bella se levantó pero su pie se atoró en la orilla del mantel, empujando la mesa y provocando que el candelabro se volcara. Justo cuando era seguro que caería sobre ella, se encontró envuelta en los brazos de Edward y en medio de la habitación.

"¿Qué?" Balbuceó, sus ojos volaron del candelabro ahora derecho y completamente inmóvil al rostro apacible de Edward y de nuevo hacia la mesa. Mientras su mente trataba de darle sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrir, Edward la acercó a él y presionó sus labios a los suyos.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe por el _shock_ antes de relajarse en sus brazos, miles de ideas cruzaban su mente velozmente, desde el candelabro a cómo fue transportada por el salón de música en un parpadeo a su voz interna discutiendo con su lado racional que diera un paseo porque justo ahora no era el momento.

Por su propia cuenta, las manos de Bella subieron y agarraron delicadamente la cabeza de Edward, entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos de su nuca. Lo acercó, recibiendo un dulce suspiro contra sus labios y abrió sus ojos para verlo mirándola con adoración.

"Coincido cada vez más con la idea del piano," murmuró Bella antes de cubrirse la boca con sus manos, horrorizada de haber expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Tal vez Edward no la había escuchado. Tal vez solo pensó que lo había dicho en voz alta. Tal vez…

Bella levantó la vista titubeante, segura que había cruzado todo tipo de límites de cortesía y que el señor Cullen pensaría mal de ella.

Por la ventana abierta flotaban los sonidos de un cuarteto de cuerdas, provocando un suspiro melancólico de Bella. El baile estaba empezando y sabía que tendrían que regresar a la realidad y salir de la pequeña burbuja que habían creado solo para ellos.

"Supongo que deberíamos volver abajo antes que tu tía o, peor, Alice, vengan a buscarnos," murmuró Edward, doblando su servilleta y poniéndola sobre la mesa.

Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que Edward estaba pensando, de modo que simplemente asintió de acuerdo, con lágrimas de frustración inundando sus ojos. Se puso su guante de prisa e intentaba volver a abotonarlo, pero falló miserablemente. Un gemido de exasperación escapó de sus labios cuando empezó a quitarse el guante.

"¿Bella?" Edward inquirió, preocupado por su irritación.

Lo ignoró, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Quizás si solo huyera del salón, sería mejor.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó con poco más de fuerza, tomando su mano.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de hablar.

Edward levantó su mano y liberó gentilmente su labio inferior de entre sus dientes con su pulgar, rozándolo con dulzura. La diversión brillaba en sus ojos al inclinarse hacia adelante para susurrarle al oído.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo," susurró, enviando escalofríos por su espalda.

**~EE~**

* * *

_**Awwww, sin duda Edward se siente como pez en el agua con las costumbres de ese tiempo. Ahora ya ha pedido permiso para cortejar a Bella, ¿cómo creen que funcione eso? Recuerden que Edward es un vampiro, ¿se dará cuenta Bella? ¿Lo aceptará? Y con Bella viviendo también en la Mansión Masen, mmm… los momentos que podrían robarse por ahí. Aunque L y Alice ya han probado ser unas aguafiestas jajajaja. Y no debemos olvidar que todavía acecha el peligro de James y Bree, ¿volverán a aparecer? Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansioso sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión, y son nuestra cartas de recomendación con nuevas autoras al pedir permiso para traducir. Y no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo y los deseos de ser agradecido :)**_

_**Muchas gracias por dejar su review en el capítulo anterior: Yessiferfics32, JessMel, Amy Lee Figueroa, Sully YM, Suiza-love, Shikara65, alimago, PRISOL, Vrigny, Rosii, jupy, bbluelilas, paupau1, sandy56, NarMaVeg, weirdandmore, kaja0507, Brenda Cullenn, Ilucena928, aliceforever85, Gabriela Cullen, Lizdayanna, EriCastelo, Tecupi, Pameva, rjnavajas, tulgarita, freed,m2604, Pam Malfoy Black, gabomm, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, glow0718, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Adriu, alejandra1987, Manligrez, AriGoonz, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Aislinn Massi, piligm, lagie, injoa, PanquecitosConLeche92, Say's, Mafer, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, Lectora de Fics, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	21. ¿Bailamos?

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

**NT. Este capítulo, aunque un poco tarde, es un regalo de cumpleaños para Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, una que como muchas de ustedes ha sido un gran apoyo para mí desde que empecé a traducir. Gracias nena, y ¡felicidades! **

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 20: ¿Bailamos? **

Edward acompañó a Bella abajo, su brazo firmemente entrelazado con el suyo. Los dos se susurraron observaciones sin importancia, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. En cuanto llegaron al piso principal, Edward en seguida miró alrededor de la habitación. Sus hombros caídos cuando vio a Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Will intentando llamar su atención.

Bella lo miró inquisitivamente tan pronto como sintió su cuerpo acercarse a ella.

"Al parecer me van a alejar de usted, señorita Swan," murmuró con un suspiro.

L, Rosalie y Alice aparecieron al instante junto a Bella, todas portando amplias sonrisas. Bella comprendió de inmediato que no iba a tener opción cuando se tratara de quedarse o irse.

"Tenemos un lugar por allá," L soltó una risita, señalando una banqueta baja. "Ven a sentarte con nosotras mientras los hombres hablan. Quiero escuchar todo sobre su cena ya que sé que no estuvieron en el comedor con el resto de nosotros."

Con una mirada hacia atrás a Edward, Bella pronto se encontró siendo arrastrada. Él le sonrió para tranquilizarla antes de desaparecer al entrar al estudio de lord Masen una vez más, siguiendo a Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett y Will.

"¿Y dónde estuvieron durante la cena?" Alice demandó, sentándose a un lado de Bella mientras L tomó el lugar del otro lado. Sus ojos dorados brillaron bajo la luz tenue del salón de baile, dándole un resplandor etéreo.

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza por la falta de tacto de Alice para iniciar la conversación al deslizarse grácilmente junto a L. Entonces, por la esquina de su ojo, vio algo que hizo que su espalda se tensara y sus cejas se fruncieran, todo lo que las otras tres mujeres ignoraron totalmente.

"¿Estabas con el señor Cullen?" L inquirió, recibiendo un sonrojo en respuesta. Se rio con fuerza, golpeando su rodilla con alegría. "Bueno, cuéntale todo a la tía L, y no escatimes en detalles."

Bella soltó una risita al ver entusiasmo de su tía que parecía iluminar todo su rostro, dándole a L un aspecto travieso y juvenil. Se preguntó si L había pintado su cabello para el baile porque habría jurado que hace unos días tenía canas esparcidas entre los rizos dorados. Bella sintió que los ojos de L la miraban expectante, como si deseara que la joven confesara sus más profundos pecados.

"Becca y el señor Cullen organizaron que tuviéramos un picnic en el salón de música. Solo nosotros dos. Fue lindo," Bella declaró tímidamente, quitando un hilo imaginario de su falda.

"¿Lindo?" Alice se burló.

"¿Lindo?" L demandó. "Lindo es una caminata en un día de verano. Lindo es la barriga de un cachorrito para rascar. Lindo es… Un picnic con Edward Cullen en su salón de música. A solas. Tiene que ser más que lindo. Si no, creo que necesitamos que alguien hable con él porque Dios sabe, con esa apariencia, sería una lástima si él…"

"No te lo dirá si arremetes contra ella, Liriope," dijo Rosalie inexpresiva con un chasqueo bajo su aliento.

"Ni siquiera he empezado, Rosalie," L se sorbió la nariz, viéndose frente a todo el mundo como si hubieran herido su orgullo.

"Uh, sí. Lo hiciste," Alice concordó con una risita.

"Entonces, solo me callaré y dejaré que ustedes dos consigan los detalles. No se preocupen por mí." L se recargó en su asiento y murmuró indignada, ganándose las risitas de las otras.

Al otro lado del salón, en el estudio de lord Masen, Edward había sido informado del resultado en el último reconocimiento sobre Bree y James, que era prácticamente nulo. Desafortunadamente, un antiguo escritorio sufrió el impacto de su furia por la falta de información.

"A Esme no le gustará eso ni un poco, Edward," murmuró Carlisle, pateando un cajón roto para quitarlo del camino mientras su hijo se desplomaba en una silla.

"Me disculparé con ella después," murmuró Edward, pasando una mano por su cabello.

"Creo que se necesitará más que una disculpa, hijo. Ella amaba esa pieza."

"Solo está frustrado, sexualmente y por su necesidad de proteger a Bella," Jasper hizo la observación, con una media sonrisa adornando sus labios.

"Cien años de bolas azules te harían eso," Will sonrió, dándole una palmada a los hombros de Edward.

"Que te jodan, Will," Edward gruñó, sacudiéndose la mano del viejo vampiro.

Will ni siquiera pretendió estar ofendido por su arrebato y se echó a reír al ver la frustración de Edward, ganándose una mirada furiosa que habría enviado a un hombre inferior a la tumba.

"Creo que eso ya lo hicieron, muchas gracias." Will recogió un adornito del escritorio y empezó a arrojarlo en el aire, atrapándolo y volviéndolo a arrojar.

"Cuiden su lenguaje, muchachos," Carlisle murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros cuando lo miraron con incredulidad. "Esme me arrancaría las bolas si no intento controlarlos a ustedes cuatro."

"Buena suerte con eso," Will sonrió con picardía, casi desafiando a Carlisle que sacudió su cabeza y murmuró algo sobre la falta de respeto en las generaciones más jóvenes.

"Creo que me agradabas mucho más antes de que te follaran," Edward protestó.

"Deberías intentarlo. Puede que te guste."

"Tal vez podamos conseguir que Alice y Rose le den a Bella la misma charla que le dieron a L," Emmett interrumpió. "Sin la presentación de PowerPoint. No creo que tuvieran computadoras en 1827."

"¿Tú crees?" Edward murmuró exasperado.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que tienes a Bella bajo el mismo techo que tú? Le tensión sexual que emana de ti era lo bastante mala cuando podías alejarte, pero ahora, eso simplemente esta fuera de cuestión," Jasper señaló claramente, asintiendo hacia la puerta cerrada. "Will y L están en la propiedad, así que L puede distraerla un poco, pero tú aún estás aquí. Eso es solo tentar al destino, Edward."

Edward dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos con un enorme suspiro. Sabía que la atracción de tener a Bella tan cerca era tentar al destino. Y el destino podía ser toda una perra cuando quería serlo.

"Por supuesto, con Alice como su compañera de cuarto, Will y L en la propiedad, y conmigo visitando a Alice, Bella debería estar bien protegida de James y la neófita."

"¿Quieres decir que el general da su aprobación?" Emmett demandó con fingido asombro, colocando una mano sobre su corazón y tambaleándose melodramáticamente. "¡Creo que me da algo!"

"A veces sucede," Jasper se encogió de hombros, ignorando juiciosamente el espectáculo frente a él con su manera callada y tranquila.

"¿No crees que deberías hablar con Bella?" Carlisle inquirió con gentileza, mirando con curiosidad a su hijo mayor. "Merece saber lo que está ocurriendo."

"Sí. ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a mi prima lo que eres, Edward?" Emmett preguntó, con su frente arrugada por la pregunta.

"Buena idea. Solo lo introduciré en la conversación, Emmett. Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Estoy profunda y apasionadamente enamorado de ti. Oh, y por cierto, soy un vampiro, y hay un vampiro salvaje que quiere matarte casi tanto como yo, pero yo he encontrado una mejor forma de canalizar mi deseo de sangre en simple y puro deseo sexual. Solo quiero encerrarte en mi habitación durante días donde tal vez sí o tal vez no te mate en el éxtasis orgásmico. Sí, eso suena como algo que cualquier mujer juiciosa le gustaría escuchar."

El silencio que siguió al arrebato de Edward fue ensordecedor.

"Edward," declaró Carlisle, colocando una mano paternal en el hombro del joven. "Sé…"

"¿Sabes qué? Solo olvídenlo." Edward se quitó la mano de Carlisle de encima y salió furioso de la habitación, dejando a los otros mirándose perplejos.

"Eso salió bien, ¿no creen?" Emmett declaró con cierta ironía.

"Podría haber salido mejor," Will se encogió de hombros. "Podría haber salido peor."

"Solo necesita tranquilizarse un poco, punto," Jasper les aseguró. "Está muy confundido y se siente fuera de control en este momento, lo que todos sabemos es desconcertante, al menos para él."

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Andarnos con cuidado hasta que decida enfrentar los hechos y aceptar que Bella es su pareja?" Emmett demandó.

"Probablemente deberíamos mantenerlo alejado de Alice por un tiempo," Jasper hizo la observación. "Se está acercando cada vez más a la verdad de lo que puede gustarle."

"Él no va…" Empezó a decir Carlisle, mirando rápidamente hacia la puerta cerrada.

"Ella vivirá hasta que decida ser una de nosotros," Jasper aseguró. "Al menos, eso es lo que piensa Alice."

Los otros hombres asintieron, sin entender del todo el cuándo y el porqué, pero conscientes de que nunca apuestas contra Alice y sus visiones. Tras decidir quién buscaría en los acres circuncidantes a James y Bree durante la noche, Jasper y Emmett partieron del estudio, dejando a Will y a Carlisle para terminar de deshacerse del escritorio roto.

**~EE~**

"Ustedes dos hacen una excelente pareja," L comentó orgullosa. "¿No es así, Rosalie?"

Rosalie permaneció en silencio, ganándose un codazo de L. Rosalie fulminó a L con la mirada, que ahora masajeaba su articulación adolorida.

"¿Qué te tiene tan enojada?" L demandó.

"Eso," Rosalie respondió con frialdad, haciendo un gesto hacia Emmett que hacía lo que podía por evitar a una muy ebria Jessica Newton en su disfraz de pastora. La señora Newton había estado acechando la puerta, y al pobre hombre casi le salta encima tan pronto emergió del estudio de lord Masen.

"Oh. Buen. Señor. Dulce. Y. Misericordioso," murmuró L. "Qué mujerzuela."

Jessica se inclinó hacia Emmett, en un intento por mostrarle sus atributos apenas cubiertos. Emmett elevó sus ojos y miró su cabello excesivamente peinado y polveado, mirando a la multitud con atención.

"Busconasaurios Rex," Bella murmuró detrás de su mano, ganándose una sonrisa de L y de Rosalie, si bien una renuente.

Jessica bufó y tiró de su corpiño color rosa intenso con ira, dejando al descubierto aún más para cualquiera y todos los que le dieran una mirada. Aunque las damas no podían escucharla, era muy obvio que Jessica intentaba frenéticamente convencer a Emmett de ir con ella.

"Espantapájaros," replicó L.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza y se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero Jessica de prisa se puso frente a él, bloqueando su paso. Rosalie se quedó en silencio, con una ceja levantada mientras veía los patéticos intentos de Jessica de seducir a su esposo.

"Furciapótamo," Bella sonrió.

"Ummm…" Y en una de esas raras ocasiones, L no tenía respuesta.

"Ramera," Rosalie dijo inexpresiva, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Hizo el intento de parase pero se detuvo cuando Alice se acercó y tomó su brazo.

"Todavía no," Alice sonrió. "Mira."

Rosalie se tensó y miró a Alice que asintió para tranquilizarla.

Emmett en seguida miró a la multitud antes de caminar deliberadamente dando zancadas a través del salón, Jessica solo a un paso detrás de él. Cada vez que intentaba agarrar su brazo, Emmett se las arreglaba para moverse entre bailarines, usándolos como pantallas para esquivarla sin verse como si tratara de escapar de ella. En un instante, la figura corpulenta de Emmett pasó de ser el centro de la atención a desaparecer en un parpadeo.

"Emmmmeeettt," Jessica lloriqueó, su voz escuchándose a través de la música, provocando que varias personas se volvieran hacia el ruido. Ignorando el espectáculo que estaba creando, Jessica dio un furioso pisotón. "Solo quiero que bailes conmigoooo."

"¡Jessica!" Un vozarrón interrumpió sus súplicas.

Jessica detuvo su rabieta y miró alrededor, tratando de averiguar quién la llamó. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado como si no pudiera distinguir en qué dirección se originó.

A unos metros de distancia, vio a Michael Newton, con las manos en sus caderas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Demandó, su rostro tornándose rojo.

Jessica se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de hablar.

Michael la agarró de la mano y la arrastró entre la multitud y la sacó del salón del baile, murmurando que era su esposa y que ya no se ofreciera como una prostituta.

"Muy interesante acontecimiento," murmuró L.

"Mucho," Alice soltó una risita.

"¿A dónde se fue Emmett?" Bella demandó, buscándolo en la multitud.

"Ve y aprende, mi pequeño saltamontes," L soltó una risita. "Em puede ocultarse de un sabueso."

Bella miró a los bailarines mientras giraban y daban vueltas con gracia al ritmo del vals vienés. De repente, a solo unos dos metros de distancia de donde Jessica había estado antes de que Michael se la llevara, el cabello oscuro de Emmett se asomó entre dos mujeres de pie a un lado del salón de baile. El par se sobresaltó un poco cuando él apareció, obviamente asustándolas a ambas.

"Muchas gracias, Jackie." Le dejó un rápido beso en su mejilla, ganándose una risita y un sonrojo. "Georgianna," Emmett sonrió con un gesto de su cabeza, empezando a dirigirse hacia Rosalie.

Emmett dio tres pasos hacia su esposa antes de detenerse y darse la vuelta.

"¿Señorita Jacqueline?" Preguntó, tendiéndole su mano.

"¿Señor McCarty?" Jackie respondió, inclinando su cabeza, sin saber qué estaba pidiendo.

"¿Me permite este baile?"

"Oh, no tiene que hacer eso," le aseguró, sonrojándose de un vivo color rojo viendo al guapo caballero de pie frente a ella.

"Usted y su madre me salvaron de un destino peor que la muerte. O al menos una ronda de fuertes antibióticos."

Las dos mujeres lo miraron confundidas, sin saber que estaba dando a entender.

"Olvídenlo. ¿Bailamos?" Emmett le volvió a presentar su mano.

"Sabe que tengo que decir que no," murmuró Jackie con tristeza, levantando su falda solo unos centímetros para revelar correas de cuero y abrazaderas metálicas rodeando sus tobillos y pantorrillas. "Es solo que no tengo…"

"¿Quién dice que tiene que hacer algo?" Emmett le sonrió gentilmente, tendiéndole su mano una vez más.

Jacqueline miró a su madre, Georgianna, que a su vez alentó un poco a su hija a que aceptara la oferta de un baile picándola con sus dedos. Jackie se volvió hacia Emmett con una sonrisa y aceptó su mano.

Bella sonrió al ver con orgullo a su primo colocar a la pequeña, al menos en comparación con él, mujer sobre sus propios pies y empezar a bailar con gracia por el salón.

"Se pone mejor," Alice susurró, apuntando hacia Georgianna que con ojos llorosos veía a su hija riéndose de algo que Emmett había dicho.

Ni un momento después, un joven, alto y con cabello rubio e intensos ojos castaños se acercó a Georgianna y empezó a entablar una conversación.

"Ese es Riley. Tiene semanas totalmente prendado de la señorita Jacqueline, pero ha tenido miedo de acercársele," continuó Alice, dándole un ligero manotazo a la espalda de un joven totalmente distraído que se había atrevido a bloquear su vista de la pista de baile. Aceptó la abrupta disculpa asintiendo antes de volver su atención a la escena frente a ella.

"¿Por qué tendría miedo?" Bella inquirió con voz baja.

"Por nervios," respondió Alice. "Es inteligente, talentosa, y tiene un travieso sentido del humor. Pero es un poco tímida y se encierra en sí misma. Al bailar con Emmett está demostrando a todos que está disponible. Y que es accesible."

Bella estaba cautivada por el baile frente a ella, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que la música terminara y un educado aplauso sonó entre la multitud. Emmett no se había alejado más de tres pasos cuando Bella vio a Riley haciéndole una reverencia a Jacqueline y pidiéndole un baile. El rubor en la mejilla de la joven le dijo a Bella que la oferta había sido aceptada y apreciada.

A través de la multitud, Bella escuchó que anunciaron que el próximo baile sería Crystal Schottische. L empezó a rebotar en su asiento y miró frenéticamente de izquierda a derecha en un intento de encontrar a su esposo.

"¿Qué te picó?" Demandó Alice, divertida al ver la falta de decoro de L. "Por lo general, yo soy la que da saltitos."

"¿Dónde está Will?" Demandó L, aun rebotando en su asiento.

"Justo aquí, Liriope," Will sonrió, apareciendo de pronto detrás de las damas.

"¿De dónde salió?" Bella soltó, alarmada por la repentina aparición del señor Lawrence.

"Solo estaba a unos metros de distancia," respondió con facilidad antes de volverse nuevamente hacia L.

"No, eso no es cierto. Hace solo un segundo miraba alrededor y…"

"No importa," interrumpió L, poniéndose de pie y tomando el brazo de su esposo. "Este es mi baile favorito, y no quiero perdérmelo."

"Como desees," sonrió Will, acompañando a su esposa a la pista de baile.

Bella frunció el ceño al mirar a los bailarines mientras se movían con gracia con los pasos del schottische. _Paso, paso, paso, salto. Paso, paso, paso, salto._ Las parejas daban vueltas y se entrelazaban en intrincados patrones, sonriendo y riendo cuando el error ocasional provocaba que alguien se tropezara. Una melodía se fusionaba con otra, más animada y rápida que la primera y en poco tiempo, tres bailes habían pasado con Bella sentada cautivada por la escena frente a ella.

"Seguramente, no estaba tan distraída como para ver aparecer al señor Lawrence," Bella murmuró, volviéndose hacia Alice que no estaba por ningún lado. En seguida miró alrededor en un inútil intento por encontrar a su amiga, arrojando sus manos al aire en indignación.

"¿Perdió algo, señorita Swan?" Inquirió una voz cálida, llenándola de una sensación de alegría, una sensación de plenitud, que borraron por completo las preguntas cruzando por su cabeza.

"Estaba sentada aquí con Rosalie, Alice y L hace unos minutos y el señor Lawrence de pronto apareció de la nada. Cuando le pregunté, señaló que estaba cerca, pero sé que no lo estaba. ¡Simplemente lo sé!" La voz de Bella aumentó en volumen cada vez más con la firme insistencia de su historia. "Y luego Alice y Rosalie solo desaparecieron mientras estaba viendo el baile, y yo…"

Bufó y se acomodó en la banqueta, cruzando los brazos malhumorada. Edward le dio una dulce sonrisa.

"Debes creer que soy muy divertida," Bella murmuró, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Creo que es muchas cosas, señorita Swan, pero en este momento, divertida no es una de ellas."

Bella lo miró con cautela y encontró a Edward tendiéndole una mano.

"¿Bailamos?" Preguntó, tomando su mano y dejando un rápido beso en sus nudillos.

"No sé cómo bailar scotchish," murmuró Bella, disfrutando secretamente los pequeños toques y caricias con los que la bañaba Edward.

"Schottische," la corrigió gentilmente, tirando de su mano suavemente para poner a Bella de pie. "No es mi favorita. Tampoco la de lord Masen. Dudo que la siguiente sea igual."

En efecto, el animado sonido del violín se desvaneció y la multitud aplaudió cortésmente. Bella notó a su tía, con las mejillas rosadas y resoplando ligeramente, riéndose al otro lado del salón y sonrió por la evidente alegría que experimentaban aquellos a su alrededor. Vino el anuncio que las siguientes dos canciones serían valses y luego los músicos disfrutarían de un descanso.

"¿Estás familiarizada con el vals?" Edward inquirió.

"Un poco. Sé que se cuenta uno, dos, tres." Bella colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Edward y levantó su mano derecha para que él la tomara con su izquierda.

"Es un baile realmente muy escandaloso, de acuerdo a algunos," murmuró en voz baja.

"¿Escandaloso?" Bella pasó saliva, levantando una ceja en pregunta mientras la mano izquierda de él descansaba en su cadera.

"Oh, sí." Una sonrisa de suficiencia adornó sus labios mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia su espalda baja. "Verá, señorita Swan, en el vals, uno puede estar tan lejos—" Se alejó medio paso de ella. "O tan cerca—" Edward la pegó a él. "Como la pareja desee."

Bella jadeó cuando su pecho se presionó al de él, cálidas curvas suaves en duras líneas frías. Miró a Edward por entre sus pestañas y creyó ver que sus ojos se oscurecían al agacharse para dejar un suave beso rápido en su frente.

"¿Y qué tan cerca desea estar el caballero?" Murmuró Bella, mirando rápidamente alrededor para ver si los estaban observando. No era así, y ella se relajó notablemente.

"Tan cerca como lo permitan las vestiduras, señorita Swan," le susurró antes de moverla rápidamente entre sus compañeros bailarines.

**~EE~**

* * *

_**Bueno, al parecer Edward sigue resistiéndose un poco a hacer a Bella su compañera, o al menos a convertirla en una de ellos. Aunque los cambios de acontecimientos, como la aparición de James y Bree, el incendio que dejó a L sin hogar y llevó a que Bella necesitara otro lugar dónde quedarse por lo que ahora vive en la Mansión Masen son como dijo Jasper, tentar al destino. Bella y Edward estarán viviendo bajo el mismo techo, ¿podrá Edward soportar la tentación de tomarla? Y ya no se trata de comer su sangre, sino que ahora quiere devorarla sexualmente (meneando las cejas), la lujuria está a cien, y con los sentidos tan sensibles que tienen los vampiros, tener a Bella tan cerca, ¡pobre Edward! Bueno, ya veremos cómo les va estos dos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y leer el siguiente. Estoy consciente que este capi no dijo mucho y querrán leer pronto el siguiente, les prometo que no tardará tanto ;) y por supuesto, ustedes pueden alentarme más con sus reviews :P **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: aliceforever85, Ang Rodrguez, Vrigny, tulgarita, PRISOL, Say's, freedom2604, Manligrez, kaja0507, jupy, Smedina, Lizdayanna, JessMel, paupau1, alejandra1987, Brenda Cullenn, Lectora de Fics, AmoOre Cullen, Lady Grigori, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Aislinn Massi, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Suiza-love, Adriu, Tecupi, bbluelilas, NarMaVeg, patymdn, EriCastelo, Sully YM, rjnavajas, sandy56, Gabriela Cullen, saraipineda44, Ilucena928, Liz Vidal, Rosii, PanquecitosConLeche92, lagie, injoa, Mafer, piligm, glow0718, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que muy pronto, depende de ustedes. **_


	22. Ya sale el sol

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 21: Ya sale el sol**

Eran mucho más de las tres de la mañana antes que Bella y Alice regresaran a la casa Cullen. El suave ruido lento y constante de los cascos de los caballos en las calles de adoquín casi arrulló a Bella hasta dormirla mientras Alice parloteaba sobre los disfraces de cada uno de los presentes. La cabeza de Bella se movió de un lado al otro por un momento antes de apoyarse en el borde de la ventana de madera con un suspiro de satisfacción al pensar en su noche.

Una vez que Edward la sacó a la pista del salón de baile, él había odiado dejarla escapar de sus brazos, lo que había sido perfectamente razonable en la mente de ella. En realidad, más que razonable. Bella se habría sentido totalmente satisfecha de no hacer nada más que quedarse quieta con los fuertes brazos de Edward sosteniéndola contra su amplio pecho. Inhaló profundamente cuando recordó lo cómoda que se sintió en su agarre mientras daban vueltas y giraban por la pista de baile. Bella ni siquiera se tropezó durante toda la noche, lo que para ella, era decir mucho.

A mitad de la oración, Alice se detuvo de repente y le sonrió a Bella con dulzura que abrió un ojo al escuchar el silencio inesperado.

"¿Qué?" Bella murmuró, viendo a su amiga con recelo.

"Estás enamorada," susurró Alice.

"¿Estoy qué?" Se enderezó en el estrecho asiento de cuero, de pronto completamente despierta.

"Estás enamorada de mi hermano." Una vez que se hizo la revelación, las compuertas se abrieron, y Alice comenzó a rebotar en su asiento. "¡Oh, Bella! ¡Esto es fabuloso!" Se inclinó a través del pasillo y agarró las manos de Bella. "¡Vamos a ser hermanas!"

"¿Cómo llegaste a esa conjetura?"

"Tu rostro. Tu suspiro de satisfacción. Tu aspecto en general de completa alegría. ¡Casi resplandeces!"

Bella sacudió su cabeza despacio.

"Alice, creo que estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Puede que realmente haya pasado un buen momento en la fiesta de esta noche." Permitir que Edward la cortejara era una cosa; considerar el matrimonio era otra.

Alice sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. No había absolutamente ninguna duda en su mente que Bella se había enamorado de Edward y era su único propósito en la vida convencer a la joven que sacara la cabeza de su trasero y viera lo que estaba justo frente a ella. Al menos hasta la siguiente liquidación en su boutique favorita en París. Después de todo, una debe tener las prioridades correctas en la vida.

"¿Te opones a la idea de casarte con Edward?" La espalda de Alice se arqueó hacia atrás cuando retiró sus manos en fingida indignación. Pero en cuestión de segundos, su rostro esbozó su habitual sonrisa, provocando que Bella se relajara un poco.

"Bueno, no, pero…"

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?"

Bella pausó por un momento, mirando por la pequeña ventana a medida que las casas de Evermore aparecían a la vista. Consideró por un momento cuál era 'el problema' como Alice lo había dicho. En 1827, los matrimonios se concertaban entre parejas mucho menos compatibles que ella y Edward. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que había algo, una pieza vital de información más allá de su comprensión. Sea lo que sea creaba esa duda persistente en el fondo de su mente y le impedía enamorarse total, completa y absolutamente de Edward Cullen. Bella simplemente no podía descansar hasta que determinara qué estaba mal, ya fuera ella personalmente o algo más.

"¿Bueno?" Alice demandó en voz baja.

"En realidad, no hemos hablado al respecto," Bella se encogió de hombros, distraída por las grises construcciones y las brillantes estrellas afuera.

Evermore estaba muy tranquilo y la llenó de una profunda sensación de paz y satisfacción. Bella no podía recordar un momento en el que se sintiera tan feliz.

"Pidió cortejarte, ¿no es así?" Alice murmuró, decidiendo usar un toque más tranquilo y sereno. "Eso fue lo que dijo L."

"Lo hizo."

"¿Y tú aceptaste?"

Bella sonrió, ganándose un chillido y un aplauso de Alice que no pudo contener su alegría. Y hasta allí llegó la calma y la tranquilidad.

"Entonces…"

"Lo conozco desde hace solo tres semanas, Alice," Bella suspiró, sintiéndose de pronto muy, pero muy cansada y sin deseos de continuar con la conversación. La solución que su cerebro trataba de encontrar, la sentía como un fantasma más allá de su alcance, y estaba mentalmente exhausta de perseguirla. Bella suspiró y masajeó ligeramente sus sienes, con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

"Son dos semanas más de las que L tenía de conocer al señor Lawrence," Alice señaló, sin darse por vencida pero volviendo al tono más calmado y tranquilo, el que Bella más agradecía.

"Es como comparar peras con manzanas, Alice. Además, si empezando mañana vamos a vivir en la Mansión Masen… o supongo que hoy más tarde… no hay duda alguna, podré conocerlo más. Tal vez nuestra relación pueda madurar a partir de allí."

"Mmmm…" Los ojos de Alice parecían mirar de pronto a lo lejos.

Si Bella hubiese estado en un lugar más iluminado, habría visto los labios de Alice moviéndose rápidamente como si estuviera recitando un hechizo o leyendo en voz alta. Pero, tal fue su suerte que Bella no notó nada fuera de lo ordinario.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa Cullen y la puerta se abrió al instante. Esme, vestida con una vaporosa bata color marrón claro, metió la cabeza en el carruaje con una cálida sonrisa adornando su rostro.

"¿Ustedes dos pasaron un buen momento después que Carlisle y yo nos fuimos?" Esme inquirió, haciendo un gesto para que la siguieran. "Mi madre solía tener té y pastelillos cuando volvía a casa de una fiesta. Tengo algo para ustedes en la cocina."

"Nada para mí," Bella objetó cortésmente. "Estoy teniendo problemas para mantener los ojos abiertos."

"Si estás segura," Esme sonrió.

"Absolutamente. Buenas noches."

Alice y Esme murmuraron sus despedidas mientras Bella subía las escaleras, se quitaba su vestido con cuidado, se ponía un camisón limpio y subía a la cama con un suspiro de satisfacción. Estaba dormida momentos después que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

"¿Estás segura?" Demandó Esme discretamente mientras veían a Bella subir las escaleras.

"Absolutamente. Planea separarnos," respondió Alice, sus ojos amplios al recordar su visión. "Liquidarnos uno por uno antes de matar a los humanos."

"¿Cuál es su motivación?" Esme se preguntó con voz suave. Su espíritu dulce no podía comprender que alguien fuera tan cruel y calculador.

"Por lo que puedo ver, es algún tipo de venganza. ¿Tal vez porque matamos a su pareja?"

"Ve a buscar a Jasper y dile lo que viste," Esme le ordenó en voz baja después de sacudir la cabeza con decepción maternal. "Yo le diré a Carlisle. Puede que incluso sea más conveniente para ti y Bella estar en la Mansión, sin importar lo que Edward piense."

"Oh, él lo encontrará conveniente. Exasperante pero conveniente," Alice soltó una risita antes de soplarle un beso a Esme y salir danzando por la puerta.

**~EE~**

Bella se levantó de un sueño tranquilo lleno de sueños de valses en posiciones estrechas y caricias robadas. Parpadeó cuando la brillante luz del sol entró por una abertura en las pesadas cortinas antes de sentarse y estirarse. Con un breve bostezo, Bella bajó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, retirando la cortina y mirando al cielo despejado. Sonrió contenta cuando los cálidos rayos tocaron su rostro. Un día encantador para hacer unos cuantos mandados y luego encontrar un lugar tranquilo para ponerse al día con su diario. Bella tenía mucho en mente y la terapia para aclararla que ofrecía la escritura la llamaba como la canción de una sirena.

Después de pasar rápidamente por sus abluciones matutinas, Bella echó su cabello hacia atrás con un listón de color azul pálido que combinaba con el adorno de un vestido que encontró sobre el diván al pie de su cama con una nota de Alice ofreciendo el atuendo prestado. Bella se preguntó de quién era el vestido, ya que ella era unos quince centímetros más alta que Alice. Pero ya que estaba limpio, cómodo, y muy bonito, Bella no se preocupó mucho por eso.

Al prepararse para una visita rápida a McCarty's para remplazar unas cosas que había perdido en el incendio, Bella escuchó para ver si alguien estaba despertando en la casa. Cuando no escuchó a nadie, escribió una breve nota para contarle a los Cullen de sus planes antes de agarrar su capota y su _reticule_, y bajar corriendo las escaleras. A mitad de ellas, miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que la brillante luz del sol que había visto hace solo unos minutos dio paso a un cielo radiante pero nublado. Suspiró suavemente, murmurando sobre el siempre cambiante clima de Evermore.

Después de una rápida mirada en el espejo, Bella sonrió al ver su reflejo y abrió la puerta para empezar el corto viaje a McCarty's solo para encontra Will de pie en el rellano.

"¡Hola, cariño!" L sonrió alegremente, su mano levantada como si fuera a tocar la puerta.

"¡L! ¡Qué sorpresa!" Bella sonrió, viendo a Will unos metros detrás de su tía, sosteniendo una caja grande de madera sobre su hombro. "Me dirigía a McCarty's a comprar unas cuantas cosas que perdí en el incendio."

"Cerramos los domingos, cielo." L la empujó suavemente, entrando al recibidor de los Cullen. "Ya que Mahoma no puede ir a la montaña, la montaña va a ella. ¿Los Cullen están en la iglesia?"

"No estoy muy segura, para ser honesta." Bella se reprendió mentalmente por no recordar el día de la semana.

"¿Aquí o arriba?" Will preguntó, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la caja.

Después que L asintiera, la caja tocó la alfombra con un golpe sordo. L la abrió, revelando varios libros, artículos de tocador y un precioso juego de peine, cepillo y espejo con delicadas decoraciones de plata de ley.

"Lord Masen proporcionó un estipendio como parte de tu empleo," Will explicó, haciendo un gran espectáculo de secar su frente con un pañuelo de seda gris antes de volver a meterlo en el bolsillo de su pecho.

"Como recibes el descuento de amigos y familia, esto está más que cubierto," L sonrió orgullosa.

"Eso fue… muy amable de su parte," Bella murmuró, sus ojos iluminándose al ver un diario de cuero marrón. Lo agarró y abrió la cubierta. Su mente empezó a formular al instante lo que escribiría en él primero.

"Nos vamos de picnic. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?" L le mostró la canasta que estaba llena de paquetes cubiertos con lino.

"No me gustaría entrometerme," Bella objetó.

"Pff," L se mofó. "Nos encantaría tener tu compañía."

Will asintió de acuerdo, ofreciéndose a tomar la canasta de manos de L que en seguida se la dio y entrelazó su brazo con el de Bella antes de forzar a su sobrina a bajar los escalones del frente.

Después de disfrutar del sencillo almuerzo que L preparó, el trío se tumbó en dos mantas, disfrutando de la tarde cálida.

Bella miraba distraídamente el diario marrón que había traído de la casa de los Cullen mientras L buscaba en su canasta y sacaba un delgado volumen rojo. Will estaba sobre su costado, observando con interés a unos jóvenes jugando un improvisado partido de cricket al otro lado del parque. Al observador casual pudo haberle pasado desapercibido su mano deslizándose por debajo de la falda de L sin saber que sus dedos delineaban suaves patrones sobre su pantorrilla, ganándose un murmullo de satisfacción de parte de L. Pero Bella lo notó y sonrió ligeramente al ver el genuino afecto entre su tía y su ahora tío.

"Puedes unírteles, William," L sugirió en voz baja, asintiendo con su cabeza hacia los jugadores. "Tengo un nuevo libro que leer, y me tomará tiempo interrogar a Bella sobre su velada después que nos fuimos."

Bella se sonrojó profundamente al intentar ignorar a su tía mientras escribía furiosamente en su diario. Tal vez si se veía ocupada, L la dejaría en paz. Cosas más extrañas habían sucedido.

"Si estás segura…" Murmuró Will, sin perder de vista el juego.

"Ve," L sonrió, elevando su mejilla para un beso que Will le dio con una sonrisa antes de correr hacia el juego. "Hombres y sus deportes," suspiró, viendo la figura de su esposo retirándose. "Me rompería el cráneo con ese bate en menos de un minuto, lo haría."

Bella continuó escribiendo sus ideas en su diario, todas las que parecían centrarse en cierto abogado de cabello bronce y ojos dorados. Su mente daba vueltas mientras escribía sobre la completamente alucinante atracción que sentía por él, cómo la confundían esas emociones, y la extraña electricidad que parecía fluir entre ellos cuando estaban cerca. Temprano, habría escrito las singularidades que parecían combinarse para formar al señor Cullen. Singularidades que todavía no podía comprender por qué le preocupaban, simplemente no parecían ser muy normales. Por supuesto, ser poco común era parte de su atractivo para ella, de modo que escribió esa idea.

Pausó por un momento, mirando a L que leía en silencio, con una expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

"¿Leyendo algo bueno?" Bella inquirió.

"¿Qué? Oh… bueno…"L titubeó tornándose a tres tonos de rojo al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el pequeño volumen como si hubiese quemado sus dedos.

Bella le dio su tía una mirada de curiosidad, con una ceja levantada.

"No temas, L. Solo fue una pregunta," sonrió Bella.

"Um…sí. Así que, ¿la escritura va bien?" L acomodó su vestido y sonrió de forma poco convincente, sin mirar a los ojos a su sobrina.

"¿Qué? Oh… bueno…" Bella tartamudeó, escuchándose increíblemente parecida a su tía, ganándose una sonrisa cómplice de L. "Solo estoy tratando de comprender algunas cosas."

"Entiendo completamente, Bella. He llenado más diarios de los que puedes imaginar en un intento por decidir qué camino tomar en ciertos puntos de mi vida."

"¿Lo has hecho?"

"Mmmm mmm," L asintió con una sonrisa. "¿Y sabes qué he descubierto?"

"¿Qué?" Bella se enderezó emocionada, esperando que su tía tuviera alguna perla de sabiduría que transmitir.

"Con frecuencia no hace una maldita diferencia."

Bella se vio abatida al instante, recibiendo una tranquilizadora palmada en su rodilla.

"No dije que no me hizo sentir mejor, Bella," L le aseguró. "Solo sé que he pasado mi vida tratando de planear y explicar cada detalle mientras me preocupo por el futuro, cuando solo debería haber estado viviendo mi vida. Me he perdido muchas grandes experiencias que tal vez nunca se repitan porque pensaba demasiado en lo que podría o debería pasar. Nunca habría encontrado la felicidad que tengo con Will si tratara de tramar y planear cada detalle. ¿Eso tiene sentido?"

"Algo."

"Entonces, tal vez deberías dejar de tratar de comprender académicamente tus sentimientos por el joven Edward y empezar a sentir y a vivir."

Bella se quedó en silencio mientras reflexionaba en lo que su tía había dicho. Tenía sentido, después de todo. Tenía veintitrés años y nunca se había sentido así por nadie. ¿Quería pasar los siguientes veintitrés años sola porque tenía miedo de dar un paso a lo desconocido? La respuesta pronto se convertía en el más contundente no. Sin importar los secretos que pudiera tener, Edward Cullen ciertamente valía la pena hacer a un lado cualquier idea irracional que estuviera teniendo.

"¿Ese es un vestido nuevo?" L inquirió, interrumpiendo eficazmente las cavilaciones de Bella.

"¿Este? Sí. Alice me lo prestó. Me temo que no tengo… con lo del incendio y todo eso." Bella se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que L asentía en comprensión.

"La tienda está justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Podríamos elegir algunas…"

"Pero no tengo ningún dinero extra," Bella respondió con tristeza pero con total naturalidad. Francamente, estaba acostumbrada a no tener exceso de fondos, de modo que no era algo en lo que pensara. Solo tendría que ser cuidadosa y no derramar nada en sus pocas piezas entre lavadas.

"No gasté todo el estipendio que envió lord Masen. Todavía te quedan varias libras. Quiero que sepas que soy muy diestra con una aguja." L hizo una leve reverencia. Sería la primera en admitir que su mayor pecado era el orgullo… aunque la lujuria avanzaba rápidamente entre más tiempo pasaba con un tal William Lawrence.

"¿Abrirías la tienda solo para mí?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Quieres elegir algunas telas para nuevos vestidos? ¡Excelente!" L se puso de pie de un salto, arrojando su libro en su canasta y poniendo a Bella de pie antes de arrastrarla por el parque y a la vuelta de la esquina hacia la puerta de Mercantil McCarty's.

"¿No se preocupará Will cuando miré hacia atrás y no nos encuentre?" Bella jadeó, ligeramente sin aliento por el paso que había tomado L.

"En lo absoluto. Esos condenados juegos de cricket duran días. No terminará antes de la cena. Voy por el carrito. ¡Quédate aquí!" Sin dejar que Bella respondiera, L arrojó su canasta sobre la encimera, sin molestarse en enderezarla cuando se volcó su contenido, y se fue de prisa a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Tan pronto como L desapareció de la vista, un fuerte estruendo que venía del almacén hizo saltar a Bella.

"¡Estoy bien!" Gritó L. "Tiré el gabinete de los patrones. ¡Solo me tomará unos minutos más!"

"¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda?" Bella ofreció, dando un paso hacia la parte de atrás.

"¡En lo absoluto! Ve a elegir unos bonitos botones y adornos. ¡No tardaré… oof… mucho!"

Bella sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa y rodeó el mostrador de servicio para examinar los botones en la vitrina. Al tratar de decidir entre los color caoba y los plateados, sus ojos se posaron en el delgado volumen rojo revestido en cuero que L había intentado ocultar de ella. Con una mirada rápida hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, Bella cogió el libro y leyó la portada, descubriendo que L estaba leyendo _Cinquante Ombres_, un título que no significaba absolutamente nada para ella más que su traducción.

Bella abrió el libro en una página cualquiera y empezó a leer, sus ojos ampliándose cuando se dio cuenta cuál era la selección de lectura de su tía. Dicho simple y llanamente, era indecente.

"Paul gimió cuando los agitados pechos de Estelle estiraron la tela de su camisola," un suave murmullo llenó el oído de Bella, haciéndola estremecer.

Se tensó cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba de pie directamente detrás de ella. Luego comprendió quién era y su corazón comenzó a acelerase.

"Sintió que su prendas interiores se humedecían al mismo tiempo que los dedos de él soltaban diestramente su corsé y se abría, liberando sus pechos a su ardiente mirada," La voz continuó, su aliento cosquilleando en los pocos cabellos sueltos al borde de su cuello.

Bella sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba en vergüenza mientras Edward continuaba leyendo.

"Paul acercó a Estelle, su vara de zahorí de acero presionando contra su palpitante centro como…" Edward estiró su mano por encima del hombro de Bella y le dio vuelta a la página. "¿Continúo?"

Bella sacudió su cabeza sin palabras, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza por la mortificación.

"Interesante material de lectura, señorita Swan."

Podía escuchar la risa en su voz. Se estaba burlando de ella, disfrutando de su horror.

L irrumpió de pronto en la habitación, sujetando tres rollos de tela. Se detuvo de repente, viendo a Bella sosteniendo el libro rojo con Edward de pie muy cerca detrás de ella.

"¡Oh! Um… ese libro… fue una orden especial para la señora Mallory, y no ha venido a recogerlo, y solo pensé…" L tartamudeó, tornándose incluso más roja que Bella.

"No tienes que inventar excusas, tiíta," sonrió Bella, dando un sutil paso alejándose de Edward que en seguida cerró el espacio. Ella cerró el libro y lo extendió, moviéndolo para que L lo agarrara.

"Realmente no lo quiero," respondió L con honestidad.

Bella colocó el libro sobre la encimera como si fuera una serpiente, retirando sus brazos y envolviéndolos alrededor de su pecho al mismo tiempo que sin querer daba un paso hacia atrás topándose con Edward. Sintió sus brazos rodear su cintura en un intento por estabilizarla, aunque no la soltaron cuando recuperó el equilibrio. A Bella no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de suficiencia que adornó el rostro de L cuando miró de Bella a Edward, y luego de vuelta a Bella.

Bella trató de mirar furiosa a su tía a fin de hacer que dejara de meterse con ella pero fue en vano.

"¿Qué lo trae a McCarty's, señor Cullen?" Sonrió L. "Sabe que cerramos los domingos."

"Exactamente," respondió Edward, sin liberar a Bella de sus brazos. "Me dirijo a la casa de los Newton a recuperar las cosas de la señorita Swan del salón de clases por órdenes de lord Masen y vi la puerta de la tienda abierta. Temiendo lo peor, entré para asegurarme que todo estaba bien. Me temo que no pude resistir bromear con la señorita Swan sobre su selección de lectura."

Sonrió abiertamente cuando Bella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

"Bueno, cuando Bella decida qué telas le gustan para unos vestidos nuevos, es libre de irse y pasar la tarde como ella quiera," dijo L guiñando un ojo antes de presentarle los rollos de tela.

L levantó la vista para ver a Will de pie en la entrada, con un bate de cricket sobre su hombro. Al parecer, el juego había sido suspendido debido a la llovizna. Sin decir una palabra, se apresuró hacia él y se paró de puntillas para darle un besito en la mejilla. Will le susurró algo al oído, provocando que L se sonrojara furiosamente pero asintió a pesar de ello.

"Nosotros cerraremos por ti," ofreció Edward, ganándose una mirada extraña de Bella que se preguntó qué le había dicho Will a L.

Sin una palabra, la pareja salió de prisa por la puerta. Bella los miró consternada.

"¿Nos vamos?" Edward inquirió, tomando su brazo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Bella preguntó, sin ofrecer resistencia cuando él la sacó por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ellos.

"A casa de los Newton a recuperar tus pertenencias. No tengo duda que no deseas hacerlo sola."

"Muy cierto." Se estremeció ante la idea de volver a estar sola en la casa Newton.

"Y luego recogeremos tus cosas del hogar Cullen y a mudarte a la Mansión Masen para que estés lista para mañana por la mañana."

"¿Crees que habrá algún problema con el señor y la señora Newton?"

"No si tienen algún sentido de la supervivencia." Edward declaró francamente, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

El resto de la caminata a la casa Newton fue en un silencio cómodo. Justo antes de tocar la puerta, Edward se volvió hacia Bella, tomando sus manos en las suyas. Tomó una respiración profunda, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de ella.

"¿Señorita Swan?"

"¿Señor Cullen?"

Edward sonrió genuinamente, recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta.

"Me complacería mucho llevarte a un lugar especial esta tarde, una vez que te instales. Solo nosotros dos."

"Suena encantador," sonrió. Tiempo a solas con Edward era algo que deseaba, al infierno con las sutilezas sociales.

"Entonces, es una cita."

**~EE~**

"¿Estás seguro que tienes que irte?" L se quejó en voz baja, acomodando las frescas sábanas de algodón a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en la cabecera para ver a Will ponerse los pantalones.

"No he cazado en tres días, Liriope," respondió Will, poniéndose su camisa blanca y abotonándola rápidamente, dejando fuera del pantalón la parte de atrás.

"Creí que habías dicho que podías pasar de una semana a diez días sin alimentarte," hizo un ligero puchero antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa.

"L," él suspiró pacientemente, dejando un veloz beso en sus rosados labios cuando agarró su chaqueta. "El apetito es el apetito. Cuando uno despierta, el otro le sigue. No quieres que pierda el control entre un grupo de humanos, ¿cierto?"

"Hay otras formas en las que me gusta que pierdas el control," sonrió, tomando su cuello con una mano y acercándolo para un beso más profundo.

Will se echó hacia atrás guiñándole un ojo.

"Volveré antes que te des cuenta," le prometió, metiendo un rizo detrás de su oreja. "Y luego perderemos el control un poco más hasta nuestro turno de cuidar a Bella esta noche."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"¿Todo está bien? No te estás haciendo dependiente de mí, ¿verdad?"

"¡William!"

Él arrojó sus manos hacia arriba en rendición.

"Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento," continuó L, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, provocando que la sábana se abriera solo un poco. "Algo no está bien."

"Liriope, hay ocho vampiros y una híbrida protegiendo a un humano de dos vampiros. Creo que las probabilidades están a nuestro favor." Will se sentó en la orilla de la cama y palmeó suavemente la rodilla de L para tranquilizarla.

"¿Crees que estoy exagerando?"

"Querida, valoro mucho mi virilidad para siquiera soñar con ello."

L sonrió adormilada y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada con un suspiro. Se rodó sobre su estómago y se puso cómoda en la cama.

"Duerme un poco," murmuró Will, pasando un dedo por su espalda desnuda, deteniéndose en los hoyuelos justo sobre sus nalgas, recibiendo un feliz escalofrío en respuesta. "No tardaré mucho. Solo unos cuantos venados o algo."

"Solo un ligero refrigerio," dijo L arrastrando las palabras, su voz volviéndose más suave a medida que se quedaba dormida.

"Solo eso, amor," sonrió él, subiendo un poco la sábana para cubrir su espalda antes de dejar la casita y correr por el bosque, sin ver ni percibir los dos pares de ojos rojos que lo veían marcharse.

**~EE~**

Bella y Edward terminaron de prisa sus recados y pronto estaban descargando el carruaje frente a la Mansión Masen.

"Haz que coloquen las cosas de la señorita Swan en su habitación," ordenó Edward al ayudar a Bella a bajar del carruaje.

"Sí, señor," el caballero que los esperaba respondió con un breve gesto de cabeza.

Bella notó por la esquina de su ojo, el intento del hombre por cargar la caja que Will le llevó esta mañana. Aunque lo intentó, la caja no se movió. Silbó por ayuda y al final, fueron necesarios cuatro hombres para llevar dentro su equipaje. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de entender lo que había presenciado. Tanto Will como Edward habían cargado el cofre fácilmente; ¿pero fueron necesarios cuatro hombres para retirarlo de la parte trasera del carruaje? Bella añadió esta información a la larga lista de preguntas que había estado considerando todo el día.

"¿Qué te tiene preocupada?" Edward inquirió, ofreciéndole su brazo al pasear alrededor de la mansión.

"Solo estaba pensando en mi día," respondió en voz baja. "Tal parece que estoy teniendo aventura tras aventura y se está volviendo en casi más de lo que puedo procesar."

"¿Preferirías retirarte a tu habitación?"

Bella miró a Edward, la preocupación marcando su frente. Ella sonrió con dulzura y sacudió su cabeza.

"Oh, no. No hay otro lugar donde preferiría estar."

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de él provocó que ella se relajara de inmediato. Realmente era un hombre guapo y no había otro lugar que pudiera imaginar donde preferiría estar que a su lado.

Su mente volvió a este día temprano en la casa Newton. Afortunadamente, nadie había estado en la residencia y aun así la puerta estaba sin llave, por lo que simplemente entraron, muy a pesar de Bella.

"¡Esto es asalto con allanamiento de morada!" Bella insistió cuando Edward la metió con gentileza en la casa.

"Todavía no he asaltado a nadie," Edward se sorbió la nariz. "Aunque si tengo el infortunio de encontrarme con el señor Newton, puede que lo haga."

"¿Qué provocó esa animosidad?"

"El señor Newton tiene una fascinación bastante enfermiza por ti. No que lo culpe, en absoluto. Eres realmente una visión esta mañana." Edward levantó una de sus manos y dejó un beso en sus nudillos.

Bella sacudió su cabeza, recordando cómo había subido y bajado de prisa las escaleras a fin de entrar y salir de la casa Newton tan pronto como fuera posible. Su ceño fruncido llamó la atención de Edward.

"Desearía saber lo que estás pensando," murmuró Edward, abriendo la verja de la cerca que rodeaba los jardines. La llevaba lejos de la casa y hacia el bosque que bordeaba el lado este de la propiedad, llamando su curiosidad.

"Solo considerando a dónde me llevas," murmuró Bella, sin mirar a Edward.

"Ah." Edward asintió antes de cerrar la verja detrás de ellos. Se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa y sus ojos ya no eran del cálido color dorado al que se había acostumbrado, sino más bien de ese color negro ónix que había visto en el recibidor de la casa de su tía justo antes de recibir el mejor beso de su vida.

Bella lamió ligeramente sus labios, esperando ser la destinataria de otro beso como ese.

"Ven conmigo," susurró, tirando suavemente de ella adentrándose más al bosque.

"No demasiado rápido. Tropezaré," Bella soltó una risita, perdiendo el equilibrio solo para detenerse contra el pecho de él.

"No te dejaré caer **(1)**."

"Demasiado tarde para eso," murmuró, enderezándose, sin ver la amplia sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Edward.

Unos momentos después, los dos encontraron una brecha entre los árboles, descubriendo un pequeño arroyo e incluso una cascada superficial, con no más de sesenta centímetros de alto. Fue la simple belleza la que la dejó sin aliento. Pequeños grupos de flores silvestres sumaban sus vivos colores a los marrones y verdes apagados de la tierra, árboles, y la hierba. Los árboles circuncidantes le daban al pequeño claro una sensación de cueva frondosa con muros de follaje en vez de rocas. El tiempo pareció detenerse y Bella pensó que podría vivir en este lugar para siempre.

"La casita donde L y Will se están quedando está justo sobre esa cuesta," Edward dijo, señalando a una pequeña colina a unos trecientos metros o algo así de distancia.

"Esto es… indescriptible," Bella murmuró, sus ojos tratando de capturar cada detalle para que pudiera escribir de ello después. "¡Podría quedarme sentada aquí por horas!"

"Pensé que podríamos hacerlo," Edward sonrió, haciendo un gesto hacia un lugar más allá. Se quitó la chaqueta y la tendió en el suelo haciéndole una seña para que se sentara sobre ella.

"No puedo…" Bella sacudió su cabeza ante la idea de arruinar una pieza de ropa tan costosa.

"Sí, puedes…" Edward se sentó con elegancia junto a la chaqueta y sonrió por el intento de Bella de sentarse con delicadeza, riéndose entre dientes cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó en los últimos centímetros.

"¿Nunca te dijo tu madre que es descortés reírte de una dama en apuros?" Bella bufó, tratando de controlar su risita que amenazaba con brotar de su garganta.

"Mmm… te darás cuenta que hay bastantes cosas que mi madre me dijo sobre las damas que he elegido ignorar," respondió Edward, el tono subyacente insinuando que ya no estaban hablando de las mismas cosas.

"¿Como… como cuáles?" Bella tragó con fuerza, sin saber si estaba lista emocionalmente para la respuesta, pero con todo lo que es sagrado como su testigo, estaba muy segura de estar lista físicamente.

"Que una dama nunca me permitiría hacer esto," respondió con voz suave, dejando un dulce beso en sus labios.

"Mmmm…" Bella murmuró, disfrutando la sensación suave y fría de sus labios sobre los de ella.

"Y que una dama ciertamente nunca permitiría…"

Bella abrió un ojo para ver la duda en los ojos de Edward. En ese momento en particular, todas las dudas, miedos, etcétera, etcétera, hasta la saciedad, volaron por la ventana. Ella levantó su mano y agarró su _cravat_, tomándolo desprevenido cuando tiró de él hacia ella.

"Joder, solo béseme, señor Cullen," gruñó, acercándolo aún más.

Antes de darse cuenta, Bella se encontró en el suelo con Edward reclinado a su lado. Cuando se cernió sobre ella, Edward colocó delicadamente una mano fría en su mejilla, apenas sosteniendo su rostro. Ella suspiró contenta, levantando su mano, deslizando un dedo por la línea de su mandíbula. Sintió el repentino impulso de lamerla, haciéndola reír, ganándose una ceja levantada y una mirada inquisitiva.

"Me alegra mucho que no puedas leer mentes," sonrió Bella, ganándose una media sonrisa en respuesta.

"Eso haría las cosas mucho más fáciles," respondió Edward después de un minuto.

"¿Sí?"

"Sin duda. Sabría lo que piensas cuando hago esto."

Edward sonrió al escuchar el corazón de Bella acelerarse cuando se agachó y besó ligeramente su frente.

"O cuando hago esto." Colocó dos suaves besos en sus párpados cerrados. Su sonrisa creció cuando su respiración se volvió aún más superficial.

"Estoy muy agradecida que no pueda leer mentes, señor Cullen," susurró Bella.

"¿Y por qué es eso?"

"Porque entonces conocerías los pensamientos _tan poco_ propios de una dama que tengo en este momento."

"Entonces, debería estar agradecido que no pueda leer mentes, señorita Swan," Edward murmuró contra sus labios.

"¿Y por qué es eso?"

"Porque entonces conocerías los pensamientos _tan poco_ propios de un caballero que tengo en este momento."

"Somos una gran pareja, ¿cierto?"

"Lo somos."

"Sí," ella susurró con voz ronca, tirando ligeramente de sus solapas.

Bella jadeó suavemente cuando Edward bajó una mano por su costado, estremeciéndose en respuesta. Suspiró alegremente cuando sintió su cuerpo reaccionar al de él de la forma en que lo hacían los amantes desde el principio de los tiempos. La mano de él descansó en su cadera y lentamente empezó a deslizarse hacia su espalda. Ella lo miró por entre sus pestañas, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

"Yo…" Él empezó a decir antes de apartarse abruptamente, sentándose por completo. Se puso de pie de un salto, con cada músculo de su ser en alerta para proteger y defender a Bella de cualquier amenaza que pudiera haber.

"¿Edward?" Bella inquirió, sintiéndose más que un poco rechazada al incorporarse.

La serenidad del bosque fue perturbada por un grito de pura agonía. Una pequeña bandada de mirlos que descansaban en los árboles se echó a volar por el sonido. Un silencio escalofriante llenó el aire antes que otro grito, más desgarrador que el primero asustó tanto a Bella que agarró su pecho por temor a que su corazón pudiera salirse.

"¿Qué…?" Comenzó a decir Bella antes que Edward le hiciera un gesto para callarla, dándole en seguida una mirada de disculpa.

Él siguió escuchando antes de sacudir su cabeza.

"Edward," Bella susurró, el terror apoderándose de su corazón cuando otra oleada de gritos llenó el cielo.

Se puso de pie de prisa y miró frenéticamente en todas direcciones, buscando en el bosque el origen de los gritos. Pero todo fue en vano, porque lo único que pudo distinguir fueron las nubes ahora abriéndose y los rayos del sol filtrándose a través de la entrada de los árboles.

"Tienes que llevarla de vuelta a la mansión, Edward," declaró Carlisle, apareciendo detrás de ellos, provocando que ella saltara y maldijera de una forma poco femenina que fue ignorada por ambos caballeros.

"¿Qué fue eso, Carlisle?" Edward demandó, ignorando las miradas inquisidoras que Bella le estaba enviando.

_Will_, Carlisle pensó. _Se llevaron a L_.

**~EE~**

* * *

**(1) Cuando de caer, Edward se refiere a literalmente caer, en inglés 'fall' también usada en la expresión 'fall in love' enamorase, que es la razón por la que Bella responde que es demasiado tarde para eso, y Edward sonríe porque ella acaba de confesar estar enamorada de él :)**

* * *

_**Oh oh, ya sé, ya sé, un muy feo cliffie, pero así lo dejó la autora. Pobre Will, con tan poco tiempo juntos y ahora pierde a L. ¿Le habrán hecho daño? Bueno, no hace falta decir que en el siguiente capítulo sabremos más, y tal parece que Bella se acerca cada vez más a saber la verdad sobre Edward y los demás, ¿pero lo descubrirá sola o se lo dirán? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Es evidente que ella se ha da cuenta que algo está mal, que algo no es normal. Y es precisamente eso lo que le ha impedido dejarse llevar por lo que siente por Edward, y ahora que al fin estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por consejo de L, pasa esto. ¿Cómo creen que responda a la revelación? Bueno, ya lo sabremos, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y sé que querrán leer pronto el siguiente, así que estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y poder leer el siguiente, para saber qué pasó con L. Recuerden que son ustedes las que nos alientan a seguir haciendo esto con sus reviews, no les cuesta nada chicas, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, unas cuantas palabras en el cuadrito de abajo y enviar ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: ClaryFlynn98, Angeles, Smedina, tulgarita, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, PRISOL, JessMel, Ilucena928, Sully YM, Marie Sellory, kaja0507, freedom2604, alejandra1987, patymdn, paupau1, selenne88, Tecupi, Pameva, Rosii, Tata XOXO, glow0718, NarMaVeg, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, Manligrez, Lizdayanna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, injoa, Adriu, gabomm, saraipineda44, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Pam Malfoy Black, AriGoonz, Aislinn Massi, AmoOre Cullen, Kriss21, piligm, Liz Vidal, sandy56, EriCastelo, Mafer, Lady Grigori, Say's, aliceforever85, lagie, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	23. Una revelación se aproxima

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 22: Una revelación se aproxima**

Edward miró a Carlisle por un momento, procesando las miles de repercusiones de la declaración.

_Ese fue Will,_ Carlisle pensó otra vez. _Se llevaro dejaron una nota demandando un cielo despejado o la matarán. _

"Joder," murmuró Edward, volviéndose para mirar a Bella que examinaba su rostro con una mezcla de fascinación, confusión y miedo. Esto es exactamente lo que no quería que pasara—ser forzado a decirle a Bella la verdad de una sola vez, en lugar de decírselo poco a poco. Como un verdadero vampiro, Edward decidió suavizar la situación al evitarla por completo. "Tenemos que volver a la Mansión Masen para que pueda instalarse en su nuevo alojamiento, señorita Swan."

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me digas qué está pasando," insistió Bella, sus brazos en sus caderas y su espalda totalmente recta. Sabía que algo estaba pasando y que la condenaran antes de dejar que alguien le dijera lo contrario.

Carlisle sofocó de prisa una risita que brotó de su pecho cuando vio a su hijo mayor enfrentarse cara a cara con esta joven humana. Los dos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, sin parpadear ni moverse por varios minutos antes que la tos de Carlisle interrumpiera su enfrentamiento. Bella no estaba dando marcha atrás, para diversión de Carlisle. Él ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de verse avergonzado cuando Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Todo está absolutamente bien, señorita Swan," Edward le aseguró con una dulce sonrisa, pero Bella no le creyó y se alejó de su mano que intentaba agarrar la de ella.

"Al diablo con eso. Ese sonido… fue como un ángel caído en desgracia. Agonía pura y auténtica. Nunca había escuchado algo tan horrible. Ni siquiera puedes decirme que fue humano, mucho menos esperar que crea que todo está absolutamente bien, señor Cullen."

Bella gesticuló descontroladamente al hablar y de haber sido humano, la mirada fulminante que recibió Edward lo habría enviado a la tumba.

"Ella va a tener que saber la verdad, Edward," Alice murmuró, apareciendo de pronto a la orilla del claro, con ojos brillantes. De haber sido físicamente capaz de llorar, alguien habría jurado que eran lágrimas en sus ojos.

_Nunca lo vi venir. Lo prometo. Ellos solo… solo actuaron por impulso e irrumpieron en la casa y se la llevaron. _

"Nada como que verse obligado, eh, Emoward," agregó Emmett, llegando a la pequeña cuesta en la que Edward había indicado que estaba la casita de L y Will_. ¡Tal vez ustedes dos se dejen de evasivas y se ponen a darle!_

Edward rodó los ojos por la franqueza de su hermano.

"¿Alguno de ustedes me dirá que car-acoles está ocurriendo?" Bella demandó, cambiando la palabra al instante, poniéndose cada vez más enojada con cada momento que pasaban en silencio.

"¿Caracoles, señorita Swan?" Edward inquirió, con una ligera sonrisa curveando sus labios.

Bella bufó por un momento antes de permitir que la tensión se disipara solo un poco y respondiendo a su sonrisa con una igual de débil.

"Ven conmigo," dijo Carlisle, haciendo un gesto hacia la dirección de la casita.

"¿Es en realidad una buena idea, Carlisle?" Edward demandó, sin moverse de su lugar.

"Sí, lo es," respondió Alice antes de dar la vuelta, recitando mentalmente los planos de construcción, el manifiesto y la carga del Susan Constant, Godspeed y el Discovery **(1)**.

Edward fulminó a su hermana con la mirada, recibiendo un gesto de su mano para indicar que no iba a prestarle ninguna atención. Con un suspiro, se volvió una vez más hacia Bella que lo mirada con una mezcla de trepidación y asombro.

"Si fueras tan amable." Edward dijo, ofreciéndole su mano.

Bella inclinó su cabeza inquisitivamente cuando le ofreció su mano en vez de su brazo como lo había hecho en el pasado, pero la tomó sin titubear. El familiar cosquilleo subió por su brazo, asegurándole que sin importar lo que estaba a punto de descubrir, todo estaría bien.

Juntos, Edward y Bella se dirigieron a la casita. Bella jadeó cuando la pequeña casa quedó a la vista. Eran solo cuatro paredes cuadradas con tablones de cedro cubriendo toda la fachada y tejas de pizarra gris. Un camino de gravilla conducía a la puerta principal flaqueada con enrejadas cubiertas con prímulas inglesas, creando un hogar sencillo pero encantador.

Los dos se acercaron cautelosamente a la entrada, pasando junto a Alice que sujetaba el rostro solemne de Jasper, Rosalie que hablaba con Emmett en voz baja, y Carlisle.

Bella notó el tono monótono y sin vida, y la preocupación marcó su frente mientras Edward la llevaba al interior de la casa. Parpadeando un momento para permitir que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz tenue, jadeó al ver el caos que la rodeaba. Mientras que el exterior de la pequeña casa había estado ordenado y muy bien cuidado, todo el interior era otra cosa. Se abrió paso cuidadosamente por entre los muebles rotos, loza hecha añicos, e incluso esquivó un colchón que solo podía describir como destrozado.

"Disculpa el desorden, Bella," una voz vacía y cansada vino de un rincón de la habitación. "Al parecer el servicio de limpieza no recibió el mensaje para venir hoy."

"¿Tío?" Bella tartamudeó, dando un paso hacia la sombría figura, agazapada en medio de una pila de libros hechos trizas.

De repente, sus ojos vieron una mancha oscura color negro rojizo en la pared. El olor de la sal y el cobre saturó sus fosas nasales, provocando que Bella se detuviera. Se meció un poco antes de sentir las manos estabilizadoras de Edward envolver protectoramente su cintura. Bella levantó sus manos para indicar que estaba bien, inclinando su cabeza para ver la mancha.

"¿Sangre de animal?" Murmuró más para sí misma que para alguien en particular.

"¿Cómo supo eso?" Emmett susurró con fuerza desde afuera.

"No me molesta la sangre animal," Bella explicó, diciendo por encima de su hombro antes de volver su atención a Will que permanecía inmóvil contra la pared. "¿Pero por qué?"

"Alguien quería que hacerlo parecer como el ataque de un animal," Jasper interrumpió, entrando a la casa y empujando un pedazo de madera rota con su zapato. "Pero dejaron una nota. Tiene poco sentido. Quienquiera que sea se está comportando al azar_." Que es la razón por la que Alice está teniendo problemas para rastrearlos, Edward._

Edward asintió en comprensión, y sus ojos nunca dejaron a Bella.

Bella levantó sus faldas para poder ponerse de cuclillas junto a Will. Él estaba sentado con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y su frente descansando en ellas. Esme le dio a Bella una sonrisa tensa desde su posición sentada junto a Will con un brazo rodeando sus hombros antes de volver a susurrarle al oído, recibiendo breves movimientos de cabeza negativos o asintiendo.

Bella estiró delicadamente su mano y tocó su hombro en un intento por consolarlo. Will levantó la cabeza despacio y miró a Bella de forma inexpresiva. Bella trató de contener el jadeo de asombro al ver el rostro de su tío. El caballero jovial y bromista por el que había llegado a sentir cariño había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba una máscara que evocaba la representación de un artista de la muerte. Sus ojos tenían círculos de un intenso color púrpura y el color de sus iris parecían haber cambiado de un color cálido como la mantequilla a ese de obsidiana pura. La mandíbula de Will estaba fija en una dura línea y su frente estaba arrugada como si estuviera calculando planes de guerra, lo que habría sido una evaluación correcta de lo que cruzaba por su mente.

Edward se agazapó junto a Bella y por reflejo puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura, alejándola un poco. Bella pudo haber jurado que escuchó un gruñido detrás de ella pero lo desechó de su mente cuando se volvió nuevamente hacia Will.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Bella susurró, tragando la sensación de miedo que la envolvió tras ver el rostro de Will. Su cerebro le dijo que corriera; que huyera de este hombre por el que había llegado a sentir afecto. Pero su corazón le imploró que se quedara y ofreciera consuelo y finalmente, su corazón ganó.

"Se la llevaron, Bella. Se llevaron a mi L," murmuró Will, sacudiendo su cabeza despacio. "Y no puedo hacer una maldita cosa para recuperarla o la lastimarán."

"¿Tía L? ¿Quién se la llevó?" Bella sintió que todo el color dejó su rostro. ¿Quién querría secuestrar a su tía? Por lo que podía ver, L no tenía enemigos en el mundo.

"No estamos seguros," interrumpió Esme, dándole a Will una mirada que no daba lugar a desacuerdos.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Bella miró rápidamente de Will a Esme, a Edward y de regreso, buscando una respuesta pero por el momento, no recibió una.

En silencio, Will le tendió un pedazo de papel doblado. Bella notó que su mano tembló al ofrecerlo y lo tomó. Lo abrió y entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad de la casa para leerlo.

"No puedo leerlo en esta luz," murmuró.

Edward le tendió su mano y agarró el papel de la de ella.

"La tenemos. Está a salvo ahora. Nuestras demandas llegarán pronto," Edward leyó, omitiendo la porción de la nota que ordenaba a Will mantener Evermore bajo la constante luz del sol si deseaba ver de nuevo a L. "No notifique a las autoridades si valora su vida."

Will arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y la golpeó repetidamente contra la pared, provocando que una gran grieta apareciera antes que Esme se apresurara a hacer un sonido para tranquilizarlo y envolviera con sus brazos la cabeza de Will, asegurándose que no provocara más daño. Él metió las manos en su cabello y tiró con frustración.

"Solo necesito…" Comenzó a decir.

"Lo sé, William, lo sé," Esme lo tranquilizó.

"La encontraremos, Will," Jasper declaró desde su posición cerca de la ventana, interrumpiendo el silencio que había llenado la casa.

Bella miró a Jasper y estaba sorprendida de ver la misma mirada de ira salvaje y desenfrenada reflejándose en sus ojos que había visto en los de Will. En seguida se preguntó si Jasper y Will estaban de algún modo relacionados, pero sacudió su cabeza. Seguramente, eso se habría mencionado en una conversación en algún momento.

Hasta ese momento, la única interacción de Bella con el prometido de Alice había sido de naturaleza sociable, y siempre exudaba una calma serena. Ahora, la habitación parecía estar cargada con la atmósfera turbia y gris del océano antes de una tormenta. Tensa. Amenazante. La violencia avecinándose justo bajo la superficie. De pronto, la sensación de seguridad que Bella siempre había sentido en Evermore le fue arrebatada, dejándola asustada y desconcertada.

Bella se abrazó a sí misma y se estremeció.

"¿Tiene frío, señorita Swan?" Murmuró Edward, quitándose su chaqueta y colocándola sobre sus hombros sin esperar una respuesta.

Bella tembló cuando la tela fría tocó sus brazos desnudos pero afortunadamente deslizó sus brazos en las mangas.

"¿Bella?" Murmuró Will, todavía mirando al suelo entre sus pies.

"¿Sí, Will?" Se acercó a él en un intento de escucharlo mejor.

"Bella…" Suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Dulce, dulce, Bella."

Ella tomó sus manos en las suyas, estremeciéndose por lo heladas que las encontró.

Will levantó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Bella estaba asombrada del fuego que pareció llenar al instante su rostro después de la desolación y el vacío que había visto.

"Estás por enterarte de muchas cosas que han estado ocurriendo aquí en Evermore. Cosas muy tenebrosas y peligrosas, Bella."

"Oh… está bien," murmuró, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia los de Edward, implorándole que le explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo. Desafortunadamente, Edward no tenía una respuesta y la miró con un silencio glacial. Al instante, sintió que una mano ártica apretaba su corazón, haciéndola estremecer.

"¡Bella! ¡Tienes que escucharme!" Will le suplicó con urgencia, tirando de su mano para recuperar su atención. Sus ojos volvieron a los de él solo para volverlo a encontrar mirando al suelo.

"Por supuesto, escucharé, tío," Bella le aseguró. Le arqueó una ceja a Edward para preguntarle en silencio lo que estaba ocurriendo y solo recibió un suspiro y un gesto de cabeza hacia Will en respuesta. Cuando volvió su cabeza nuevamente hacia Will, lo encontró viéndola con la misma fiera mirada.

"Bella, prométeme que escucharás toda la historia antes de tomar cualquier decisión." Hizo una pausa antes de agregar, "¡Por favor!" en un susurró.

"Sí, por supuesto, Will," respondió Bella, parpadeando de forma solemne, su tono pasando rápidamente al tipo que utilizas con un familiar mentalmente inestable.

Iba a levantarse para estirar sus piernas, pero Will agarró su mano, evitando que se pusiera de pie por completo.

"No permitas que tu mente humana arruine tu futura felicidad, Bella," declaró Will en voz baja. "Una vez que encuentras tu alma gemela…" Asintió hacia Edward, provocando que ella se sonrojara suavemente. "Cuando encuentras a la persona indicada, nunca sabes cuándo te podría ser arrebatado. No permitas que tu mente ignore lo que siente tu corazón."

Bella asintió en silencio antes de permitir que Edward se la llevara de la casita. Respiró profundamente al aferrarse a la chaqueta de Edward a su alrededor y miró en silencio al sol que empezaba a ponerse. Bella no se dio cuenta que los otros estaban reunidos en la periferia del bosque, permaneciendo fuera de la luz brillante mientras ella se unía a ellos.

"Tal parece que tenemos varias cosas de qué hablar, señorita Swan," Edward murmuró, acercándose detrás de Bella y colocando una mano suavemente en su cadera.

Bella murmuró de acuerdo al mismo tiempo que asentía, disfrutando de la suave caricia de sus dedos sobre el hueso de su cadera. Se sintió más que un poco entumecida. Alguien había secuestrado a su tía justo cuando estaba a punto de resolver el enigma que era Edward Cullen.

_Tienes que llevarla a la casa, Edward. _

Asintió en respuesta a la silenciosa orden de Alice.

_Ahora. _

Edward inclinó su cabeza cuestionando.

_Solo un destello. Nada positivo, pero puede que él regrese a ver nuestra reacción. Bella no tiene que estar aquí. _

Él asintió solo lo suficiente para concordar con esa valoración sin alertar a Bella, dejando un suave beso en su sien. Edward pudo sentir su rostro iluminarse con una sonrisa al sentir su dulce caricia. En su mente, él formuló una pregunta sobre L, a sabiendas que Alice lo vería preguntando y respondería.

_Ella está bien. Velo por ti mismo. _

Alice dejó que la visión fluyera en su mente, permitiendo que Edward la viera como si fuera la televisión. L estaba sentada en el piso de un cuarto construido de forma rústica revestido en madera, sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Llevaba puestos unos _jeans _que no le ajustaban bien y la camisa de trabajo de un hombre pero sin zapatos. Su cabello estaba lleno de hojas, agujas de pino y basura y cada pocos segundos, trataba de quitarse unos cuantos pedacitos. L no estaba atada o restringida de ninguna forma y parecía libre de cualquier peligro por el momento, aunque sus ojos parecían estar llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Dónde?" Susurró Edward, demasiado bajo para que Bella escuchara.

_No puedo ver eso. Pero está bien. Escuchó algo y se puso algo de la ropa de trabajo de Will. _Alice se estremeció ante la idea y si las circunstancias no fueran tan terribles como eran, Edward se habría sentido tentado a reírse de su hermana. _Luego nada, así que volvió a quedarse dormida. La sorprendieron mientras dormitaba, aunque les dio unos buenos golpes. No los suficientes para causar verdadero daño pero James y… Bree…el nombre de ella es Bree. Es una neófita. Los dos sufrieron lo peor de su furia. _Alice sonrió abiertamente al imaginarse a L pateando y gritando mientras Bree la arrastraba por el bosque. _Como sea, ellos saben que L no puede con ellos, así que le dan un poco de libertad. No está atada. La alimentarán… eventualmente. _

Edward asintió al mismo tiempo que su brazo rodeaba más a Bella, acercándola en un abrazo protector. En ignorancia de la conversación entre Edward y Alice, Bella simplemente le sonrió a Edward, disfrutando de la sensación del pecho de él contra su espalda.

_Tienes que llevarla a la casa. Los dos necesitan hablar. _

"¿Qué le digo, Alice?" Murmuró, dejando otro beso en la sien de Bella. El torrente de sangre corriendo justo bajo sus labios hizo que se detuviera. El delicioso aroma de su cabello y la calidez de su piel inundaron sus sentidos. Edward se apartó un poco en un intento por recuperar el control de sí mismo.

_Dile la verdad. _

"¿Y todo irá bien?" Susurró otra vez.

La mente de Alice de pronto se quedó en blanco antes de empezar a recitar las estadísticas del equipo Kalamazoo Kazoos **(2)**, aunque un brillo travieso destelló en sus ojos antes que su rostro se quedara completamente inexpresivo.

"Muy útil, Alice," murmuró Edward un poco alto, provocando que Bella se girara y lo mirara inquisitivamente.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Inquirió en voz baja.

"Alice estaba indicando que deberíamos volver a la mansión antes que caiga la oscuridad."

"Entonces, supongo que deberíamos irnos." Bella le dio una mirada a la casita. "¿Crees que Will estará bien? ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?"

"Lo estará… los otros harán todo lo que esté en su poder para ayudarlo."

Edward no podía obligarse a mentir y dijo que todo estaría bien. Él leía las mentes, no era un clarividente y con James frustrando de algún modo las visiones de Alice, ya no había seguridad en nada.

Tras despedirse, Edward volvió a tomar la mano de Bella y la acompañó de vuelta por el bosque hacia la Mansión Masen.

"¿Señorita Swan?" Inquirió en voz baja al acercarse al borde del bosque, donde la brillante luz del sol en el prado se hizo evidente.

"Edward, ¿en serio?" Bella hizo un puchero, deteniéndose de inmediato y volviéndose para mirarlo. "Si vas a cortejarme, de verdad creo que ya pasamos la fase de señorita Swan y señor Cullen de nuestra relación, ¿no estás de acuerdo?"

Él hizo una pausa y miró pensativo en sus oscuros ojos castaños por unos momentos, recibiendo una ceja arqueada y apretón de su mano de Bella.

"¿Pasa algo?" Insistió.

"Bella," dijo con un suspiro, bajando la vista a sus manos entrelazadas. Edward pausó por un momento y presionó sus labios ligeramente en el dorso de sus nudillos, ganándose una dulce sonrisa en respuesta. "¿Alguna vez has tenido un secreto que no pudiste contar, ni siquiera a tus seres queridos, por temor a que huyeran aterrorizados?"

Bella recordó al instante cuando tenía cinco años y tomó unas piezas de dulce de un exhibidor en una tienda de comestibles cuando su madre no la miraba, pero en seguida descartó la imagen porque estaba muy segura que ese no era el tipo de secreto del que Edward estaba hablando.

"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Edward," le aseguró.

"Temo que si lo hago, huirás y justo ahora, hay más peligros con nosotros separados que juntos," respondió suavemente.

"¿Esto es de lo que hablaba mi tío?"

"Sí, amor."

Bella se enderezó y asintió en comprensión, aunque la expresión de cariño la impactó y le dio una sensación de confort. Miró en sus ojos dorados y se dio cuenta que se estaba conteniendo; como si lo que tuviera que decir fuera más terrible que nada de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, y siendo una escritora, Bella podía imaginar bastante.

"Entonces, será mejor que empieces desde el principio y continúes hasta el final," susurró, instándolo en silencio a que continuara.

"Ya veo," Edward asintió, tomando una respiración completamente innecesaria. "Ven conmigo." Tomó su mano con delicadeza y la llevó unos cuantos pasos más cerca del borde del bosque. "Bella," suspiró tirando de su mano un paso más cerca. "Tienes que preguntarme '¿qué eres tú?'"

"¿Un defensor del método socrático?" Bromeó débilmente, recibiendo un suspiro frustrado en respuesta. "Lo siento. Tiendo al sarcasmo al estar en situaciones estresantes."

"Debidamente anotado," apenas sonrió. "¿Qué soy? Piénsalo muy cuidadosamente antes de responder. ¿Qué. Soy?"

Bella repasó en su mente cada detalle sobre Edward. Desde su apuesta figura a su piel más fría de lo normal. Desde su habilidad de aparecer de la nada e incluso a su capacidad y la de Will de cargar un baúl cuando fueron necesarios cuatro hombres para siquiera moverlo. Poco a poco, Bella empezó a comprender que algo más grande y extraño de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar estaba teniendo lugar frente a ella.

"Yo… no lo sé," susurró Bella.

"Ven conmigo a la casa, Bella," Edward la persuadió, dando el primer paso hacia la luz del sol.

Bella notó el leve titubeo y sonrisa nerviosa de Edward pero su mirada inquisitiva se tornó rápidamente en una boca y ojos muy abiertos. Cuando el guapo caballero a su lado dio unos pasos más hacia la luz del sol, su piel empezó a resplandecer y a reflejar los rayos del sol como si se filtraran a través de un fino prisma de cristal. No, no en un prisma, determinó con prontitud, sino miles y miles.

"¿Eres un hombre?" Susurró, extendiendo su mano vacilante para tocar su mejilla pero deteniéndose casi a punto de hacer contacto.

"Sí," susurró, dando un paso vacilante hacia ella solo para que Bella se retirara un poco de él. "Un hombre que tiene la esperanza que veas más allá del monstruo frente a ti."

"¿Monstruo?" Chilló. "¿Cómo un hombre lobo?"

"Difícilmente." De no haberse visto tan serio durante su respuesta, Bella habría encontrado cómica su respuesta.

La mente de Bella repasó las posibilidades, sin recordar nada en sus estudios que siquiera se le acercara. Se encontró fascinada por los pequeños destellos de luz que danzaban en su piel de tal forma que sintió su rostro sonrojarse por la vergüenza al imaginarse a un Edward desnudo. Afuera. Con ella.

"¿Debería encontrar esperanzador que no huyeras gritando?" Murmuró Edward vacilante.

Ella asintió en silencio. Los dos permanecieron lado a lado, ninguno acercándose o separándose más.

"¿Eres…?" La voz de Bella se apagó y sus ojos se abrieron más.

De pronto, recordó una clase de antropología de nativo americanos que había tomado durante sus días de universidad. La pregunta tan veloz como un rayo de cuándo había ido a la universidad y que ella apenas era una institutriz pasó por su mente pero la descartó de inmediato. Había cosas más importantes aquí que sus recuerdos, razonó. Recordó una presentación sobre mitos y leyendas del noroeste del Pacífico y las historias de los 'Fríos' y cómo la clase se había reído ante la idea. Una diminuta parte de su ser le dijo que estaba equivocada. Una parte mayor y más ruidosa le replicó que tenía razón. Una voz lo bastante alta para provocar los inicios de una migraña. Bella frotó ligeramente sus sienes y sus ojos antes de respirar hondo y mirar a Edward.

"Eres muy frío," murmuró.

"Y tú eres muy caliente."

"Eres muy, pero muy fuerte."

"Sí."

"Y muy, pero muy rápido. Me has sorprendido más de una vez."

"Eso es cierto."

"Me atraes de formas que no puedo comprender."

"Como tú lo haces conmigo." Edward dio un paso hacia Bella y le animó que ella no huyera.

"Sé lo que eres," susurró ella.

"¿Por qué estás susurrando? No hay nadie cerca," le sonrió esperanzado.

Bella lo miró en silencio, su mente dando vueltas por su epifanía. Se preguntó si debía decirlo en voz alta o permanecer callada. Si estaba equivocada, ¿Edward creería que era una tonta? ¿Valía la pena revelar su hipótesis y de ese modo, poder continuar? Bella sintió que se formaban los inicios de un dolor de cabeza y masajeó suavemente sus sienes.

"Llevemos la discusión adentro," le ofreció Edward, teniéndole una mano.

Bella titubeó un poco antes de tomar su mano y permitió que la llevara a la Mansión Masen y a la pequeña sala en la que Victoria había encontrado su final. Tembló tras entrar a la sala aun cuando no tenía conocimiento de los eventos anteriores y ciñó la chaqueta de Edward con más fuerza en torno a su cuerpo.

"¿Nadie más está en la casa?" Bella murmuró.

"No. Despedimos a los…" La voz de Edward se apagó mientras la observaba con cuidado, queriendo estar allí si lo llamara pero no demasiado cerca que se sintiera sofocada.

"¿Los humanos?"

La cabeza de Edward se levantó de golpe, y sus ojos encontraron los de ella. Le asombró ver la falta de preocupación en sus ojos, como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión y la aceptara porque tenía lógico sentido y por lo general, Bella era una persona muy lógica.

"Un hombre sabio dijo una vez, 'Me confundo algunas veces por lo que creo que es realmente obvio. Pero lo que creo que es realmente obvio, obviamente no es obvio.' **(3)**"

"No estoy familiarizado con esa cita," respondió Edward. "Pero no veo cómo eso tiene alguna relación."

"Me has estado ocultando cosas," lo acusó delicadamente. "Han estado justo frente a mí, muy obvias. Estaba ciega pero ahora puedo ver." Su voz se fue apagando a casi un susurro al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él.

"¿Y qué es lo que ves?" Él susurró en respuesta.

"Un vampiro."

Los ojos de Edward buscaron en los de Bella, tratando de encontrar una pizca de miedo, arrepentimiento, o indecisión. No vio ninguna de esas emociones. Solo la clara comprensión provocada por los hechos era evidente.

"¿Te das cuenta que es una acusación muy absurda?" Murmuró él en voz baja.

Bella notó que su declaración no fue una admisión ni una negación.

"No te tengo miedo," Bella continuó con calma, dando un paso hacia Edward.

"Deberías."

"Y debería…" Bella hizo una pausa cuando el dolor de cabeza al que se había estado resistiendo afuera se intensificó.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?" Edward envolvió delicadamente un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la llevó al sofá de caoba y terciopelo rojo.

"Solo me mareé por un momento."

"Quizás debería acompañarte a tu habitación y darte la oportunidad de descansar."

Bella asintió sin decir nada y descansó su adolorida cabeza en su hombro. La frialdad que se filtraba a través de la camisa de algodón la calmó un poco, y se acercó más.

"Mejor que una compresa de hielo," murmuró ella, recibiendo una risa suave en respuesta.

"Déjame llevarte a la cama," susurró Edward, dejando un ligero beso en su sien.

El acelerado latido de su corazón le informó que ella había entendido otra cosa de esa declaración de lo él quiso decir. Ahora.

"Necesitas descansar," continuó, sonriendo cuando su corazón desaceleró a un ritmo más normal.

Edward cargó a Bella cuidadosamente y la llevó arriba a la habitación reservada para ella. La recostó en la cama y con cuidado le quitó su chaqueta antes de arrojarla a una silla que estaba cerca. Ella se quitó los zapatos sin abrir los ojos y se acomodó bajo las mantas.

"Tenemos que hablar más…" Bella murmuró, con sus ojos todavía cerrados.

"Lo sé, amor. Lo sé," Edward le susurró de forma tranquilizadora, quitando con gentileza unos cuantos mechones de cabello de su rostro. "Descansa ahora. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes."

"¿Lo prometes?" Murmuró, sintiendo que la pesadez de estar medio dormida se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

"Lo prometo."

Bella asintió adormilada, y Edward sonrió cuando la escuchó tomar respiraciones rítmicas y serenas.

_Eso salió bien, querido hermano. _

Edward se giró para encontrar a Alice de pie detrás de él.

"Sabe lo que somos," Edward murmuró en voz baja, para no despertar a Bella.

"Sabe mucho más que eso," Alice sonrió con dulzura. "Sabe que está enamorada de ti y no quiere permitir que nada se interponga en el camino de ese amor."

Edward permaneció en silencio al escuchar esa revelación. Había tenido la esperanza que Bella no huyera, pero escucharlo verificado por su hermana solo aumentaba su alegría.

"¿Los han encontrado?" Preguntó.

"Están cerca. Will y Jasper están siguiendo el rastro. Bree fue descuidada al permitirle a L arrastrarse por el bosque. Su aroma está por todas partes."

"No la dejaré."

"No tienes que hacerlo." Alice apretó suavemente el brazo de Edward. "Tú cuídala; nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. Y una vez que recuperemos a L, enviaremos a todos a casa."

"¿Y Bella?"

"La veo con nosotros para siempre, y la veo decidiendo ir a casa con los otros. Hay demasiadas variables."

Edward asintió en silencio.

"Oh, deja esa melancolía, Edward." Alice levantó su mano y lo golpeó detrás de la cabeza como había visto a Rosalie hacerle a Emmett infinidad de veces. "¡Justo ahora, nos veo encontrando a L, a ti quedándote con la chica, y yo tendré una nueva amiga!"

El rostro de Alice cambió repentinamente de una alegre sonrisa a quedar totalmente inexpresivo, y de nuevo a una sonrisa pícara.

"Hablaré contigo más tarde. ¡Adiós!" Y con un guiño y un gesto de su mano en despedida, Alice salió de prisa por la puerta, dejándola abierta a su paso.

"Mmmm…" Bella murmuró, rodándose de costado. "Edward."

**~EE~**

* * *

**(1) Christopher Newport (Limehouse, Londres, diciembre de 1561 – Bantén, isla de Java, agosto de 1617) fue un marino y corsario inglés, recordado por haber capitaneado el Susan Constant, el mayor de los tres barcos que transportaron los primeros colonos que la Compañía de Virginia envió a Norteamérica en 1606 y que fundaron en 1607 el asentamiento de Jamestown en la colonia de Virginia, que se convirtió en el primer asentamiento permanente inglés en el continente. En esa expedición Newport iba también al mando de las otras dos naves de aquel viaje inicial, en orden de tamaño, el Godspeed y el Discovery.**

**(2) Equipo de béisbol de las ligas menores de Estados Unidos que jugó del año 1887 a 1924.**

**(3) Palabras de Michael Stipe, un músico, productor, actor y artista plástico estadounidense, conocido por haber sido el líder y vocalista del grupo de rock alternativo R.E.M. desde su formación en 1980 hasta su disolución en 2011.**

* * *

_**No fue de inmediato, pero si leí que querían otro capi de esta historia y por ser tan agradecidas y dar maravilloso apoyo en mi última traducción 'Tequila Sunrise' aquí está, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como verán, L sigue en manos de James y Bree, aunque por lo que ha visto Alice no le han hecho daño, esperemos que siga así. El pobre de Will está desolado y junto con los demás la están buscando, por supuesto, Edward no puede ayudarlos porque tiene un gran problema entre manos, ¿cómo contarle todo a Bella? Es cierto que ya sabe que es vampiro y al parecer respondió muy bien a esa revelación, pero no es lo único que tiene que saber, ¿o sí? Recuerden que aunque su mente se ha resistido un poco, Bella sigue pensando que están en el año 1827. ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que ha estado viviendo una fantasía? No se preocupen, pronto lo sabrán, por supuesto, antes esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y claro, me encantaría saber sus teorías. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión, y no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutitos de su tiempo, escribir unas cuantas palabras en el cuadrito de abajo y enviar. Ni siquiera tienen que registrarse en FF ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Rosii, DannyVasquezP, JessMel, freedom2604, kaja0507, asielisa123, Lectora de Fics, Tecupi, Pameva, alejandra1987, bbluelilas, Smedina, rjnavajas, NarMaVeg, Sully YM, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lagie, Pam Malfoy Black, aliceforever85, EriCastelo, Lizdayanna, piligm, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Say's, ariyasy, Adriu, Mafer, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, Aislinn Massi, Marie Sellory, Liz Vidal, ClaryFlynn98, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	24. Derrumbando muros

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 23: Derrumbando muros**

Lejos, muy lejos de la Mansión Masen, en una pequeña choza hecha de rocas amontonadas, sin ventanas, L estaba acurrucada en la humedad que impregnaba las piedras. Obviamente, James conocía muy bien los talentos de los Cullen. Simplemente no había otra explicación de por qué Bree la había arrastrado desde la casita a un cobertizo a un lado de la propiedad Masen y hacia esta construcción parecida a una cueva aún más lejos de Evermore, tomando la ruta más sinuosa posible.

"Ven a Inglaterra, L," murmuró para sí misma, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un inútil intento por calentarse. "Vas a querer conocerla mejor, entonces organizarás la siguiente Experiencia para la década de 1820. ¡A ella le encantará! Inglaterra en el verano será placentero, al menos. ¡Sabes que lo he visto, y tiene que ser verdad!" L escupió en la tierra a su lado. "¡Jodido duendecillo!"

De pronto, el rostro de L palideció ligeramente al darse cuenta que había una muy buena posibilidad que esa persona diminuta viera su diatriba y pudiera estar un poquitín resentida.

"¡Lo siento, Alice! ¡Lo siento!" L se disculpó, mirando hacia el cielo al suplicar en silencio por perdón.

"¿Nunca te callas?" Una pequeña voz chillona demandó desde afuera.

"No, en realidad no," admitió L con honestidad, frotando sus brazos con sus manos en un intento por calentarse. El atardecer dio paso a una completa oscuridad y las estrellas empezaban a brillar, dando solo unos pocos destellos de luz.

Bree metió la cabeza en la entrada, mirando furiosa a L. Ella reconoció al instante la mirada de un neófito hambriento. Por suerte para ella, los híbridos no eran conocidos por su sangre apetitosa. Por otro lado, la inaccesibilidad de una próxima comida pudiera ser no muy seguro para cualquiera cerca de ella.

"Hablar, hablar, hablar. Es todo lo que has hecho desde que llegaste aquí," se quejó Bree, recargándose en la pared justo afuera de la entrada. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sacó su labio inferior en un puchero.

L se estremeció al ver los ojos rojos que resplandecían como brasas color rubí en la oscuridad.

"Bueno, discúlpame por no empacar un bolso de viaje lleno de crucigramas y mi crochet." L fulminó con la mirada a la joven—una adolescente, en realidad—alguien que debería salir con amigos, enviar mensajes de texto como loca sobre las últimas fechorías de las celebridades, y saltarse clases en tardes soleadas; no alguien que viviría más que los que salen en las revistas de hoy mientras ansiaba su sangre.

"No tienes que portarte como una malcriada."

L soltó una carcajada, sacudiendo su cabeza por la osadía.

"Me despiertan de mi siesta postcoital, me alejan de mi hogar y mi esposo, arrastrándome por el bosque por el tobillo…" L sacó su pie para probar su punto. "Estoy cansada, sucia, tengo frío y hambre, ¿y así tienes la osadía de acusarme de ser malcriada?"

"¿Ese bombón es _tu_ esposo?"

"¿Qué?"

"El bajo y fornido, de cabello negro. El que esperamos a que se fuera. Se ve que sería jodidamente increíble en la cama."

L se levantó de un salto, todo su ser en posición para atacar, un bajo gruñido resonó en su pecho. Bree se colocó al instante en posición defensiva. Las dos mujeres permanecieron inmóviles por casi una eternidad hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de un búho lanzándose desde una rama de un árbol cercano. El chillido de un conejo al enfrentar su muerte provocó que L hiciera una mueca mientras Bree permanecía quieta.

L relajó su postura y miró a Bree en silencio. De repente, dio un paso hacia la puerta.

"Vuelve. A. Sentarte," ordenó Bree, aún más tensa.

"A menos que tengas una barra de granola en esa sudadera, no voy a sentarme," L declaró con firmeza, irguiéndose a su metro sesenta y cinco de altura y acomodando la enorme camisa lo mejor que pudo.

"¿O qué?"

"Oh, por todos los cielos," L bufó. "Tengo hambre. Necesito comer algo porque me pongo realmente malhumorada cuando tengo hambre, y si crees que he sido una pesada hasta ahora, no has visto nada todavía, hermana."

L se encontró de pronto clavada a la pared del fondo de la choza con el brazo de la mujer más bajita presionando su garganta. Toda la estructura se sacudió por la fuerza del impacto, bañando a las dos mujeres con polvo y paja del techo. Bree le chasqueó los dientes a L que por primera vez tuvo el sentido común de permanecer en silencio.

El sonido de una persona aplaudiendo despacio interrumpió su enfrentamiento. Los ojos de L se elevaron por encima de la cabeza de Bree para ver a James entrar tranquilamente por la puerta sin preocupación alguna.

"Bra-vo," murmuró bajito, continuando aplaudiendo. "Bra-vo, señora Lawrence."

La sonrisa de James se hizo más grande cuando vio que los ojos de L se abrían ligeramente.

"Oh, sí," asintió James. "Sé tu nombre. Me atrevo a decir que sé más de ti que lo que tú sabes de ti misma."

"¿Lo que significa?" L dijo con los dientes apretados, moviéndose un poco en un intento por aliviar la presión de una piedra afilada en particular que se enterraba en su omóplato derecho.

"Lo que significa, que me has hecho un gran favor. La tecnología moderna realmente facilita la tarea."

"Fascinante," Bree gruñó con sarcasmo. "Déjame matar a la perra."

"Me temo que no, mi mascota," murmuró con dulzura, acariciando el cabello de Bree. "Es más valiosa con vida en estos momentos."

"Bueno, gracias a Dios por eso," murmuró L.

James dejó la choza solo para regresar cargando un bolso de _laptop_ color azul eléctrico.

"Ella va a traer a los Cullen a nosotros en vez de que nosotros vayamos a ellos," sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blanco perla que provocaron que L se estremeciera.

"¿Y por qué haría eso?"

"Porque conozco sus secretos. Eres toda una documentalista, Liriope."

Las cejas de L se arrugaron al tratar de recordar qué información estaba en esa computadora en particular. No podía encontrar la relación entre sus palabras y el contenido de ese disco duro. Esa computadora en particular era para la investigación de su genealogía y no le sería de utilidad a nadie que no fuera de su familia. L intentó disipar la situación al cambiar de tema.

"¿Crees que puedes acabar con todos los Cullen a la vez?"

"Oh, no los necesito a todos. Solo a uno."

**~EE~**

Edward estaba de pie al final de la gran cama con dosel, viendo a Bella mientras dormía. Habían pasado dos horas desde que un dolor de cabeza casi la incapacita, causando un poco más de consternación de su parte. Había esperado que huyera gritando de la Mansión Masen ante la revelación que era un vampiro; en vez de eso, fue excepcionalmente comprensiva. El sentido común y de supervivencia debió haber invalidado cualquier otra emoción y provocado que Bella huyera. En vez de rehuir de su ofrecimiento a ayudarla a llegar a la cama, se había acurrucado en él, aferrándose a su camisa mientras su cabeza descansaba contra su pecho. A Edward le reconfortó que su cuerpo empezó a relajarse casi de inmediato tras recibir su toque.

Bella se movió un poco en la cama, rodándose sobre su costado y se acurrucó aún más en su almohada, con una suave sonrisa adornando sus labios. Él se movió en silencio para quitar unas hebras de cabello que habían caído en su mejilla y dentro de su boca, teniendo mucho cuidado para evitar tocar su piel. Ahora que el mayor obstáculo había sido removido con la admisión de lo que él era, Edward no estaba seguro cuánto contacto podría soportar antes que el deseo de avanzar físicamente lo abrumara.

_Toca. Prueba. Toma_. El monstruo interior le susurraba seductoramente. _Es quién eres. Hazla tuya. Haz tuya su sangre._

En un esfuerzo por distraerse, Edward empezó a contar mentalmente los latidos de su corazón por minuto, su ritmo respiratorio, y los rápidos movimientos de sus ojos para verificar que estaba en medio de su sueño REM—el mismo sueño profundo en el que había estado cuando creyó haber escuchado sus pensamientos. En todos sus años, había deseado desesperadamente encontrar un momento de silencio solo para que sus súplicas fueran rechazadas con el ruido incesante de aquellos a su alrededor. Ahora había encontrado a su compañera, su todo, y Edward no podía percibir el más mínimo pensamiento. La frustración no era algo que tolerara fácilmente y Edward comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro para disipar la tensión que sentía acumularse en su interior.

Ningún humano jamás había llamado a sus sentidos como Bella lo hacía. Deseos que habían estado latentes por más de cien años ahora fluían por todo su ser. Desde el momento que había despertado hasta que literalmente se topó con ella, Edward había eludido exitosamente ese apetito. Sus recuerdos humanos de interacciones con el bello sexo eran contados. Como lector de mentes, había sido sometido a los pensamientos de cada persona con la que había tenido contacto y se convirtió en un experto en ignorar esas imágenes. Ahora, no deseaba nada más que conocer a esta mujer—completa, total e incluso bíblicamente como le dijo a ella—y Edward no tenía idea cómo se sentía ella al respecto. Sin duda alguna, podía evaluar sus reacciones físicas, pero por primera vez en su vida inmortal, Edward se sentía inseguro sobre cómo proceder.

Bella se removió otra vez, provocando que Edward detuviera sus movimientos de inmediato. Con la vana esperanza de ver en su mente, Edward estiró su mano vacilante para tocarla. La pregunta de dónde hacer contacto lo agobiaba. ¿Debería ser un verdadero caballero y tomar su mano o codo? O ser más atrevido y acariciar su mejilla o su exquisita clavícula que se asomaba del escote de su vestido.

Un zumbido silencioso desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Edward se apresuró a cruzar la habitación y sacó el móvil de su chaqueta y en seguida miró la pantalla.

_Sé un hombre, hermano. Alice dice, ¡RELÁJATE! ¡HAZLO!_

Edward suspiró bajito al leer el mensaje de Emmett. Tenía que ser Alice la que le contara a los otros de su indecisión y su renuencia. Años y años de soledad y más que nada, un control como el de un monje, le había dado una reputación entre su familia. Por supuesto, viviendo la mayor parte del tiempo con tres parejas, era una situación incómoda la mayoría de las veces. Agrega a eso las apuestas en su vida amorosa y Edward se había acostumbrado a las burlas y tomaduras de pelo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar al hecho que Esme había hecho la apuesta más grande.

"¿Edward?" Un suave suspiro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Edward se dio la vuelta, esperando ver a Bella sentada en la cama. En vez de eso, la encontró durmiendo pacíficamente. Sin titubear, Edward se arrodilló en seguida a un lado de la cama y tomó su mano para escuchar… nada; solo el sonido de su corazón latiendo de forma uniforme y su suave respiración llenó sus oídos.

"Joder," Edward murmuró bajito, la decepción lo agobiaba mientras jugaba delicadamente con el anillo plateado de Bella en su mano derecha.

Bella sonrió y acercó la mano de Edward hasta que descansó en su barbilla. A fin de mantenerse en contacto con ella, Edward ahora se reclinó en la cama junto a Bella, manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre ellos en nombre de la propiedad. Ella acarició suavemente la muñeca de él con su nariz y suspiró alegremente al entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Una débil sonrisa tiró de los labios de Edward mientras la veía dormir, todavía pensando en lo que estaba en la mente de ella.

_Vampiro_.

Edward se tensó de repente cuando las clásicas imágenes de colmillos, murciélagos y ataúdes abiertos inundaron su mente. Utilizando todo el poder a su disposición, Edward permaneció inmóvil como una piedra. Era un hombre hambriento frente a un banquete, y que lo condenen si rompía la conexión entre ellos antes que estuviera satisfecho.

Los iconos estereotipados de la literatura y los medios modernos volaban rápidos y furiosos. Vlad el empalador, Nosferatu. Mina Murray. Edward notó que la respiración y el latido del corazón de Bella se incrementaban como si estuviera al borde del pánico al mismo tiempo que un suave lloriqueo escapaba de sus labios. Con su mano libre, acarició con ternura su mejilla y bajó por la línea de su mandíbula, recibiendo un suspiro de satisfacción. Las imágenes mentales se movieron más lento y cambiaron para incluirlo a él y sus interacciones con ella.

Bella se movió muy ligeramente bajo la ropa de cama mientras soñaba con su beso en el vestíbulo de L, y un suspiro de alegría escapó de sus labios. Edward sonrió al recordar ese momento. Fue la primera vez en décadas que había perdido el control tan dramáticamente. En el momento que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Edward había corrido al bosque y cazó. Tres ciervos y un zorro después, sintió el suficiente control como para regresar a la Mansión Masen. Desafortunadamente, Alice le informó a Emmett de su _lapsus_ y las bromas se habían prolongado durante horas, repletas con consejos de la variedad de solo para adultos.

Bella continuó con los sueños felices cuando empezó a recordar cada momento íntimo que había experimentado con Edward. Desde el hogar de L hasta el salón de música, de pronto las imágenes pasaron al reino de la fantasía—a cosas que ella deseaba que pasaran. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron levemente cuando se vio así mismo desde su punto de vista mientras se cernía sobre ella, dejando un beso en el interior de su muñeca cuando ella levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla. Tuvo la clara impresión que soñaba con estar más cerca de lo que la ropa permitía, aunque no podía verla claramente, ni a sí mismo.

De repente, el sueño se detuvo, y Edward se encontró mirando a los confundidos ojos castaños de una Bella ahora despierta. Ella entrecerró los ojos en la habitación oscura, tratando de enfocarlos en el cuerpo junto a ella.

"¿Edward?" Susurró, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, levantando su mano para quitarse el cabello de su rostro solo para encontrar los dedos de él entrelazados con los suyos. La frente de Bella se arrugó por la confusión al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se movieron de un lado al otro entre sus manos y el rostro de él. "¿Qué?"

"Shhh…" Él rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la acercó hasta que estaban casi pegados, cara a cara sobre sus costados.

Bella se estremeció por la anticipación cuando sintió una de sus manos extenderse en su espalda baja mientras la otra agarraba su mejilla. Se inclinó hacia su caricia, sus ojos oscureciéndose un poco. Cuando Edward no se movió, Bella se aferró al frente de su camisa y tiró en un intento de acercarlo más.

"¿Tuviste una siesta placentera?" Él le sonrió provocativamente, sin permitir que Bella se saliera con la suya.

"Sí," dijo con los dientes apretados, aun tirando inútilmente.

"¿Dulces sueños?"

"Sí."

"Te estás sonrojando, Bella."

Agachó su cabeza intentando ocultar su rostro, recibiendo una suave risa en respuesta.

"¿Qué estabas soñando?"

"Oh, Dios," gimió, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

"Dime," la persuadió, levantando su cabeza con sus dedos entrelazados.

"Con un beso," susurró Bella, deseando poder evaporarse.

"¿Solo uno?"

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro sin decir nada.

"¿Te gustaría que te besara?"

Bella asintió, ganándose una risa atronadora. Sabía que no se estaba burlando de ella; más bien, disfrutaba extrayendo la verbalización de sus deseos.

"Me gustaría mucho besarla, señorita Swan," murmuró Edward, acariciando su mandíbula con su nariz mientras él hablaba.

"Sí, por favor," susurró ella ligeramente, ganándose un mordisco en su oreja.

Bella soltó una risita cuando el aliento frío de Edward le provocó cosquillas en el punto sensible detrás de su oreja.

"¿Te gusta eso, Isabella?" Preguntó él antes de rozar sus párpados con sus labios, recibiendo un gesto de cabeza en aprobación.

Edward levantó su barbilla despacio y presionó sus labios a los de ella. Bella suspiró contenta al acoger el contacto. Sus manos subieron suavemente por el pecho de él, admirando la firmeza bajo las puntas de sus dedos al vagar hacia sus hombros antes de colocarse en las hebras color bronce en la base de su cuello. Rascó suavemente su cuero cabelludo con sus uñas al mismo tiempo que sus labios se abrían para profundizar el beso.

"Edward, yo…" Empezó a decir, intentando apartarse un poco cuando sintió que su mano la acariciaba bajando por su costado y sobre su cadera.

La silenció sacudiendo su cabeza en seguida, sujetando con fuerza la falda de su vestido sin romper el contacto con sus labios.

Bella sintió ligeramente sus dedos desnudos en su pantorrilla y gimió suavemente por la caricia. Lo quería más cerca—acercarlo más cuando empujara hacia ella.

"Por favor," susurró contra sus labios, sus ojos amplios y resplandecientes.

"Bella, nosotros…" Edward empezó a decir antes que su voz se apagara, su mano subiendo por su rodilla y hacia su muslo, amontonando la tela de su vestido en la curva de su codo. Su mente le decía que siguiera un curso de acción mientras su cuerpo le rogaba y suplicaba que siguiera otro.

"Sí, Edward," Bella asintió, arqueándose hacia él y siendo recompensada con la evidencia de su efecto en él presionando… justo… allí. "Quiero…"

Bella perdió de pronto la capacidad de hablar cuando los labios de Edward bajaron por su mandíbula, por sobre su garganta hacia su clavícula donde dejó suaves besos mordelones de camino hacia su escote. Ella comenzó a asentir en un intento por alentarlo, sus manos bajando para soltar su pañuelo mientras los labios de él presionaban en la tela cubriendo su corazón. Bella aflojó la corbata y empezó a trabajar sin ver en los botones de Edward.

"Bella," Edward murmuró con un suspiro melancólico, deteniendo sus besos.

Ella lo ignoró y se estiró para besarlo solo para que él se apartara un poco.

"Bella," repitió, con un poco más de firmeza que antes. "No podemos. No todavía."

"Pero…" Ella comenzó a decir antes que Edward colocara un delicado beso sobre sus labios hinchados.

"Lo deseo. Pronto. Pero tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas antes que nos aventuremos más allá. Necesitas saber lo que está pasando antes que consientas a esto."

"Podemos hablar más tarde," Bella insistió, intentando desabrochar otro botón de la camisa de Edward.

"Bella," suspiró pacientemente, con una mano cerrándose sobre la de ella. "Por favor."

Ella volvió a caer resignada en las almohadas, bufando insatisfecha.

"Shhh…" La tranquilizó, tirando de su mano suavemente hacia él y dejando un suave beso en el interior de su muñeca, justo como había hecho en su sueño.

La respiración de Bella se detuvo al verlo con ojos amplios y sin parpadear. De repente sacudió su cabeza como si despejara su mente.

"¿Qué?" Edward le susurró bajito. "¿No fue eso lo que soñaste?"

"¿Cómo… cómo supiste...?"

"Algunos de nosotros tenemos talentos adicionales."

"Algunos de… hay más que…"

Edward le sonrió de forma alentadora, viendo una miríada de emociones pasar por su rostro en solo unos segundos.

"Definitivamente necesitamos hablar." Bella soltó su mano y se movió para sentarse.

Edward se apartó grácilmente de su camino, dándole libertad para acomodarse dónde deseara. Cuando consiguió enderezarse, Bella acomodó su vestido, cruzó sus tobillos y entrelazó las manos delicadamente en su regazo al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en la cabecera.

"¿Cuántos?" Demandó.

"¿Cuántos qué?"

"Vampiros. ¿Todos aquí en Evermore son vampiros?"

"No todos."

"Bueno, eso es alentador," replicó moderadamente, levantando una ceja. "¿Entonces, quiénes?"

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Will y yo."

"Ajá." Asintió pensativa, su mente dando vueltas al tratar de procesar la información presentada.

Edward la miró inquisitivamente, tratando de descifrar qué quiso decir con su respuesta.

"Bueno, pensándolo bien, tiene sentido."

"No has hecho la pregunta más imperativa," Edward señaló gentilmente.

"¿La pregunta más imperativa? No es mi intención discutir, pero mi tía ha sido secuestrada, mi tío está destrozado emocionalmente, mi novio acaba de informarme que él y otros a mi alrededor son vampiros, ¿y tú estás siendo quisquilloso con mi orden de preguntas?"

Edward tuvo la delicadeza de verse moderadamente avergonzado al suspirar y agachar la cabeza.

"No has preguntado en qué consiste nuestra dieta," murmuró bajito.

"Oh. Eso."

"Sí. Eso."

"Bueno, supuse que ya que no ha desaparecido nadie en Evermore, entonces no es de sangre humana."

"Una."

"¿Una, qué?"

"Una desaparición. Pero no fue debido a mi familia."

"Vamos a dejar eso para después. Empiezo a tener una sobrecarga de información." Bella masajeó ligeramente sus sienes y su frente. "Muy bien, señor Cullen. ¿Qué es lo que comen?"

"Sobrevivimos de sangre animal."

"¿Animal?"

"Valoramos demasiado la vida humana como para consumirla."

"Gracias a Dios por eso," murmuró Bella bajo su aliento, pasando una mano ligeramente por su garganta.

"Sí."

"¿Sería seguro asumir que L sabe de la existencia de vampiros?"

"Podrías decir eso."

"Pero no la incluiste en tu lista."

"L no es vampiro."

"Pero no es humana." Bella lo dijo simple y llanamente. Preguntas que había estado considerando desde su llegada a Evermore tenían cada vez más sentido. Después de vivir día tras días con la mujer, a Bella le habría sorprendido enterarse que L fuera completamente humana. No se estaba volviendo loca. Verdaderamente había poderes más allá de su compresión funcionando en torno a ella, haciendo que ocurrieran cosas a su alrededor que hasta este momento no había podido comprender.

"No."

"¿Es una bruja?"

"No."

"¿Entonces, qué?"

Edward suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.

"A Emmett le gusta llamarla una híbrida."

"Una híbrida. Como una mezcla entre…"

"Exactamente."

"Y todos ustedes tienen talentos especiales."

"La respuesta breve es sí."

El estómago de Bella gruñó ruidosamente, y ella se dio cuenta que habían sido casi doce horas desde la última vez que había comido.

"Vamos a conseguirte algo de comer, y responderé cualquier pregunta que tengas," Edward le ofreció con sinceridad.

**~EE~**

Bella bostezó y se estiró, su espalda tronó cuando se arqueó. Las bancas de cocina estaban bien para comidas rápidas, pero no estaban diseñadas para discutir durante horas incluso si las conversaciones eran muy informativas.

Después de las revelaciones en la planta de arriba, Edward la había acompañado a la cocina donde pasó varios minutos rebuscando en la alacena para encontrar una barra de pan y un pedazo de buen cheddar, Bella se había puesto a preparar una tostada con queso. Cuando su cena estuvo frente a ella, se pusieron cómodos en la pequeña mesa, y Edward respondió todas las preguntas en las que Bella pudo pensar al respecto.

Tras escuchar los chirridos y crujidos de las articulaciones de Bella, Edward hizo una mueca en su interior. Había olvidado que el cuerpo humano de Bella no estaba hecho para permanecer largos periodos de tiempo en una dura banca de madera; pero la discusión había sido provechosa e interesante, y Bella le aseguró que no iba a salir corriendo.

"Entonces, no tienes idea por qué mi mente está normalmente cerrada para ti," inquirió Bella, levantándose con rigidez.

"Tengo una teoría, pero sin Eleazar para que confirme mis sospechas, no me atrevería a conjeturar." Edward se movió para pararse detrás de ella y empezó a masajear suavemente sus hombros rígidos.

"Mmmm…"

"Es hora de que la humana se vaya a la cama," Edward sonrió, dejando un ligero beso en su hombro.

"No tengo sueño," Bella hizo un puchero pero no se resistió cuando él tiró delicadamente de ella hacía las escaleras.

"Nada dice que tengamos que dormir," murmuró bajito, provocando cosquillas en su oreja con sus palabras. Edward rodeó su cintura con su brazo y acercó a Bella.

Bella respiró con un jadeo, al darse cuenta del doble significado tras sus palabras. Se volvió para quedar frente a Edward y lo miró a los ojos. Bella había visto antes esa mirada; ese salvaje deseo que la atraía como una polilla a una flama.

"No haré nada que no quieras que haga, Bella," susurró Edward, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de sus nudillos.

"Lo sé," susurró ella en respuesta, inclinándose suavemente hacia su caricia.

"No quiero lastimarte." Se agachó y dejó un suave beso a un lado de su garganta con sus fríos labios. Su lengua lamió ligeramente dónde estaba su pulso, provocándola un poco.

"No lo harás," ella articuló, incapaz de pronunciar un sonido.

"Podría hacerlo," respondió él.

Bella sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que él pudiera causarle daño alguna vez.

"¿Por favor?" Dijo ella bajito.

"¿Por favor, qué, mi amor?"

"Te deseo. Te quiero en mi vida, en mi corazón, en mi cama." Bella llevó su mano torpemente hacia atrás y movió a tientas el pomo de la puerta de su recámara. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió.

Con un gruñido bajo, Edward tomó a Bella en sus brazos y casi voló hacia la cama. Al instante se encontró presionada contra el poste de la esquina, mirándolo con ojos amplios por la velocidad con la que había cruzado la habitación.

"Velocidad de vampiro," murmuró ella, más para sí misma que para alguien en particular.

"Algunas cosas las hacemos muy rápido." Edward empezó a desabrochar su camisa, botón por botón. "Y otras cosas…" Deslizó la tela de sus hombros, revelando piel pálida inmaculada sobre huesos perfectos. "Otras cosas, las hacemos muy, pero muy despacio."

"Despacio puede ser bueno," Bella balbuceó, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos con impaciencia. Se dio cuenta que cualquier otro hombre que había visto alguna vez sin camisa quedaba ahora avergonzado por la perfección frente a ella.

"Despacio puede ser muy bueno." Edward la acercó a él, sus piernas a cada lado de las de ella, sus cuerpos tocándose mientras la electricidad crepitaba casi audiblemente entre ellos. "Bella, tengo que preguntarte algo."

"Tomo la píldora. No te preocupes," Bella soltó. "Nunca he… estoy limpia… jamás he."

Edward inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad antes de entender lo que había balbuceado, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, ella continuó.

"Oh, Dios," suspiró, agachando la cabeza. "No es que no hubiera querido, me refiero a que no soy anti… es solo que nunca me tomé el tiempo, quiero decir que de verdad, los hombres allá en casa, tú no habrías querido… quiero decir. Por supuesto, tú no habrías querido, ¿cierto? Por todo eso de la compañera. Una persona para toda la vida. Una vampiresa, quiero decir."

Las palabras de Bella eran cada vez más rápidas antes que finalmente se tapara la boca con sus manos en un intento de contener la diarrea verbal que amenazaba con dominarla.

"Bella," susurró Edward, deseando que levantara la vista. "Por favor, mírame."

"No puedo."

"¿Por favor?"

Bella levantó la vista lentamente, su rostro de cuatro diferentes tonos de rojo. La sonrisa que recibió la tranquilizó en seguida y se relajó significativamente. No había indicios presentes de querer tomarle el pelo o burlarse en los rasgos de Edward, más bien se veía casi aliviado.

"Allí está ella. Mi Bella."

"No puedo creer que acabo de decir todo eso."

"Bella, en mi vida humana, se esperaban ciertos comportamientos de las damas—y los caballeros. Fui transformado a los diecisiete años. Nunca experimenté la adultez y los placeres explícitos de esa época. Estoy más que extasiado de que podamos compartir eso."

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron ligeramente cuando vio el destello del joven inocente en los rasgos de Edward, no al Edward Cullen maduro y seguro de sí mismo que se había acostumbrado a ver. Asintió sin decir nada, pensando que le gustaban ambos lados de esa moneda.

"Entonces, ¿qué querías preguntar?" Susurró.

Ahora era el turno de Edward de sentirse ligeramente avergonzado.

"Quería saber si necesitabas una manta extra."

Bella sacudió su cabeza cuando una risita brotó de su interior. Fue recompensada con una espectacular sonrisa de Edward que rompió inmediatamente la tensión entre ellos.

"Creo que me estoy enamorando de usted, señor Edward Cullen," Bella murmuró, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

"Sé que yo lo estoy, señorita Isabella Swan," respondió Edward, acercándola a él para un beso lento e intenso.

Cuando rompieron el contacto, Edward giró a Bella con delicadeza para que quedara de espaldas. Botón por agonizante botón—aunque solo eran cinco, desabrochó su vestido, dejando un beso frío en su espalda al abrir cada uno. Sus manos ayudaron un poco a que pálido algodón cayera silenciosamente al suelo, dejando a Bella de pie en sus calzones largos y enaguas que pronto siguieron el camino de su vestido.

"Mi hermosa Bella," susurró Edward, tirando del listón de su cabello y dejándolo caer alrededor de sus hombros. Pasó la punta de sus dedos por sus rizos, deleitándose en la suavidad que sentía y en lo hermosa que ella era realmente. Su Bella era pura belleza. Sin plástico, ni silicón, ni líneas duras. Solo delicadas curvas, piel suave y la gracia con la que había nacido. Edward comprendió que esto no iba a ser lento.

"Edward…" Bella dijo entre su aliento, girándose para quedar frente a él.

"Shh," dijo para calmarla, guiándola gentilmente hacia atrás contra las sábanas almidonadas, luchando consigo mismo para no arrojarla sobre la cama y devorarla.

Edward dio un paso atrás y miró cariñosamente a Bella. Ella era la que había estado esperando por un siglo. Era la que había buscado y ahora yacía, cálida y tentadora, esperándolo.

"Edward, por favor," Bella murmuró con urgencia, haciéndole señas para que se acercara a la cama. "No necesito… solo te necesito a ti."

"Déjame ir despacio," le suplicó bajito.

Bella podía ver la agitación en sus ojos ahora negros. Estaba luchando contra su propia naturaleza y todo lo que necesitaría era una pequeña grieta y las compuertas se abrirían.

Bella siseó, de rodillas al instante en la orilla de la cama, agarrando la cintura de sus pantalones y tiró de Edward hacia la cama.

"No me romperás," murmuró, bañando su mandíbula con pequeños besos mientras sus manos abrían sus pantalones.

"No sabes eso," susurró, bajando las manos por su espalda y sobre sus caderas, dejando una estela de piel erizada.

"Entonces, qué forma de irse," Bella dijo con los dientes apretados, metiendo la mano en sus pantalones y agarrando su erección, gimiendo de placer por su dura longitud.

"Bella," Edward gruñó con los dientes apretados, incapaz de impedir que sus caderas se movieran ligeramente.

"Llévame a la cama," susurró ella.

"Bella," dijo con un suspiro.

Ella decidió que la espera se había prolongado lo suficiente. Esta danza de apareamiento iba a terminar justo aquí, en este momento. Bella se levantó sobre sus rodillas un poco más alto y lo miró directamente a los ojos, cubriendo con una mano la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sujetándolo con la otra.

"Fóllame," demandó antes de estrellar sus labios contra los de él, estremeciéndose de alegría al escuchar el gruñido que salió de los labios de Edward.

El tiempo para hablar había terminado, incinerado más allá de la recuperación. Bella se encontró acostada en las suaves y frías sábanas, sus brazos ahora rodeando los hombros de Edward mientras él dejaba un rastro de besos al bajar por su cuello y su clavícula. De repente, se movió un poco y llevó sus labios a su pecho. Bella se arqueó, disfrutando la sensación de su lengua, tentándola suavemente mientras gruñidos incoherentes salían de la boca de ella.

Bella soltó una risita cuando los dedos de Edward delinearon sus costillas, jugueteando con una pequeña cicatriz al mismo tiempo que se movía hacia su otro pecho. La risa desapareció en seguida cuando su placer se intensificó.

"Por favor," susurró, subiendo una pierna sobre la cadera de él. Sintiéndolo tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, no era suficiente. Lo necesitaba. Justo. Allí. De Inmediato.

Y entonces lo estaba. Bella hizo una mueca, su rostro contorsionándose ligeramente y una solitaria lágrima llenó sus ojos. Cualquiera que asegurara experiencias con ángeles, corderos, mariquitas y luciérnagas en su primera vez podía joderse, reflexionó, tomando una respiración profunda y deseando que su cuerpo se relajara. El dolor repentino desapareció rápidamente, y se dio cuenta que podía concentrarse en la plenitud. La plenitud en la que tenía que moverse. De inmediato.

"Bella," murmuró Edward a modo de disculpa, rozando sus pestañas con reverencia.

"Si te disculpas, voy a tener que hacer que Emmett te patee el trasero," Bella murmuró, girando sus caderas debajo de las suyas.

"Oh, joder," gimió, imitando los movimientos de ella.

Bella se dio cuenta que le gustaba un Edward con la boca sucia, para su sorpresa y lo acercó aún más, gimiendo por el placer.

Momentos después, los ojos de Bella se abrieron cuando sintió que su liberación se acercaba. Vio cómo los ojos de Edward se cerraban en concentración, moviéndose ágilmente sobre ella. Si viviera hasta un milenio, Bella no podría imaginar una vista más hermosa que el rostro sobre ella, con la cabeza hacia atrás en los maravillosos momentos de pasión. Bella sintió que su cuerpo respondía cuando él se tensó y entonces de pronto se liberaba en su interior.

Edward se estiró con cuidado sobre ella, sus piernas colocadas entre las de ella, la parte superior de su cuerpo apoyada sobre sus codos intentando no presionar todo su peso en ella. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro en perfecto silencio por varios minutos. Bella sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba, se centró nuevamente, volviendo a su equilibrio personal a medida que su respiración y su pulso se calmaban. Ella levantó su mano perezosamente y quitó un rizo suelto de la frente de él y sonrió contenta.

"Hola," susurró él en voz baja.

"Hola," ella murmuró en respuesta antes que diera un gran bostezo.

"¿Soñolienta?" Edward bromeó.

"No, no lo estoy," Bella insistió, con otro bostezo intentando escapar.

"No, estás exhausta."

"Bueno, si alguien no me hubiera dejado verdaderamente exhausta…"

El rostro de Edward sonrió alegremente, viéndose para todo el mundo como el chico de diecisiete años que había sido, en vez del vampiro de un siglo de edad en el que se había convertido.

"Ve a tomarte un momento humano. Estaré aquí esperando cuando regreses," la instó.

Bella bajó de la cama y corrió detrás de la pantalla para atender sus necesidades físicas. Después de lavarse, se puso de prisa su camisón y cepilló su cabello apresuradamente. Un vistazo en el espejo le dijo que en realidad no fue de ayuda en lo más mínimo, pero se encogió de hombros y salió del vestidor.

La vista de Edward reclinado en su cama le recordó lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos y un nuevo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Subió tímidamente a su lado y se puso cómoda en los brazos de Edward, suspirando alegremente cuando él dejó un rápido beso en su cabeza.

"¿No tienes que estar con los otros?" Murmuró suavemente.

"No requieren de mi ayuda," le aseguró Edward, acercando a Bella aún más.

"¿Pero qué pasa con L?"

"Deja que los otros se preocupen por ella. Créeme, un nómada y una neófita no son competencia para mi familia."

Bella sonrió al escuchar el orgullo que Edward expresó en esa simple declaración.

"Debe ser lindo tener una familia grande," suspiró. "Mis padres fueron hijos únicos y se divorciaron cuando yo era pequeña."

Bella hizo una pausa y luego inclinó su cabeza, su ceño fruncido, pensando. Imágenes contradictorias cruzaban por su mente. _Muertos. Vivos. Casados. Divorciados. 1827. 2010. Institutriz. Estudiante. Enamorada. Le mintieron. _

"Esto no es real, ¿cierto?" Susurró, las lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

"¿Qué no es real, Bella?" Edward tomó su rostro con ternura entre sus manos y limpió con sus pulgares la humedad que empezaba a caer por sus mejillas, su expresión el reflejo de su preocupación.

"¡Esto!" Agitó sus manos furiosamente alrededor. "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Nada de esto es real!"

"Bella," dijo para tranquilizarla. "Cálmate."

"¿Cálmate? ¿Qué demonios crees…? No puedes… Yo…" Bella empezó a tartamudear y a resoplar, con lágrimas de enojo cayendo por su rostro. Las limpió de prisa y se alejó. "No. Me. Toques," siseó cuando Edward intentó agarrar su mano.

"Bella, no comprendes."

"Acabamos de pasar horas hablando, y pensé…que tú… yo… nosotros…" Comenzó a hiperventilar y empujó sus manos que intentaban agarrarla.

El rostro de Edward decayó cuando entendió al instante lo que pasaba. El hechizo de L se debilitaba aún más, y Bella estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico cuando de pronto las emociones en conflicto se apoderaron de ella. Una parte de ella empezaba a darse cuenta que en realidad no estaba en 1827, pero en el intento de su mente por comprender qué era real y qué era fantasía, Bella veía todo como falso.

"Respira, Bella," le dijo Edward para calmarla, tomándola en sus brazos.

"¡Suéltame!" Bella forcejeó contra él, golpeando su pecho. En su furia, ignoró el dolor y continuó lanzando golpe tras golpe hasta que él atrapó sus manos y las mantuvo quietas.

"Bella," murmuró, acercándola a él. "Vas a lastimarte."

"Por favor," le suplicó. "¡Por favor, suéltame!"

"No, amor. No hasta que te calmes."

"No me llames así. Me. Mentiste," aulló, sus lágrimas fluyendo libremente. "¡Mentiste sobre todo!"

"No, Bella."

"¡Sí!"

"No," le susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras la miraba a los ojos. "Una parte de Evermore es mentira, sí. Will trató de advertirte."

"¡No lo culpes por esto! Tú me mentiste. Pensé…" En seguida desvió la mirada, incapaz de ver la verdad que temía en lugar de la verdad que estaba realmente frente a ella.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas?"

Bella se rehusó a responderle.

"Déjeme ir, señor Cullen," declaró con frialdad.

"No."

"¿Qué?" Chilló.

"No hasta que se aclare la parte de la mentira que más te lastimó. Me has acusado de mentir en todo, y lo he negado. Di lo que piensas, y te liberaré."

"Pensé que tú… podrías…" La voz de Bella se apagó. "Pero no soy nada más que…"

Edward asintió. La entendía completamente. Pero Edward necesitaba escucharla decir las palabras y eso no pasaría hasta que le aclarara unas cuantas cosas.

"Bella Swan, los de mi clase no tienen relaciones fugaces. _Soy_ un vampiro. _He_ vivido por más de cien años. No, rectifico eso. He _existido _por más de cien años. He vivido desde el momento que mis ojos encontraron los tuyos."

"No puedes decirme cosas así," susurró, un nuevo torrente de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué?"

"No sé qué creer."

"Cree que voy a estar aquí, en cualquier capacidad que me aceptes por tanto tiempo como me lo permitas."

Bella miró a los ojos de Edward, buscando la verdad. No vio nada más que anhelo sincero y un destello casi de dolor.

"No sé qué creer," repitió, con la derrota en su voz.

"Lo sé," Edward dejó un suave beso en su sien y aflojó ligeramente su agarre. "Has tenido mucho qué procesar en las últimas horas."

Bella asintió sin decir nada, su mente dando vueltas a un kilómetro por minuto mientras que el agotamiento invadía poco a poco su cuerpo. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Bella sintió que la presión caía pesadamente sobre ella y suspiró. Esto era más que un simple dolor de cabeza. Sentía pesado su corazón, como si se hubiese convertido en plomo y se negara a latir. Un lloriqueo escapó espontáneamente de sus labios.

"¿Bella?" Murmuró Edward, aún sin verla por respeto a ella.

"Pensé que eras real," susurró, enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

"Lo soy, Bella," le aseguró. "Si me toma una eternidad probarme digno, lo intentaré todos los días hasta que me creas."

"Yo solo… solo…" Bella sacudió su cabeza y salió corriendo de la recámara, dejando a un atónito Edward sentado en silencio.

"Bella," dijo con un suspiro, poniéndose sus pantalones y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Edward miró por el pasillo pero no vio a Bella. Sacudió su cabeza y escuchó para determinar en qué dirección había corrido y de inmediato siguió el latido de su corazón hacia la biblioteca en el tercer piso, caminando despacio en un intento de darle el tiempo necesario para calmarse.

Bella limpió descuidadamente las lágrimas de sus ojos, sorbiéndose la nariz mientras intentaba recuperar el control. Sacudió su cabeza a medida que la noche se reproducía una y otra vez en su mente. Era casi demasiado para soportar y sintió como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su pecho. Bella escuchó que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y se tensó, esperando que fuera Edward. No estaba segura de estar preparada para enfrentarlo todavía.

"Hola, chica hermosa," ronroneó una voz que sin duda no era la de Edward.

**~EE~**

* * *

_**Oh oh, ¿quién será el que la encontró primero? Pobre Bella, tanta información la abrumó y sin el hechizo de L controlando su mente, ahora no sabe qué es verdad y qué es mentira. ¿Le creerá a Edward que lo que ocurrió entre ellos es verdad? No es de extrañar que lo dude cuando todo este tiempo la han hecho creer que vivía en el año 1827 y que sus padres habían muerto. Ahora que la verdad empieza a salir a la luz, también duda de los verdaderos sentimientos de Edward, y tal vez también de los de ella. Ya veremos si Edward puede convencerla de que la ama, eso por supuesto dependiendo de con quién se ha topado ahora. En cuanto a L, bueno, al menos sabemos que está bien, algo maltratada pero con vida, ¿pero qué habrán significado esas últimas palabras de James? ¿Qué tendrá planeado? Eso lo veremos más adelante, mientras tanto, como siempre esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo y cuáles son sus teorías, y así podremos leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión, y no les cuesta nada chicas. Solo escriban unas cuantas palabras en el cuadrito de abajo y envíen, ni siquiera tiene que estar registradas en FF. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: JessMel4, liduvina, freedom2604, Aislinn Massi, Say's, Angeles, Smedina, paupau1, kaja0507, Pam Malfoy Black, NarMaVeg, Marie Sellory, CelyJoe, bbluelilas, Lizdayanna, Lectora de Fics, tulgarita, Tecupi, rjnavajas, Pameva, saraipineda44, Sully YM, Manligrez, EriCastelo, lagie, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, ariyasy, alejandra1987, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, gabomm, Tata XOXO, injoa, Lady Grigori, Kriss21, aliceforever85, Liz Vidal, piligm, Mafer, Adriu, Mss. Brightside, Rosii, glow0718, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;) **_


	25. Vientos de cambio

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 24: Vientos de cambio**

Edward se reprendió mentalmente por tomar la decisión incorrecta con relación a revelar el hechizo de L y cómo todos los humanos en Evermore pensaban que era 1827 cuando en realidad era 2010. Quería evitarle a Bella la sobrecarga de información, y tomó la decisión unilateral de no revelar ese detalle. Ahora le había caído encima.

Bella ya había aceptado que era un vampiro y que hay otros como él en el mundo. Aceptó esto con su usual aplomo lógico. Enfrentando los hechos, comprendió lo que pasó y después de considerarlo por unos minutos, haciendo preguntas complementarias para sacar los detalles, Bella ya ha llegado a la conclusión que Edward era un vampiro que usaba animales en vez de humanos para alimentarse y que no era una amenaza para su seguridad. Aunque no era completamente acertado, era mucho mejor que el que huyera gritando en la noche y posiblemente hacia las garras de James. Luego algo había conectado en su mente, y se dio cuenta que Evermore no era todo lo que había creído. Como resultado, él solo consiguió abrumarla con sentimientos de traición.

"Hola, chica hermosa."

Edward pausó brevemente tras escuchar una voz a través de las paredes de la mansión. En su autoflagelación, Edward no se dio cuenta que otra mente funcionaba cerca. Una sensación de miedo lo inundó tras escuchar a alguien más que Bella en la casa, pero al instante reconoció quién era y se relajó significativamente. Entonces, el arrepentimiento lo golpeó con fuerza. Gruñéndose a sí mismo por no prestar atención a nada más que su necesidad de encontrar a Bella, Edward salió disparado hacia la biblioteca. Nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasaba por su propia negligencia.

Edward encontró a Bella contra un librero, agarrando su camisón en su pecho, mirando con ojos amplios a la mujer sentada sobre la escalera rodante. La visitante traía puesto un tradicional vestido de lino irlandés en un color trigo neutro sin ningún adorno de listón, solo una banda bordada en torno al dobladillo.

"Joder, Edward, ella es bonita," la chica sonrió, meciendo ligeramente una pierna cruzada como si nada le preocupara.

Bella continuó mirando recelosa a la mujer, luchando en su interior entre tratar de huir por su vida o correr a la seguridad de los brazos de Edward. La intrusa tenía un aire de inocencia en sus juveniles rasgos que al instante puso a Bella en alerta. Había confiado en Edward y mira lo que le había provocado—sentimientos de total humillación y traición. A Bella no la engañarían de nuevo. No la engañarían dos veces.

"Maggie," Edward dijo simplemente, asintiendo ligeramente.

Maggie soltó una risita y bajó de la escalera de un salto, aterrizando suavemente a unos cuarenta centímetros frente a Bella, causando que soltara un chillido agudo y se pegara a un más al librero. Maggie inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sus brillantes rizos rojos rebotando por el impacto del salto mientras estudiaba el rostro de Bella.

"No hay razón para que la asustes, Maggie," Edward le advirtió con un gruñido bajo.

"Deberías estar un poco más receptivo a mi presencia, Edwararo," Maggie sonrió, dando un exagerado paso hacia atrás. "Alice pensó que podrías necesitar algo de refuerzos. Carlisle llamó a todos, y ya que solo estamos a un salto de distancia, ¡aquí me tienes! _Má_ y _pá_ están ayudando a encontrar a L."

Edward fulminó a Maggie con la mirada, haciéndola reír aún más.

"Mi nombre es Maggie," anunció, tendiéndole la mano a Bella en saludo. "Es un placer conocer a la mujer que domesticó a la bestia emo."

"Maggie…" Edward gruñó.

"Silencio. Ya tienes suficientes problemas con la señorita Bella, aquí presente. Alice nos puso a _todos _al tanto de lo que estaba pasando aquí. No me necesitas también enojada. Podría tratar de hacerla vag…"

"No termines eso," ordenó, pasando una mano por su cabello en frustración.

Había ocasiones en las que Edward verdaderamente odiaba ser un vampiro, y la falta de privacidad era la característica número uno que odiaba. No había pasado ni media hora de consumar su relación con Bella y su familia probablemente ya sabía con gran detalle lo que había pasado entre ellos.

"Inobora," Maggie soltó una risita, sacándole la lengua a Edward.

Bella continuó mirando a los dos, su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. ¿Quién era esta persona? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Para qué servía su presencia?

"Será mejor que le explique todo antes que se vuelva termonuclear," sonrió Maggie, mostrando una boca llena de afilados dientes blancos. "Sé bueno y prepárale un té o algo, chico E. Oh, espera. Ya no eres un chico, ¿cierto?"

La cabeza de Edward cayó a su pecho. El infierno estaba ahora en la biblioteca de la Mansión Masen, y estaba escuchado las risitas de los ángeles de Satán.

"No la lastimaré. Lo sabes," insistió Maggie.

"¿Necesitas algo, Bella?" Edward preguntó en voz baja.

La cabeza de Bella se volvió de golpe de Maggie a mirarlo a él, sus ojos amplios y sin parpadear. Edward se veía casi vacilante, como si dejara todo a su voluntad. La sinceridad en sus ojos y su comportamiento suavizó la actitud de ella, solo un poco. Tal vez le había dicho la verdad.

"Té. Té sería fantástico," Bella tartamudeó.

"¿Bella?" Edward preguntó con dulzura.

"¿Mmmm?"

"Maggie no te hará daño."

"¡Él dice la verdad!" Maggie anunció con suficiencia antes de estallar en risitas. "Ahora, fuera, Emoward. ¡Fuera!"

Edward suspiró innecesariamente, al ver la conversación entre ella y Alice en la mente de Maggie y lo importante que era que Maggie hablara con Bella si quería que superara sus sentimientos de traición.

"Jesús, muchacho. No voy a lastimarla. Tú has hecho muy buen trabajo por tu cuenta. ¡Fuera!" Maggie ahuyentó a Edward y dio un paso hacia Bella.

Con un bufido y un suspiro, Edward desapareció por el pasillo. Bella parpadeó con asombro. Habían hablado de características vampíricas, y sabía que podía correr rápido, pero verlo en acción era un acontecimiento increíble. Sin importar cuántas veces saliera corriendo, estaba segura que nunca se acostumbraría a la experiencia.

"Sin duda lo tienes todo confundido, ¿no es así, señorita Swan?" Maggie sonrió.

"El sentimiento es mutuo," Bella murmuró, sin moverse de su lugar pegada de espaldas a las estanterías.

"Muy bien, terminemos con las formalidades antes que vuelva el hombre Emo. Sabes que soy vampiro."

Bella asintió sin decir nada.

"Sabes que algunos de nosotros tenemos talentos especiales."

De nuevo, asintió.

"Sabes que va a ser una muy larga noche si solo asientes como un maldito piquero."

Bella asintió otra vez, recibiendo un ligero suspiro exasperado. Maggie rodeó la habitación y se dejó caer de lado en un mullido sillón de terciopelo rojo, sus piernas colgando sobre el reposabrazos.

"Mi talento es que soy un detector de mentiras."

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron, y su corazón se aceleró. De pronto, quedó perfectamente claro por qué Maggie había proclamado que Edward estaba diciendo la verdad. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es preguntarle algo a él, y Maggie le diría si era sincero o no. Su corazón se alegró por un momento al pensarlo, pero la molesta idea de que no podría creerle sin una fuente externa se introdujo en su mente. ¿Qué tan fuerte sería su relación si siempre querría una confirmación externa de sus intenciones, palabras y acciones?

"Así que, Alice pensó que se me necesitaría aquí más que ayudando a encontrar a L. Puedes hacerle a al chico Eddie cualquier pregunta, y te diré si te está mintiendo o no."

"Aprecio la oferta, Maggie, pero…"

"Sé que vas a decir. Alice pensó que pudiera ser que no estuvieras de acuerdo, que actuaras toda honorable y así. Pero estoy aquí para ayudarte a superar esto." Maggie soltó una risita como la adolescente que parecía ser.

Bella sintió que se sonrojó profusamente al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. Edward había tenido razón al decir que no había secretos en una familia de vampiros.

Tan pronto pensó en Edward, él apareció en la puerta con una pequeña bandeja con una tetera, una taza y un platillo, una cuchara, azúcar, crema y limón. Bella sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco al ver su actitud sumisa. Parecía verdaderamente arrepentido por el giro de los acontecimientos. Los ojos de Edward se posaron en los de ella tras escuchar el revoloteo de su corazón y sintió que la esperanza crecía en su interior. Seguramente si hubiera terminado con él, su fisiología no cambiaría al verlo.

Bella observó en completo silencio como Edward preparaba una perfecta taza de té y se la presentaba mientras Maggie se recostaba en el sillón, con sus ojos cerrados mientras tarareaba una alegre melodía.

"Por favor," Edward le suplicó en voz baja cuando Bella tomó la taza y se dirigió al sofá.

Bella se sentó con delicadeza en la orilla del sofá antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de su té. Cerró sus ojos cuando los delicados sabores pasaron por su paladar, suspirando tranquilamente cuando comenzó a relajarse. Después de varios minutos y una taza vacía, Bella tomó una respiración profunda. Los ojos de Edward se dispararon para encontrarse con los de ella.

"Cosas tenebrosas," murmuró.

"¿Mmmm?" Musitó Edward, mirándola esperanzado.

"Esto es lo que Will me advirtió. Que escuchara todo sin llegar a conclusiones precipitadas."

Edward asintió despacio.

"¡Cierto!" Maggie exclamó en voz alta antes de volver a sus reflexiones internas.

"¿Cómo?" Demandó Bella, su ceño fruncido al tratar de comprender esa hipnosis en masa.

"No estoy seguro…"

"¿Cómo es que todos creen que es 1827?"

"Sería mejor que L…" Edward comenzó a decir con gentileza.

"Ella no está aquí ahora, ¿o sí?" Bella gruñó bajito y su ira regresó. Tan rápido como explotaron sus emociones, ella las contuvo, dando la impresión de estar calmada antes de volverse para ver a Edward.

"Oohh… esta me agrada. No tolera tus tonterías," Maggie soltó una risita, obviamente complacida de que Edward hubiese encontrado su igual. Después de todo, eran décadas soportando su inexperiencia.

"El talento de L es la habilidad de hacer que cualquiera… cualquier humano… crea todo lo que ella quiere que crea," Edward dijo simplemente.

"¡_C'est vrai_!" Maggie dijo con una risita.

"¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Cómo mis sentimientos por ti?"

"No. Ella no maneja las emociones. Una personalidad se traslada totalmente del presente a cualquier época que ella elija. Cualquier sentimiento que pudieras haber tenido por mí era real." Edward agachó la cabeza, esperando que el afecto que Bella sentía por él hubiese desaparecido y que fuera irrecuperable.

"¡_Veritas_!" Maggie interrumpió, meneándole sus cejas a Bella que respondió a su expresión con una leve sonrisa.

Al menos su corazón era inmune a ese encanto, aunque su mente no lo había sido.

"¿Y su talento no funciona en los vampiros?"

"No que sepamos."

"Verdad," Maggie murmuró con tono aburrido.

"Entonces, cuando dijiste…" Empezó a decir Bella, con sus ojos amplios por el miedo al dolor emocional al que se estaba exponiendo al preguntarle a Edward sobre sus sentimientos por ella.

"Cuando dije que me había enamorado de ti, era la pura verdad." Edward se le quedó mirando, sus ojos sin parpadear, deseando que le creyera.

Bella le hizo gestos furiosamente a Maggie cuando abrió la boca para anunciar la veracidad de la declaración de Edward.

"Te creo," susurró, recibiendo una sonrisa esperanzada de Edward que ella devolvió cautelosamente. Bella pensó en lo ocurrido en el día.

"Le gruñiste a Will," Bella inquirió en voz baja.

"Tuvo un pensamiento errante. Lo lamentó en el momento en que ocurrió."

"La mayor parte es cierta," Maggie anunció con voz aburrida.

"Te consideró responsable del secuestro de L," Edward continuó con un tono de disculpa.

"Ya veo. ¿Y ese otro vampiro?"

"James."

"¿Qué quiere conmigo?"

"No lo sabemos del todo. Quizás es su venganza por matar a su pareja o el desafío de eliminar a una familia o…" Edward hizo una pausa cuando Bella bostezó ruidosamente.

"Entonces, si me voy, ¿liberará a L?" Bella murmuró.

"¡No!" Gritó Maggie y Edward al unísono.

"Está bien, está bien. Fue solo una idea." Bella lanzó sus manos hacia arriba en derrota. Se recargó en el sofá, cerrando sus ojos en un intento por procesar toda la nueva información.

El reloj carruaje dio las cinco de las mañana.

"¿Bella?" Edward le susurró mientras Maggie salía discretamente de la habitación.

"¿Mmmm?" Murmuró, sintiendo la pesadez del sueño cayendo sobre ella. Bella sintió que la cargaron y se acurrucó en la piel dura y fría del pecho de Edward. Pasó ligeramente sus dedos por la piel, sonriendo levemente por el suave ronroneo que sintió más que escuchar.

"Entonces, ¿sí me amas?" Susurró.

"Más que nada, Bella," respondió en voz baja, dejando un dulce beso en la cima de su cabeza.

"Muy cierto," una suave voz cantarina flotó por el pasillo.

Bella asintió al entregarse completamente al sueño que necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

**~EE~**

Justo antes del amanecer, L se encontró despertando de un sueño inquieto por una petulante Bree.

"Muévete," Bree le ordenó bruscamente, pateando los tobillos de L y arrojándole una bolsa de McDonalds arrugada.

"¿Qué es esto?" Murmuró L, frotando sus ojos y echándole un vistazo a la bolsa.

"El desayuno. Levántate. Nos mudamos."

"Odio los huevos," L se quejó más para sí misma que para alguien más cuando sacó un _Egg McMuffin_ y retiró el huevo del sándwich. "Bueno, al menos revuelto. Un buen huevo estrellado con algo de pan tostado con mantequilla, eso suena bastante bien." Agarró delicadamente el círculo perfecto de proteína recocida entre las puntas de sus dedos y la movió de un lado al otro, estremeciéndose y soltando una risita al mismo tiempo. "Estoy perdiendo toda percepción de la realidad," murmuró antes de arrojar al polvo la porción de huevo parecida a la goma.

"Bueno, princesa, anoche olvidaste rellenar la tarjeta de servicio a la habitación, así que tendrás que conformarte con la elección del chef."

L miró a su joven captora y le dio una mordida a su sándwich de desayuno. Masticó pensativamente por un momento y le dio una leve sonrisa.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" Bree murmuró, mirando hacia la puerta para ver si alguien se acercaba. James se había ido media hora antes para buscar otro lugar en la campiña que rodea a Evermore a la cual mudarse y le había dado órdenes explícitas de cuándo y cómo seguirlo.

"¿Sabes? Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, tú y yo podríamos haber sido las mejores amigas," respondió L, tragando el siguiente bocado de su comida.

"Maldición, eso lo dudo."

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Las dos somos jodidamente sarcásticas. Ingeniosas. También, bastante atractivas. Creo que nos hemos llevado muy bien. ¿De casualidad me trajiste algo para beber, por cierto? Esas cosas siempre son más secas que el Sahara."

"Vete a la mierda."

"Vaya que estás enamorada de esa palabra. ¿Qué dirían tus padres?"

"Que te jodan."

"Lo siento, cielo, soy casada."

"No por mucho tiempo…"

L fulminó con la mirada a la mujer y arrojó la bolsa de papel hecha bola en la esquina. Bree ni siquiera se inmutó, aunque si miró a L con cautela. La joven vampiresa ya estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus impulsos; sin embargo, L sabía que Bree no tenía el control total.

"James me prometió tu esposo cuando todo esto termine," Bree anunció orgullosa.

L sintió que la ira brotaba en su interior. _Cómo se atreve ese bastardo_… De repente, L comprendió que James estaba haciendo promesas para calmar a Bree. No se había molestado en explicar la complejidad de las relaciones entre vampiros, o en su caso, entre un vampiro y una híbrida. Esto podría ser interesante.

"¿Lo hizo?" L murmuró, tratando que su voz sonara triste. "¿Y qué querrías tú con un viejo como mi Will? ¿Tú tienes cuántos? ¿Catorce años? Él tiene más de doscientos años."

"Tengo quince. Ahora, tengo inmortalidad. Será mejor que encuentre alguien con quién pasarla, y él es bastante guapo. Vámonos," Bree ordenó, arrojando sus rizos castaños por sobre su hombro.

"¿Quince años? Oh, querido señor…" El corazón de L se entristeció al darse cuenta que James transformó a esta niña y muy posiblemente había hecho más.

"Dije que te levantaras. Se supone que nos encontremos con James en diez minutos."

"¿Por qué haces todo lo que te dice?"

"¿Por qué no lo haría? Ahora, levántate."

L se levantó despacio y se sacudió el polvo lo mejor que pudo.

"Porque tienes voluntad propia, para empezar," L murmuró gentilmente, ajustando la enorme camisa. "Todos tienen una opción."

Bree se dio la vuelta con enojo, sus ojos destellando de un rojo escarlata.

"¡No sabes nada sobre mí!" Siseó, dando un paso hacia L, todo su cuerpo tenso y amenazador. Los ojos de L se abrieron un poco al ver a la diminuta chica con cautela. "No todos nacemos en cunas de oro. Algunos hemos tenido que trabajar desde que teníamos diez años. No todos nosotros nacimos en la opulencia. Algunos no tienen un techo para ir a casa todas las noches. ¡No todos nosotros somos Cullen!" Bree escupió la última palabra con rabia.

L inclinó la cabeza confundida, su frente arrugándose pensativa, preguntándose qué información falsa le había contado James a esta joven. Permaneció en silencio mientras recogía la bolsa púrpura de su _laptop_ y la ponía sobre su hombro.

"Al parecer tenemos más en común de lo que crees, Bree," L murmuró gentilmente, ignorando el ruido burlón que hizo Bree al mismo tiempo que la joven la empujaba por la puerta.

L miró al cielo cuando el sol empezaba a salir, sonriendo un poco en su interior al ver el profundo azul matizado de rosa. Luego dio un suspiro triste al darse cuenta que no había una sola nube en el cielo. L se preguntó melancólica dónde estaba Will y si estaba cerca. Sabía que la estaba buscando pero esperaba y rogaba que tuviera cuidado y que no tomara una decisión impulsiva. Entonces, L se rio de sí misma. Will había sido un soldado por más de doscientos años. Probablemente sabía una cosa o dos sobre cómo encontrar a un enemigo y la forma apropiada de encararlo una vez que lo encontrara.

"Viví sola por mucho tiempo antes que Carlisle me encontrara," L dijo simplemente, atravesando la maleza con cuidado. Odiaba caminar por el bosque sin zapatos y hacía una mueca con cada paso. "La mujer que me crío y no me quería cerca en primer lugar; no era amable."

"¿Qué, no te compraba Gucci?" Bree dijo con desprecio, empujando a L por la espalda para que fuera un poco más rápido.

"Nunca he usado Gucci," respondió L en voz baja. "Pasé los primeros setenta años de mi vida usando ropa hecha en casa."

"Oh, qué pena me das."

"Los primeros cuarenta y tantos como un fenómeno de circo. Me han disparado, envenenado, cortado y ahogado."

"¡Cierra la boca!"

"No, en serio."

"No, en serio. ¡Cierra! ¡La boca! ¡Dios! ¡No puedo creer lo mucho que hablas y hablas!" Bree le dio un puñetazo a un roble, partiéndolo a la mitad y enviando varios mirlos graznando al aire.

L sonrió débilmente cuando vio las aves desaparecer, preguntándose si cualquiera de los de su familia los vio, y continuó contándole a Bree toda la historia de su vida, lo bueno y lo malo, desde su nacimiento hasta que conoció a Carlisle Cullen, sin omitir los detalles escabrosos. Mientras Bree bufaba e intentaba ignorar a su rehén, L podía ver que la joven estaba escuchando y pensando, así que pasó a hablar de sus años sola en una pequeña cabaña entre Maggie Valley y Valle Crucis.

"Maldición, ya era hora que la trajeras," anunció James, apareciendo de pronto y arrebatándole a L el maletín de su _laptop_. "Llévala dentro de la casa."

L no podía creer que estaban en casa de los Newton. Se estremeció pensando en lo que le había ocurrido a Mike y Jessica, orando en seguida porque todos los estudiantes de Evermore de algún modo hubiesen sido sacados del pueblo.

"Un por favor no te mataría," murmuró L mientras Bree fulminaba a James con la mirada pero se movía para seguir sus órdenes.

"Si ella no me hace el favor, la mataré," James respondió con una sonrisa malvada, ganándose un escalofrío de L y que Bree lo mirara boquiabierta.

"Pero…" Bree empezó a quejarse antes que un fuerte golpe la interrumpiera.

L miró en silencioso asombro como Bree volaba por el aire y se estrellaba contra un muro de ladrillos que rodeaba el jardín, haciéndolo escombros. Bree se levantó despacio, masajeando su mandíbula mientras veía furiosa a James.

"Llévala a la casa, mascota," ordenó James con voz suave que no admitía desobediencia. "No pasará mucho tiempo antes que se acerque el que quiero, y quiero estar preparado." Sacó la _laptop_ de su maletín y la encendió.

"Escuchaste al hombre," Bree dijo con los dientes apretados, todavía furiosa con James por cómo la trató. Agarró a L por el brazo y la arrastró bruscamente al interior de la casa y al subir las escaleras.

L permaneció en silencio al encontrarse en el interior de la recamara color rosa estridente de la señora Newton. Miró a las paredes alrededor y se estremeció.

"Un poco de mal gusto, ¿verdad?" L murmuró, conteniendo la arcada que sintió en la boca de su estómago.

Bree permaneció en silencio, mirando por la ventana al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba la entrada.

L miró alrededor de la recámara antes de acercarse vacilante al armario.

"¿Te molesta?" Preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia el mueble.

"¿Molestarme qué?"

"Quiero algo más que ponerme, ¿a menos que quieras llevarme a mi tienda para conseguir algo?" L inquirió esperanzada, sin esperar realmente que Bree accediera.

"Haz lo que quieras," murmuró Bree, aún sin moverse de su puesto. Continuó pensando y mirando por la ventana.

L permaneció en silencio al buscar en los estantes. Mientras lo hacía continuaba lanzándole miradas preocupadas a Bree solo para ser ignorada por la chica. Los ojos de L se posaron en una pieza de guardarropa muy familiar, y sacó lentamente el vestido color azul rey. Era el mismo vestido que se había puesto cuando Will le propuso matrimonio. Muy inconscientemente, L miró alrededor de la habitación, casi esperando que todo el clan Cullen irrumpieran por las ventanas y la puerta como un equipo militar de primera. Casi pudo escuchar la dramática música de John Williams en el fondo. Pero no ocurrió nada.

L tomó en silencio las prendas interiores requeridas de los estantes y las dobló en sus brazos.

"Solo voy a ponerme detrás de la pantalla para cambiarme," murmuró L, sabiendo que Bree podía escucharla. L vio preocupada, sin decir nada, cómo Bree no se movió para detenerla. Suspiró contenta cuando se dio cuenta que la jarra de agua para lavarse seguía tibia y en su interior dio gracias por Alice y por todas las cosas cálidas y cómodas. Todavía no había sido rescatada, pero le dio esperanza el saber que los otros ahora sabían dónde la mantenían. Un veloz baño de esponja más tarde, L emergió descalza pero vestida con ropa mucho más cómoda.

"Bueno, puede que no me vea mejor, pero seguro que me siento mejor," L dijo con un suspiro, dejándose caer en la cama y mirando al techo antes que la idea de lo que podría estar anidando entre las mantas, la hiciera encogerse. Pero luego se dio cuenta que había dormido en el suelo de una choza en el bosque y supuso que probablemente no importaba y se relajó en las almohadas.

L empezaba a quedarse dormida cuando escuchó que Bree suspiró tristemente. L abrió un ojo y miró a la joven.

"¿Estás bien?" L murmuró gentilmente.

"Estoy bien," Bree murmuró de forma poco convincente.

"¿Estás segura de eso?"

"Jódete." Las palabras de Bree no tenían la misma mordacidad de más temprano en el día.

"Oh, ¿de nuevo esa cancioncita?" L se incorporó en medio de la cama y cruzó las piernas estilo indio, mirando en silencio a su guardia. "Te hago una pregunta que no te gusta, me dices que me joda lo que estoy segura que sin los juguetes correctos sería prácticamente imposible y francamente, no usaría nada en esta habitación por nada del mundo." Se estremeció dramáticamente.

"Vaya que hablas mucho."

"Solo cuando estoy nerviosa y francamente, estar cautiva por dos vampiros es suficiente para poner nervioso a cualquiera. Preferiría escuchar."

"No tengo nada que decirte," Bree dijo secamente, dándole la espalda a L.

L hizo un sonido bastante evasivo y asintió. Empezó a contar en su interior desde diez y llegó a cuatro antes que Bree se diera la vuelta, con una mirada de dolor en sus ojos.

"Es solo que…"

L permaneció en silencio, esperando a que Bree continuara antes que la puerta se abriera y la señora Newton entrara revoloteando. Se detuvo repentinamente, obviamente asustada por la presencia de L sentada en su cama y esta joven extrañamente vestida.

"¡Oh!" Jessica chilló, agarrando su garganta dramáticamente. "¡No me di cuenta que el señor Hunter las envió aquí a ustedes dos! Michael está hablando con él abajo sobre cierto trato de negocios. Solo quería agarrar mi chal antes de salir. La señora Yorkie va a tener un cumpleaños sorpresa para la señorita Marple por esta misma calle. Todo el pueblo ha sido invitado, y…" Su voz se apagó al pavonearse hacia el armario y sacar un chal de piel de imitación color lima y rosa fuerte.

L miró nerviosa a Bree que empezaba a temblar, obviamente luchando con su sed de neófita que estaba desgarrando su garganta. Por más que no le agradara la señora Newton como persona, L no podía soportar ver que se convirtiera en alimento de vampiro y sabía que tenía que sacarla de la habitación lo más pronto posible.

"Entonces, no querrá llegar tarde, ¿o sí?" L dijo en seguida, levantándose de la cama y poniéndose entre Bree y la señora Newton. Agarró a una confundida señora Newton por el brazo y casi la lanzó fuera de la recámara, azotando la puerta al hacerlo. L se volvió de nuevo hacia Bree, con una mirada genuinamente preocupada en sus ojos.

"Estoy bien," Bree dijo con los dientes apretados.

"No pregunté. Y necesitas trabajar más en lo que pudiera descubrirte. El que parpadees rápidamente es completamente innecesario y pone de relieve que estás mintiendo."

"Jódete."

L suspiró y pretendió escribir en su mano. "Un diccionario de inglés de Oxford para Bree en Navidad." Hizo un gran espectáculo de doblar la libreta imaginaria y meterla en su bolsillo.

"Podría matarte ahora y salir de esta miseria," Bree la amenazó.

"No querrías hacer eso."

"Dame una buena razón."

"Entonces, estarías sola."

"Tonterías. Tengo a James."

"Querida, nací de noche, pero no fue anoche. No eres nada más que un medio para un fin para James. A menos que ustedes dos tengo algún tipo de relación Dom-Sub en la que te excite como te trata, solo te llevará con él mientras te necesite y una vez que logre el objetivo que quiere, te va a dejar a un lado del camino o peor." L volvió a subir a la cama y se recargó en la cabecera.

"Tendré a tu esposo," Bree murmuró petulante, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Lo quieres?"

"¿Qué?"

"Has dicho varias veces que tú, abro comillas, tendrás, cierro comillas, a mi esposo. Mi pareja. ¿Lo. Quieres?"

"Bueno…"

"Es un tema delicado."

"¿Qué?"

"Que es un tema delicado." L agitó las manos frente a ella como si borrara la imagen. "Olvídalo. ¿Quieres a mi pareja, sabiendo que él no te querrá a ti?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo hará!"

"¿Por qué?"

Bree se quedó callada por un momento.

"Los vampiros tienen una sola pareja para toda la vida," continuó L. "Durante toda su existencia. No pasas de un ser al otro, a menos que solo quieras el aspecto físico. Una vez que encuentras al indicado, a tu pareja… es todo. Nadie más será suficiente."

"Pero James dijo…"

"¿De verdad puedes confiar en algo que James te haya dicho?" L interrumpió. "No tienes que responderme ahora. Solo piénsalo."

Bree miró por la ventana.

**~EE~**

* * *

_**Divide y vencerás dijo la autora, y parece que ese es el plan de L. Es obvio que James solo quiere a Bree para lograr su objetivo de tener a Bella, por venganza, por el desafío, solo él lo sabe, pero está obsesionado y está muy seguro que ya tiene la partida ganada. Peroooo, por lo que vimos, el vestido de L y la jarra de agua caliente, Alice ya sabe dónde está. ¿Tal vez Will y los Cullen solo quieren asegurarse de que los Newton no estén en peligro? ¡Tontos! Aún dejándose manipular por James. En fin, parece que el rescate de L es definitivo y, sin duda respiraron tranquilas al saber que no era James en la biblioteca hablando con Bella. La pequeña Maggie fue de ayuda, aunque en realidad Bella sabía en su interior que Edward sí la amaba *suspiro* Ahora están de nuevo juntos, aunque todavía quedan algunas cosas qué aclarar. ¿Cómo reaccionará Bella al saber que Edward y lord Masen eran la misma persona? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente ;) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y poder leer el siguiente capítulo. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto, y no les cuesta nada chicas, solo escriban unas cuantas palabras y envíen. Si lees, tómate unos minutos para dar tu opinión y agradecer, por favor :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: freedom2604, ClaryFlynn98, kaja0507, Aislinn Massi, PRISOL, liduvina, jupy, Pameva, JessMel4, bbluelilas, Adriu, Tecupi, injoa, piligm, Say's, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, paupau1, selenne88, CelyJoe, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Angeles, Sully YM, Manligrez, alejandra1987, GZarandon, rjnavajas, lagie, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, Lectora de Fics, Pam Malfoy Black, tulgarita, glow0718, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Mafer, NarMaVeg, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capi, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;) **_


	26. Nunca es lo que crees

Y como es costumbre he aquí el descargo de responsabilidad. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la gran autora **DeJean Smith**, yo solo traduzco.

_**Gracias mil a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por ayudarme en una aventura más.**_

* * *

**~EE~**

**Capítulo 25: Nunca es lo que crees**

El caliente sol de junio se elevó en el cielo despejado de Evermore durante seis horas antes que Bella siquiera empezara a removerse en su cama. Afortunadamente, las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo bloquearon la mayor parte de los rayos del sol, manteniendo la habitación fresca y oscura y dándole tiempo para recuperarse. Había caído en un sueño profundo y sin sueños, para desilusión de Edward ya que no le dio la oportunidad de leer su mente, pero reconoció que ella se había sentido abrumada la noche anterior y necesitaba desesperadamente el descanso.

Desde el momento en que la recostó, Edward había permanecido en la misma posición junto a la puerta directamente al otro lado de la habitación frente a la ventana, observando a Bella dormir tranquilamente. El caballero en él estaba en conflicto por el protocolo adecuado. ¿Tomaba su lugar junto a ella, aunque no había sido invitado a su cama? Desde luego quería hacer eso, pero nunca podría aprovecharse de ella. ¿Se quedaba al pie de la cama, cuidándola como un guardián silencioso, alerta y protector? Supuso que no era más extraño que trepar por la ventana de su recámara en la casa de L, pero ahora que habían intimado, Edward sentía la obligación de conocer sus preferencias antes de hacer cualquier suposición.

Las preguntas permanecieron sin respuesta, pero Edward estaba contento con permanecer cerca de Bella durante la noche. Ella había experimentado una montaña rusa emocional la noche anterior, y esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para que ella determinara que se sentía segura en su relación y deseara seguir adelante. La única interrupción vino cuando Jasper pasó, informándole como habían encontrad que la iban a tener en casa de Michael Newton durante el día. También le aseguró a Edward que L estaría bien y que podría garantizarle a Bella el bienestar de su tía si así lo deseaba. Edward había expresado preocupación porque fuera Jasper el que trajera la información ya que él era el estratega principal, solo para recibir una sonrisa criptica y la seguridad de que la protección de Bella y el rescate de L estaban bien atenidos.

Justo después que el reloj de pie en el vestíbulo marcara las doce del mediodía con sonora diligencia, Bella se rodó delicadamente de costado con un murmullo y un suspiro, sacando a Edward al instante de sus cavilaciones. Se quedó junto a la puerta, pero relajó su postura y vio a Bella despertarse. Ella se estiró perezosamente, bostezando al agarrar la cabecera y tirar suavemente, sonriendo al sentir que su espalda tronaba. Edward gimió levemente al admirar sus sinuosos movimientos, notando como el camisón se movía y se estiraba al mismo tiempo que la luz filtrándose a través de las cortinas iluminaba sus curvas. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe pero se relajó tan pronto como se posaron en sus rasgos sombríos al otro lado de la habitación.

"Buenos días," Bella dijo en voz baja, subiendo inconscientemente la sábana a su alrededor y deslizándose en las almohadas. Sonrió cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en él en la luz tenue. Aunque no lo hubiese escuchado, Bella estaba segura que habría sabido que estaba allí. Algo en Edward parecía llamarla y viceversa.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Swan," Edward respondió, con voz igual de baja.

"¿Tardes?" Bostezó, frotando un ojo para deshacerse del sueño en él. "Estás vestido, y estás muy lejos."

"La decencia establece que ni siquiera debería estar en su recámara, señorita Swan," declaró con cuidado. Alice le había advertido en seguida vía mensaje de texto, que después de una buena noche de sueño era posible que el hechizo regresara y que procediera con precaución hasta que supiera a ciencia cierta qué actitud tendría Bella.

"En 1827, tal vez, pero sabemos la verdad, ¿no es así?"

Bella palmeó suavemente el lado de la cama junto a ella, indicándole que debería acercarse, lo que Edward hizo con gusto, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a ella y mirando a sus ojos adormilados.

"¿Dormiste bien?" Preguntó, poniendo ligeramente un rizo de cabello detrás de su oreja. Edward sonrió cuando escuchó a Bella murmurar en señal de aprobación por su caricia.

"Muy bien."

"Excelente. Jasper vino a decirme que han encontrado a L."

"¿Lo hicieron? ¿Está bien? ¿Han...?" Bella iba a sentarse pero se detuvo cuando Edward tocó ligeramente su hombro.

"Está bien. Jasper y Will tienen un plan pero no lo compartieron conmigo. La rescatarán cuando Alice vea que es el momento adecuado. Hasta entonces y que James sea eliminado, cuidaré de ti y te mantendré a salvo."

Bella sacudió su cabeza al tratar de comprender el hecho que su mundo ahora incluía vampiros psíquicos y lectores de mentes, y una híbrida que creaba alucinaciones. Oh, y al parecer psicóticos vampiros secuestradores con misteriosos planes nefastos que se mencionarán después. Había una historia allí en alguna parte, posiblemente una historia ganadora de premios. Soltó una suave risita y se recordó que nadie querría leer un argumento tan descabellado como ese. Por otra parte, obras más extrañas han sido escritas.

"Espero que no te estés riendo de mí," murmuró Edward suavemente, devolviendo a Bella al mundo a su alrededor.

"No," admitió sacudiendo la cabeza. "Solo pensaba en qué obra de ficción tan enredada sería esta."

"Mmmm…" Murmuró él indiferente.

Bella se levantó sobre un codo y estiró delicadamente sus dedos, tocando ligeramente su mano que descansaba en la orilla del colchón. Murmuró alegremente por la energía que fluyó entre sus dedos y movió lentamente las puntas de un lado al otro, conectando y rompiendo el contacto varias veces.

"¿Esto es parte del protocolo en las parejas de vampiros?" Bella murmuró, observando sus manos.

"No que yo sepa, pero no sé de algún vampiro con una pareja humana."

"Pareja," Bella suspiró. "Eso suena muy, pero muy clínico."

"¿Qué palabra preferirías?" Con su perfecta visión, Edward podía ver las ondas que su conexión hacía en el aire y estaba fascinado al ver las motas de polvo unirse cuando ella tocaba su mano solo para verlas alejarse cuando ella retiraba el contacto.

"No tengo idea," se rio suavemente. "No eres un jovencito así que noviecito está fuera de discusión."

Edward asintió de acuerdo.

"Alma gemela no es mucho mejor," continuó.

"¿Necesita un nombre?"

Bella miró a los ojos de Edward pensativa antes de sacudir su cabeza diciendo que 'no'. Apoyó la cabeza en su mano y permaneció pensativa por un momento mientras su otra mano continuaba acariciando y soltando las puntas de sus dedos.

"Una pregunta más," murmuró.

"La que quieras," le aseguró Edward.

"Los vampiros solo tienen una pareja."

"Esa no es una pregunta."

"Sería seguro asumir que esto—" Asintió hacia sus manos. "Solo ocurriría entre aquellos destinados a estar juntos."

"De nuevo, esa no es realmente una pregunta, pero sí."

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron ligeramente mientras pensaba por un momento, recordando las ocasiones que había experimentado la descarga eléctrica.

"¡Ohhhh!" Murmuró de pronto, sumando dos más dos. "¡Oh, gracias a Dios!" Bella se rodó sobre su espalda y exhaló ruidosamente como si quitaran el peso del mundo de sus hombros.

"¿Te importaría decirme lo que piensas?" Edward inquirió, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios al verla regodeándose en pura alegría. "Me temo que no puedo leer tu mente, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, lo sé… lord Masen." Bella sonrió alegremente, casi incapaz de contener su alegría.

"Oh. Eso." Edward pasó una mano por su cabello distraídamente, un poco temeroso de cómo reaccionaría ella.

"Sí. Eso." Bella se sentó, luchando con su camisón cuando se enredó en sus piernas. El hecho de que continuó sonriendo como el gato que se comió el canario le dio a él esperanza que no estaba muy molesta, sobre todo con él.

"Esa no fue mi idea."

"¿De quién fue?" Bella se dio cuenta que lo sabía tan pronto preguntó.

"Alice," ambos, Edward y Bella dijeron simplemente.

"Creyó que le agregaría un aire de romance a la era," explicó Edward, obviamente sin estar de acuerdo con la apreciación de su hermana.

"Entonces, eso fue lo que le molestó tanto a L sobre lord Masen pagando sus deudas. Él no era su creación y parte de la historia que ella había escrito para esta experiencia."

Edward asintió.

"Es un poco fanática del control, ¿verdad?" Bella inquirió, refiriéndose a Alice tanto como a L.

"No tienes idea."

"Pero no siempre fuiste tú."

"No."

"Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por eso. Sentía que estaba engañando mis sentimientos por Edward Cullen cuando estaba con lord Masen, y los que tenía por lord Masen cuando estaba con Edward Cullen."

"Me disculpo por eso," respondió Edward con sinceridad.

"Mmm…" Bella estiró sus manos y tomó las de Edward en las suyas, deleitándose en la estimulación sensorial provocada por la combinación de la frialdad de su toque y el fuego de su conexión.

"Realmente genial," susurró, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Bella tiró suavemente como para atraer a Edward a la cama con ella.

"Bella," Edward le advirtió en voz baja, sin permitir que tuviera éxito. Por fuera, él era una quieta e inmóvil pieza de granito; en el interior, Edward luchaba la batalla constante de contenerse de cumplir cada promesa erótica que le había hecho a ella y unos cuantos millones que escuchó en las mentes de otros durante décadas de soledad.

"Edward," le respondió en broma, tirando con más fuerza antes de soltarlo con un exagerado bufido cuando él no cedió. Bella se bajó del colchón y se puso de pie frente a él antes de envolver vacilante sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, jugando con el _cravat _atado cuidadosamente. "Lo deseo," susurró.

"¿Deseas qué?"

Bella suspiró. Y ella que quería usar el método indirecto.

"Tener a los dos."

"¿A los dos?"

Bella se preguntó por un momento si Edward evitaba sus avances intencionalmente o si realmente no tenía idea de lo que deseaba.

"A los dos, a lord Masen y a ti," susurró. "Ya que los dos son el mismo. Amable y gentil."

Bella desabrochó el _cravat_ y los primeros botones de la camisa de Edward. Cuando no encontró resistencia, empujó delicadamente la chaqueta de terciopelo azul marino de sus hombros. Cayó al suelo con un suave golpe sordo. Edward agarró ligeramente su cintura, sujetando delicadamente sus caderas.

"Presuntuoso y mordaz," continuó, soltando unos botones más. "Dos lados de la misma moneda."

"Bella…" Edward murmuró en advertencia pero sin alejarse de ella.

"No me lastimarás. Lo sé." Bella llevó su mano detrás de su cuello y tiró de la cinta color marfil mientras su otra mano descansaba sobre el antebrazo de Edward. Sintió los músculos flexionarse bajo las puntas de sus dedos mientras él trataba de permanecer quieto.

Las manos de Edward sujetaron con un poco más de fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Bella lo miró a sus cálidos ojos color caramelo mientras dejaba caer lentamente la punta de la cinta y su camisón se deslizaba de sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos y descubriendo cada vez más su escote.

Edward permaneció callado y sin moverse, una estatua frente a ella. Bella bufó en frustración cuando él se rehusó a reaccionar.

"¿Tienes una crisis de conciencia?" Demandó en voz baja.

"¿Una qué?"

"Te arrepientes…"

"¡No!" El rostro de Edward reflejó el horror en su negación. "¡Dios, no, Bella!" Levantó una mano y acarició con dulzura su mejilla y su mandíbula. "Eres más embriagadora que cualquier vino, más adictiva que la droga más poderosa. Te deseo," susurró, agachándose y besando ligeramente su frente. "Tengo hambre de ti." Un par de besos rozaron sus párpados. "Pero aún eres increíblemente frágil y anoche perdí eso de vista y…"

La voz de Edward se apagó cuando el camisón se deslizó aún más por sus brazos. Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe cuando el algodón se deslizó de su cuerpo y cayó en sus tobillos. Bella levantó su mano y tocó delicadamente su mandíbula, volviéndose totalmente para quedar frente a él mientras miraba sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Incluso en la luz tenue, podía ver sus rasgos—la leve tensión de los músculos en su mejilla cuando movió ligeramente sus pestañas, su firme postura como si repentinamente se tornara en piedra, y los labios separados que casi parecían temblar al recitar una silenciosa plegaria. Bella notó que Edward había dejado de respirar y sonrió con dulzura, al saber que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de bloquear todos sus sentidos en su presencia.

"No me lastimarás. Tengo fe en ti. No voy a ir a ninguna parte," susurró, desabrochando unos botones más de su camisa antes que Edward tomara repentinamente sus manos y la mantuviera quieta.

Edward abrió lentamente sus ojos y miró en los de ella. La respiración de Bella se atoró en su garganta cuando vio sus iris color caramelo tornándose a un color negro ónix. Su parte racional le comunicó en seguida que debería sentir miedo, pero su lado lógico y el emocional unieron fuerzas y sofocaron las advertencias, arrojándolas a un profundo abismo. Edward había hecho todo en su poder para proteger y defenderla. No había razón alguna para creer que ahora de pronto cesaría de hacerlo. Para ser honestos, la evidencia de cómo ella lo afectaba la excitaba inmensamente.

Bella se acercó más a él, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, su piel se erizó cuando sus pechos desnudos hicieron contacto con su pecho medio desnudo. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, bajando su rostro en un intento por besarlo.

En un parpadeo, Bella se encontró en medio de la cama, de espaldas, con Edward arqueándose sobre ella, su nariz acariciando ligeramente su garganta. Sintió sus labios curvearse en una sonrisa cuando a ella se le escapó una risita.

"He esperado cien años por ese sonido," susurró Edward, dando un ligero mordisco a su clavícula, recibiendo un suspiro de satisfacción. "Y ese."

"Y yo solo esperé…" Bella empezó a decir antes que la interrumpiera con un beso. Ella lo recibió mientras un par de fuertes brazos la acunaban. Bella le devolvió el abrazo al envolver los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Edward y entrelazando los dedos en su cabello, sonriendo al escuchar el suave murmullo que hacía vibrar su pecho cuando tiró ligeramente de los mechones de Edward.

"Tienes que decirme si te lastimo," murmuró él desesperado, bañando de besos su mandíbula antes de mordisquear su garganta.

"Vamos a hacer esto cada vez que…" La voz de Bella se apagó, incapaz de completar la idea cuando su cuerpo tomó el control, desconectándose de su mente.

"No, amor," susurró antes de bajar una mano por su costado, sonriendo con dulzura cuando ella se estremeció bajo su toque. "Siempre y cuando prometas decirme."

"Bien," respondió suavemente. Bella tiró de su camisa. "Traes puesta demasiada ropa."

"Sí, creo que sí."

Edward se incorporó, poniéndose de rodillas en el centro de la cama, sus ojos fijos en el otro mientras ella lo veía quitarse despacio la camisa. Bella sonrió como si una idea graciosa pasara por su mente, recibiendo una mirada inquisitiva al mismo tiempo que Edward bajaba con gracia de la cama y se quitaba lo que quedaba de su ropa.

"Más cerca de lo que permite la ropa," susurró ella, mirando bien su forma perfecta por primera vez. Incluso con poca luz, se dio cuenta de lo magnífico que era.

"Más cerca de lo que permite la ropa," concordó él, volviéndose nuevamente hacia ella.

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron al verla. Con su aguda visión, podía verla tan claramente como si estuviera a plena luz. Bella se sonrojó con timidez, bajo su mirada y se movió con nerviosismo en la cama.

"¿Qué es...?" Él comenzó a decir, dando un paso hacia la cama.

Bella se dio cuenta de pronto que algo estaba muy, pero muy mal.

"¿Edward?" Susurró, observando en silencio mientras él colocaba una mano cuidadosamente alrededor de su muñeca. Cuando apartó sus dedos, Bella apenas pudo distinguir los principios de un moretón, perfectamente alineado con su suave agarre.

"Bella… yo…" Fue incapaz de terminar los pensamientos cruzando por su mente. La había lastimado tan seriamente, que las marcas ya estaban oscuras contra su pálida piel.

Edward sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad, alineando su otra mano con una marca similar en su cadera.

"Edward," Bella empezó a decir, alcanzando su mano.

"¡No!" Él se apartó como si quemara, con la aversión evidente en su rostro. Edward se desplazó al instante al otro lado de la habitación de donde estaba Bella.

"Edward, por favor," le suplicó, todavía intentando hacer contacto visual.

Cuando él se negó a mirarla, Bella suspiró exasperada.

"¡Edward Cullen, mírame, maldito seas!" Siseó.

Los ojos de Edward, fríos y duros, se dispararon hacia ella. Bella sabía que lo había perdido y no la escucharía mientras estuviera en ese estado de ánimo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

"Se me forman moretones fácilmente, Edward. Podría haberme topado con una mesa o una pared o cualquier otra cosa y haberme provocado lo mismo…"

"¿Una pared con la forma de una mano, Bella? No. Yo hice eso, y juraste que me dirías si te lastimaba," Edward siseó con furia. Pasó una mano por su cabello, murmurando con amargura para sí mismo.

"Edward, no me lastimaste," dijo con un suspiro, intentando agarrar su brazo solo para encontrarse sola en la habitación, la puerta de la recámara se cerró. Bella agarró su bata y refunfuñó mientras se la ponía furiosa antes de intentar abrir la puerta, solo para encontrar que era imposible moverla.

"¡Déjame salir de aquí!" Gritó, sacudiendo el pomo.

Sus súplicas encontraron el silencio.

"¡Edward!" Bella gritó otra vez, golpeando la puerta con sus dos puños.

Pero estaba sola, sus gritos se quedaron sin respuestas, y ella llena de preguntas.

**~EE~**

L estaba recostada de espaldas, mirando al techo de la recámara de Jessica Newton, contando los brochazos en el techo rosa por septuagésima sexta vez. Estaba aburrida. Muy aburrida. Muerta de aburrimiento y como solo L lo haría, cuando estaba aburrida, se ponía parlanchina.

"¿De dónde eres?" L preguntó con sinceridad.

Silencio.

"¿Dónde te encontró James?"

Silencio.

"¿Fuiste a la escuela? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Padres?"

L se sentó en la cama y colgó las piernas en la orilla al mirar al ser que era Bree que permanecía inmóvil y en silencio, mirando por la ventana.

"De acuerdo, vamos a intentar algo diferente. Dos verdades y una mentira. Me dices tres cosas, dos que sean verdad y una mentira. Adivinaré cuál es cuál." L sonrió con optimismo, tratando de conseguir algún tipo de respuesta. Aplaudió expectante y esperó a que Bree hablara.

Diez minutos después, todavía estaba esperando.

"Muy bien, entonces, yo iré primero." L se paseó alrededor de la cama, agitando sus manos mientras pensaba en silencio en sus declaraciones. "¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo!"

Bree le dio a L una mirada fulminante que ella prudentemente ignoró.

"Aquí vamos. William Lawrence fue mi primer beso. He cometido asesinato. Solía odiar que me llamaran Liriope." L hizo todo su esfuerzo para darle a cada declaración un tono monótono.

L miró a Bree expectante, esperando su respuesta, pero Bree solo dio un suspiro innecesario y continuó mirando por la ventana.

"Oh, vamos. ¡Esas fueron buenas! ¡Adivina!" L la alentó.

"¿Dejarás de intentar ser mi mejor amiga si lo hago?" Bree dijo con brusquedad. "¡Porque joder, me sacas de quicio! No eres más que una póliza de seguro para apartar a los Cullen del camino mientras James decide qué quiere hacer."

"¿Y qué es lo que quiere hacer?"

"Oh, no. Este no es el momento en que descubres todo el plan como en un programa de televisión."

"No puedes culpar a una chica por intentarlo," sonrió L, encogiéndose de hombros.

De nuevo, el silencio llenó la habitación. L suspiró en derrota, se acercó al escritorio y empezó a rebuscar en los cajones por aburrimiento.

"¿Todavía odias que te llamen Liriope?" Bree preguntó en voz baja, recibiendo una sonrisa triste de L.

"No. Ya no. Me refiero a que, solía desear que me hubiesen dado el nombre de una flor en vez del de una planta a la que algunas veces llaman hierba de mono. Pero Mary Frances pensó que era adecuado ya que había nacido sobre ella, así que, ahí lo tienes."

"¿Te dieron el nombre de una planta?"

"Sip."

L dejó de buscar en el escritorio después que no encontró nada de interés y regresó a la cama para acostarse, ya que era mucho más cómoda que la silla de madera.

Una vez más, la habitación estaba saturada con el silencio opresivo que L odiaba. Cerró sus ojos y trató de enfocarse en momentos más felices y en su profunda confianza en que Will iba a venir a rescatarla. Casi estaba dormida cuando escuchó a Bree moverse de su lugar junto a la ventana para acercarse a la cama. L abrió un ojo y le echó un vistazo a la joven.

"Así que, tu primer beso vino de tu esposo, ¿eh?" Bree se veía orgullosa de sí misma, recibiendo una media sonrisa de L.

"Nop. Ese título le pertenece a Cornelius Tiberius Sunday." Los ojos de L tenían una mirada distante al recordar a CT y el besito en la mejilla que le robó detrás de una carpa de carnaval hace muchos, muchos años. Tocó delicadamente su mejilla al pensar en el recuerdo. "Era el hijo del ministro local, y te diré, su papá no estaba ni un poco complacido de que su niño se viera a escondidas con un fenómeno de circo. CT fue la primera persona que me vio como una humana. No como una rareza. No como una forma de ganar dinero. Y por supuesto, no como alguien para hacer trabajos que no tuviera las agallas para hacer él mismo."

Bree se quedó en silencio sin parpadear, viendo a L mirando al techo. Comprendió qué frase había sido la verdad y sus ojos se ampliaron al mirar a la mujer de apariencia inofensiva recostada en la cama frente a ella. Nunca en un millón de años habría creído a L capaz de asesinato.

"Todos tenemos nuestro límite, Bree," murmuró L, sus ojos todavía enfocados en un solo punto.

"Pero…"

El momento de silencio se prolongó mientras Bree decidía qué decir a continuación.

"Pero eres un vampiro. Eso es lo que hacemos," Bree razonó finalmente.

L se sentó y cruzó las piernas, descansando los codos en sus rodillas mientras miraba por la ventana al claro cielo azul y la cima de los árboles. Sacudió su cabeza despacio en negación al ser llamada un vampiro.

"Soy mitad vampiro, cariño. Puedo sobrevivir también con comida humana así como sangre. Pero eso no fue lo que me impulsó en este caso."

"No me gusta esa parte," Bree susurró con tristeza.

"¿Cuál parte?" L inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad.

"La de necesitar sangre. El ardor constante. La… la muerte. Después que desperté, James me trajo a mi mejor amiga en el mundo, y yo… yo no pude detenerme. Solo…"

"Hay formas de evitarlo," murmuró L.

"James dijo que es una señal de debilidad," anunció Bree en voz alta, tratando de convencerse ella misma tanto como a L. "Que estamos hechos así y que es la única forma de sobrevivir…" La voz de Bree se escuchó cada vez más baja.

"Solo tú puedes decidir lo que es mejor para Bree, querida," L murmuró con dulzura. "Los Cullen, mi Will, y varias otras familias han descubierto una alternativa y han prosperado por siglos en ella." Su voz no revelaba juicio.

L se vio de pronto muy interesada en las cortinas moviéndose y se acercó a la ventana para examinarlas.

"Asesinato, ¿eh?" Bree declaró, parte en _shock _y parte en asombro.

"Admitiré que no fue uno de mis mejores momentos."

Un veloz movimiento captó la atención de L, y corrió los visillos, inclinando su cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Bree demandó, al instante junto a L. Buscó en los árboles pero fue inútil.

"No lo sé. Creí ver algo, pero no pude distinguir qué."

"Será mejor que le diga a James," Bree dijo automáticamente.

"¿Decirle qué? ¿Qué viste un fantasma? No puedo dejar que hagas eso, Bree. Es lo suficientemente inestable como para…"

Los árboles directamente afuera de la ventana de la recámara crujieron aunque no había aire. Bree se asomó por la ventana, pero aun así, no vio nada.

"Hola, chica hermosa," una voz alegre se oyó en el aire.

**~EE~**

* * *

_**¿Quién será? Supongo que ya se lo imaginan, ¿no? Por lo visto los Cullen vienen al rescate, la pregunta es, ¿dónde está James? ¿Permitirá que se lleven a L? ¿Lo permitirá Bree? L ha hecho muy buen trabajo al mostrarle a Bree que todo lo que le ha dicho James son mentiras, pero todavía permanece fiel a él, ya veremos si logran convencerla de hacerse su aliada. Y en cuanto a Bella y Edward, un paso adelante y dos hacia atrás con estos dos. Al fin había quedado todo revelado cuando Bella descubrió por sí sola que Edward y lord Masen eran la misma persona, y parecían haber dejado claro todo entre ellos, cuando Edward vuelve a meter la pata con sus reacciones exageradas *rueda los ojos* hasta el grado de dejarla encerrada en su habitación. Sin duda Bella estará furiosa, ya veremos si pueden resolver este nuevo inconveniente entre ellos. Y por supuesto, veremos qué tal sale el rescate de L. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y poder leer pronto el siguiente. Como les dije en el grupo, quiero terminar esta historia y CSI Connecticut, solo pido que recuerden que el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión, son sus reviews, que en realidad no les cuesta nada más que unos minutos de su tiempo y el deseo de ser agradecidos. Si leen, dejen por lo menos un gracias ;) y así podremos avanzar más rápido. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Tecupi, paupau1, freedom2604, NarMaVeg, GZarandon, Say's, piligm, tulgarita, jupy, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, alejandra1987, JessMel4, Manligrez, Sully YM, Aislinn Massi, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, rjnavajas, aliceforever85, sandy56, Lizdayanna, liduvina, Adriu, glow0718, EriCastelo, Kriss21, saraipineda44, AriGoonz, Pameva, lagie, Liz Vidal, Mafer, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que MUY pronto. **_


End file.
